Something Missing
by CammieAMorgan
Summary: He left. He being Zach and left being the fact that I woke up and everything was gone. Through the last 4 years Cam pushed to be the best agent in the CIA. So why does she still feel like something, or someone is missing…when Cam and the gang get a mission to rescue Zach, will the mission just be business, or will Cam mix it with pleasure...Zammie
1. Damn Cam

**Life after Gallagher was different. Zammie took two different paths; Zach went undercover and Cam climbed the ladder at the CIA...and met a guy along the way. So when Cam and the gang get a mission to rescue Zach, will the mission just be business, or will Cam mix it with pleasure… Zammie**

 **He left. That was all that was written in my diary 4 years ago.** _ **He**_ **being Zach and** _ **left**_ **being the fact that I woke up and everything was gone. The place was scrubbed, every trace of his DNA gone. The shirt...** _ **his shirt**_ **...that I always slept in,** _ **gone**_ **. And so was my heart. I thought it was the end of the world. My world was done. So I pushed myself to focus on the world that has always welcomed me; the spy world. Through the last 4 years I'm pushed to be the best agent the CIA has ever had. I'm the top operative with the top team.**

 **So why do I feel like something, or someone is missing…**

 **Cam POV**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. I rolled over in bed and turned my alarm off. 6:30 am. Ever since I was promoted, the hours get longer and waking up is earlier. I sat up and stretched, my muscles and bones clicking. I really should have got a massage after my last mission. I got out of bed and reached for my phone. There was a text from Bex only a few moments ago saying that she was on her way. That gave me 15 minutes to shower, change and eat. By the time Bex arrived I was packed and waiting by the curb.

'Hey Cam' She smiled

'Hey' I slid into the back seat, Grant was up front and handed me a large coffee. 'Thank you'

'So' Bex began 'How was your date last night?'

'Bex' I groaned

'Well you left the apartment alone so…' Her eyes penetrated mine in the rearview mirror. She was worried. I waved it away.

'Keep your eyes on the road Baxter' I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes.

'But how was it?' She asked 'What did you do this time?'

'Tom took me out to dinner then I met his brother and things got out of hand, Tom stayed at Will's last night. No biggy.' I took a sip of my coffee

'Wait, you met _the William Chase_?' Grant looked back at me in awe.

'He'd returned back from his mission. Tom really wanted to see him and he gave me the puppy dog eyes...I couldn't say no' I smiled.

'YOU MET _THE WILLIAM CHASE_?' Grant repeated. I rolled my eyes.

'He isn't as awe inspiring as you make him seem Grant' My tone was blunt and cold

'Cameron, he has more undercover missions than anyone ever. Even Joe said that he was amazing. And Joe's only ever said that about...a few people' Grant's slight stumble was noticed by both of us, but we decided to ignore it. Well, _I_ decided to ignore it.

Once we had arrived at the CIA headquarters and had gone through vigerous security checks, we made our way to our division's room. Yeah, me and my friends get a whole freaking room to ourselves. It has a long table in the middle, dominating the space for meetings. A large television on one wall branding the CIA logo. There were lead lined lockers that we put all our personal belongings into and we also have a ping pong table and a mini fridge. There are two doors leading off of this larger room; one is a bathroom and the other is my office. Yeah, I get my own office with a sign that reads _Agent Cameron Morgan, Carter team leader._

I love my job. When we entered, Liz and Jonas were playing ping pong (with Nick helping Liz's hand-eye co-ordination), Macey was painting her nails and Tom was getting a water from the fridge.

'Morning' I called to everyone

'Morning' They all called back

'Hey' Tom smiled planting a kiss on my cheek. 'Sorry about last night. My brother can be a bit of a dick'

'It was fine, honestly' I waved it away 'I'm sorry if I bruised his ego'

'Well flipping him and putting him in _that_ kind of hold...he was impressed Cam'

'Wait, wait, wait' Grant jumped into the conversation, staring at me with wide eyes 'You flipped, _flipped_ , William Chase?' Suddenly everyone stared at me. Tom smiled and laughed. I hit his arm

'It was embarrassing. Stop' I huffed

'My brother said a comment about former Gallagher Girls not performing under pressure so Cam flipped him and put him in a death grip. Will was howling like a little girl' Tom took a sip of his water 'It was very entertaining'

'It was embarrassing' I groaned 'Everyone turned and stared and I just wanted the ground to swallow me up'

'Why?' Bex asked. Tom's eyes twinkled as he put his arm around my waist pulling me into him.

'Because Cam did it in front of the director of the CIA'

...

Later that day I got a phone call from the director of mission control on the private line in my office.

 _Hello?_

 **Cameron, I've got a job for you. How long for your team to be prepared?**

 _I'll get them ready now_

The line cut off.

'Hey, everyone' I called through the open door 'We have case, get ready' We moved around getting the room ready for a mission briefing. I sat at the centre of the table, Bex on one side of me and Tom on my otherside. The director came in and sat facing me. He addressed all of us and slid across several mission briefing

'We have an extraction mission for you. This agent hasn't made contact with his handler in almost a month. We're worried that something has happened. It's...unusual for them to go this long without contact'

'Naturally' I said rationally 'What was their mission?'

'Intelligence gathering from a branch of the mafia located in Britain. You'll be working alongside MI6. I'm aware that you're familiar with Edward Townsend'

'We are' I nodded.

'Fantastic, well once you land, Cameron, you'll be co-ordinating the mission with Agent Townsend' I nodded. 'This is a simple extraction, but if you can get information as well, then that would help. No risk taking' We all nodded. 'You can now read your file' I turned it over and saw a photo of a face I thought I'd never see again. A smirk that could send shivers down any girl's spine, a pair of green eyes so vibrant that Emeralds would cry. Zachary Goode was dangerous...and not only that...Zachary Goode was missing.

 **Author's note: New Story! I was going to upload this later but I've had a massive binge writing session so this story will be weekly! Hope you all enjoy this! xxx**


	2. Get Goode

**Cam POV**

I read and re-read the mission briefing several times; Zach was on a mission with Townsend. It was one that he took up where he was an owner of an exclusive gallery that catered to those who in _particular_ businesses. Zach lived a short distance from the gallery and was meant to contact Townsend when he got home. He never made it home. The images of those he was dealing with laid scattered on the table in front of me on the plane. The photos laid on top of their files that I've read several times as well. We'd memorised every detail and could have joined Zach on this mission. We should have joined Zach on this mission...but me and Zach had broken up a few weeks before, and the idea of spending months on end with him was too much for my heart. So I said no. In hindsight, me saying no was the best decision ever. I have a job that I absolutely love, respect from those who looked down on the girl who battled the Circle and lived to tell the tale.

I was too consumed by my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Bex slide into the seat opposite me.

'How are you feeling?' She asked

'I'm fine' I muttered reaching for another photo

'Cam...tell me the truth' I rolled my eyes

'I was offered to go on this mission and I said no' I admitted. Bex's reaction didn't change

'Because you broke up before?' She guessed. I nodded

'Don't blame yourself for this Cam, we were all offered that assignment but none of us were skilled enough. And anyway, Zach had shown his true colours' She sat back in her chair, crossing her arms

'Can we not talk about that please?' I groaned

'Cam, Zach got _legally married_ on a mission and proposed to you to make up for it' She shook her head.

'Stop' I snapped. Bex raised her eyebrow at my tone. I shrunk back into my seat. Her eyes widened and she leant forward

'Holy shit, you haven't told Tom!' She exclaimed in a whisper

'No' I whispered back 'Because I said no to Zach anyway so I don't see what difference it would have made'

'Cam…' She warned

'Bex, we need to focus on this mission. Go in, Get Goode, Go home' I began to pack up the photos, 'We'll be landing soon' Bex gave me one last look before moving back to her seat. I picked up a photo of Zach, his official photo of the agency, a slight smirk tugging on his lips and a mischievous look in his eyes.

'What have you done?'

...

We landed on a private airfield just outside of London. Bex was the first one out the door, she took a deep breath and smiled.

'It's bloody good to be home' We walked down the stairs to the tarmac and the awaiting agent standing in front of a black SUV.

'Cameron' He extended his hand

'Townsend' I shook it. He laughed

'After all we've been through, you can call me Edward' He gave a small smile. I smiled back.

'Thank you' I nodded 'Edward, this is Tom Chase, my partner' I muttered the last part. Townsend looked at me before turning to Tom and shook his hand

'It's a privilege to meet you' Tom smiled

'I'm sure it's likewise' Townsend turned back to me 'Shall we?'

'So Cameron' Townsend began as we set off on our journey 'I've heard amazing things about you. The _Solone_ mission, the _Decan_ , the _Petermore_ , the _northside_ mission and many more' He chuckled 'Very impressive'

'Thank you, but we're here for a mission. When was the last time you were in contact with agent Goode?' I asked, I decided to keep it formal, making there a little distance between me and him. Townsend looked at me from the corner of his eye but said nothing

'27 days ago. He usually contacted everyday with a summary; most of the days it was nothing but there were rare moments of activity. I knew something was wrong when he didn't contact me, but usual protocol states it has to be at least 2 weeks before classing an agent as MIA'

'It's stupid. The amount of resources the organisations have, we have the capability to find agents _the minute_ they go missing' I huffed

'This won't be like your father Cam' Grant said from the back 'We'll find him'

Townsend pulled into a parking space.

'Why have you stopped?' Bex asked

'The gallery...people are going in' Townsend looked across the street. I followed his gaze to see two men (both mugshots I saw on the plane) check their surroundings and then moving into the building, one of them emerged to smoke.

'Duchess, Peacock, you're up' I ordered. The van door slid open and Bex and Macey trotted out, looking fresh and pampered as if they hadn't just had a _very_ long plane ride.

'Bookworm, are the camera's ready?' I asked

'Coming online Chameleon' I turned around to see a video feed of the necklace Macey was wearing.

'Why can't we have nicknames?' Grant groaned

'Sh' Liz snapped. Grant almost chocked on his own shock. Liz was in mission mode. DO NOT MESS WITH LIZ WHEN SHE'S IN MISSION MODE. I still remember the calculator she threw at me when I interrupted her. I shuddered at the memory.

'Excuse me' Bex's voice floated through. She grabbed the attention of the guard. He looked at her up and down. 'I'm terribly sorry but I have lost my way. Do you know where the nearest station is?' She asked

'Take the third left and walk for a bit' He tried to put on a cockney accent but his Russian side was coming in slightly.

'Thank you' Bex smiled. She took a step forward and tripped slightly, the guy caught her and Bex had her hand on his shoulder. 'Oh, how terribly clumsy of me' Bex laughed it off and straightened up 'Thank you again' She then looped her arm into Macey's and they trotted off down the road. We waited a few minutes before moving the car and picking them up from around the corner.

'Nice work girls' I smiled at them

'It was easy' Bex shrugged 'Is it active?'

'Yep. We have a tracker' Liz smiled.

'That means tomorrow's easier?' Grant suppressed a yawn

'It means we have a way in'

 **Author's note: Thank you so much for your response to the first chapter! I've decided to do a few uploads a week because I've actually written more for this story than I thought I would. I'll aim for Monday and Thursday uploads but I will keep you posted if anything changes. Thank you so much again! xxx**

 **Sophie Zielonka: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! Make sure you check out my other stories! xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: Hello You! Zammie will be featured, it'll be kind of a slow burner but Tom is a good guy. How do you think Cam will react to having Tom _and_ Zach in the picture? xxx**

 **Smiles180: I promise that there will be Zammie but Cam's going to be a little reluctant considering how much he hurt her (you'll find out soon enough) xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: HIIIIII! Thank you so much as always, I'm doing a few days because I want to make sure that the chapters aren't rushed. But this story _definitely_ has more drama in it than other stories and more cute Zammie (official and unofficial) moments xxx**

 **gymnast1150: Holy Shit! Thank you so much! I'm literally obsessed with _Addicted To Rock!_ I'm fangirling just thinking that you read my story! Ahhhh Thank you again! xxx**

 **betterthanyou: Ummm...no? Sorry to disappoint but a simple Zammie romance story isn't as exciting to me as one full of tension and drama. I do have _Selling Our Soul_ which is when Zammie have a child and are trying to make their relationship work AND _An Inside Job_ , despite it being a murder mystery there are some heated Zammie moments, feel free to read them if you want :D xxx**


	3. Savour It

**Zach POV**

'Eat' Was the order I got, the food was shoved through a small hole in the door. I waited for the guard to disappear before bringing the paper plate closer to me. It was some kind of pasta dish that has obviously boiled for way too long as the pasta is limp, mixed with the thick sauce. A dog's dinner really. I was still wearing the clothes that I was brought back in. My tailored trousers were ripped and dirty, my buttoned shirt was crumpled and creased, my hair was matted and clung to my face, my stumble had grown out slightly. And don't get me started on my teeth. Do not. I give up on the food and take a sip from the small cup of water that they give me every morning. I leant my head back on the cold brick wall, looking up at the tiny slither of light from a crack in the bricks. Out of everything that I've done, this is still the third scariest situation I've been in; Second was finding out Cam had disappeared over the summer and not being able to find her...First was Cam's face when she found out my mistake and me having to face the fact that I've lost her forever.

 **Cam POV**

Our base of operation was an old detached house on a quiet road not far from Zach's place or the art gallery. Bex felt at home immediately. The old house was Victorian, the dark oak flooring and panelling was contrasted by bright pastel walls that made this place inviting. The conservatory was green with lots of plant and flowers.

'This is beautiful Tow- Edward' I corrected

'This was my father's secret home' His voice was cool and casual

'Secret home?' Liz asked in wonder

'Liz…' Macey raised her eyebrow and gave her _the look_. Liz's eyes widened and her face began to go red. I bit my lip to stop myself from speaking. _Maybe having another woman is part of the family_. I glanced at Townsend. _No, he wouldn't do that._

'The rooms are all upstairs. I assume you can settle in?' Townsend looked carefully at all of us. We nodded. 'I have some business to attend to, but I will see you all tomorrow morning' He nodded before exiting. I decided to catch up to him

'Edward' I called, he turned around 'I never thanked you enough for everything that you did for me...and I'm sorry I left your team without saying goodbye'

'He broke your heart Cameron. I completely understand why you left. It's him I was more worried about' He scratched his neck 'And I'm still worried about him'

'We'll find him. I promise' He smiled weakly

'I don't doubt that Cameron. Goodnight'

...

'So' Bex clasped her hands together after 'Who get's what room?'

'Couples' Macey said standing up and stretching.

'Sounds good' Grant agreed

'I get first dibs' I shouted bouncing up the stairs.

'UNFAIR' Bex shouted after me. I laughed before opening several of the rooms. I finally dived onto the bed of the only room that had a balcony. I stood outside staring at the sun as it dipped behind the horizon turning the sky an inky blue.

'That was pretty entertaining' Tom chuckled coming up behind me and winding his arms around my waist. 'I've brought our luggage up since you, oh so gracefully, bolted up the stairs' We both chuckled and I turned in his arms. He smiled down at me, the casual smile that sent butterflies in my stomach and my heart to race.

'You're beautiful' He whispered. I smiled feeling a blush creep up my cheeks. He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair. 'You can face down the barrel of a gun without batting an eyelid, but as soon as I call you beautiful, you blush like there's no tomorrow' I bit my lip and looked away. It's not being called beautiful that makes me blush, it's trusting Tom enough to know that when he calls me beautiful, he means it. And there is no one else in the picture.

'Is this hard for you?' I blurted

'What's hard?' He asked

'This mission...Zach being my ex and all that'

'Cam' He pushed a stray hair behind my ear, he looked carefully into my eyes 'There is you and me. I am happier than I've ever been. I trust you. If you want me to walk away, then I'll walk. But I'm not going until we've done this mission and Zach is safe' I sighed and rested my head on his chest

'I don't deserve you' I muttered.

'Hey' He grabbed my chin and tilted it up to face him. His usually calm blue eyes were stormy 'Don't devalue yourself Cam. You deserve _every_ piece of happiness that you get. You've earnt it' His voice and expression was genuine. Right in this moment it was me and him, possibly against the world, possibly not. But I didn't care. I went on my tiptoes and kissed him sweetly. Maybe when we find Zach, things will go wrong, but right now everything in my life is right, and I want to savour it for as long as I can...

...

We'd been here for a week collecting data and monitoring movements of the gallery and Zach's apartment. We decided to divide the team into two; Nick, Tom, Macey and Liz were monitoring the gallery tracing the movements of the guards and potentially if Zach was still there. Grant, Jonas, Bex and Myself have been monitoring Zach's apartment from the small, independent coffee shop across the street. There seemed to be no activity or lights on.

'Townsend said that the apartment wasn't touched last time he went' Jonas said looking through the report

'We need to do a sweep to see if there's any information that may be needed. If Zach was taken on his way home, they may know where he lives and could be watching it now' Bex said, I automatically (and subtly) checked my surroundings. Clear.

'Jonas, can you disable any security that Zach may have put in place?' I asked. Jonas nodded.

'Townsend gave me all of his passwords so I can access it. Although I will do it through the back door so it won't be detected if there is someone watching his place'

'Bex and I will go into the apartment, Grant you can monitor from here' I suggested. They all nodded.

'Security in the corridors leading up to his apartment are clear. Third floor, room 15' Jonas handed us our comms units and Bex & I saultered out of the cafe and across the street. We followed Jonas's instructions until we made it to Zach's door.

'All clear' Jonas told us. Bex knelt down and began to pick the lock. We heard the satisfying click, she stood up and looked at me.

'Are you sure about this?' She asked.

'Bex, we need to go in. I can do this' Bex nodded and stepped to the side allowing me to open the door. I took a deep breath and turned the handle.

 **Author's note: Is Cam prepared for what she might find? She's surprisingly calm dealing with Zach...but how will she act once she finds him? Thank you so much for loving this story, it's become one of my favourites and I'm so glad you love it! I might upload 3 days a week because I've written more than I thought I would so Monday, Thursday, Saturday? Sounds good? Okay :D xxx**

 **smiles180: Zach did break her heart but that hasn't stopped him regretting his decision...what do you think _actually_ happened with Zach and this _legal marriage_? Will Cam tell Tom? Thank you for loving it xxx**

 **Guest: I'm uploading 3 days a week now xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww cheers lovely! I don't disagree Zammie is definitely the best, _but_ it won't be easy for them to get together. Too much drama coming soon xxx**

 **gymnast1150: Drama is my fav as well! I've made Tom to be the anti-Zach in every way, he doesn't trick Cam or smirk or hint things, he's straightforward, bold and honest. So yes, Cam is stuck between Zach and Tom but there will be many factors that hinder both sides and Cam has to deal with the consequences again. You do not know how much your review means to me. _Literally_ I'm always waiting for your story to update...hate to be a pain but... _More Than a Kiss_...when will you update next? I need my closure! But _Addicted To Rock_ is literally GOALS Zach's changing into a more caring person and Cam is becoming more bold and getting out of her tightknit cardigan. Ahh So excited to see what you do next! Cammie get's SUPER pissed when she sees him...but what will she find in his apartment? xxx**

 **Britishbombshell007: Thank you so much! Umm, I don't know, I've had the groundwork for this story written for a while, I wrote it around the same time as _Selling Our Soul_ because I wanted to write a story about Cam and Zach breaking up and having to find each other again; that story took on the 'child' and the family route and this one took on the more adventurous rescue mission. The best thing that I did was reread the books, once I read them carefully I noticed things that I didn't see before and that's how I managed to write four stories in my _know_ series just by reading back over the books. You're becoming such a good author, don't doubt yourself! Ohhh Tammie, that's goode ;). Are you team Tammie or team Zammie xxx**


	4. Focus Cammie

**Cam POV**

I stepped into his apartment and was immediately enveloped by his familiar scent. _Focus Cammie_. I began to look at this room not as an ex girlfriend, but as the spy I am trained to be. Bex and I had gloves on our hands so we wouldn't leave any fingerprints. Bex took the front room and kitchen, I took the office and the bedroom.

Clearly Zach had left Blackthorne, but Blackthorne hadn't left him. Everything was organised and placed in military precision, meaning that if something was moved, Zach would be able to tell. I began to pull folders and files down from the shelves and placed them on the table. Most of this was work for his cover, bits and pieces to fill in the blank to his story. Credit cards, old emails, bills, etc. All the files seemed to be the same apart from the last blue one. As I picked it up, a brown envelope dropped out. I picked it up and turned it over. _Gallagher Girl_ was written in Zach's familiar scrawl. The envelope was unopened. I knew I couldn't hide it as Grant and Jonas were probably watching from the camera in my necklace. So instead I thought I'd talk about it.

'You're seeing this right?' I said into the comms

'Has it been opened?' Jonas asked

'No' I studied the envelope carefully. 'What should I do?'

'Take it with you' Grant answered 'It's meant for you. Take it and then when we get Zach, you can ask him. It might be nothing but it could be something' I nodded even though Grant couldn't see. I put everything back where it was and moved on to the bedroom. It was weird going through his draws, part of me felt like a snoop but then the other half of me slapped that first part and reminded me that I was a spy and this was my job. It was no different from diving through Josh's trash all those years ago. I moved onto the wardrobe and found a plastic bag at the bottom. I reached into it and examined the content.

'Oh' I gasped.

'What's wrong?' Bex asked, coming in to join me. She looked at all of the things with the same expression as me 'I'm so sorry Cam' She whispered.

'He kept all these things' I whispered picking up a collection of photographs; one of us at the dance at Gallagher where I was _Tiffany St James_ , one from Graduation, one from a bbq with Bex and Grant, all four of us smiling at the camera, another from a holiday we took to Portugal. And my favourite, a snapshot of Zach dipping me at the bottom of the stairs before he left…

'I can't believe he kept all these' I looked at the other items. The shirt that I always slept in was there, crumpled, my perfume still lingering in the fabric, mixing with his scent. There was also my favourite book, the pages bent from all the years reading it, the one I threw at him when I found out he was married...then there was a small blue velvet box. I couldn't bring myself to look at it, I _knew_ what was in there and I didn't want to see. Bex opened it and closed it immediately. She looked at me carefully.

'He kept all these things' I repeated. The last conversation I had with Zach played in my head:

' _YOU BASTARD' I shouted throwing my novel at his head. Zach stood up from where he was kneeling and tried to reach for me. 'Don't touch me, don't you dare!' I screamed_

' _Cam, would you just listen!'_

' _No Zach, you can't propose to make up for being_ married _to someone on an undercover mission!'_

' _I didn't know he was a real priest!'_

' _When did you realise Zach? Hm? After the vows were exchanged, the rings put on your fingers, the signing of the certificate? When Zach, when did you realise?'_

' _It was too late Cam, and I'm sorry! I'm trying to fix this'_

' _Fix it? You think proposing to me is going to_ fix this _?' I bit back the tears 'I don't want to see you Zach, I want you out of my house and out of my life'_

I looked at the blue box again and shook my head. I don't want to think about it anymore.

'We should go' I packed everything back into the bag

'We need to take this as evidence' Bex said calmly. I turned around and glared at her. I knew she was right, but it didn't mean I was happy with this decision. 'You're going to have to talk to him' She said

'I'll debrief Zach when we find him' I said formally

'Not him' Bex said softly 'Tom. He needs to know. And the more you leave it, the harder it will be for him to understand'

'Understand what Bex? That Zach and I were in a _good place_ so much so that I was pregnant? Oh and then I have to mention that I suffered a miscarriage? And when Zach and I tried to rebuild our relationship, I discovered he was married to another woman. _Then_ he proposed and left?' I laughed 'I don't _want_ Tom to know'

'I'm there for you no matter what you decide' She squeezed my shoulder.

'You've got company' Grant's warning voice brought us back to the present. Bex and I quickly hid the bag back where it was, turned off the lights, put everything back and hid in the one place both of us could think of...under the bed.

 **Author's note: So...Zach kept some of Cammie's things, and the ring...does this mean that he still loves her? What will Cam tell Tom? _Will_ she tell Tom? Wait. And. See... Poor Cammie, spilling her heart out to Bex..so Zammie _were_ going to have a baby but something went wrong and then it gets brought to light that Zach was married...pooor, poor Cammie... In other news...ALLY CARTER ANNOUNCED THAT A GALLAGHER GIRL FILM COULD BE IN THE WORKS! OMFG! I'm literally dying right now! Anyway...see you next time xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: You're just too sweet! Got to help my fellow UK Gallagher Girls ;D. That actually means so much that one of _my_ little stories was the first one you read...awwwww. I'm definitely exploring their relationship more...well _testing_ it seems to be a better word, especially after this chapter! Thank you xxx**

 **LJ: You're back! Yay! Thank you so much xxx**

 **Smiles180: I feel like Cam and Zach were at such a turning point in their life especially if they were having a kid together and then things just went wrong...xxx**

 **gymnast1150: Pictures were correct, also her shirt that she sleeps in (which was actually Zach's shirt to begin with). I always love to hint and give surprises! To be honest I actually have so many chapters written that I could do daily uploads for at least nearly two weeks _but_ you'll just have to wait and see (Insert evil laugh). I can promise that Zam won't take Zach back straight away, in her mind he's the one that betrayed her and she won't forgive easily. Stubborn/bitchy/Sarcastic Cam is the best Cam. There is lots of twists and turns coming, who do you think has walked into the apartment? Friend or Foe? Zach or someone else? Find out Monday...or tomorrow...I might upload tomorrow, I haven't decided...xxx**

 **Sophie Zielonka: Awww, thank you so much! xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: YAY! I'm glad you found this story! I was waiting to fangirl about _Foreplay_ with you for ages! HAVE YOU READ Chapter 21/20 because HOLY SHIT! Zach and Cammie get it ooooooooooooooooooooooon. Then it gets sad and I almost cried. But she said the next chapter is her last and I'm literally a mess thinking about it ending so soon :'(. Annnnnnnyway, thank you so much for loving this story, I can't believe you would pick Tammie, I thought you were a diehard Zammie fan, _but_ I can see why you wouldn't like Zach because he was a dick for leaving her and then thinking that proposing would make up for it. Trust me, she. gets. pissed. xxx**


	5. Mysterious Ways

**Cam POV**

Bex and I were stuck under the bed. We listened carefully as the floorboards creaked. Whoever was in here was alone.

'Jonas, have you got a visual?' I asked

'Negative Cam. They've avoided the cameras'

'How many exits do we have?' Bex asked

'Three: door, bedroom window, bathroom window' Jonas rattled off. I shifted my position to get a better look at the door. The figure was wearing a dark coat that covered them completely. They moved off into the office.

'Grant, cover the street' I ordered

'Already in position. Should I come up?'

'Negative' Bex whispered. I glanced at her. She read my thoughts. She nodded and began to slide from under the bed. I did too. We both crept across to the door. I checked to see that the coast was clear. There was noise coming from the office. I used the mirrors to help see inside. This person was ripping the files off the walls and spilling the paper everywhere. He then produced a lighter. I looked at Bex with wide eyes. They were going to burn this place and the evidence that we needed. I nodded at Bex and she crept back slightly. I moved off, being a chameleon I am very light on my feet, I was careful not to tread heavily on the floorboards.

'I hope you plan on cleaning this up' I quipped. The figure froze and turned to face me. The figure was male, around 6ft. He had gelled black hair that looked so slimy, it could open as a water park. The guy unfroze and picked a knife from his pocket. He ran towards me. I braced myself and began to punch, dodging the blade. I was still moving back into the front room and was pinned on the edge of the sofa. I kicked him in his balls and he slashed the knife at me catching my forearm. I help back the yelp that was brewing and head butted him. My forehead connected with his nose. He staggered back, right into Bex who stuck a nicotine match in the centre of his forehead. He collapsed in seconds. I clutched my arm, my jacket stopped the blood dripping.

'Here' Bex handed me a tie of Zach's, I placed it above the cut on my arm, wrapped it round and tied it.

'Any movement outside?' I asked

'Negative, you're clear' Jonas informed us

'Jonas bring the car around' I wiped my forehead 'Grant I need you up here'

...

'There isn't anything valuable here' Grant said combing through the papers which were scattered on the floor

'His cover's blown. He came here to destroy any evidence. Look' I handed him a plastic bag 'This guy came prepared to torch this place'

'What do we do now?' Bex asked looking back at the unconscious (and tied) figure on the floor 'We can't just leave him'

'We finish his job' I said automatically 'We gather some of Zach's belongings and valuables and then we torch the place'

'Why?' Grant asked

'We don't want whoever has Zach to think that there's something wrong' I looked back at the figure and then looked at Grant. 'You could pass off for him'

'I have better hair, don't I Bex?' Grant asked

'Of course you do' She rolled her eyes.

'Bex, can you gather some of his things, clothes etc?' I asked

'Sure Cam' Bex moved off.

'Grant' I began. My voice caught slightly and Grant immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at me 'Did...did Zach really want to marry me?' I asked. Grant studied me for a second before sighing

'He had the ring with him for over a year Cam. He was going to propose when you were both in Australia, but then you had the complication with the...with the baby and Zach decided it was bad timing...another moment just didn't turn up I guess' I nodded numbly. I remember that night in Australia. We'd gone for a holiday, a _proper holiday_ and had spend the entire day on the warm beach and eating the sweetest fruit I'd ever tasted. Then I had unbelieveable pain and was rushed to hospital. The doctors said that the fetus just stopped growing...Suddenly Australia was no longer inviting; the beach felt cold and the fruit was sour. We flew home as soon as we could...but something between me and Zach changed...

'Everything's packed' Bex's voice soothed my thoughts. I nodded. Grant stood up and handed me the lighter

'You know you want to' He teased, winking at me. I took a deep breath and flicked the lighter. The orange flame danced in front of me. I took a deep breath before throwing it among the paper where it caught almost instantly. Bex handed me the box of Zach's belongings and she and Grant lifted the man up before taking him down the stairs, out the back entrance, and into the awaiting car.

...

'You're lucky you don't need stitches' Nick commented examining my wound. It had bled slightly but not enough to make me feel dizzy or affect my movements 'If he got the blade a few inches deeper, then you would have had a punctured vein'

'But he didn't so we're good' I smiled. Nick laughed. 'How did it go today?' I asked

'Not bad. There wasn't much movement in the warehouse, just moving the paintings around. The guy we tracked made a stop off a few miles away to some industrial complex, but we're going to investigate it tonight' He packed up his things 'You won't be' He quickly added

'Why not?' I huffed

'Because you need to at least have _some_ rest for your arm. Also it's just a surveillance mission. Me, Grant, Macey and Bex can do it. You, Jonas, Liz and Tom can watch from here'

'How has Tom been?' I asked 'Me and him never really talked about Zach'

'Tom's a good agent Cam. He can separate the personal from the professional. Maybe you need to try and do the same'

'It's just that it's Zach and he left and…'

'You still have answers' He shrugged 'I understand Cam, if Macey just left I'd want to know why. But you've moved on, haven't you?' He looked at me carefully. I sighed

'Why is it that when I'm ready to move on and be happy, the universe sends a curve ball my way?' Nick laughed

'Life works in mysterious ways Cam, just stay focused'

 **Author's note: So I didn't get to upload yesterday which I might have done if I had time, but I didn't so I'm uploading today like I usually do. So Cam managed to get one of the bad guys, and she's worried about Tom. Bless, this must be so hard for her. Anyway, I promise that the rescue mission for Zach will be happening soon, how will he react to finding Cam _and_ being with another man xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I can't kill Tom off yet! We have to rescue Zach first! A movie _could_ be happening, Ally said herself that there were a lot of factors to consider and it might be a very long process xxx**

 **Smiles180: To be honest I'd written this chapter so long ago that I forgot she had a miscarriage and I've had to change later chapters because of it. I feel so bad for writing Cam in this way, in _Selling Our Soul_ she may have lost Zach but at least she had Sean to keep her entertained. xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Sorry, I was super busy, for the first time in like a month everyone in my family was in one place so I wanted to spend as much time with them as possible xxx**

 **Britishbombshell007: I think both Zach and Cam never really got closure, it was all built up anger. But what will be in his letter? Cam won't open it for a while because some _serious_ things happen...but I'm not saying who get's shot...Zammie will meet soon, I promise. Tammie's relationship will get tested as well xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: If steam could come out of her ears, it would especially when she talks to Zach again...but you never know Zach's reasons _or_ the person that he was married to... muahahahahahaha I've actually written WAY more that you might think...ummm...I'm working on chapter 22 DON'T HATE ME! Zach will forever be Cammie's one in _Foreplay_ , I can't believe how Zach was probably waiting around campus asking if she was back and then there was the explosion of passion and sex...I hope it works out for them... Ally Carter announced it on her twitter and everybody lost their shit, I thought that other authors would have seen but I've had so many private messages of people asking if it's true or not. xxx**


	6. Wakey Wakey

**Cam POV**

Now you're aware that I've had my fair share of interrogations, some involved torture, others involved lie detectors, but I knew how to tell when someone was lying. The guy that was in Zach's apartment is now tied to a chair in front of me. Nick and Tom stood in the corner behind Bex and me. The others were in the next room seeing everything on camera. Bex unscrewed her water bottle and threw it on him. He jumped slightly.

'Wakey wakey' She smiled. The guy groaned and tilted his head back. His eyes opened slowly. He was focused on Bex for a moment before looking wildly around him. 'No point struggling' She added 'You're not going anywhere' She sat back down. The guy stared at both of us carefully. He then spoke in rapid Russian, cursing and spitting.

'Now that's just rude' Bex replied in perfect Russian. The guy squinted at her carefully before turning his attention to me

'What is this?' He said in broken English 'Bad cop and Good cop'

'Which one would I be?' I asked with a raised eyebrow. He looked me over.

'Dead cop' He laughed. I smiled before standing in front of him

'And why would you think that?' I asked sweetly

'Because if your friend hadn't saved you, you'd be dead' He laughed again. I smiled, reaching one of my hands to his shoulder as if dusting it off. I kept my eyes on him as I applied pressure. It took a moment for the pain to travel around his body, he winced

'What were you doing in that apartment?' I asked

'I...I was told to burn it'

'By who?'

'Some guy, he hired a bunch of us and just orders us about. I swear I know nothing about him' I released my hold and turned to Bex and the boys

'Too easy' I mouthed at them. Nick nodded and stepped forward.

'Hello' He said calmly 'I'm a doctor and I'd like to examine you' The guy shrugged and Nick took out his torch and began scanning his eyes and other features. I saw Nick's eyes widen and he rushed over to us.

'He needs an operation' He said semi loudly

'Operation?' The guy asked. We ignored him

'What's wrong with him?' Tom asked

'He's got blood on the brain from the headbutt, I need to operate to save him'

'Save me please!' The guy asked

'I don't know' I huffed 'We need to ask him more'

'Ask me, fast!'

'Have you seen him?' Bex showed him a photo of Zach. The guy studied the photo carefully.

'He's a snitch' The guy glared at the photo

'Snitch?' Tom raised his eyebrow

'Selling our info on. Him and this chick were friends with the cops. She slipped up one day, _blew their cover_ as some people put it' He chuckled 'We threw them away before they even called for help' He laughed again. I slapped him across the face. His head snapped to the side, he then looked at me with wide, amused eyes.

'Maybe you are more of the bad cop than I thought' He smiled. I moved the chair closer to him and glared at him.

'You want me to be bad cop' I raised my eyebrow at him 'Then I'll be bad cop' I crackled my knuckles, he was amused by me.

'I wouldn't laugh if I were you' Tom warned.

'I had no identification on me. You can't do anything!' His laugh escalated and filled the room. The guy didn't stop. I tilted my head to one side studying him up and down.

'How's your wife?' I asked. He stopped laughing. He stared at me.

'How di-'

'You have a tan line where your ring usually is, you take it off when you're on _business_ ' I stared at him carefully looking at the Russian script tattoo on his forearm 'Two kids? Boy and a girl? Girl's older, isn't she? You wanted a boy but got a girl'

'How di-'

'You have their names tattooed on you arm, the top one is older, signalling first born but there was an added letter on the end. Therefore you got it tattooed before your kid was born, so sure that it would be a boy...what's her name? Got to be something that sounds slightly masculine...that narrows it down a lot' I shrugged 'They're all back in Russia, aren't they? They think you're here for _business_ but they don't know what kind of _business_ you're actually in'

'You touch them and I'll-'

'You'll what?' I snapped 'You're stuck here and I have the power, so, are you going to co-operate?'

'What do you want to know?' He sighed defeated

'Where is this man and the girl?' I asked showing him the photo again.

'At a warehouse a few miles from the gallery' I stood up and looked at the others.

'We're done' I began to move towards the door.

'What about me? I need an operation' The guy asked. Nick shrugged

'My mistake. You're fine' We exited the room quickly as he began to spout Russian profanities at us. We moved into the side room where the others were.

'Scout the place out tonight, we move tomorrow night. Agreed?' I commanded

'Agreed' Everyone replied.

'Do you think you can copy him?' I asked Grant

'Should be okay. I'll know the basics. It'll be okay as long as they don't ask too many questions' He shrugged

'Cam' Liz spoke up

'Yeah?' I asked

'That guy mentioned that Zach was with a girl...but there were no female clothes from his apartment'

'Call Townsend to see if there was someone else on the mission' Bex suggested

'There was' Townsend's voice floated through the room as he came carrying a small stack of papers

'Camilla Douglas. MI6. She's been missing the same time that Zach has'

'Why were we not informed?' Tom asked

'Zach is CIA. Camilla is MI6. The agencies are only interested in their own. Your mission is to get Zach, but I'm asking you to get Camilla as well'

'Why can't your taskforce get her?' I quipped, hearing the bitterness in my voice.

'Not enough people. But…' He waved his stack of paper in the air 'She's now your mission. I got clearance today to mention her and to give you access to her files' He looked at me carefully 'Ask away'

'Were Zach and Camilla involved?' Macey asked immediately. I closed my mouth tightly. Townsend ripped his eyes away from me.

'I have no idea. I was only their handler, getting them information when they needed, otherwise they were on their own' He thought for a moment 'He'd mentioned her casually before but nothing more' He glanced back at me quickly. I decided to remain silent.

'That guy said that her cover was blown. What happened?' Bex asked.

'She forgot to take out one of her tracking devices. They found it and took her, shortly after that Zach was taken from a different location' He looked back at me 'It appears you've got a challenge on your hands'

 **Author's note: So there's someone else was on the mission...what's going to happen? I can tell you that Zach will get rescued in the next chapter and Zammie will be reunited...though it might not all be sunshines and rainbows...I've decided to change the days that I upload because I hate waiting! So it's Monday, Wednesday and Saturday; hence why there was an upload today. Hope you all enjoy this story! Also, please go and check out Smiles180 and their story _New Surprises_ it's honestly amazing and this author has so much potential so show your support! xxx**

 **Guest: Ally didn't announce it on her website, it was announced on her twitter and she's working with a New York based film company. Yeah, someone get's shot, it might be who you think, but then again it might not be. I will say that it won't be Zach getting shot...yet. Thank you so much xxx**

 **Smiles180: Tom doesn't really know anything about Cam and Zach's relationship, all he knows is that they used to date and it was a horrible breakup. Why hasn't Cam told him? I mean, she's moved on...hasn't she? Their reunion won't be forgotten...thank you so much as always xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: ahaha autocorrect can be an absolute pain! Thank you so much as always for your support! Zammie(ish) moments in the next chapter, we will see Zach's rescue from his POV. xxx**

 **betterthanyou: I'm sorry that you find my story unappealing and find moments 'gross'. I just suggested stories that you might find more interesting considering that you prefer Zammie moments. However in my stories I do not make it easy for Zach and Cammie to get together, but as advertised with 'Zammie' in the description, Zammie is the end goal and it will achieved at some point. If you don't like the Tammie moments then perhaps this story isn't for you and by all means stop reading. As for your last comment, I do believe that there are authors who are more talented than me and I'm just doing my own thing. Love me or hate me, I'm still going to be writing. You're welcome to your own opinion and I'd love to read your stories :D. xxx**

 **Tinatiger44: Aww thank you so much! Which one's been your favourite so far? I'm writing a story based on _Embassy Row_ coming soon so make sure you look out for that! Um, I'm updating three days a week now (hopefully). Thank you again xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Thank you so much! Yeah, Zammie is definitely my fav. I hope a film does get made. So there was someone else on the mission with Zach, will Cam rescue her, or will there be an unexpected twist? xxx**


	7. WHO

**Cam POV**

The worst part about being on missions where you have to stake out a place is the literal _staking out_ ; Bex, Macey, Nick, Jonas, Tom, Liz, Townsend and Me were all crammed into the van listening carefully as Grant got into position. Macey had worked brilliantly to make Grant look the part, she worked on his posture and his accent. It was believable. Bex and Nick were getting all our gear needed for when we moved; guns, bulletproof vests, helmets, night vision goggles etc. Liz and Jonas were monitoring the situation, surrounded by computers, keyboards and wires. I sat up front with Tom watching the compound through binoculars. Townsend just sat reading his book.

'Not a lot of movement' Tom commented handing me the binoculars. His arm draped across my shoulder.

'No' I replied

'What's up?' Tom shifted in his seat to face me

'What?' I asked confused

'Something's wrong' He eyed me carefully 'Is it the rescue or Zach or Camilla or all of the above?'

'Tom' I sighed 'As much as I want to kill Zach, I don't want to see him hurt'

'The rescue will be fine Cam' He placed his hand on top of mine and gave a small squeeze. 'We'll get through this'

'Located one agent' Grant's whisper caused the whole van to stop.

'Got the location' Jonas noted down 'Basement level, northside'

'We should move' Macey said

'Negative' I hissed 'We need identification' Everyone nodded

'Can you identify the agent?' Jonas asked into the comms. There was a long pause.

'Agent Goode. I repeat, agent Goode' Grant's whisper filled the van, I released the breath I hadn't realised I held. Townsend nodded at me simply. We waited another half an hour before Grant got back to us

'Negative on Agent Douglas. I repeat, negative on Agent Douglas' His words were sombre. Everyone turned to me, including Townsend. I had to decide. Rescue Zach now, or try and find Camilla. That could take days, weeks or never. I looked at everyone in this room, finally focusing on Townsend. _What would he do if the roles were reversed and it was Zach rescuing me_. I didn't even have to think twice, I knew what Zach would do. He would rescue me.

'Gear up'

...

Now, after the stake out comes the infiltration. I freaking love this part! We divided into two squadrons; Alpha team (Bex, Me, Townsend and Tom), Beta team (Nick, Macey and Grant on the inside) whilst Liz and Jonas stayed in the van.

'Beta team in position' Macey muttered. I pressed my back against the wall counting the steps in my head.

'Alpha team, ready' Bex muttered

'On my mark' I whispered. '3...2...1...GO' Suddenly two explosions from either side of the compound went off. We stood up from where we were and went through the whole in formation. Bex was on my left covering my side and vise versa. We trod carefully waiting for the guards to arrive, and sure enough they did. Bullets rained down from all around us. There was a lot more of them than we anticipated.

'Go' Bex shouted at me. I didn't have to ask or argue with her, I knew what she meant. I knew she wanted me to find Zach. And find him I will…

 **Zach POV**

I was woken up to two loud booms that shook the foundations. Dust fell down from the ceiling. I watched the door carefully waiting for it to burst open. It didn't. Not for a long while. There was gunfire that seemed to go on forever. I heard movement outside and I didn't know if they were friend or foe so I braced myself. Someone tried to open the door normally but after that failed, they fired at it. Sparks flew but the door was weakened. They opened it slowly and I looked into the face of my saver.

'Gallagher Girl?'

'Agent Goode is secure' She said into her comms. She threw me a bulletproof vest without so much as a glance.

'Gallagh-'

'Moving with agent' Cam left my cell and I practically had to jog to catch up with her, sudden energy filled me.

'Cam' I hissed

'Jonas, what are my options?' She asked completely ignoring me. I could understand if she was pissed, but fully ignoring me was a low blow even for Cam.

'CAMMIE' I snapped louder than I should have, she jumped and glared at me. For the first time she looked at me properly and all I wanted to go was say how sorry I was and wishing that I never left. But Cam quickly looked away from me and thought of her mission...me. She nodded as if agreeing with what Jonas was telling her.

'This way' She hissed at me walking off 'And stay close' She added, calling over her shoulder. I nodded even though her back was already turned. I followed her down several corridors marvelling at how professional and impressive she was. Our time apart did her good. There was a confidence about her, she was a leader. Powerful in unfamiliar territory, never once doubting her steps or her actions. I guess the Cammie I knew on the inside had finally blossomed out. The air was becoming lighter as we moved, we were obviously getting towards an opening. We continued on before we came to a small ladder. Cam began to climb.

'I should go first, incase anything is up there' I said instinctively. Cam paused and looked at me. Not looking at me like a person, but up and down as if I was a burden put upon her.

'I'll take my chances' She muttered before returning to climb. I swore under my breath before following her up there. _Stupid, stupid, she's rescuing you, don't be a hero no!_ The ladder lead up to a small hatch and past that hatch was a wide open field.

'You've got to be kidding me' Cam muttered flustered. I smirked although she couldn't see me. 'Wipe it off your face Goode before I smack it off' Cam replied without turning around. I frowned but didn't say anything. _She still knows me._

 **Cam POV**

'Jonas, where am I?' I asked looking at the vast countryside that seemed to roll on forever

'Um...looks like you walked a lot further than you should have'

'You think?' I hissed

'You're about a mile away from us' Liz inputted

'Have the others left?'

'Not yet Cam, they're securing the location'

'Copy that. Goode and I will sit tight till you move'

'Copy that' They informed. Then the radio went silent. I turned to Zach who was laying on the floor, his hands behind his head. His eyes closed. I rolled my eyes at how casual he was behind. I scanned the area carefully, anything that would make me not look at him. Suddenly news I dreaded to hear filled the comms.

'Agent down' Macey barked. I felt my legs turn to jelly and my breath catch. Zach noticed as I saw his posture change

'Who?' I asked. There was no response 'WHO'

 **Author's note: So Cam rescued Zach, was she rushing away from him to keep feelings away or was Cam being professional and wanting to get him safe. I loved writing the bit when Cam was climbing the ladder and Zach wanted to go first to protect her, did he forget that he was being rescued?! And DUN DUN DUN someone got shot! Was it Macey, is that why she said _Agent down_ or was it someone else? Find out who got shot on Monday! I know I tell you this every time, but thank you so much for your continual support on this story and my others! xxx**

 **GazzaLinus: Aww Bless ya so much! Zach will have more opportunities to take to Townsend in the future and build a stronger bond. They seem to be getting on well...for now. Literally if they make a film I'm going to be over the moon. I hope that Ally gets the recognition that she deserves xxx**

 **gymnast1150: haha, yeah Cam seemed to want to find Zach and then get as far away from him as quickly as possible! She hasn't shown _all_ her feelings yet, but she will do, and she will not be holding back! Thank you so much as always! xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you xxx**

 **Emilyh7: I've moved it to three days a week because I have other commitments, sometimes I might be able to do a double upload on some days, but otherwise I'm busy. Sorry, but thank you for your support xxx**

 **Guest: Zach and Cammie have reunited for now! I'm not going to spoil what I have planned! xxx**

 **Britishbombshell007: I know how you feel, I remember doing my GCSE's; God they were bloody awful, my school were so bad at maths we had to sit 7 (yes 7) mock exams because they thought we'd all fail. I always feel like bad guys would think Cam was a push over in interrogations but because she's a chameleon, she notices things even down to the smallest detail. I think Nick is Nicholas from the Heist Society series and because his mom worked at interpol it could be argued that he might have been trained to follow in her footsteps. i don't really know though, I prefer this imaginary person to be partnered with Macey than Macey with Preston. I never really warmed to Preston, he's good as a minor character, but to me he's not good enough for Macey. Wow, I sound harsh haha! Thank you so much xxx**

 **Smiles180: That's exactly what I was thinking! Cam doesn't give up too much personal information, she usually skates around the edges. You may or may not be onto something about Cam's feelings, BUTTTTT I'm not going to say anything...yet...mwhahaha thank you so much as always! xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: It feels like so long since I've heard for you but It's been like a few days! Thank you so much! You'll know more about Camilla in the next few chapters, _and_ there is a brief Zammie moment coming soon. xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Aww thank you! I decided to take the high road and I could have deleted the comment but I thought it was petty and I wouldn't sink down to it. Thank you so much for addressing that comment as well, I've had a few other authors do the same and it's nice to know that there are people out there that stand up for creative freedom and creative individuality. God bless ya! Camilla's presence will be a big turning point in Zach and Cam's (at this point) fragile relationship, will Cam take the morale high road or will she sink down to petty level 101? Be happy and angry! Well, Cam _is_ team leader, so she might have to rescue Camilla...you'll just have to wait and find out about the last part ;D xxx**


	8. Stay Close To Me

**Zach POV**

Once Cam had rescued me, my body collapsed on the ground. I could stretch and feel the wind, the ground beneath my body. There was a slight dampness on the earth and I pressed myself against it soaking in as much of the air as I could. Cam was busy talking through her comms and I tried to block it out.

'Copy that. Goode and I will sit tight till you move' She muttered. _Goode?_ Cam never calls me Goode. I sighed. I guess things have really changed. I felt her presence as she moved around a little, scanning the area. I was about to say something when she stopped dead. The wind seemed to change direction or stop altogether. I shifted to try and see her.

'Who?' Cam's voice cracked 'WHO' She shouted. Cam spun around and looked at me. Her eyes wide with fear.

'We need to move, now' She snapped already marching off. Again, another round of energy hit me and I followed Cam.

'What happened?' I asked. Cam ignored me, scanning the area carefully continuously.

'Agent down' She muttered at last. Blunt. End of discussion. I followed Cam along the road, she had her gun trained at any noise. I stayed close to her because that's what we were trained to do. I guess Cam didn't want to utter the words _stay close to me_.

We moved down several more streets before Cam pushed me into a little alley, with more force than she should have done with a fellow agent. The alley was dark and Cam kept her back to me, watching the road carefully. Minutes past and neither of us said anything.

'Gal-'

'Don't' She hissed. She looked over her shoulder and glared at me 'Don't you dare call me that' Venom seeped through every inch of her voice. We stared at each other until an vehicle coming down the road broke the silence. Cam held her gun upright and stepped forward cautiously. She checked the road up and down as the van got closer. When the van stopped she placed her gun down, ripped open the door and turned to me.

'Get in' She ordered. I didn't hesitate before diving into the darkness.

Inside the van was almost everyone from my past. I was pushed to the side sitting next to Townsend. Cam shut the door behind her and moved to the back where there was groaning. She removed her helmet and gave her gun to Macey. She then crouched next to a figure I didn't recognise while Nick examined him.

'Cam' The figure groaned

'I'm here' She soothed holding his hand and kissing it tenderly. My stomach lerched. The figure's eyes remained closed and there was a lot of blood in his stomach. I turned away finally focussing on my father who was talking and examining me carefully. I glanced around trying to get every detail that I could, my eyes finally rested on the rear view mirror and Bex staring back at me. I realised that she was studying me carefully giving me a look that had a mixture of _you've lost_ and _It's good that you're back_. Somehow I wanted the latter of them to apply to my situation with Cam…

Once we got to the safe house, Grant, Nick and Cam heaved the wounded figure through the house laying him down on the kitchen table. Townsend and Macey helped me into the house, it was either the journey back or seeing Cam intimate with someone else that knocked all the energy out of me.

'Edward' Cam whimpered. Townsend and Macey sat me down on the sofa. He looked at me apologetically before moving swiftly away to help Cam. Liz and Jonas helped Macey to examine me, check my vitals and access me.

'Where's Camilla?' I asked looking around and not seeing her

'She wasn't at the compound' Macey muttered.

'Where is she?' I found my voice getting louder. Liz even flinched slightly. No one would look at me so I turned my attention to Cam, she looked worried and was still holding onto the guy's hand. She must have sensed that I was looking at her because she glanced up. I could see the fear in her eyes. But I had anger in mine. 'Where is she?' I repeated. Cam was about to reply when Nick barked that we were _losing him_. I continued to look at Cam but she'd turned her attention to her friend. Bex stepped in front of me, blocking my view.

'Move' She ordered. The anger had caused something to build inside of me and I could move freely. I followed Bex up the stairs and along the corridor to a small room that looked like no one had slept in.

'Here' Bex planted a bag and a box on the bed. 'These are the stuff we managed to get from your apartment' I immediately dove into the bag, tipping the content out. With the whole bag emptied I could see what was there; snapshots that I saved from mine and Cam's various times together. My shirt that she loved and I took away. The book she threw at me, the pages bent and worn and the small blue velvet box. The things I cared about the most...

'She found them' Bex talked as if I'd asked her a question 'She couldn't believe that you kept all of these. _I_ couldn't believe it either'

'Did she find the note?' I combed through the rest of my belongings not finding the brown envelope that I wrote on my first day I left, but never posted.

'She hasn't opened it'

'Who is that guy downstairs?'

'Tom Chase'

'And he and Cam…' I couldn't say it

'Together. Happy' She said simply. I sighed.

'Then don't let her read the note' I admitted defeated

'Why?' Bex raised her eyebrow

'Because if she does then nothing will be the same. I made the biggest mistake of my life and I've regretted it everyday since. All I wanted to do was to love her and for her to love me, but I saw the pain in her face and I wanted it to go away...so I wrote that letter, telling her _everything_. If she's happy, then she can never read that note. I don't want to make her unhappy again.'

 **Author's note: So it was Tom that was shot, a lot of you predicted it as well. But he hasn't died...yet...and then Zach was just looking, zoning out of everything going on around him and focusing on Cam. Cam snapped at Zach but hasn't exploded yet, it's bubbling under the surface, waiting to spill out...watch out for water, that's all I'm saying... Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Cam and Zach have a late night talk causing one of them to storm away. Find out what they were talking about on Wednesday. Also, the amount of support I've got for the previous chapter has been through the roof, I've never had so many reviews for a single chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you! xxx**

 **LJ: Monday, Wednesday and Saturdays I upload, you can find out more on my profile as well :D. Thank you so much as all your support, you should definitely return! OMG that would be amazing! xxx**

 **GryffindorQueen101: Aww bless ya, yeah I decided that Mondays need a little bit of brightening up. Did you think that it would have been Tom getting shot? Bless ya so much, thank you for all your support, it means the world to me xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: You were right! I know how you feel about Tom, _but_ you and Cam won't be able to get rid of him that easily... sorry! Thank you as always, I can't wait to share with you what I have up my sleeve and also I can't wait for you to upload another chapter of your ABC story! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Really really. Cam avoided Zach because she's trying to keep her feelings separate from the mission, however now it's affecting how she conducts a mission, so what's going to happen next? Even after all the time apart, Zach still cares about Cam. So cute. xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: Zammie are literally just cute even if they aren't together. Soz for the cliffhanger, it's just what I do :D. Thanks as always xxx**

 **GazzaLinus: No, you aren't a bad person for thinking that it's Tom, I mean I wrote it so I'm more horrible. Ah good word play, always love someone who loves a bit of pun action. xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Update coming on Wednesday so you won't have to wait too long. xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you! True, I think after their history, I think Zach was _the last_ person he thought would rescue him xxx**

 **Emilyh7: Three days a week, hope you liked this xxx**

 **gymnast1150: Sorry that it wasn't Bex, she's safe...right now...Cam definitely cares about Tom but having Zach back may cause her feelings to get confused. _Did someone say kissing coming up?._ Aww thank you so much, your comments just make my day and me smile xxx**

 **Caligirl: Three days a week xxx**

 **Original Gallaghergirl: Awww, well I hope you're enjoying this story! Thank you so much, sorry for the cliffhanger, I always do them. I look forward to hearing from you again xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Longer chapters will be coming, I just can't seem to stop writing! Again, I can't thank you enough for the support that you throw my way. Your line about 'Both called Cam' I'm not joking but Grant says the exact same thing later on! hahaa. She'll be a bit of both, when the window of opportunity is there, Cam'll take a little dig. Cute heart to heart in the next few chapters xxx**


	9. Since You

**Cam POV**

CRASH. The noise startled me and I snapped my head up, ready and alert to fight. I had been sleeping in one of the kitchen chairs, my arms resting on the table holding Tom's hand. Nick said we should leave him on the table, it would be easy to monitor him and transport if we needed. Tom was sleeping, his breathing irregular, but he was alive. The crash came from the kitchen, I glanced up to see Zach picking up the remenance of a mug that smashed. His green eyes bore into mine.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you' He apologised. I stood up, moved towards him and picked up the broken bits of the mug not looking at him. Zach had leant against the worktop getting another mug out. 'I just couldn't sleep, I mean I'm used to people coming in and checking on me regularly so sleep hasn't been the easiest thing to-'

'You're rambling' I interrupted not looking up. I heard Zach fill his cup up with fresh coffee.

'Sorry' he said quickly. I stood up and moved towards the bin. I could feel Zach staring at me as I completed my journey. There was a silence around us. I didn't want to talk, and I got the impression that he was waiting for me to speak...or explode.

'Thank you' He broke the ice 'For saving me' I turned around and glared at him with no amusement or fun.

'You were a mission Zach. I was doing my job' I stated. Zach's jaw tensed and his eyes narrowed but didn't try to correct me.

'How's Tom?' The change in conversation startled me. I kept my calm because there is no way that Zach will get the better of me...not again.

'Stable...for now' I muttered glancing back at his body

'How bad was the hit?'

'Enough to slice his stomach in two' I shivered 'Nick's sorted him out but there's no telling what damage it has caused until he tries. For now he needs to rest'

'You should rest' I looked back at him. Zach took a sip of his coffee, his eyes never leaving me.

'I'm fine' I said automatically

'No you aren't. You're drained, emotionally and physically' Something in his eyes softened 'You need rest' He said again. Just as I was about to retort, Tom began to mumble, I rushed over to him holding his hand in mine.

'Cam…' He whispered

'I'm here' I wiped away his hair from his forehead. He had a temperature. He began to moan and mutter. I peeled back part of the bandage to see fresh blood seeping through.

'Get Nick' I hissed at Zach.

'What's wrong?' Zach had come towards the head of the table

'GET NICK' I shouted. Zach didn't hesitate, he left the room and pounded up the stairs. I didn't hesitate, I ran back across the kitchen running a cloth under cold water. I ran back and patted it over Tom's head.

'It's okay, it's okay' I muttered back to him over and over again.

'What's happened?' Nick asked coming into the room shirtless and in his pj bottoms. His face was asleep but his eyes were awake and wired.

'The bleeding's started again' I informed him. Nick nodded, washed his hands and moved to his equipment.

'Macey can you wake Jonas and Liz up, I'm going to need their help' Nick didn't even glance up at me. Macey nodded and exited the room. Nick was a fully qualified medic, he's dealt with bullet wounds and broken bones over the years, but he only need Liz and Jonas's help when something is _really wrong_.

'What's happened?' my voice broke. Nick looked up at me as if realising I was here.

'Cam, you should leave'

'I'm not leaving him' I growled. Liz, Jonas and Macey came back. Zach was standing by the kitchen counter again, his coffee discarded, forgotten, his eyes on me. Nick ripped his attention away from me and focused on Tom.

'Macey, I need you to find somewhere that has blood, lots of it' She nodded and then disappeared.

'Liz, I need an IV drip stat' She nodded and moved away

'Jonas, I need you as my beta'

'You're going to operate?' Jonas looked up at him. Nick's jaw tensed.

'The bullet may be lodged causing more internal bleeding, we need to get it out now' Jonas nodded and began to get the appropriate coverings. Nick sliced his gaze at me. He knew that I wouldn't leave. His gaze left mine and went to the boy in the corner.

'Get her out of here' His voice was harsh. Before I could retort, Zach's arms were around my waist and he was carrying my kicking and screaming figure out of the doors and into the night air without a second thought.

'PUT ME DOWN' I shouted punching his arms

'No' Zach snapped continuing to pull me away from the house, into the large garden.

'ZACHARY GOODE LET ME GO' I tried to aim for his head, but I couldn't reach

' _Zachary_?' His voice full of amusement, I could tell that he was smirking.

'LET ME GO' I snapped

'Fine' Zach's arms fell from around my waist and I landed with a thud...well a splash into the swimming pool at the end of the garden. Cold water enveloped me as I sunk down. I kicked back up to the surface gasping for air, Zach stood there laughing. I glared at him.

'You told me to let you go' He smirked widely. I glared again and swam to the other side of the pool, keeping distance between us. I placed my hands on the tiles and pulled myself up. I spun around and sat on the edge, my feet still dangling in the water. I was shivering from the cold weather and the dampness. 'I'm sorry Cam' Zach came around the pool sitting near me but not too close. I looked at Zach. For the first time since we found him, I took in his appearance. Like Nick he was shirtless, his pj bottoms were navy checked and they hung low, clinging to the sculpted abs that he had. His hair had been washed and was no longer tatty, it had dried naturally and looked fluffy, my hands clung to the edge of the pool to stop me from running my hands through it. He was freshly shaved, his lips always tugging at a smirk, and his eyes, oh his eyes, they looked through any mask you held up...He was hot and sexy and everything I wanted him to be...but he was dangerous and he lied and I can never forgive him.

'I never thought Nick would actually become a doctor' Zach's casual comment brought my thoughts back, I glanced at the water.

'Nick's amazing. He's the resident doctor, munitions expert, He's given Grant a crash course on munitions so that our expertise are divided'

'I've heard about you all, _The Carter Team_. It's impressive what you've done'

'Thanks' I glance up at him quickly. I give him a smile and he returned it. Neither one of them reached our eyes, it was half hearted.

'So what are your roles?' He teased. I smirked.

'Liz and Jonas are communications and also our getaway drivers. Nick is our resident doctor, munitions expert. Grant is the muscle, and soon to be munitions expert. Macey is our undercover and equipment expert, she's also one of the best at reading a room. Bex is our shot, she's usually the sniper, and also our language girl. Tom is…' I pause. _Tom is you_ I want to say. Zach misread my pause, he thought I was worried about Tom's heath (which I am) but he was wrong.

'Tom will be fine Cam' His eyes were serious and caring. And somehow I felt myself unravel.

'I'm worried Zach...I haven't lost anyone I care about since…' I trail off again. _I haven't lost anyone I care about since you_ …

 **Author's note: Poor Cam, being alone with Zach may be more problematic now that Tom's getting worse. And she hasn't lost anyone she cared about since Zach...what could this mean? Will she give into temptation? I can't upload this saturday because I'm at a wedding, so I'm going to upload on Friday. On Friday you'll find out Zach's side of this conversation _and more! Petty Cam coming up. This being your_ Thank you all as always xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: The letter will have a _big_ impact on the story, but who finds it first? Aww, thank you so much! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Zach and Cam I feel always have been attracted to each other and even in this story, no matter how far apart they are, there's a spark with them. Especially how Cam loses concentration and Zach brings her back and vis versa. xxx**

 **gymnast1150: This being one of your favourites means so much to me because _you_ are one of my favourites. Kissing is coming up, I'm not playing...and it isn't a quick peck either ;). Cam is already being affected by Zach's presence, _I mean she focused on his body in lots of detail as well._ xxx**

 **Emily: Thank you so much! xxx**

 **GazzaLinus: Bex cares a lot about both Zach and Cam, but I think after the way Zammie broke up, she's on Cam's side _but_ she also wants to keep the peace between everyone xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Aww, bless ya so much! I can't wait to share with you all the surprises I have coming up. Here's a sneak peek at Friday's upload** _Whenever Cam was around me she was safe, but right now, she's looking at me like I'm a stranger._ **Hope this keeps you occupied till Friday! xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Sorry for messing with your feelings! Who are you swinging towards now? Who do you think Cam is swinging towards? Longer chapters are coming I promise. Considering that my first story had chapters less than 1000 words and know I'm doing about 1500-2000 word chapters, I love it! Zach will suffer a little tomorrow, Cam becomes petty and brings up the past! I know how you feel! I'm tempted just to upload several chapters at one, I've written so many and I'm itching to share all of them xxx**


	10. Next Time I Propose

**Zach POV**

I couldn't sleep. The house was too quiet. I looked outside and realised it was between 3 and 4 in the morning. I sighed knowing that sleep would not come back to me today. I crept downstairs determined to get a coffee or to watch the sunrise. I stopped as I got into the kitchen. Tom was still lying on the kitchen table, tubes sticking out of his arms and an IV drip handing from a coat hook, On the other side of him was Cam. Her head was on the table, on arm under her head as a pillow, one hand holding Tom's. My heart pulled to see her sitting there by his bedside. Those days of Cam doing the same for me are long gone and probably won't come again. I cursed under my breath pulling away from her and looking around the kitchen. I found the coffee and a mug. I turned around and knocked a spare mug on the floor. I winced as it crashed. Immediately Cam's head shot up. She looked around dazed and confused. Her eyes resting on Tom for a moment before she turned to face me.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you' I whispered. Cam's mouth formed a thin line and she stood up. She came over and picked up the broken pieces on the floor without looking at me. I got another mug out thinking that if Cam was now awake, she would want to have one to. The silence was too much 'I just couldn't sleep, I mean I'm used to people coming in and checking on me regularly so sleep hasn't been the easiest thing to-'

'You're rambling' She cut me off. I smiled quickly, she knew me so well.

'Sorry'

I watched as Cam moved with ease around the kitchen and went towards the bin. Silence consumed us again.

'Thank you' I added 'For saving me' I thought Cam would appreciate me thanking her, but she just turned around and stared at me.

'You were a mission Zach. I was doing my job' I glared at her casual tone. She knew that I knew that I am more than just a mission to her. But she won't admit it. I took a sip of my coffee and asked a question that I know I needed to ask.

'How's Tom?'

'Stable...for now'

'How bad was the hit?'

'Enough to slice his stomach in two. Nick's sorted him out but there's no telling what damage it has caused until he tries. For now he needs to rest'

'You should rest' I know my tone came across as harsh but she needed to hear it.

'I'm fine'

'No you aren't. You're drained, emotionally and physically. You need rest' Cam opened her mouth and a noise filled the room, but it wasn't from Cam's mouth. She immediately ran over to Tom, I lingered back for a moment not sure what to do.

'Cam…'

'I'm here' She soothed. She assessed him and then looked at his bandages. I studied her carefully and her eyes widened, the colour drained from her face

'Get Nick' She whispered

'What's wrong?' I asked moving forward

'GET NICK' She shouted, tears springing to her eyes. I dashed out of the room and up the stairs. I knew that Nick's room was opposite mine and I hammered on the door.

'What's going on?' He ripped the door open

'Something's wrong with Tom, Cam needs you now' _She doesn't need me_. Nick stormed past me and down into the kitchen, Macey was close on our heels.

'What's happened?' Nick asked

'The bleeding's started again'

'Macey can you wake Jonas and Liz up, I'm going to need their help'

'What's happened?'

'Cam, you should leave'

'I'm not leaving him' Cam hissed. Her voice cracking slightly. I should comfort her, but right now I'm frozen, watching from a distance.

'Macey, I need you to find somewhere that has blood, lots of it' She nodded and then disappeared.

'Liz, I need an IV drip stat' She nodded and moved away

'Jonas, I need you as my beta'

'You're going to operate?' Jonas looked up at him. Nick's jaw tensed.

'The bullet may be lodged causing more internal bleeding, we need to get it out now' Jonas nodded and began to get the appropriate coverings. Nick looked at Cam for a moment before turning to me, a pleading look in his eyes that didn't match his tone.

'Get her out of here' His voice was harsh. I nodded and yanked Cammie up before she could protest. I took her outside creating as much distance between the house and her...and possibly the chance to have a conversation alone. Cam's figure was warm but she was shaking continuously.

'PUT ME DOWN' She hit and screamed

'No'

'ZACHARY GOODE LET ME GO'

' _Zachary_?' I smirked. First it was only _Goode_ and now she's playing the _Zachary_ card...she must care about him

'LET ME GO' She snapped. I smirked seeing the pool in front of me.

'Fine' I let go of Cam and threw her into the water. She gasped as the coldness enveloped her and she began treading water to try and come to the surface, I was still laughing.

'You told me to let you go' I smirked widely. Cam glared and then swam to the other side of the pool, keeping distance between us. She sat on the pool edge and there was sadness in her eyes. I stopped laughing.

'I'm sorry Cam' Cam glanced at me for a moment before turning her attention to the pool. Silence lingered between us

'I never thought Nick would actually become a doctor'

'Nick's amazing. He's the resident doctor, munitions expert, He's given Grant a crash course on munitions so that our expertise are divided'

'I've heard about you all, _The Carter Team_. It's impressive what you've done' It's true. Even when I've been working with MI6, there's no getting away from the stories of _The Carter Team_. They were practically legends...they were my friends...

'Thanks' She looked up at me and gave a half hearted smile.

'So what are your roles?'

'Liz and Jonas are communications and also our getaway drivers. Nick is our resident doctor, munitions expert. Grant is the muscle, and soon to be munitions expert. Macey is our undercover and equipment expert, she's also one of the best at reading a room. Bex is our shot, she's usually the sniper, and also our language girl. Tom is…' She paused. Her eyes flickered back to the house...she really does care about him. Really does. I sighed inwardly

'Tom will be fine Cam'

'I'm worried Zach...I haven't lost anyone I care about since…' She stopped speaking again. She looked lost and confused and alone. Whenever Cam was around me she was safe, but right now, she's looking at me like I'm a stranger.

'We should get you inside now, you'll be freezing' I looked at Cam but she refused to move. She looked out at the massive garden and the woods that what followed on where the hedges end.

'Have you been here before?' She asked. For the first time Cam was asking about me, not snapping at me or looking like she wanted to kill me. She was just there, with me. Together.

'A few times. Townsend said it'll be mine if I stay'

'Will you?' I looked at Cam carefully, there was no indication that she actually cared. She was just asking a question.

'There isn't really much for me in the US anymore' I stated.

'I disagree' Cam began 'Grant misses you like hell, so does everyone else!' _I miss you too Zach_ I wanted her to say, but it never came…

'I don't know' I scratched the back of my head 'Something's different about being here'

'Something or someone?' She asked. I furrowed my brow. Cam was very calm, she knew what she was doing, but I didn't so I have to be cautious.

'Camilla?' I raised my eyebrow. Cam put her hands on her legs and looked at me

'Tell me about your relationship with her' I raised both eyebrows. Cam rolled her eyes 'I need to know everything about her so I can rescue her Zach' Her tone was blunt 'I am the team leader' She added. I bit my tongue, Cam was right, she is the leader and I have to listen to her.

'Camilla's good. She'd done a few undercover missions, but…' _She wasn't you_ 'She lacked the experience of other agents'

'How well did you know her?' Cam's calm voice that sliced through the air was really starting to freak me out.

'For the most part it was purely professional, we'd had a few drinks casually now and then, but we maintained our cover'

'So you didn't secretly get married then?' And there it was, the bombshell, bringing it back to square one. I rolled my head back and looked at the sky. I groaned

' _That_ marriage was annuled on the grounds that neither of us were sane at the time' I looked back at her to see thunder in her eyes

'Why did you keep the ring?' She whispered. I felt like I was knocked for six, how do I answer this, do I spare her feelings say that I forgot it was there or do I tell her the truth and watch her world crumble around her.

'Saving it for the next time I proposed' I muttered. By the hurt that crossed her face, I could tell that she thought I would propose to someone else, give them her cast off, but it's not true, I hoped and prayed that there would be another chance to propose to Cam...but one doesn't seem to have come, and quite possibly never will. Cam stared at me, hurt in her eyes mixed with pleading as if wanting me to tell her more, tell her that she was the one, tell her that it should be us and no one else. But I didn't. And she knew I wouldn't say it. She just stood up numbly and walked back towards the house, and for the first time since she found me, I didn't bother chasing her.

 **Author's note: So we get to hear Zach's side of the story and then a little bit more. Then Cam just _had_ to bring up the secret marriage. Considering that Tom isn't that well, and Cam doesn't know much about Camilla, I reckon, Zach and Cammie will be spending a lot more time together. I'll see you all again on Monday xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: I promise that there will be more Zammie! Sorry for keeping you on tender hooks. Thank you as always xxx**

 **Smiles180: I know! Cam might have feelings for Zach but I don't think that she can come to terms with it right now, I feel like a battle between her heart and head is coming up. Be prepared for some BIG surprises next chapter xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Only if he lives...I like that. Cam does care about Tom _and_ Zach. Zach left and Cam had Tom almost as a distraction, yet now that Tom isn't well, Zach's might be Cam's distraction. But will she mix business with pleasure? xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Thank you so much! Tom was meant to be Cam's saving grace, but now Zammie could be happening...or not because shit happens next chapter. Cam mentioning the marriage meant that she had a little power, but Zach slamming it back with the 'next time I propose' has really played with her head...find out more on Monday xxx**

 **Original Gallaghergirl: Aww, thank you so much! You _should_ find out about the letter before christmas but you'll be waiting for a while. Sorry! xxx**


	11. Don't I Always

**Cam POV**

Zach kept the ring because he was going to propose...to me? Or to someone else? I shook the thought out of my head finally feeling the effects of my late night swim, cold seeped into every part of my body. When I walked back into the room, Jonas and Nick were cleaning up their equipment. Liz was waiting with a cup of tea for me.

'You're wet' She commented handing me the hot cup.

'Zach threw me in the water' I muttered. She nodded as if understanding perfectly. She then went to the other side of the room and handed me a towel. 'Thank you' She smiled. I looked over at Tom to see not only an IV drip but a blood bag hanging onimously.

'How...how is he?' I asked. Nick and Jonas shared a look.

'It doesn't look good Cam' Jonas spoke first 'The bullet sliced through but apparently splintered off. He's going to need a major operation' I collapsed onto the chair that Liz had placed behind me.

'Macey's calling the right people and an air ambulance should be here soon. I've notified his brother' Nick added. I just nodded, If I spoke, I might scream or cry or both.

'There's not much else I can do Cam' Nick squeezed my arm

'You did your best' I whispered

'Townsend asked if you wanted to accompany him to the hospital, stay with him' I looked over at Tom's frail figure. I bit back the tears.

'I'll be no use to him there. I hate hospitals and I'll just be worried about all of you'

'But if you're with us, you'll be worried about him' Jonas studied me carefully

'The mission will distract me' I snapped. The three in the room shared a look. I knew what they were all thinking, but none of them dared to speak. If I was distracted on a mission, more mistakes could be made...

There was no point in me trying to get back to sleep so I set up my laptop and accessed all the information I could find on Camilla Douglas.

There wasn't much information on her, she was trained at _Birchtree Academy for the highly skilled_. Basically Gallagher for England. I looked through her school records, she was average at most things; never top in exams like Liz, never the strongest like Bex, never as multifunctional as Macey and she most definitely wasn't a chameleon like me. Her skin was olive and glowing, her hair was straight and silky, her eyes were amber and wild, her smile was more like a smirk. She had the easy confidence about her that reminded me of Zach... but Zach wouldn't have messed up on a mission like she did… Townsend had brought over all of her files. I began to sieve through them, laying them across the kitchen counter, trying to connect the dots. There was one where she was sitting on the lap of a man, laughing. His face was buried in her neck, it must have been a hot day, the guy was shirtless, his muscles bulging, all you could see was a small scar running across his shoulder blade. I studied another photo of her, from the school. It was easy to find her among the other girls, she was the only one with a red bow in her hair. The colour stood out against her skin and hair like the green light to Gatsby, drawing you in. Although she was average academically, she was anything _but_ average in appearance. I picked up another letter, it was the last mission report transaction she had with Townsend;

 **Townsend: Anything new?**

 **Camilla: Nothing out of the ordinary, I'm meeting Elijah tomorrow to talk about the shipment.**

 **Townsend: Do you need back up?**

 **Camilla: I have a plan in place**

 **Townsend: They'll do a bug sweep, make sure everything is hidden or destroyed**

 **Camilla: Don't I always**

Elijah. I recognise that name from the profiles I read on the plan. Ex special forces turned criminal. I studied the transmission over again. Camilla was told that she had to get rid of her bugs and trackers and yet she forgot...I mean she could have easily forgotten one... _I have a plan in place_...that line didn't sit well with me. It seemed odd that she chose to have no backup...I was so consumed with mapping everything out that I hadn't seen Zach enter the room.

'Found anything?' He asked. I jumped.

'Nothing to concern you' I snapped. I could feel Zach moving behind me. He came around my side and towards the opposite end of the counter. He glanced at me, the papers, Tom and then back at me.

'I don't think you should be doing this'

'I couldn't sleep. The air ambulance will be here soon to take Tom. I thought I'd throw myself into work'

'No, I mean I don't think you should be doing _this_ ' He pointed to the paper in front of me

'And why not?' I huffed

'Because you're bias. You'll look for anything incriminating because you don't like the idea that me and her c _ould_ have been a thing'

'That's not true' I answered quickly.

'Isn't it?' Zach reached across and grabbed my hand. His skin was warm, I could feel myself melting. I snatched my hand back not wanted to think about touching Zach anymore.

'This is my job Zach, I look at all the data and see what should be done next, I'm trying to see how the team can rescue her' I tried very carefully not to say _we_ because Zach is not involved in my team, his life is no longer in my hands. He will watch from the sidelines.

'Do you know where she is?' There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes, my stomach tightened.

'No. We thought she was with you'

'Do you know if she's alive?' The hope had vanished

'I'm sorry, I don't know' He banged his fist on the table causing me to jump again.

'You need to find her soon' He practically spat the words out

'I am trying my hardest to-'

'She's pregnant'

 **Author's note: Don't hate me leaving it on a little cliff hanger! I can feel the anger radiating off of some of you right now...SO SORRY! But you'll find out more on Wednesday! What do you think about learning a bit of Camilla's past? How do you think Cam will react to what Zach just said to her? I have some surprises coming up so I hope ya'll are prepared...and you're going to hate me by the end of the week (just to warn you...). Also, I have a NEW story, based on Ally Carter's _Embassy Row_ series called 'Chaotic Order' which is out today so click on my profile and check it out! I'm really nervous for this story because not many people have written about Embassy Row and I wanted to try it out, I don't know if it will work or not, but I'd love for you all to check it out! xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I think that Zach didn't want to tell her the truth because clearly she was upset about Tom but also part of him feels that even if he told the truth, it wouldn't change how Cam feels towards him. Thank you so much! How do you think the announcement will change the dynamics of the Zammie relationship? xxx**

 **gynmast1150: I know, I missed your review! I got sad writing that part as well. Poor Zach, but at least he's had a stronger relationship with Townsend out of this whole mess. That means so much to me because although I love Zammie to bits, I always love for their to be a challenge in the way, I mean Ally Carter put Josh in the way of Cam and Zach! I feel like Cam's still bottling it up especially since Tom is ill and she needs to be strong for him, but what do you think will happen now? Did you expect Zach to say that she was _pregnant_. xxx**

 **Smiles180: I completely agree with what you said, but what do you think is going to happen now? xxx**

 **Guest: I reckon she'll be make _a lot_ more assumptions soon. Thank you so much! xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: haha I get you! Thank you so much! xxx**

 **Original GallagherGirl: Awwww! Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret ;). Zammie will fight and then have cute moments. Yeah Cam really does like Tom, I feel like he came in at the right time in her life...Thank you so much for your support, I've freaking excited to show you what I have up my sleeve and I can't wait to just binge on uploads! But a broken heart is on the horizon, and it might not be who you expect... xxx**

 **LJ: Awww! Hope you feel better, I do have to warn you that your emotions will be shattered for quite a while...xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I want to wrap your fragile heart in warm blanket and give it a nice mug of hot chocolate and sooth it saying that everything will be alright (but I'd be lying because THINGS WILL NOT BE ALRIGHT at least not a while...) Please don't! I can't imagine not having your reviews to respond to! I'VE JUST GOT YOU BACK. I WILL NOT LET GO ALLYCARTERFAN, I WON'T LET GO! If you do need a break I understand...*goes and cry in a corner*. Literally have you read my mind? Zach _totally_ had a Ross and Rachel wedding moment, especially because I was watching _that exact episode_ when I was writing the truth about _that_ mission...I'm so sorry that I'm keeping you waiting, my life has actually got more interesting than I thought it would be so I've been busy. I _promise_ that a cute Zammie moment is coming in Chapter 13 & beginning of 14 and a kiss in chapter 16...but you didn't hear it from me...xxx**

 **GallagherGirl33: Awww, bless you so much! Tom faces a problem in the next chapter and the 'L' word gets said. There's a little snag in my upload schedule coming up but I'll explain about that later. xxx**


	12. It's Possible

**Cam POV**

'She's…' before I could finish the Macey and Nick came back into the room.

'The air ambulance is on it's way' Macey looked between us. I nodded finally hearing the roar of the helicopter. By now the whole house had woken up. The helicopter landed and Nick rushed ahead to give the doctors instructions. I moved away from Zach towards Tom who was beginning to wake up from the noise.

'What's going on?' He asked, his eyes alert

'You need to go to the hospital. They need to operate' I soothed his hair. His right arm reached up and cupped my cheek.

'Are you coming?' He asked. I shook my head feeling the tears come. His thumb caressed my cheek and pulled slightly. I lowered my head towards his, our foreheads touched.

'I love you' He muttered.

'I love you too' I whispered back, feeling the tears fall onto his face. Tom pulled me down further and placed a long kiss on my lips. It seemed as though we were savoring everything before it was taken away, neither of us knowing for sure if he would make it.

'Cam' Nick's calm voice pulled me away. Tom's hand lingered on my cheek. He gave a sad smile.

'It's time to go' Nick placed an arm on my shoulder. I nodded and stepped out of Tom's grasp. Nick and the doctors lifted Tom onto a stretcher and jogged out to the awaiting helicopter. I could feel myself shaking and rocking, the tears now falling silently. Arms enveloped me and began to run small circles on my arms to calm me down. I continued to rock as the aircraft lifted up and away.

'He'll be okay' Bex whispered, I glanced around to see that she had come downstairs and her arms were the ones that were around me and Zach was nowhere to be seen. I turned around to face her.

'She's pregnant Bex. Camilla is pregnant' I whimpered. Bex's eyes widened and then she pulled me back into a strong hug allowing me to feel like I could break. I shook more and Bex remained still comforting me.

 **Zach POV**

Watching Cam look at Tom so sweetly and longingly hurt more than I expected. It's the fact that she looked at me so hopeful and so in loved before that it breaks my heart that it's someone else. I couldn't watch anymore and I left the room sliding past Bex and Grant in the corridor.

'Where are you going?' Grant asked

'I can't stay in there' I snapped

'Why not?' Grant grabbed my arm 'What's happened?'

'Tom's being taken to the hospital and him and Cam…' I shook my head 'I can't'

'You're going to have to deal with it Zach. Tom means a lot to Cam'

'I CAN SEE THAT' I snapped. Grant and Bex shared a look but didn't say anything. Grant let my arm go. I went upstairs and slammed my door behind me. I looked at all those belongings that I kept of Cam's. I grabbed the shirt, Cam's perfume flung off of it and it filtered around me. I groaned. Cam was going to be the death of me.

 **Cam POV**

After I'd calmed down, I went back to looking at all the data I had of Camilla. Everyone was gathered around the kitchen isle, the photos covered every inch of the surface.

'We need to find her, and we need to find her fast' I stated

'I've managed to get footage from when she disappeared but there isn't much to go on' Jonas flipped his screen around and we saw a van pull up alongside her, a man came out, put a bag over her head and then threw her in the van. Quick and easy.

'Any luck tracing the van?' Bex asked

'Negative. It had false plates and avoided the cameras'

'Liz, can you pull up her medical records' I asked

'Yeah, why?' She asked, I glanced up at Bex who shook her head slightly.

'We need to know if she has any conditions that we need to monitor'

'Shouldn't Zach be here, he knew her the best' Jonas suggested. There was silence for a moment.

'Zach needs to rest' I admitted 'He shouldn't be involved in this rescue if we can help it'

'What's the real reason Cam?' Grant looked at me knowingly. I groaned because everyone looked at me like I had something to hide.

'This' I placed the copy of Townsend and Camilla's transmission on the table for all to see. 'I might be reading too much into it...but something doesn't add up. She said she had a plan and that she _always_ removes her devices during checks...so why did she not want back up and miss a device?' I was rambling but I needed someone to agree with me. Grant picked it up and examined it carefully.

'It's possible' he muttered

'We need to find her fast. If they're aware that we've now got Zach, they're going to be extra vigilant with her' Bex looked at me carefully. I shook my head slightly but she just narrowed her eyes.

'She's also pregnant' Bex added. The air in the room stiffened. I wanted the ground to swallow me up. Everyone studied me carefully. I bit my lip and looked away.

'We need to find her fast' I muttered. 'Zach cannot be involved because I don't want him to. We find Camilla, then I'm going home, and you all join me if you wish' I looked over the evidence again before making my way back upstairs and crashing out on my bed allowing the tears to fall and soothe me to sleep.

 **Author's note: So Tom is out of the picture (for now), what does this mean for Zach and Cam's ever developing relationship? On Saturday, Cam will receive a phone call that pulls on her heart strings, and who is there to comfort her? Zach of course...until Camilla get's mentioned, then everything gets fucked up. Find out what happens on Saturday xxx**

 **QueenMadz: Yeah I know about her new story and I'm really excited, I feel like it's something so different to her other series and I can't wait to see what happens! xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Cam does think that Zach is the father, but I'm not revealing _who_ the father is for a while. Zach _could_ be the father and then he might not be...interesting...Thank you so much! I love how although Cam is breaking inside, she tries to put on a brave face and focus on the mission, _and_ she's just lost Tom as well so she'll be relying on Bex and her friends more than ever xxx**

 **Sophie Zielonka: Awwww thank you so much! I'm sorry for using cliffhangers, I flipping love them though! You won't die. xxx**

 **Ms.L: Aww thank you! I've written a few stories where Zach and Cammie aren't together, feel free to check them out on my profile! I have no idea who I would want as my cast...Blake Lively as Rachel? Ryan Reynolds as Joe? Jason Statham as Townsend? Tom Holland as Josh or Zach (but mainly Zach). I don't really know...I would love to play Cammie because she's just everything to me, but I don't know... The humour comes from my British sense of sarcasm, thank you for saying it's funny because I never know if it would work xxx**

 **gymnast1150: Camilla is _completely_ up to something...Cam breaks a little in this part, however she will snap at Zach on Saturday. Zach's marriage was completely not legal...but was he married to Camilla or was it someone else? Cam bottles everything up and just now we've seen her crack. And Saturday, it's Zach's turn to bring up her past xxx**

 **Smiles180: Is Camilla _actually pregnant?_ Or is Zach saying it just to get her rescued? Cam didn't really get to react...poor Tom. But Zach did walk out of the room because he couldn't deal with Cam and Tom's relationship. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Hey! I haven't heard from you in what feels like _ages_. Maybe you're right...xxx**

 **GryffindorQueen101: NO! Don't let your heart break! But Camilla may or may not be pregnant...is Cameron pregnant? Is that a twist coming up? You may never know... xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I feel so horrible for what i'm putting you through, you are literally one of my favourite reviews and you've been with me from the beginning. A rainbow unicorn life would be so much better compared to the rainy, gremlin life that I'm putting on everyone. Chapter 18 has a Zammie make out, _and_ Cam reads the letter from Zach...It will get better I absolutely promise you, Zach and Cammie will work things out. I was inspired by that friends episode _but_ not in the way that you think...mwahahaha xxx**

 **Tylerrsaddict: Holy shit, you're reviewing my story! Thank you so much for saying that I slay, it means a lot coming from you. Thank you! Sorry for playing with your emotions. No refund or exchange given xxx**

 **Caligirl: Thank you so much xxx**

 **Original GallagherGirl: Thank you so much! A lot of people have been slightly annoyed with the pregnancy announcement...you'll find more about it Saturday. I don't want you to die! I promise that the next one will be soon xxx**


	13. Ready To Party

**Cam POV**

I bolted upright in bed feeling sweat breaking out all over and my body shivering. It was 3:30 in the morning and silent. The sky was still dark and the air was crisp. I glanced to my left to see Tom's side of the bed empty and undisturbed. I shook my head not allowing the tears to fall. If I'm now up, I might as well go for a run. I tiptoed out of the room and along the corridor, Grant's faint snoring rumbled through the door. I grabbed my phone and a set of keys tucking them into my inside pocket. I crept down the stairs avoiding the creaking floorboards and I left through the front door. This part of England was quaint, it was away from the busy part of the city, yet not so far out of reach that you're in the middle of nowhere. I began to run along the road keeping a steady breathing pattern. The lampposts illuminated the street. I kept going, following the curviture of the road. I must have been out for at least half an hour before my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was probably Bex or Grant wondering where I was. _Unknown Number_. I shrugged and answered it.

 _Hello_

 **Cam, it's Will**

 _Hey...is everything okay?_

 **Tom's getting prepped for surgery. The doctor's said I should speak to you about what happened.**

 _I can't give you a full story because it's an ongoing investigation._

 **What** _ **can**_ **you tell me?**

 _There was enemy fire and Tom got hit. The bullets weren't common and it pierced through his vest, puncturing his stomach and splintered. I'm sorry Will, that's all I can say._

 **What was the operation?**

 _Will…_

 **Tell me.** His voice boomed

 _Rescue of a CIA agent. It's an ongoing mission._

 **Who did you rescue?**

 _Will, you shouldn't be asking these questions._

 **My brother is in the hospital because of you Cam. The least you could do is tell me the person he might have died rescuing.** William's words stung, my heart hurt and the tears were there. Tom was in the hospital because of me… I sucked in a deep breath and tried to level my voice.

 _I'm sorry Will but it's classified_

William swore under his breath.

 **Gallagher Girls should stick to prep school** And then the line went dead. I stared at the phone feeling the anger bubble and brew. I stayed where I was. There were someone else running, I could hear their feet hitting the ground with ease. I didn't move into the shadows, I just stayed, shaking, staring at my phone.

'Cam?' Zach's voice slid through the air, I jumped slightly, glancing at him. Then I remembered that I'd been crying so I turned away.

'Oh, hey' I wiped my eyes 'What are you doing up this early?'

'I could ask you the same thing' He edged closer to me, studying me 'Are you okay?'

'Fine' I breathed out, still not looking at him.

'You're a horrible liar Cam' I glared at him. There was no smirk or playful tone, he was serious. He cared. And somehow, I found myself wanting to open up to him.

'I just got off the phone with Tom's brother. He's pissed and blaming me'

'For what? Tom getting shot?' Zach furrowed his brows. I nodded 'Cam, that's not your fault' He put his hand on my shoulder.

'He's a dick, a sexist prick and just laid it into me' My voice broke.

'Hey, hey' Zach soothed pulling me into him 'It's okay' He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing small circles across my back. I felt my tears fall, soaking his shirt.

'He hates me Zach' I looked up at him 'The one and _only_ time I met him, he tried to make me feel inferior, like being a female agent and a _gallagher girl_ is like satan's reincarnation!' Zach chuckled. I punched his chest. 'Not funny' I hissed

'It is, because since when did Cameron Morgan care about what people think?' He raised his eyebrow at me, a smirk danced across his lips 'When we first met, you had such a guard up and even when I outsmarted you-' I rolled my eyes '-you threw that _Blackthorne Boy_ line at me. Honestly, it was impressive' Zach pulled away from me 'You hold your cards close to your chest Morgan, sometimes you need to bluff' He shrugged

'Is that why you do your _point and spy_ trick?' I asked. Zach smiled.

'You may never know'

'Why?'

'Spy' He smiled. I found myself laughing. Zach chuckled as well. 'Come on, I'm hungry' He grabbed my hand and pulled me along the street

'The house is that way' I pointed behind us. Zach glanced over his shoulder and smiled

'Don't worry, I know a place'

...

The place Zach took me to a greasy old cafe where your feet stuck to the floor and the tables were covered in coffee mug rings. I gave Zach a concerning look. He just smiled and pushed through the door. A bell dinged as we entered. The woman behind the counter glanced up, a smile beaming across her face.

'Hey Luke!' She called. I glanced around and noticed we were the only ones here.

'Hey Sally' Zach answered. He placed his hand on my back and pushed me forward. 'Can we have two of the usuals please' He smiled easily as he pushed me into a booth.

'Coming right up' She smiled, then looked at me and looked at Zach 'No Alice today?' She asked. I looked at Zach, his smile faultered slightly

'No, Alice is...busy' Zach filled in. He then looked at me 'This is-'

'Jane' I filled in for him 'Nice to meet you' I smiled. She gave me a once over, taking in my puffy eyes and sweat drenched clothes. She then smiled politely and walked away.

'So...Alice?' I raised my eyebrow at him. Zach sent me a knowing look. Alice was Camilla. And Zach had taken her here before. My heart dropped slightly knowing that Zach had been here with someone else, maybe at this hour but maybe as a date...and then the date led to wine by the fire...and then kissing...and then...Damn it Cam! My imagination started running away from me. The waitress arrived back with two plates filled with proper english breakfasts. Zach began to tuck into the food. She then came back with two cups of coffee.

'You know, there was someone who came in earlier asking some questions' Zach and I stopped eating.

'Who?' Zach asked

'Some Russian guy I think. Showed me a photo and asked if I saw her'

'What did you say?' I asked.

'I said you were from around here but you don't come around often' She shrugged 'Was it someone important?'

'Don't worry' Zach smiled 'We'll work it out' We wiped his mouth 'Thank you for breakfast. The best as always' He winked. She swooned. Zach paid our bill and I followed him out of the cafe. We walked for a little while without talking, when we were sure than no one had followed us we stopped.

'Someone came looking for her?' I asked

'I thought she was smarter than that' He hissed running his fingers through his hair.

'How much do you actually know about her?' I felt my brain working overtime. Focused

'What are you suggesting Cam?' He glared at me

'I believe that you don't know your partner as well as you thought you did, and I think that she's either escaped or sold you out' This was true. The amount of evidence proving that Camilla did not follow basic protocol was overwhelming. 'If anything in this mission messed up, it had something to do with her!' I snapped. Zach looked at me disgusted.

'You're jealous Cam, admit it. You don't like that Camilla might actually be a better agent than you'

'I wouldn't have messed up this mission and got you kidnapped!' I snapped

'No' Zach hissed 'You would have walked out without a goodbye, leaving me to chase you all god damn summer!' I stood, stunned. That was a low blow and Zach knew it. He knew that I had to leave but I guess he never liked _being_ left.

'Well maybe I should walk out again' I muttered pushing past him and back along the way we came.

'CAM' Zach called after me, I ignored him and began to run back home. All the emotions building up inside of me. I kept running until I got to the mansion. Everyone was awake and in the kitchen when I burst through hot and sweaty.

'Early morning?' Macey raised her eyebrow

'Jonas, I need you to look into CCTV footage of a cafe in town. I'm looking for someone who asked for Camilla, under the name Alice' He nodded and began typing away.

'Cam what's going on?' Macey asked

'Liz I need you to find everything you can on Camilla'

'But we-'

'Look harder' I hissed

'Woah' Bex stepped in front of me 'You need to calm down and tell us what the hell is going on'

'Someone came asking for Camilla, I reckon they were trying to find someone connected to her, or find this place. But for someone on a mission she's done many times before, she took none of the usual precautions; she was acting reckless' _She was acting like the old me_ I thought 'To me she doesn't seem like a proper agent'

'She might have messed up from not being trained properly Cam' Grant said 'Sometimes mistakes happen'

'Mistakes don't keep you hostage, mistakes get you killed' My words hung in the air. It was something that I knew from experience.

'Is this a bad time?' Townsend's calm voice sliced through the room. I turned to him

'What do you need?' I smiled.

'Well, British intelligence has been told that the warehouse that Zach worked at is having a fundraiser tonight. I've managed to get two of you in the front and two of you as staff. Who's ready for a party?'

 **Author's note: Ohhhhhhhhhh, so they're going on a mission, will Zach join them? You'll find out soon! So unfortunately, I'm away for the whole of next week doing some very exciting and amazing prospects, the next update will be 30th October, and someone may or may not e getting kidnapped...xxx**

 **Sophie Zielonka: You just might be right...I love this story because there's such strong emotions on either side and at the end of the day, Zach doesn't want Cam with anyone else and Cam doesn't want Zach with anyone else...so what's going to happen next chapter? Aw bless ya so much, and trust me, it does get better :D xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I love how Zach was being such a good friend to her in this chapter. Zach might not react in the way that you think...Zach gets kind of _handsy_ when he get's told no... I really wanted Saturday to come around quickly as well...although you now have to wait a weak and I'm sorry for that xxx**

 **Ms. L: I would want them to start with the first book because the mission report Cam did that year (which the whole book is), is what she takes with her over the summer she disappeared, and when Zach comes into the equation, Cam needs to have met Josh already because the whole reason Blackthorne went on an exchange trip was due to Rachel and Joe being worried about Cam and Josh's relationship. So starting from the beginning makes the most sense. I'm a perfectionist too! Aww thank you so much! I love book 3 and 5 the most xxx**

 **Original GallagherGirl: I feel like this is the kind of aim I was going for; confusing feelings. Zach and Cam won't share their feelings with each other so are reverting to snapping and snide remarks, then they'll tell their friends exactly how they feel. Both of them in my opinion need an intervention. I promise that the chapters will be getting longer. Thank you so much as always my OG Gallagher Girl xxx**

 **GyriffindorQueen101: One or two of your questions are right, but I won't say which one :) xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I completely understand, now that I'm finished with school and have all the free time in the world, I'm literally so bored and just write 24/7 and watch Disney films (I'm currently watching Mulan). Tom is still alive...for now...xxx**

 **Smiles180: Zach really does like Cammie, but how far would he go to make sure that she is happy even if it means losing him? Zach _could_ be lying about the pregnancy, how do you think Cam wouldn't react if he's lying? xxx**

 **gymnast1150: I am literally in awe of you completely, I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story, it means so much coming from you! I always felt that Ally made the characters so real, I think doing it from a first person POV makes it easier to understand what the characters are feeling. Cammie's anger is bubbling up continuously and her patience is wearing _extremely_ thin. Thank you as always xxx**

 **LJ: Sorry :D xxx**


	14. Be Careful Cam

**Cam POV**

'You've benched me' I looked behind me to see Zach standing in my doorway, glaring at me.

'You're not coming on the mission' I snapped fixing my shirt and collar.

'Why not? I know how these guys operate'

'Which is why you are staying here and helping Liz and Jonas'

'I'm more use as an operative than a desk monkey'

'Not tonight you aren't'

'I can help you all!'

'Zach, it's fine. We can manage'

'Cam, please' Zach came towards me and cupped my face in his hands. 'These men are dangerous...I...I need to be there' His eyes were pleading and desperate.

'I'll be fine Zach' I found my voice. 'You'll be able to monitor our moves throughout' The answer seemed to please Zach but his hands stayed on my face.

'Be careful Cam' He whispered. His eyes boring into mine.

'I'm going to be in the background. Grant and Bex will work their magic. No one will see me' I whispered. Zach looked at me carefully studying my face, his eyes flickered to my lips for a moment. A moment too long but still a moment.

'I always see you'

'Zach…' I warned. He stepped closer to me. A breath between us. I thought he was going to kiss me but there was a knock at the door and Zach pulled away.

'Everything okay?' Grant asked. Zach stayed looking at me.

'Everything's fine' I muttered pushing past Zach and out of the room.

 **Zach POV**

Was I going to kiss her? I don't know. But seeing her this morning crying over some jackass and then her getting jealous. It just messed with my head. Then being in her room, seeing her going undercover, knowing that although she's doing a mission, she's not doing it for me. I shouldn't have looked at her lips, I shouldn't have tested my patience. Grant stood in the doorway glaring at me.

'Don't' He said bluntly

'Don't do what?'

'Jez Zach! Don't you dare mess with her head. Cam is finally happy and _thriving_. Now, I'm speaking as a friend to you _and_ her; don't mess her about'

'I want her to be happy Grant, even if it's not with me'

'Then you need to create distance from her' Grant shook his head 'She was breaking before you left and she finally broke when she found out the truth. Moved back to Nebraska for a few months, the girls were absolutely heartbroken, I don't want that to happen again'

'I promise I won't mess with Cam' Grant studied me carefully

'Don't make promises you can't keep. You still love her Zach, make sure you know the consequences' He walked away leaving me in Cam's room.

 **Cam POV**

The party at the warehouse was in full swing when Macey and I crept into the back. We carried trays of food and champagne around the guests.

'Nothing exciting happening' Macey whispered into the comms

'Just be patient' I whispered back scanning the area. Bex and Grant were at one side entertaining guests. Macey was serving wine to someone. I glanced around this time looking at the paintings, seeing what everyone was interested in. The art was abstract, the kind that everyone had their own interpretation of, and it's kind of like marmite, you either love it or you hate it.

'Interesting, isn't it?' The voice that spoke made me jump and almost drop my tray. The man smiled 'Sorry to startle you, I just saw you gazing at the painting and I couldn't decide which was prettier' I refrained from rolling my eyes.

'I should get back to work' I muttered

'Why don't you stay for a while, I'm sure your boss won't mind. After all, I am a potential buyer' He extended his hand. 'I'm Elijah' _I know_ , I wanted to say. _I know where you were on the 7th April 2010, I know what school your sister went to, I know you prefer your whisky neat instead of on-the-rocks_

'Nice to meet you' I shook his hand

'Aren't I getting a name from you?'

'Jane'

'Well Jane, what do you think of this artwork?' He gestured to the painting in front of me

'I'm not an art critic' I shook my head

'I just want to know your opinion'

'I think it would look very good hanging on your wall. Now, I must be getting back to work' I began to walk away but he caught my arm

'Stay, please' He asked

'Cam, get away from him' Zach hissed

'Negative, we need him for the mission' Nick hissed back 'Cam, stay'

'Okay' I smiled back. Macey came past on time and I passed my tray to her 'Could you take this? I'm on break' Macey huffed as if she didn't know me and walked away. I smiled back at Elijah '10 minutes is all you get'

'Fantastic' He clapped his hands together. 'Have you seen the roof?' He asked

'Cam, we have no visuals there' Liz informed me

'There's one entrance and exit. I'll cover' Macey muttered back

'Sure' I smiled following Elijah out of one door and up a set of stairs. The roof was more like a private terrace, it was small with railings around the outside and a wooden bench. It was the view that was the most spectacular. It stretched across the skyline of London, the River Thames glowing in the lights of the London Eye, Houses of Parliament and Tower Bridge...last time I was there, Joe was telling me to follow the pigeons and then jumped off of it. I gave a slight chill remembering that day

'Tell me Jane, why are you in London?' He asked

'Memories' I kept my eyes fixed on the bridge

'Good memories?' He asked. I shook my head 'Ah' Was all he said, he turned back to the skyline 'I have many memories, not all of them good'

'Sometimes the world is cruel, other times is the people in it' I looked at him carefully, my words washing over him but having no effect.

'Indeed' He smiled at me 'But sometimes the world sends a sign. I believe it was intended for us to meet'

'I wouldn't put it down to fate' _More like heavy survaillence and tactical research_

'So what would you call this?' He stalked towards me, I backed up until my back hit the railing. He pinned me in his grasp.

'Invasion of space?' I raised my eyebrow. He chuckled. And leant close to me

'I think-' His hand trailing down my side '-this is when you tell me who you work for?' His hands clamped my wrists. I stared at him, his eyes were no longer sweet but cold. His smile gone. 'You didn't think anyone would recognise did you _Cameron_?' He hissed

'I don't know who you're talking about'

'Don't play dumb. I remember your face, I remember reading the profile on you. The bounty on your head' His lips were close to my neck 'I wonder if anyone still wants you'

His phone rang and it distracted him for a moment, his grip loosened. I took this opportunity and kneed him in the balls, he backed away, grunting in pain. I made my way towards the door but he grabbed my legs pulling me to the ground. I roundhouse kicked connecting with his shoulder. He threw a few punches which I dodged. I used the bench to help gain some height, jumping on his back. He threw me off and I hit the railing, grunting as I connected. I fell to the floor. I looked up at Elijah as he wiped blood from his mouth, he held a gun at me.

'You're after that British girl aren't you?' He spat. I didn't say anything. He answered his phone which rung once again.

'What?' He hissed, his gun and gaze still trained on me 'Tell them to hold up on the move. I found someone of interest' He then ended the call and crouched in front of me. 'Did you break Zachary Goode out?' He asked. I didn't say anything. He smiled 'There is a car downstairs, you will get in it and make sure you tell your team not to follow

'And what if I don't come with you?'

'The other agent dies. Your choice'

 **Author's note: And I'm back, I've had such a fun and interesting week and I can't wait to see what's going to happen and I legit can't wait for exciting things to come my way! I hope you all like this chapter! I'm getting back into three days a week (Monday, Wednesday and Saturday). So Cam was recognised...I guess traveling back to London might not have been the best idea...if Cam got recognised, then what else might happen? Ohhhh, Zammie had a little moment! Grant's being such a good friend to them both...Find out more of Wednesday xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Thank you so much! I feel like the more Cam Cam gets worried about something, the more Zach is around to help her. There _is_ something off about Camilla, you are right. Thank you for waiting patiently xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: Aww, thank you so much! I hope your mocks have gone well! I really feel connected to the characters xxx**

 **Sophie Zielonka: Aww thank you! How do you think Zach is going to react to Cam's kidnapping after he got super close to her at the beginning, do you think that they were going to kiss? xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I'm on a year out before I go to university. Disney movies literally give me so much joy xxx**

 **Ms. L: Thank you! I really wanted to upload so badly but I was so busy and tired when I got home that I basically ate and then slept. Will isn't the golden boy that people make him out to be... xxx**

 **Original Gallaghergirl: shooketh is my new favourite word because of you :D. Yeah now that you've mentioned it, I do now see that both Zach and Will were a bit dickish last chapter... We will be finally meeting Camilla next chapter xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Thank you lots and lots like jelly tots! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Oh I think Zach stepped it up a little bit more with that intimate moment between them xxx**

 **gymnast1150: Do you think that it's strange for Zach to be so protective over both Cam's? I think that Cam running away is almost the only thing that he can hold over her whereas she can mention lots more (his mum trying to kidnap Cam, him leaving after the miscarriage, the whole other marriage, the possible pregnancy of Camilla) you get the idea...PLEASE stop you're making me blush! I literally loved that line so much, I knew that Cam wouldn't let anyone else get in the way of her from planting her seeds of wisdom. I'm so glad that you loved that line! You know, I never thought of the party being like the one in the book...I guess that there were some similarities, (especially Cam being recognised. In the book by Zach and in this one by Elijah). I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long xxx**


	15. Comms And Cameras

**Bex POV**

'Guys I'm worried, they've been up there for some time' Macey said, I looked over Grant's shoulder and saw her pacing in front of the door.

'Patience Macey' I muttered taking a sip of champagne

'Her comms are down and we have no cameras' Liz added.

'Tell us how dangerous Elijah is, Zach?' I asked

'Elijah was the boss or the boss's right hand man, it was never clear. People feared him and he took a fancy to Camilla'

'I guess he has a thing for Cam's' Grant added. I hit his arm.

'Ph, I think they're coming' Macey muttered. I watched as the door opened. Elijah came out first, fixing his suit jacket and cuffs. He looked casual. He then took a glass from Macey's tray, winked at her and walked off.

'Where's Cam?' Zach asked

'Patience' I repeated looking in the other direction as to not draw attention. But I kept my eye on the mirror so I could see behind me. Almost as soon as I'd spoken Cam reentered the space. Her face was grim. Something was wrong.

'Don't intercept' I hissed, sensing that Macey was about to move towards her. I glanced and caught Cam's eye. She picked up a tray, plastered a smile on her face and began to move around the room. We held our breath waiting for her to speak.

'Cover's blown' She admitted

'What? How?' Macey asked

'I guess my profile made it round the dark web when Catherine wanted me'

'What did _he_ want?' Zach asked. Cam paused for a moment

'He's going to take me to Camilla'

'To hell he is' Zach hissed

'Liz remove his comms, he's not on the mission' Cam snapped

'Cam, don't be petty' Zach snapped back

'Liz, that's an order, do it now'

'Ca-' Zach began but he was cut off. Silence

'He's pissed but it's done' Jonas informed us

'Good'

'What are you doing Cam?' I asked, my eyes finding hers again amongst the crowd

'I'm going to go with him, find Camilla and you all rescue us'

'And how are we going to do that?' Macey asked. Cam didn't reply she swept around the room dishing out drinks. She came to our group

'Would anyone care for champagne?'

'Oh lovely' I smiled taking one, in the other hand I slipped a small tracking device in Cam's pocket. She smiled and walked around offering champagne to a few more people so that she didn't raise suspicion. She then put her tray down, slipped the tracking device out of her pocket and swallowed it with one swig of champagne.

'Good luck' I whispered. But Cam had already taken out her comms and had left.

 **Cam POV**

I got in the car just as I was instructed to do. The warm darkness enveloped me. Immediately there was a bag placed over my head and my arms were bound. I didn't fight. I knew this was going to happen, but I also knew that Bex and the others would be able to track me so I wouldn't be in too much danger. I hope.

There was no talking for a good 2 hours. Then I was shoved out of the car, thrown up several flights of stairs and then pushed onto a floor. A door slammed shut behind me. There was no movement of anyone around the room. I guess I was alone.

'Are you hurt?' A small voice asked. I glanced around trying to place them. The air changed as someone was placed in front of me, removing my bag. I shook my head and came face to face with the one person I had to find.

'Camilla' I whispered. She recoiled

'Do I know you?' She asked

'I'm part of your extraction team'

'Oh' She reached for my hands, looking them over, checking for any cuts. 'So Zach sent you?'

'No. I was told to get Zach, I didn't know you existed until Townsend asked' Bitterness in my voice.

'Townsend's a good man' She smiled

'I know' I practically snapped. Camilla looked up at me but didn't say anything. Her eyes were still the same wild Amber that I'd seen in her photos. I studied her appearance. Her hair was surprisingly clean, so were her nails. Her arms were free of bruises, so where her legs which poked out of a dirty skirt.

'How's the baby?' I found myself asking.

'How did yo-'

'Zach told me' I muttered. She nodded and looked away.

'They send someone in now and again to check on me and the baby but they don't tell me anything' She paused for a moment, just a moment but still a moment that got my brain working 'It's not like they care' She scoffed. 'So what got you here? You too had your cover blown'

'More like I was recognised'

'What's your name?' She asked

'Cameron' I answered plainly. She eyes widened, a sudden nervousness overcame her

'Cameron as in Morgan?'

'Yeah…'

'Ha! Unbelievable!' She stood up and moved away from me as if I was diseased.

'Excuse me?' I asked, she whirled around on me

'Out of all the people I could be stuck with, I _had_ to get stuck with Zach's ex! You are the reason it took us forever to get closer. All he could think about was you' She practically spat the words out

'Not my fault you're not his type' I quipped. She glared at me. I don't know why but it made me feel powerful to one-up Camilla. Although on paper she was almost completely Zach's type, it was almost satisfying to put doubt in her mind. She raised her eyebrow at me, almost smirking

'Do you want to know how we made _love_ in his bed, his hands running down my body, moaning my name-' I could tell what she was doing, trying to piss me off, and it was working.

'-For someone who's been kidnapped, you're awfully chipper' I noted. Her smile faultered slightly. Bingo.

'For the person Zach loved, I'm surprised, I thought you were prettier' Before I could speak the door opened. Camilla backed away slightly. Elijah walked into the room and smiled at me.

'Told you she was alive' He gestured to Camilla. He then looked back at me 'I have a few questions for you'

 **Zach POV**

'WHERE IS SHE?' I shouted after they came home without Cam

'We're tracking her Zach' Grant tried to calm me down

'What if they don't take her to where Camilla is? What if they take her somewhere else and kill her?'

'Zach calm down' Bex placed her arm on my shoulder 'Cam's done this before, she'll get through this'

'How do you know? How can you be sure?'

'Because when you left Cam made sure to tell us what she was doing so that we wouldn't lose her and she wouldn't lose us. She created tracking devices that can be swallowed, staying in your system for up to 72 hours. She didn't want to lose us and quite frankly she didn't want to lose herself'

'Has the tracker been activated?' I asked slightly calmer

'Yep. We're pinpointing her location now'

'We need to hurry. Elijah doesn't hold back…'

 **Cam POV**

SLAP. 'What does the CIA know?' he hissed

'I don't know what you're talking about'

'Where are my drugs Cameron?'

'What drugs?' I had no idea what he was talking about. Honestly I didn't. He laughed

'I had a big shipment of drugs that went missing. Scotland Yard and MI6 haven't got any records about a recent drug bust. So that led to Camilla and Zach. _They_ don't know anything...so what about _you?'_

''If I did, I wouldn't tell you' I spat. He smiled wickedly

'Then I guess, I'll just _make_ you tell me'

 **Author's note: Ohhhhhh So Cam has finally met Camilla. What do you think is going to happen next? Find out more on Saturday xxx**

 **Sophie Zielonka: Zach is definitely angry, but at least it's kind of better that Cam's being tracked so she shouldn't be in _too much danger_...right? Thank you so much xxx**

 **Original Gallaghergirl: She's at the bottom of the entrance waiting, but there are no cameras on the actual roof. I absolutely love the relationship between Zach and Cam, they have moments when they absolutely love each other and then are ready to rip each other's throats out. I might try and put shooketh in later chapters (I'm currently working on Chapter 29). xxx**

 **Smiles180: Ohhh he was pissed. But I wonder what will happen when they rescue her (did someone say a kiss?) xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Ahh, well there are a lot of things to come into play before Cam and Zach are together, but now that Camilla is well and truly in the picture, what does this mean for Zammie? Thank you so much as always xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Aww thank you so much! I was really worried that people wouldn't like the Embassy Row series considering that there hasn't been many stories written about it. My upload schedule is probably Sundays but I'll let you know if I'm struggling with it. Ahhhh favourite disney movie is hard to pick but I've always loved Peter Pan xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Thank you so much! I absolutely love doing cliffhangers haha, I promise that things will heat up soon, Cam will do some very unpredictable and out of character things and she will make a decision about Tom and Zach...a big one as well...all coming soon! xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Yay! I'm so glad that you're back! Thank you so much, I did enjoy this week. I can't wait to tell you what's going to happen soon, I've just written probably one of my most steamy chapters yet and I am so excited for it to come soon!I can't wait to talk to you soon as well xxx**

 **olympic girl 21: Thank you so much! xxx**

 **GryffindorQueen101: Your heart rate is going to increase a lot in the next coming weeks when shit goes down. I can't wait for you to see what happens! YAY! xxx**


	16. Suggest You Hurry

**Zach POV**

We managed to trace Cam's GPS signal to somewhere deep in the countryside. Bex had taken mission control alongside Townsend.

'Okay listen up ladies, we're dividing into three teams. Delta team as always is Liz and Jonas who will converse from here. Beta team is Nick, Macey and Edward. Nick you have team point' She said

'Copy that'

'Alpha team is Grant, myself and Zach' Bex snapped her head to me 'Follow my orders or I will shoot you'

'Copy that' I nodded.

'Beta team take the north and east side, we'll take the south and west part. Agreed?'

'Agreed' Everyone chimed in.

'Okay, everyone into position, we've got two operatives. Find them and extract, copy?'

'Copy'

'Let's move'

 **Cam POV**

I was drenched in water, the shock of the liquid jolted me awake. I spat out.

'Good. You're awake' Elijah stalked around me

'Told you I wouldn't tell you anything' I clicked my jaw feeling the swelling from his hit earlier. 'Guess bad guys forgot the memo not to hit like girls' I spat out a little blood.

'Come on Cam, I don't want to hurt you, I just want the drugs'

'I don't know anything about any drugs, I've told you already'

'I don't believe you'

' _You_ don't believe me or your boss doesn't believe me?' I asked. I needed to try and get information, I needed to have an upperhand. Also getting Elijah talking was distracting him long enough for me to try and get out of my restrains.

'You have to lead by example' He shrugged

'Or someone behind the scenes is pulling the strings?' I tilted my head to stop the throbbing pain. 'You know that you're going to lose, right? I mean, you really messed up with this whole operation, didn't you?'

'Meaning?'

'Oh honey' I pouted my lip out 'You really think I'm dumb? I've been in this game for a long time, I can smell a rat when I see one' He slapped me across the face with the back of his hand.

'You don't know the truth' He hissed

'Maybe not now, but I will…'

 **Zach POV**

We were all in position. The cover of night was ideal for this. Sure we had to wait 24 hours but being able to get Cam soon gave me an adrenaline rush.

'Beta team in position' Nick hummed through the comms

'Delta team ready' Jonas said.

'Copy that' Bex replied. 'On my mark...move, move, move' Grant kicked the door down and we fanned out. There were a couple of guards that were dealt with swiftly. Bex signalled for us to follow her. The corridors were dark, emergency lighting was put on. Other than the occasional swap of gunfire, everything was pretty quiet. That was until we turned a corner and heard loads of grunting and connections. Bex held us in position around the door. She signalled a count down. Three...two...one… Grant kicked the door once again. This room was small, but you could see Cam holding Elijah in a death grip, a cut just above her cheek. She glanced at us.

'Took you long enough' She then released her grip on Elijah and backed away. Grant arrested him straight away.

'Chameleon secure' Bex hummed through the comms. All I could do was stand there staring at Cam. She didn't care about the small cut on her cheek, or the graze on her elbow. She wiped her brow taking in a few heavy breaths. Bex and Grant left the room hauling Elijah with them. Cam began to move out of the door but I blocked her path. I held onto her forearm, pulling her against me.

'Zach' She whispered, possibly in protests, but I couldn't ignore the feeling in my stomach. I just reacted on impulse. I leant forward and kissed her. Cam gasped slightly as I kissed her hungrily, but for a few moments, she kissed me back and melted into the embrace. But almost as soon as she did, she pulled away. Her eyes wide and brimming with different emotions.

'Cam…' I reached for her again but she slipped out of my grasp and dashed through the door. I followed her out. She was already along the corridor with Bex and Grant.

'We have agent Douglas' Nick informed us. I sighed a breath of relief. Now all we had to do was leave.

Getting out was a lot easier than getting in. There was no one to disturb us as we made our way to the van. Cam stayed firmly between Bex and me, her body language had changed. She was more rigid, worried.

'Zach!' I froze at the voice, so did Cam. Camilla came running forward and flung herself into my arms. Everyone stared at us, apart from Cam, who I noticed turned away biting her lip. I have a lot of explaining to do…

 **Cam POV**

'Nothing feels broken' Nick's brow was furrowed as he examined my ribs. 'It's a little tender so you'll probably get a bruise. How did it happen again?'

'He kneed me' I said bluntly. Nick nodded his head, being indifferent to my tone.

'And this?' He moved on to examine my face and the cut.

'Closed fist, swinging' I told him.

'Well, it looks like you don't need stitches' He got his torch and started moving it in front of my eyes. 'You don't have a concussion. Any dizziness? Nausea?'

'Nope' I was ignoring the slightly uneasy feeling in my stomach that had crept in way before Zach had kissed me. Because he did kiss me, I wasn't imagining it. I glanced in his direction quickly to see Camilla snuggled up to him, a tender hand on her stomach.

'I don't trust her' I whispered. Nick looked at me carefully

'Is this the green monster talking?'

'No' I snapped, more determined than ever 'Something isn't sitting right, I can feel it in my gut'

'Could be nausea'

'I'm serious Nick'

'So am I Cam. Take these, it should dull the pain' He handed me a few pills. I took them without complaint and swallowed. When we arrived back at base, Grant, Nick, and Zach helped take Camilla into the house after she said she was _too tired to walk_.

I got out the van and began to follow, Bex was keeping pace next to me, Macey was on my other side.

'I don't trust her' Perhaps if I tried with my friends rather than the boys, they might believe me.

'I agree' Macey flipped her hair 'She's putting it on big'

'We don't know that' Liz said catching up to us

'P-lease, I mean look at the state of Zach once he was captured and look at her' Macey extended a polished nail in the retreating figures direction 'No bruises'

'They might not have hurt her since she's pregnant, they're _bad_ guys not _evil'_

'Look at her hair and nails' I muttered 'They're clean'

'Maybe she maintained her hygiene' Liz shrugged

'No' I shook my head 'No matter how hard you try, you will end up dirty' I twiddled my fingers as if trying to scrape off dirt that I'd got rid of many years ago…

'Is Zach the dad?' Bex had barely spoken since we left the mission 'I mean Zach was concerned with finding her, but not at the same level as you' She eyed me carefully 'Did you see his face when she called his name? His colour drained and he looked scared'

'Maybe he's relieved that she's alive' I scoffed 'Having more than one woman doesn't surprise me'

'Woah' Bex grabbed my arm 'What's happened?' Her eyes full of interest. I bit my lip.

'He kissed me' I muttered

'HE WHAT?' All three girls squealed

'Once you and Grant left the room he blocked my path and kissed me' I admitted feeling a little dirty.

'Oh Cam' Bex loosened her grip on me. Her eyes softened.

'If he's playing a game, I want out' I sniffed 'We're rescued them. Mission done. I want to go home'

'I don't think it's _that_ easy Cam…' Bex's eyes glanced flickered just above my head. Townsend was standing a short distance away, far enough that he couldn't hear the conversation.

'Cameron, I need to have a word' I nodded and moved away from the girls. Something about Townsend's posture scared me. It was almost like we'd travelled back in time, back to the interrogation, back to when we first met.

'What's wrong Edward?' I asked

'The CIA want to investigate this operation'

'What?'

'The bullet used that hit Agent Chase was specially designed, it isn't even on the black market'

'So?'

' _So_ , apparently it's involved in _another_ ongoing investigation, and we've just blown the operation out of the water'

'The drugs? The CIA were monitoring Elijah's drugs?'

'It appears so'

'Did they take them?' I hissed

'Most likely'

'And they didn't _think_ of informing MI6 _or_ the agents at risk?' Anger bubbled up inside of me 'Why didn't they contact you or Zach. This whole situation could have been avoided!'

'My intelligence at the agency says that a team in the CIA were working closely to Elijah and will be here tomorrow to take him into custody'

'Elijah is my find' I snapped

'Someone has higher authority' Townsend shrugged. Then he gave me a knowing look 'So I suggest you hurry'

 **Author's note: So Zach kissed Cammie...and Cammie kissed him back...has she forgotten about Tom already? I love how Macey picked up on the hygiene thing that Cam did as well. Camilla is completely suspicious and I don't trust her at all (I mean I know all her secrets and I wouldn't trust her with anything) but the best thing is how Camilla manages to crawl under Cam's skin...and this will cause problems with Zach. Who's side will he chose? I mean there _is_ a baby and a secret hanging between all three of them. AND a name/face mentioned previously in this story will make a return. ALSO there is baby talk in the next chapter between Grant and Zach. Maybe Grant has a sensible solution? Thank you all as always, next update is on Monday, here's a sneak peek; **

_'You're reading too deep into this'_

 _'Am I?' I looked at him carefully 'Out of all of us, who's experienced with hostage situations?'_

 _'It doesn't mean that you're right'_

 _'It doesn't mean that I'm wrong…'_

 **Hope you like this! See you all on Monday xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Cammie and Camilla have the claws out for eachother. I don't think that Cammie dwelled on the 'Zach not getting over her' thing for too long because she was more confused and suspicious of Camilla's attitude and appearance. You will find out the father next chapter! Whoop whoop! And let me tell yo, it changes _EVERYTHING_ for Zammie's relationship. You, Macey and Cam noticed the bruising, everyone else put it down to Camilla being pregnant, do you believe that? xxx**

 **Original Gallaghergirl: haha I literally love your first sentence! I can't agree more, Zach is 100% not over Cammie, and Camilla was probably a one-night stand...but did that result in a baby Goode? _Did Zach and Camilla sleep together?_ Or is Camilla trying to get under Cammie's skin, hitting her where it really hurts. Oh tensions rise and squabbles grow in the next chapter and just increase even more until Cam and Zach talk about their feelings...oh and Cam finally reads Zach's chapter soon! xxx**

 **Sophie Zielonka: There's violence, and next chapter, Cam is the one giving the questions. Thank you so much! xxx**

 **gymnast1150: I don't like her either, and I'm the one who flipping came up with her character! Well judging by that kiss and the surprise on his face when he saw Camilla, I reckon he forgot _all_ about Camilla. I'm not killing her off yet, although I'm always open to that option. I need her around for a little while longer _just_ for Zammie. Thank you so much! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Did you expect the kiss? Did you expect Cam to kiss him back, even if it was for a brief little moment? xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Awww bless you so much! I'm glad that you love this story, I can't wait to find out what happens with your stories as well! xxx**

 **Ms.L: There is no way in hell that Cammie was going to face this bitch (or anyone for that matter) without her wit and sarcasm. BITCHY AND SASSY CAM SLAYS MY LIFE! It's not Elijah who's the father... xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: The love triangle grows bigger and brighter and better (well, for two of them anyway) and all the while Zach is caught between both Cams; will he decide to stick with his loyalty to Camilla (for some yet unknown crazy decision) OR will he go with Cam considering everything that they've been through together...find out soon...xxx**


	17. Professional And Personal

**Cam POV**

I stormed into the house after my talk with Townsend. I went straight towards Elijah and punched him in the jaw.

'Woah Cam' Grant tried to pull me back

'Who else knew?' I hissed. Elijah rolled his head back and laughed

'Fighting spirit' He spat blood out

'Who else knew about the drugs?' I barked once more

'My men, but I trust them. Those two are the traitors'

' _You_ said earlier that they didn't know. Which means one of _your_ men double crossed you'

'Keep believing that honey' He smiled

'Oh really? So why is a CIA team coming here to take you away. They have your drugs. _I guess you slipped up, honey_ '

'Impossible' He spat

'Yet possible. Guess your face was recognisable to' I smiled sweetly

'Don't let them take me' He snapped. My smile dropped.

'Why?' I asked

'He'll say anything to stay alive' Camilla added, joining the conversation uninvited.

'Why was she of value to be kept alive?' I pointed at Camilla who was nursing a cup of tea

'She's _pregnant_ , I'm not a monster'

'So you gave her access to clean water? Let her shower?' His eyes shifted nervously. I spun on Camilla 'What game are _you_ playing?' I snapped at her

'I...I don't understand'

'You've slipped up several times. First you forget to take a tracker out, then you've taken this mission _knowing_ that you were pregnant-'

'I got pregnant ON this mission' She thundered, her eyes taunting me 'I could give you a play by play if you want' She smirked. If Grant wasn't holding me back I would have clawed at her.

'Your clean. Too clean to be kept in a cell'

'Why am I getting interrogated?' She snapped 'I'm the one that was kept _against my will_ '

'I don't believe a word you say' I hissed

'That's enough Cam' Zach stood in front of me, blocking my view of Camilla. I glared at him

'So now you want to be the hero? Coming in, saving the day?'

'Leave it'

'No' I pointed over his shoulder at Camilla 'She's lying and if you weren't stuck up your own ass, you would see'

'Cam-' He reached for me

'Don't you fucking get it Zach? _You_ were held captive, _She_ was a guest'

'Stop being jealous' He hissed

'Me, jealous?' I laughed, right in his face. His eyes narrowed 'If you think I'm jealous of someone that _had a plan_ , failed _and_ got you taken?' I shook my head 'I guess you really don't know me' I walked away from him then, out of the room, away from everyone, and into the garden.

...

'What was that all about?' Grant asked. He didn't seem angry or worried. He was calm. Observant.

'Her hair and fingernails were clean. There was no sign of bruising or anything. The footage of when they took her was too easy. If she slipped up then why did they take her _after_ the party' I shook my head and looked at the sky 'It doesn't add up'

'You're reading too deep into this'

'Am I?' I looked at him carefully 'Out of all of us, who's experienced with hostage situations?'

'It doesn't mean that you're right'

'It doesn't mean that I'm wrong…' I looked back up at the sky, the stars twinkling 'In that room with her...she was too chipper. Too ready to crawl under my skin'

'Clearly she has' Grant observed. 'So has Zach by the looks of it'

'He kissed me' I said quickly, something I had to get off my chest 'He rescued me and then kissed me, not even caring that Camilla was only a few rooms away' Grant's chest rose and fell as he took a deep, heavy breath.

'I'm sorry Cam'

'Why?' I raised my eyebrow at him 'I'm a big girl Grant, I can take care of myself'

'The night you and Zach broke up...Zach called me...he was broken and acting stupid. I picked him up, drove him to the airport...he explained everything to me and asked me what could he do to make you happy again...I told him to go. Get on a plane, go to England, do that mission and not come back…' He ran a hand through his hair 'I should have been a good friend to him and told him to grow the fuck up and win you back...I regretted my decision, but the next day, seeing how broken you were...I knew I made the right choice'

'So what about now? What should I do?'

'I would say _follow your heart_ , but I feel like yours might be the one that gets broken'

'She's not who she says she is Grant' I gritted my teeth feeling as though I needed to beg someone to believe me. The more I say it, the more real it may seem.

'I know' Grant didn't look at me when he said it. He too looked at the stars as if wishing the constellations would write the answer for us.

 **Zach POV**

Everyone had gone to bed, I hadn't seen Cam come back in from the garden, she might have done and I just didn't notice. After the events of today I opened my dad's stash of whisky and had a small glass. My hands stretched across the back of the sofa as the news came on the television. The whisky glass was removed from my hand. Grant drank it in one go and set it on the coffee table. He sat opposite me.

'If you asked I could have poured you one' I said

'I told you not to mess with her head and you have' He spat out, ignoring me completely.

'Excuse me? Did you see her behaviour today, that was _nothing_ to do with me'

'You're an idiot if you believe that' Grant shook his head 'She's telling the truth about Camilla, something doesn't add up with her'

'Lay off it' I scoffed 'Camilla was held just as long as me, she might of got better care because she's pregnant'

'You think bad guys _care_ about a pregnancy? You know how these people work, you _know_ how dangerous these people are. If they had a chance to kill, they would have. So instead of attacking Cam, _you_ should wondering about why Camilla is acting like being taken is something that happens everyday'

'Why should I?' I snapped. Grant studied me carefully

'You saw how Cam was after she was taken, _you_ couldn't sleep properly when we rescued you...so why is Camilla upstairs sleeping soundly?'

'Stop picking at every little thing!' I snapped 'Some people react differently to trauma. Camilla's done nothing wrong'

'Stop protecting her because she's carrying your baby!' Grant's voice boomed. I let his words wash over me.

'It's not my baby' I muttered.

'What?' Grant looked surprised

'Camilla got pregnant and was scared, she wouldn't tell me who the father was. Since she had no one I thought I'd help her'

'Did you _tell_ Cam that you aren't the father?'

'No' I shrugged 'She can think what she wants' Grant shook his head and sighed.

'You'll lose her before you get her at this rate' He stood up moved in the kitchen and came back dumping a large file on my lap. 'This is all the evidence collected on Camilla. Read this. Know the _real her_ ' Grant began to walk away and paused at the door, looking back at me over his shoulder 'Be careful Zach. Cam's been dealing with this professionally, don't make it personal'

 **Author's note: So Zach _isn't_ the father. I bet a lot of you would have killed me if Zach was the father. Now we know why Zach was so harsh on Cammie when it came to Camilla, he wanted to protect her. So who else knew about the drugs? Find out more on Wednesday. Here's your sneak peek: **

'I don't care if she's pregnant or not! I care that she might have had something to do with why you were taken' She paused, I could see the emotions bubbling up inside of her 'Don't for a second think that I was jealous because I care about you Zach. I didn't sell you out to Catherine or the CIA or Will or anyone. I didn't have to take this mission, I wanted to take this mission to make sure that you were safe!'

 **That's all you get! See you on Wednesday xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Tom will be back soon enough, but in the meantime, Cam makes some dramatic decisions that makes her chose between her head and her heart...Thank you so much as always! I hope that you love this chapter as well!** **xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: I love Zammie so much and I'm glad that you enjoyed their little moment. Maybe i am a spy...maybe I'm gathering intelligence right now...Camilla is completely suspicious, but will reading her file change Zach's opinion? Thank you so muxh as always xxx**

 **Smiles180: No, I feel like Zach was just so relieved that he'd found her. I mean when she went missing over summer, Zach admitted that he went 'crazy' so I believe that he remembered that as he rescued her. He was relieved and just wanted to show her. He still loves her and I feel as though he's breaking down some of the walls that Cam's built around herself xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Why do _you_ think Zach's expression changed? I thought that it was because he was so consumed with Cammie and the kiss that seeing Camilla was almost like a slap in the face, and he just didn't know what to do xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode007: I don't trust Camilla either...and also I don't think Cammie trusts herself... The girls are in it with each other, although their friendship does get tested soon...Aww thank you so much! i'm glad that this story is interesting, there hasn't been a time when I haven't been able to come up with ideas. I'm so flipping excited to see what will happen next, I think this might be the longest story that I've written. My 'know' series were each 32 chapters and I reckon this will be longer. xxx**

 **Original Gallaghergirl: Aww thank you so much! I'm glad that this is something to surprise you. Zammie does get a little heated (both verbally and physically soon). Cam just doesn't want to get played by Zach again so as much as she wants to be with him, she doesn't want to get herself hurt. Aww thank you so much! I feel like this is probably one of my favourite stories, I created it around the same times as I wrote _Selling Our Soul_ but I feel that this story has more of a dramatic turn. xxx**

 **Ms.L: I did see your messages and thank you very much, if you had an account I would have messaged you to thank you and reply. Out of all of the stories that you've read so far, which one is your favourite? The potential part twos won't happen for a while because I need to write them first haha. I don't think that Zach realises what he's doing to her, he's just acting on impulse. I still don't know who the father is (I lie, I do know and holy shit things go down!) Aww I think it's brilliant that you're writing your own fanfic, I can't wait to read it! xxx**


	18. Grieving And Needing

**Zach POV**

I don't think I went to sleep. I sat reading all of these files. Sure I got told about Camilla, I was handed the standard MI6 profile on her, but seeing all of these photos, Camilla in her past was surprising to me. There were several photos of her partying with different boys with glasses of wine and spirits in her hand; despite telling me that she'd never drunk a single drop before. Then there was the photo of her sitting on some guys lap. It reminded me of a photo of me and Cam. It was clear what this photo was...love. Camilla was in love with whoever this was. Could he be the father? I then looked at a piece of transcript of her last conversation with Townsend;

 **Townsend: Anything new?**

 **Camilla: Nothing out of the ordinary, I'm meeting Elijah tomorrow to talk about the shipment.**

 **Townsend: Do you need back up?**

 **Camilla: I have a plan in place**

 **Townsend: They'll do a bug sweep, make sure everything is hidden or destroyed**

 **Camilla: Don't I always**

I stared at it in disbelief. Camilla told me that she was having a quiet night off, I had no idea that she was meeting Elijah _nor_ would I have let her if she had no backup. _Why didn't she want backup_? I wondered. I put the paper down, running my hands all over my face, rubbing the sleep away. Something just didn't add up. I looked back thinking of the days leading up to me being taken. Camilla was a little more frantic than usual, slightly jumpy. I put it down to the hormones, I've dealt with a pregnant woman before, aren't they always jumpy and worried? Or maybe it was because we were closing in on the mission and she had that jittery adrenaline rush that I always get...like I'm getting now. Cam was right, and I know I need to tell her. I glanced at the clock over the fireplace. 3 am. Not to late, right?

I packed up all the files and put them on the kitchen table. I then tiptoed up the stairs, along the corridor towards Cam's room. I didn't bother knocking, I just went straight in and shut the door carefully behind me. I expected to see Cam in her bed, fast asleep. But she was outside on the balcony looking out at the view. She didn't hear me come in so I crept through her room and stood in the doorway, part way inside, part way outside.

'You were right' I said. Cam jumped and spun on me, surprise on her face

'What are you doing here?' she hissed drawing her dressing gown over her more.

'I'm telling you that you were right. Something about Camilla doesn't match. I'm sorry' Her shoulders loosened slightly

'Thank you, but you need to go Zach' She said slowly

'Cam, can you let me explain?' I stepped forward, pleaded.

'You thought I'd be _jealous_ , are you seriously so self absorbed that you think _every girl_ wants to be with you?' She snapped as if I hadn't spoken.

'You were treating Camilla as if she had something to hide-'

'BECAUSE SHE DOES' Cam shouted, not caring about where we were or what time it was.

'Just because you had a hunch doesn't mean that you could accuse her of something' I snapped defensively

'Oh give me a break Zach' She scoffed 'Don't be a hero and defend her, _you just admitted that I was right_ '

'Do you not care that she's still pregnant Cam? Do you not care at all?'

'I don't _care_ if she's pregnant or not! I _care_ that she might have had something to do with why _you_ were taken' She paused, I could see the emotions bubbling up inside of her 'Don't for a second think that I was jealous because I care about you Zach. I didn't sell you out to Catherine or the CIA or Will or anyone. I didn't _have_ to take this mission, I _wanted_ to take this mission to make sure that you were safe!' Her voice cracked slightly 'I could never forgive myself if you got hurt. So hate me for how I'm treating your baby momma or tell the director how poorly I've treated you but don't for one fucking moment think I don't care, because I do Zach' I stood there shocked as Cam poured everything out. All the walls that she built to protect herself from me came tumbling down in one sweep. She'd bared it all. She was scared to lose the one thing she protected herself from the most...me. I stepped towards her slowly, Cam stood there braced for whatever I might spit out.

'The baby's not mine' I said slowly 'Gallagher Girl, I promise you that nothing happened between me and Camilla. Whatever she's said, she's lying'

I moved towards her again.

'Cam I couldn't stop thinking about you'

'Stop' She muttered, tears falling

'I kept that damn book you threw at my head. I read it actually'

'What did you think?'

'I didn't like that the hero didn't get the girl' I moved closer

'Sometimes there are no happily ever afters. Sometimes the ring is meant for someone else'

'That ring you found is yours and yours alone'

'Don't' She shook her head 'Please don't'

'Cam…' I grabbed her face in my hands, caressing her cheeks, studying her eyes.

'Zach don't' She almost pleaded.

'Cam I love you' I whispered. Before she could reply I lowered my head to hers engulfing her lips with mine. Her hands ran up from my waist across my chest and onto my shoulders. She kissed me back. It grew hungrier, more desperate as if the last few years melted away and this was the moment I hoped for. Cam not wanting me to leave and me not wanting to go. Her hands moved from my shoulders and along my arms, gripping my wrists and tugging slightly. She pulled away from me.

'Go' She looked at the floor, her voice full of regret

'Cam…' I tried to grab her arm but she stepped away from me, cold air wrapping around us

'YOU LEFT ME ZACH!' She screamed 'We lost the baby and you went on a mission straight away. _I_ was grieving and I needed you. Then when you came back I found out you were _married_. I needed you' She repeated. She shook her head. 'This-' she gestured between us 'Shouldn't happen. Can't happen! Won't happen!'

'That kiss says otherwise' I pointed out.

'It was a kiss! A stupid, caught in the moment kiss!'

'Keep telling yourself that' I snapped. Cam's eyes clouded over

'I'm not going to break Tom's heart like you did to me. No one deserves that much pain'

'Gal-'

'GO ZACH' She screamed. I didn't try and get nearer. I backed away slowly and left the room.

 **Cam POV**

'AH' I grunted throwing the pillow at the door after Zach closed it. I picked up another pillow and threw it across the room, it hit the oak cabinet knocking the stack of paper on top and causing the paper to flutter to the ground. 'Fuck' I muttered, going over and picking it up. It was the beginnings of my mission report that I started this evening and need to finish before the CIA team comes. It was going to be a long night for me. As I was picking them up, a brown envelope slide out. Everything froze. _Gallagher Girl_ in Zach's handwriting staring back at me. Nothing else seemed to have mattered. I picked it up and opened it carefully. Zach only ever writes letters when he was sorry, so I knew I shouldn't be reading this...but a little part in my mind told me that I should read it. So I did.

 _Gallagher Girl,_

 _When I first met you, I could feel a spark of electricity, an energy that was greater than the whole world. And everyday after that I wanted to tell you how much I loved you, how beautiful you were and how much I wanted to protect you from anything evil in the world._

 _Then we graduated and you went to Georgetown and we worked on missions together and we bought our first house and everything was working out._

 _I'm surprised you didn't find the ring sooner, I was planning on proposing for as long as I could remember. Rachel and Joe had already given me permission...thought I'd doubt they'd give it to me again._

 _When we were in Australia, I had it all planned out. I would wait for the sun to set, take you to the beach allowing the water to lap at our feet. Then I'd get down on one knee and I_ knew _that you would say yes because there was no doubt in my mind that you and I weren't going to be together; I mean you were pregnant! Everything for me was falling into place...And then the pain and the bleeding started. I could tell that you knew what was happening but you didn't want it to happen, not to us, not when everything was going so perfect._

 _I don't think I cried at all...it was like every emotion, every fibre of feeling just left my body. I felt as though I let you down. I couldn't protect you or our child... I thought that I was the problem, I didn't know what to do so I took the mission. Stupid I know but it was a distraction for me...maybe if I did the mission and came back...maybe it might have been a dream. I don't know but I shouldn't have gone. I should have stayed..._

 _There's no way to beat around the bush, I broke your heart. And I know that I don't deserve you and that the thing I should tell you is that you should move on. But I can't. I can't tell you to move on because I don't want you to, I want to be selfish and petty and anything bad I can think of because I want you Cam. I know I made a mistake and what I did doesn't make up for it, but I promise that we were only doing it for the mission. And I never thought that I'd be put in that situation and the only person I've ever wanted to marry was you. So I proposed, and I know that you didn't want it to happen but I couldn't think of anything else to say….I thought that it would show you that I was only ever interested in you. The ring is yours and only yours._

 _I took some of your belongings because I knew that these would be replaced...but my head...I needed to have a piece of you with me, because I know that you don't need me anymore._

 _I love you Gallagher Girl, I always have and always will…_

 _If you get this letter, then maybe this can change your mind...maybe it won't._

 _There's no hard feeling between us Gallagher Girl._

 _If you move on then I'm happy for you. I only wish you the greatest happiness...it's just that I couldn't give it to you._

 _Yours always,_

 _Blackthorne Boy_

The tears were flowing now. They splattered on the paper. Zach wanted to marry me and only me. He's always loved me and no one else...I read the letter again thinking about how honest and open Zach was being and then my relationship with Tom, how safe and warm I felt being around him...so what am I going to do?

 **Author's note: So Cam has finally read Zach's intimate letter, _and_ they had a little kiss. Could the letter mixed with the kiss lead to romance in the air? Next chapter gets a little bit emotional for Zammie, and someone else comes into the mix. Here's your sneak peek; **

'Hey Cameron'

'Hello Will' My mouth formed a thin line

'Now that Cameron's here, we can begin. Care to join us?' He looked me up and down 'After you've dried off'

 **Next update is Saturday xxx**

 **gymnast1150: Thank you so much! I totally agree, I think that Zach felt that he had loyalty to Camilla to protect her secret (but now that he knows more about her, do you think his opinion on her will change?) I didn't think of the parallels with Cam's spotty memory, but I completely agree. Zach believed Cam when she had small bits of information, so you'd think that he'd trust her again. Yes, I would have said that it's a continuation of the books just like 5-10 years after the last book ended. Thank you, I love how Cam is so sure of herself and is almost begging her friends to believe her. You're just so sweet! Grant definitely took it upon himself to knock some sense into Zach. But do you think giving him the file was the right idea? xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: There is 100% something fishy about Camilla. The father will be revealed soon! I think that Camilla knows that Zach always had feelings for Cam, but messing with Cammie's head is somehow satisfying. Will this letter help Cam realise her feelings? xxx**

 **Sophie Zielonka: You might just be right...Zammie drama is on the way, the next chapter actually made me tear up a little bit xxx**

 **Original Gallaghergirl: There is some double agent and double crossing going on. I love Grant, I think because he was friends with Zach before being friends with Cam, he knows how to handle both of them and can see it from both perspectives. Aww thank you! xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Yay, so glad you're back! I know, I feel so blessed for everyone who has commented and viewed this story, I've got so many surprises coming soon! I know! I'm missing her story as well! I haven't actually heard from her in a while so I'll message her soon. I've re-read the story like 10 times waiting for it to be updated. It's driving me crazy too! xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode007: I'm a massive Zammie fan as well, and this chapter was really hard to write especially the letter where Zach was pouring out his feelings. Watch out for Saturday's chapter! I love how focused Cam is with the mission and I completely agree that Zach isn't acting professional about it. Thank you so much! I love how positive everyone is being with this story. Hope school is going okay! xxx**

 **Smiles180: I bet that Grant almost regrets telling him to leave but couldn't deal with what Zach had actually done. Same, Zach's very protective, he goes from one extreme to another xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Thank you! Camilla is like a catalyst between Zammie. Oh Cam's ready to do a lot of different things right now... xxx**

 **LJ: Ohhhh I can't wait for your reason! xxx**


	19. Personal Reasons

**Cam POV**

'Hey Cam' Bex's voice snapped me out of my day dream 'You haven't touched your food' I glanced down of the plate of bacon and pancakes that Grant made. I'd just been staring at it but not really concentrating.

'Oh...um..I guess I'm not hungry' I muttered.

'Is it Camilla?' She asked. I shook my head. 'Is it Zach?' I looked back at the plate of food.

'Speak of the devil…' Macey muttered, I glanced up to see Zach coming into the kitchen. He was shirtless. His hair was slightly messy like he'd just rolled out of bed. I felt my stomach flip at the sight of him. _Damn him and his hair and torso!_

'I'm going to go for a run' I stood up from the table and moved past Zach. His jaw tensed when our arms brushed. My breath hitched but I continued walking. Zach was beginning to get the best of me and I couldn't deal with it because of Tom. He's the one I should be thinking about but instead I'm kissing Zach back when I shouldn't…

I got dressed and jogged to the end of the road. That's when it began to rain. I looked back at the house wondering if I should go back or not. No, I could run for at least 10 more minutes, be soaked to the bone and then come back.

By the time I got back to the house, there was another car on the drive. I didn't think much of it at first but there was a lot of arguing when I came through the door. No one noticed me coming into the kitchen where the noise was loudest.

'Hey' I shouted but no one heard me. I pursed my lips and whistled loudly. They all turned to face me. 'Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?' I looked around at everyone. Then one person turned around and faced me. _You've got to be kidding me_.

'Hey Cameron'

'Hello Will' My mouth formed a thin line

'Now that Cameron's here, we can begin. Care to join us?' He looked me up and down ' _After_ you've dried off'

The phone call I had with him kept replaying in my mind. How he blamed me for Tom being in the hospital, how he thinks I'm inferior to him. I fixed a smile on my face, ran upstairs to get changed.

Back downstairs everyone was gathered around the table. I took the empty seat at the head of the table opposite Will.

'This is Robert, Peter and Charlie' Will introduced them. The other three men nodded. 'We've had a chance to read your mission reports and have examined them meticulously' He riffled through the pieces of paper in front of him. 'Tell me Zach, what was your mission?'

'We had to infiltate a drug chain and find the source and the seller. We were closing in on the seller when our cover was blown'

'And did you have any suspicions about your partner?'

'No' Zach shook his head 'I didn't notice anything alarming _at the time_ '

'When did you notice the change?' Will's voice was calm, authorical.

'After I read her file'

'But you were not an agent on this mission. You weren't meant to be involved. Did you know that?' Will looked at him carefully. Zach's jaw tensed.

'Yes'

'Yet you still read the file?'

'I was curious' Zach shrugged.

'Tell me Zach, who gave you this file?' Will asked. Zach was silent. 'Who was it?'

'Is that really necessary?' I jumped in 'Can't you just get to the point'

'I'm trying to follow the train of evidence _Cammie_ , I need to know what went wrong on the mission and _where_ '

'So why isn't the other agent here?' I raised my eyebrow at him 'Where's Camilla Douglas?' Now if Will wasn't looking at me, I wouldn't of been able to see this massive change in his expression, it was almost as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. It was only a split second, but I saw it...and he knew that I'd seen it.

'Agent Douglas is resting' Either Robert, Peter or Charlie said. I didn't look, I kept my eyes trained on Will, watching his every move…

'Have you met Camilla yet?' I asked. Will didn't speak. I leant forward on the table 'What were _your_ team doing with the drugs?'

'We're asking the questions' Robert, Peter or Charlie snapped

'We infiltrated the drugs' Will leant back in his seat, not rising to my challenge

'And you didn't think about checking with MI6? You were in their jurisdiction' I shrugged 'If anything you fucked up, not Zach or Camilla'

' _We_ didn't fuck up, _you_ entered a mission you shouldn't have done' He boomed. We were glaring at each other. The atmosphere was thick.

'We saved two operatives lives' I snapped

'And yet my brother's in the hospital, how did that happen?'

'Specially designed bullet. Something not even on the black market. How did _that_ happen?' I was not rising to his challenge, oh no, I was fighting fire with fire.

'This drug ring thought of everything, their own specialised cars, their own intercommunication, their own guns _and_ their own bullets. Almost untraceable'

' _Almost_?' Bex raised her eyebrow. For the first time in awhile, Will tore his eyes from mine.

'Well, we're here, aren't we?' He smiled casually.

'For now' I muttered. Will turned back to me.

'Tell me something Cameron. Did you have a plan when you rescued Zach or were you just going on instincts? You know, _personal reasons_ '

'What's that supposed to mean?' My breath caught

'I'm saying that you risked your agents lives because of your past with Agent Goode'

'Not true'

'Really? Then why did Tom leave me several voicemails concerned about your judgement and why did he also ask me about your past'

'Enough' I hissed

'He didn't trust you and now he's in the hospital. Something tells me I should trust my gut _and_ my brother. Both are saying I shouldn't trust you'

I stood up too fast, the chair I sat on crashed to the floor. I didn't stay in the room. I walked outside into the air, down the garden and sat at the edge of the pool. I took deep shallow breathes, I wasn't going to cry. Not now. Not today. I wasn't going to let _William Chase_ get the best of me, spelling out lies left, right and centre. I closed my eyes allowing myself to calm down.

...

'Are you okay?' A voice ruined my calm.

'Go away Zach' I glared at him

'Townsend kicked them out, clearly Will wasn't acting professional'

'But he's right' I shrugged 'I should have told Tom about us. I shouldn't have hid it from him'

'Why did you?' Zach's question didn't surprise me, it was something I kept asking myself _why don't you just tell him_.

'I was scared' I said simply 'We were going to have a baby Zach, things change when kids are involved. And then to tell him that I had a miscarriage?' I shook my head 'When I came back home _everyone_ at the CIA was treating me differently, not just because of the miscarriage but because of you; so I stayed in Nebraska for a while and when I came back I met Tom, and he didn't look at me like I was broken...I guess I don't want the way he looks at me to change'

'If he loves you, nothing would change' And there it was, something that felt like it had deeper meaning, that Zach may still love me even when I'm with another man.

'Please Zach, just go'

'No' He sat down next to me on the edge 'You are my friend and you are upset, therefore I need to stay until you feel better' I rolled my eyes

'Why couldn't Bex come out?' I whined

'She was too busy punching Robert...or was it Peter...hmmm, could have been Charlie' He shrugged. I laughed lightly. We looked at each other and held our gaze, small smiles across our faces. The I remembered what I was doing and who I was with so my smile disappeared.

'I read your letter' I choked out, feeling the emotions spiral around me. Zach's smile dropped. For the first time in a while he looked worried and scared…

'Cam-'

'You left so you could grieve?' I looked at him confused 'Did you think you were the only one grieving? Zach, I'd _just_ come to terms that maybe having a baby at that time wasn't for us and I was ready to settle down and actually _plan_ a life together, but you came back and you were _married_ …' I bit my lip and looked away

'I thought that I failed you' Zach muttered, his voice breaking and full of tears 'You always wanted a family and I knew that things were finally looking up...and I was going to propose in Australia but you were ill and I saw the fear...Cam, I never wanted to hurt you'

'But you did!' I looked back at him, not caring that the tears were falling 'You were the one person who I thought would _never ever_ hurt me, Zach!' We stared at each other, both of us unsure what to say in case the other one just broke. 'Where did we go wrong?' I muttered. Zach didn't answer he just enveloped me in his arms, rubbing small circles on my arm. Zach held me in his arms for ages, neither one of us daring to speak. Neither one of us wanting to face the fact that quite possibly, we may have found closure…

 **Author's note: Awww. so Cam and Zach may have found closure on their past...will this affect their future? Thank you so much for the response from last chapter, I know it was emotional and I'm sorry for not giving you all a heads up, I promise I will do in future! Next chapter sees Cam diving into her past with a flashback and then behaving slightly out of character (Zammie fluff and a little smut) It's also one of the more in depth chapters that I've done. See you on Monday xxx**

 **Emma: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xxx**

 **gymnast1150: I'm so sorry I didn't warn you! Awww thank you, you're actually making me blush. I love the raw emotion that comes with Cam and Zach. I feel like their fight was realistic as well. Both fueled on emotions and not holding back. Bitchy and Sassy Cam is my favourite Cam and then Vulnerable and Sexy Zach is my favourite Zach. Cam won't just leave Tom...but her judgement does become clouded in the next chapter. I've got a lot of surprises up my sleeve...the next few chapters will be testing for Cam, Tom _and_ Zach. And they may all fall down... Thank you so much as always. I can't wait to read the next chapter of ATR! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Aww thank you so much! I feel like Zach's sweet and vulnerable moments are only ever reserved for Cammie xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode007: SO MANY FEELS! And they just keep coming...Watch out for next chapter, Zammie gets a little heated. xxx**

 **Mackenzie911: Awww I'm so sorry, I'm routing for Zammie as well but shit goes down in the next few chapters leaving more than one person with a broken heart... xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: I will not kill Tom off yet...but he does make an appearance soon. I'm currently writing chapter 32 and HOLY SHIT Cam has never been more vulnerable and afraid. Watch this space...You may be onto something but I will not conform or deny. OMG I love that peeping Tom moment...I might add it in...xxx**

 **Guest: I know xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Aww thank you so much! I'm so glad that you loved the letter. Oh trust me, Cammie isn't thinking in the next chapter, she just acts on impulse. How do you feel about Zammie after their little moment at the end? Is it over? Can they finally put the past in their past? Find out on Monday xxx**

 **Ms. L: aww thank you! I'm glad that you found the letter beautiful, I was worried about making it too soppy because Zach would have been in a vulnerable place when he wrote the letter but he still has pride in himself. I love Selling Our Soul as well, I don't know if I' going to do a sequel to that story or not, I might do... This story won't be over for a while, I've got lots more ideas to come. I really enjoy adding moments of humour into a sad situation. Camilla is 100% shady as well as Elijah. You find out the possible baby daddy in chapter 21. Oh no! I'm so sorry that your screen cracked. Brothers can be annoying sometimes, I have two older brothers. I can't wait to read your story! If you ever want a chapter checked over, let me know xxx**


	20. I'll Hurt You

**Cam POV**

' _Open your eyes' Zach whispered in my ear, I opened them excitedly, feeling like kid at Christmas. Nothing prepared me for the sight before me._

' _Oh' Was all I managed to breathe out._

' _You like it?' Zach wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his head between my shoulder and my neck. I smiled wider._

' _I love it' I squealed. Zach and I were half way through our two week trip to Australia, a break we'd both been thinking about for months. Zach had decided to surprise me and he'd organised a romantic evening by the beach; candles and rose petals surrounded a dining set. I spun in Zach's arms, placing my arms on his chest._

' _This is amazing' I reached up and kissed him quickly on lips. Zach smirked looking at me carefully._

' _How are you feeling?' He asked. I'd been having a bad stomach for a few days, we both thought that it could be something I ate or the pregnancy, neither of us knew exactly what we were doing but we loved it._

' _Better' I lied, ignoring the constant churning in my stomach. Zach might have believed me, or maybe not, but he just kissed me quickly and then grabbed my hand leading me to the table._

' _To us' Zach toaster, clinking his glass of champagne and my lemonade together._

' _To us' I smiled in return._

 _The rest of the evening went by as a blur. After a three course meal, Zach surprised me yet again by taking a small walk along the beach. It wasn't the food or the weather or the feeling of Zach's hand in mine that made me worried, no, it was the undeniable pounding of my heart and pain radiating through me._

' _Shit' I doubled over feeling as though I was stabbed._

' _Cam?' Zach held me in his arms as another wave of pain hit, causing me to cry out._

' _Have I been shot?' I asked_

' _What?' Zach was worried, he looked over my body checking._

' _Ow' I screamed out in pain_

' _Cam, Gallagher Girl, come on, talk to me'_

' _Zach…' I shuddered gripping his forearms. I couldn't speak when another wave hit, this time I could feel all the warmth leaving me. Had the ocean waves hit us? I felt a pool of coldness and damn in my middle. I looked down and realised it was blood._

I bolted upright in bed. It took me a minute to remember where I was and that I was in no danger. I pulled my legs closer to my chest, placing my chin on my knees. I don't know how long I sat there just...waiting...I don't know what I was meant to think or feel, I just sat there, hoping something would come to me…

For some reason my brain began to weigh up Zach and Tom. Everything that was appealing between them, something that makes each one different, and why I can't stop thinking about them. So here it is, my pro's and con's list of Zach and Tom.

Tom makes me laugh (PRO)

Zach is Zach (PRO AND CON)

Tom stops my bad dreams (PRO)

My bad dreams usually revolve around Zach (CON)

I prefer the way Tom makes coffee (PRO)

Zach can't even boil an egg (CON)

Tom has a jackass brother (CON)

Zach had a bitch of a mother (CON)

Tom hasn't left me (PRO)

Zach did (CON)

Weighing up the options, My brain was telling me that Tom is who I should be with. Everything about Zach made my blood crawl but my heart race…

'Shit' I muttered pulling my covers away from me and walking around my room. I paced for a little bit, convincing myself that what I was about to do was right and that I _needed_ to do it.

After 10 more minutes of convincing myself, I walked out of my room, tiptoeing down the corridor along to one particular door. I didn't bother knocking, I just walked right in. I shut the door softly behind me. Zach was sprawled on his stomach, his hand draped over the bed. I followed his hand up, his muscles were pronounced, even in the dark. His chiseled shoulder blades could cut through anything. I debated about whether or not to continue my plan. _Fuck it Cammie, do it now and deal with the consequences tomorrow_ I thought. And so that's what I did. I moved tentatively over to Zach. I paused for a moment before swallowing my pride. I poked his shoulder. Nothing.

'Zach' I whispered, poking again. I got a grunt in return. 'Zach wake up' I decided to shove him slightly. He groaned again beginning to wake up. I waited for a moment as his eyes began to open, training themselves on me.

'Gallagher Girl?' Zach questioned, he rubbed his eyes and began to sit up 'What time is it?'

'I need you...to come with me' I added quickly. Luckily Zach was still half asleep and didn't notice. Before he could argue I grabbed his hand and guided him out of his room, along the corridor and into mine.

'Cam, what's going on?' Zach asked, clearly more awake, once I shut the door.

'I don't know' I kept a hold of his hand 'Ever since I've seen you again I keep reliving everything and I just don't know what to do'

'It's okay Cam'

'No it's not Zach! Everything's messed up! In reality I should be staying as far away from you as possible, Tom is everything that you aren't and more! I should be with him'

'Is this what you woke me up for?' His tone was harsh and cold.

'No...yes' I groaned in frustration 'I _should_ be with Tom' I took a small step towards him, my voice like butter, easing Zach in 'But in practice, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you' I took another step towards him until our chests were almost touching 'And for once, I don't want to think' I bit my lip and gazed up at him, seeing uncertainty but lust in Zach's eyes. His hands moved to my waist.

'You don't want to do this Gallagher Girl' He whispered 'I'll hurt you again'

'Now you're thinking' I teased, I tilted my head, brushing my lips against his, feeling him take a sharp intake of breath 'We should stop thinking and just...do'

Zach stared at me, unsure about what to do. I took a deep breath, and angled my head until our lips met. It was slow at first as if both of us were testing the water, waiting for the other to pull away, but neither of us did. My hands crept their way up his chest getting a slight shudder in response. I kept going until I reached his neck. I pulled us closer deepening the kiss. Zach's grip on my waist tightened. I moved backwards, Zach followed. I kept moving until my legs hit the bed. Zach pulled away. His eyes shining and wild.

'You don't want this Cam' He muttered against my lips

'I'm not stopping you' I pointed out

'Both of us will be hurt if we do this' His hands roamed my body

'Both of us will be hurt if we don't' I cupped his face in my hands, feeling the muscles in his jaw clench.

'Gallagher Girl…' He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on mine. Silence passed.

'In your letter, you were wrong Zach…' I whispered, his eyes opened, focused on me 'You said that I don't need you anymore...but I do. I need you Zach' I could feel the tears brimming but they were washed away when Zach attacked me with his mouth, full of heat and passion. Immediately his arms went to the back of my thighs hoisting me up and laid me on the bed. Zach crawled on top of me peppering kisses along the way. I grabbed his face forcing our lips together, his tongue swirling in my mouth, savouring every last drop. With one hand behind my head, Zach's other hand snaked it's way under my shirt, his rough hands on my soft skin caused me to shiver against him. Zach groaned. His hand skated higher, delicately dancing across my rib cage.

'Zach…' I moaned against his lips. He groaned in response. His other hand joined the shirt action, lifting it higher, peppering my chest to the cold night. Our kiss broke as he removed my top. Greedily I tugged on Zach's shirt to be removed as well.

'You're so beautiful' Zach whispered, his touch causing a warm feeling to surround me. Zach's lips were back on mine just as his hands cupped my breasts, teasing me. I moaned against his lips, arching my body into his. My hands gripped his hair, pulling slightly in the way that I remember made him crazy.

'Cammie…' He muttered moving his mouth down my neck and then joining his hands. His tongue, god his tongue was doing something that should be illegal.

'Zach..' I whimpered, he glanced up at me quickly before his hands roamed down my body to my pj shorts. He continued to tease me, a finger or two slipping beneath the waistband, getting close and then pulling away. I whimpered, my hands tight on his shoulders as he tentatively lowered my shorts. I was squirming under him needing release.

'Please' I begged. Zach's hands froze. My release never came, Zach pulled my shorts back up and handed me my shirt. I whimpered at the loss of him.

'What just happened?' I asked, feeling out of breath

'You tell me' Zach ran his hands through his hair and sat on the edge of the bed 'You want to sleep with me but you want to be with Tom?' He shook his head 'You aren't the kind of person to cheat Gallagher Girl, and I'm not going to let you' I tugged my legs closer to my chest. Zach looked at me with a sad smile that didn't match his lustful eyes 'Having sex with me isn't the answer Cam. You said yourself that you won't hurt Tom like how I hurt you. If you think that Tom is for you, then be with him. Just don't lie Cam' And with that he left the room, leaving me sobbing on my bed in the early hours of the morning. Was I actually going to have sex with Zach? Tom is in the fucking hospital and I all I wanted to do was fuck Zach?

'Oh Cammie, what have we done…'

 **Author's note: I told you Cam would act out of character. Clearly this mission might be getting to her...Next chapter, we may or may not find out who the father is, and Cam is reunited with Tom. Find out what happens when Tammie is reunited on Wednesday and what will happen to Zammie... Here's a sneak peek for Wednesday xxx**

'Seriously Cam? Come on, you know me better than anyone!' His eyes were fiery. I wanted, needed to believe him.

'Let's just say we got further than you two did last night' Camilla chimned in taking a sip of her drink, smiling proudly over the brim. I froze. Zach froze.

'What happened last night?' Bex asked coming to stand in front of me

'Bex, not now' I hissed

'Why not Cam, this seems to be the morning of revealing, so why don't we all share?'

'I'm not the one who's been lying' I snapped back

 **Dreamer0704: Thank you! I am literally addicted to _Addicted To Rock_. Holy shit I love the story and the characters and the journey that Zammie are taking. I cried on the last two chapters when I read them, bless them, I really can't wait to see where this story was going xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Cammie wasn't planning on shouting at Zach in this chapter was she *wink wink*. Will isn't playing fair, perhaps he has some secrets of his own. We will see Tom next chapter, will Cam tell him about what happened between her and Zach? I understand that you have conflicting emotions between Zach leaving, bit remember when Cam left over summer and he went 'crazy', perhaps he left so that he wouldn't go crazy again, and he also knew that Cam was in safe hands because she was surrounded by all her friends. Soon we find about Zach's side of the story about what happened in the mission where he got married xxx**

 **Smiles180: Yep, and Zach gets even more honest and vulnerable in the next few chapters. xxx**

 **Ms. L: I know! i think instead of 'friend' Zach should have said 'I care about you' but I feel like he's trying to get back into Cam's good books after their little fight. You'll find out the potential father on Wednesday...xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode101: Monday's here! Well, they might have found closure in the last chapter, but Cam was looking for some release in this one *wink*. At the moment you hate Will, your opinion may change later on...(he doesn't become the hero btw, but you may pity him slightly) xxx**


	21. He's The Father

**Cam POV**

I was one of the last to come down in the morning, unusual considering that I usually go for a jog first thing.

'Morning' Bex smiled as I came into the kitchen. Everyone, including Camilla, was sitting around the table eating pancakes and waffles. 'You're up late today' She commented, I tried to avoid her gaze and to not look at Zach. But I did catch a glimpse of him in the corner of my eye. His jaw was tense and his eyes were stormy, something was wrong and I felt like it was because of me...

'I had a lot to think about' I muttered taking a sip of fresh coffee

'The investigation?' Macey guessed, I didn't respond 'Don't worry about that, Townsend said that Will was out of line and _now_ MI6 are investigating him'

'Interesting' I muttered taking a sip of coffee again. Bex eyed me carefully knowing something was wrong. I put the mug down and grabbed a waffle, stuffing it into my mouth so I wouldn't have to talk anymore.

'What's our plan for today?' Nick asked. I shrugged and leant against the kitchen counter.

'We need to interrogate Elijah further since Townsend wouldn't let Chase take them'

'Chase? As in William Chase?' Camilla asked. I swallowed the waffle and studied her. She seemed nervous

'Yes' I replied curtly 'He was here yesterday' This seemed to worry her slightly. Her hand skimmed across her stomach lightly. I stared at the action, remembering the familiarity of me doing the same. The move of a mother tenderly caring for her unborn child. I then remembered Will's change in expression when I mentioned Camilla. The same frozen expression.

'He's the father' I muttered, clearly louder than I should have done because everyone looked at me, Camilla stared at me, her mouth a slight 'o' shape. 'He's the father, isn't he Camilla?' I stood up and looked at her. 'William Chase is the father' My simple statement hung in the air. No one wanted to speak, this was between Camilla and me, everyone else was just observing. 'Camilla, we can help you' I said slowly, trying to be calm. Camilla smiled and then laughed

'You want to help me? Ah sweetie, how stupid you actually are'

'I'm a pretty forgiving person considering that you told me he was a father' I nodded in Zach's direction

'I never did' She held her hands up defensively 'I told you how me and Zach have had sex, you connected things in your own way'

'Is it true, that you two slept together?' I stared at Zach. He glared at me

'Seriously Cam? Come on, you know me better than anyone!' His eyes were fiery. I wanted, _needed_ to believe him.

'Let's just say we got further than you two did last night' Camilla chimned in taking a sip of her drink, smiling proudly over the brim. I froze. Zach froze.

'What happened last night?' Bex asked coming to stand in front of me

'Bex, not now' I hissed

'Why not Cam, this seems to be the morning of revealing, so why don't we _all_ share?'

'I'm not the one who's been lying' I snapped back

'Not to us, but you have to Tom' She pointed out 'And clearly he doesn't know the whole picture'

'Now is not the time' I snapped back

'Come on Cam, you can't keep it from him forever' Just as I was about to speak my phone rung. It was an unknown number.

 _Hello_ I snapped down the phone

 **Oh...hello, I'm Christine, I'm a nurse at St George's Hospital. Am I speaking to a Miss Cameron Morgan**

 _Yes. Speaking_ I said calmer

 **I'm calling concerning a patient by the name Thomas Chase, you are one of his emergency contacts**

 _Is everything okay, what's happened?_

 **He's stable and awake. You were the first person he asked about. And he is still asking to see you**

 _Thank you_ I sighed _I'm on my way_

 **Lovely, just ask for me at reception and I'll take you up**

 _Thank you so much, Goodbye._

The line went dead and allowed tears to fall.

'What's happened?' Bex asked enveloping me in a hug, our little argument long forgotten.

'Tom's awake' I choked out

'That's good isn't it?' I glanced over her shoulder and made eye contact with Zach. With Tom being better _and_ asking for me...it's only a matter of time before I have to face the truth...

…

'Hello, I'm Cameron Morgan, I was told to ask for Christine' I smiled at the girl behind the desk. She smiled back

'Sure thing, I'll page her now'

I shifted my weight between my feet. Nervous energy bubbled up. I couldn't keep still, I couldn't stay focused. I'd driven myself to the hospital insisting that everyone should stay at home.

'Cameron?' A chipper voice from behind drew me away from my thoughts. I spun around and smiled at her 'Hello, I'm Christine, I'll take you to Thomas now if you're ready'

I nodded. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach as I followed her down the corridor. Christine made light chat to me, talking about the weather, my journey etc. But nothing of interest. Just to fill the silence coming from me. 'He's in here' She stopped in front of a door 'Take all the time you want'

'Thank you' I whispered, she nodded and then walked away, her shoes squeaking on the floor. I took a deep breath before pushing open the door. Immediately I could hear the heart monitor, a steady beep. I walked further into the room. Tom was lying on the bed. His eyes closed and his hands by his side. I decided not to disturb him. There were fresh flowers on the table, I looked at them closely; they were a burst of colour in this sterile room.

'Pretty aren't they' I spun around to see Tom smiling at me. 'Come here' He lifted his hand. I stood frozen, staring at him. An undeniable ache in my heart 'Are you glad to see me?' He looked at me carefully

'We need to talk' I breathed out 'I should have told you this when we met, but I was barely coping with it myself and I didn't want to chase you away'

'Okay…' He drew out waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath.

'After I graduated Gallagher, I went straight to Georgetown and worked with the CIA alongside Townsend and Zach. After that, Townsend got a job at MI6 he was running a special taskforce in partnership with the CIA and I was part of his team...It was amazing. I had my friends, and I had Zach. Our relationship was getting stronger all the time, sure we argued but what couple doesn't? Anyway, I finally felt happy, content even, I was settled into a life that loved with the people I love. I was living on Cloud 9 and then things got better, I got pregnant. It was something Zach and I discussed at length, he didn't want either of us to do fieldwork when the baby came and he didn't the baby to grow up with one parent. So we agreed to leave the agency, _after_ we knew that everything would be okay...but it wasn't. We were on holiday and I lost a lot of blood and I lost the baby. Both of us were heartbroken and in those few moments that followed, I could tell that he was blaming me and he had every right, I was blaming myself as well. Both of us were grieving and just needed someone to blame...then we arrived state side and not even 24 hours of being back, Zach took a last minute mission. He had no intel, no plan, he just _went_...for the next 2 months, barely anything. The occasional text and phone call but nothing...nothing that gave me hope. So I was stuck at home grieving tenfolds because not only had I lost my baby, I felt like I was losing Zach as well'

'What happened next?'

'3 months...that's how long he gone. At work that day there was a lot of chatter in the office, more than usual...then some preppy intern came up to me to say sorry she was. When she told me what happened, I thought it was a joke but Ronnie, someone on that mission said it was true. Zach got married. I couldn't believe it, I went back home to find him waiting for me, rose petals on the ground and him one knee...I was so angry at him...I threw a book at his face and told him to get out of my life. I didn't even let him explain...losing a baby is hard, but losing Zach was worse' I didn't care that I was crying, or how I sounded. I just needed to get it off my chest. Tom had remained composed, his heart rate didn't elevate and his eyes didn't waver. He was, as always, the calming effect on me. I wiped away my tears away and tried to steady my breaths. And then he asked me the one question I hoped he never would.

'Do you still love him?'

 **Author's note: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh So Camilla had her claws out, why was she so defensive over Cam asking about Will being the father? Is it true? Is William Chase the father? And then the other Chase brother asks to see Cammie, and she tells him _everything_. Poor Cammie, it must have been so hard for her. And Tom had to ask _that question_. What will Cam do? Who will she speak to? We'll see on Saturday, here's a preview: **

'Are you actually trying to ruin her life?' Bex snapped, glaring at me.

'I wasn't the one who instigated it'

'P-lease' she rolled her eyes 'why would Cam go for you when she has Tom?'

'Because Cam still loves him' Macey said. There it was honesty.

 **See you on Saturday xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I know, I wanted Cam to be slightly unpredictable and do something that she might regret later but also to show how her feelings are getting so confused and she can't think properly. You can tell that Zach wanted to take things further but something snapped inside of him and he was the *swoon* voice of reason. I love that little *swoon*. I'm waiting for a Zach, if you know anyone hit me up! How do you think Tom's question will play with Cam's mind? What will her answer be? How will everyone react when she tells them? What will happen with Zach? I think Camilla was up during the night and either saw Cam go into Zach's room or her leading him into her room. Whichever one it was, she was a spying on the spies. Ohhhh Camilla has some juicy secrets coming soon...xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGallagher007: Thank you! I cried when writing the flashback because I feel like you all needed to know where it went wrong for Cam and Zach. It gets sexier soon...so excited...We'll find out Zach's story soon, but how will it come about? Does Cam choose Tom and then he tells her the truth, or does Cam choose Zach only if he tells her the truth? xxx**

 **Ms.L: I know! Could this mean that Cam is going in a downward spiral? Is she self destructing? Zach _wanted_ things to happen, but he knew that if anything did, Cam would get hurt (no matter how much she protests) and Zach knows that he can't hurt her anymore...What do you think is going to happen between Cam and Tom now? How is she going to answer that questions? xxx**

 **Smiles180: Aww I agree, the roles _should_ have been reversed but clearly this love triangle and the mission is making Zach be sensible and Cam to act out of character. Ohhh things will be getting _very_ interesting xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: Aww thank you so much! I feel like I haven't heard from you in ages so I hope that you are well! I'm looking forward to the next two chapters because they're my absolute favourite (I.E. the most honest and raw emotions between Cammie and Zach). Oh you are in for a treat! xxx**

 **Dreeamer0704: I'll check the song out. I can't wait to find out what happens between Cam and Zach in _Addicted To Rock_. xxx**


	22. Stumble And Fall

**Zach POV**

It had been several hours since Cam left. She'd refused any help, and she'd refused to look at me, even when I tried to talk to her. Bex took control and informed Townsend about Cam's suspicions of who the dad was. Townsend took it more seriously, deciding to believe Cam; he organised a paternity test as soon as possible. We'd ordered pizza because no one felt like cooking, we were just moving it around the plate when Bex's phone rang. She leapt up and scrambling to get the phone.

'Hello?' She said quickly 'yeah sure, we'll see you when you get back' she then hung up, slightly deflated.

'Well?' Macey asked

'She didn't say much, but it didn't sound good' she sighed.

'What did happen between you two?' Macey swung herself around causing her hair to whip in the air. She looked at me with a deadly look in her eyes; perhaps she would applaud me or kill me, either way Macey would give me her honest opinion.

'Cam and I nearly slept together' I admitted casually. Macey's eyes widened and she nearly fell off her chair.

'Are you _actually_ trying to ruin her life?' Bex snapped, glaring at me.

'I wasn't the one who instigated it'

'P-lease' she rolled her eyes 'why would Cam go for you when she has Tom?'

'Because Cam still loves him' Macey said. There it was honesty. Bex glared at her and Macey shrugged, brushing some fluff off of Nick's shoulder. 'If you can't see it then you need a reality check' she scrunched up her nose and looked at me 'Don't feel high and mighty about it, Cam loves Tom as well' So, sometimes Macey is _too_ honest. I shrugged

'It's her decision. I'm not going to mess with her head anymore' Echoing my earlier promise with Grant. 'She wasn't thinking properly last night, she was just acting on instinct. I've never seen her so...lost'

Everyone shared a worried look.

'Do you think…?' Nick began but he shook his head as if he couldn't finish

'I hope not' Bex gave a small shudder

'Why, what happened?' I asked. Everyone shared a look again, wondering if I should know. Grant sighed and turned to me.

'The last time Cam stopped acting like she usually would, she went back to Nebraska, and we didn't hear from her for weeks. When she came back, she was so focused and determined no wonder she's one of the best spies the agency's ever had! But she lost her way a little bit. It took Joe and Rachel to come back and talk to her, I guess she spilled her guts to them because the next day she was back to the Cam we knew. We never asked what happened, we just got on with it'

'Oh' I soaked all this information in, feeling as though I was responsible for her little breakdown. And perhaps I'm responsible this time as well…

'I think it could be Will that's got to her this time' Bex said as if she could read my thoughts. 'He didn't like Cam when they first met _and_ she put him in a headlock embarrassing him. Maybe he's out to get her'

'If he is the father, then he's got something to fight for' Macey added.

'Liz, Jonas, can you cultivate anything you can on Camilla and Will, see if their timelines cross at some point'

'On it' They both moved off to fetch their laptops.

'Also' Bex called after them 'Find anything you can on Tom please'

'Why?' Grant asked. Bex looked deflated.

'Just a hunch. What if Will's not the father...what if Tom is?'

'Cam would be heartbroken' Macey gave a little shiver. Bex glanced back at her phone

'I feel like she is already is'

 **Cam POV**

After I left the hospital, I knew that there was one place I had to go before returning to the house. MI6 headquarters. I waited in reception feeling like a complete idiot for having a red puffy, tear stained face demanding to speak to Edward Townsend immediately. The woman at reception and the security guards kept watching me closely, almost judging. _Could she_ really _be the girl that the circle wanted?_ Or they might just be thinking _Who is she?_

'Cameron' Townsend's voice drew me away from my thoughts. He did not seem surprised about my appearance or why I was causing a fuss to see him. He stood there, as he always had done, with eyes that could see through it all. 'Why don't we talk somewhere more private?' He suggested. I nodded and followed him through security.

Townsend's office was almost as quaint as his country home. It was the perfect combination of a sleek spy and an man who has a past. Books lined one wall, some appeared to be first additions, others were newer copies that filled in the space. Townsends desk was glass, he did not sit behind it. He gestured for me to sit on the leather sofa and he joined me. On coffee table next to him was stacks of papers and a highlighter with the lid off. He was looking through the mission reports, ours and Will's.

'To what do I owe this pleasure?' He asked leaning back comfortably. I sighed trying to think straight.

'What am I doing, Edward?' I asked 'I feel as though everything I do just hurts everyone else'

'Meaning?'

'Tom's getting better, I went to the hospital to see him. And I told him all about me and Zach'

'Are you sure you don't want me to call Joe?' He raised his eyebrow. Clearly emotions is something him and Zach don't really talk about. I chuckled but shook my head.

'Do you still love Abby?' I asked him. Townsend weighed my words thinking about how best to answer it.

'I will never forget my time with Abigail'

'You didn't answer my question' I pointed out. He chuckled, a smile playing on his lips

'Sometimes there are questions not even yourself wishes to answer'

'But how did you know when to stop fighting? When, despite all the emotions, you just _couldn't_ keep fighting for her?' Again Townsend took a moment to weigh up and gather his thoughts. He did not rush, he did not want to give me the wrong impression, he just worded everything well.

'You and Zach made up our minds for us. When you left over summer, Zach was broken, although I didn't know him properly, I remember how Rachel and Abby were worried about him. Then when we were going through Rome, Zach found you and wanted to protect you. I mean you were sleepwalking and everyone knows you should never wake a sleepwalker. _Zach didn't care about that,_ no, he just wanted to wake you up and keep you safe' He chuckled 'If he could tie you up and lock you in Antarctica to keep you safe, I'm sure he would. And still would' He added

'So you gave up on your one chance of happiness, because of me and Zach?' Saying it out loud hurt my heart. I was stopping both of them being happy purely because I was in love with Zach.

'Who said I only have one chance?' He smiled 'Sometimes you look at someone and realise you can't break their heart and breaking your own seems to be the best option'

'What's stopping you and Abby now? Zach and I are over'

'Are you?' He eyed me carefully, he shifted position to look at me the way he did when he first interrogated me. 'Cameron, can you honestly say that you and Zach _are over_?'

'Edward, please don't' I whispered, not wanting to face the truth.

'Now you aren't answering my question' He pointed out.

'Because I don't like the answer' I snapped. 'It's not just my heart that's going to be broken this time'

' _We may stumble and fall but shall rise again; it should be enough if we did not run away from the battle_ '

'Mahatma Gandhi' I smiled at him. He nodded, impressed.

'One broken heart does not mean it can't heal again. You only need to find the right person to love'

'Who said that?' I pondered

'Me' He smiled 'Trust me Cam, I've had many broken hearts, but having Zach in my life, it's slowly mending' I nodded feeling relieved that out of everything that came from my time at Gallagher, Townsend finally had his family. And I was probably about to ruin it with my next question

'Do you have the mission report, you know when Zach…' I trailed it off. _Got married_ I should have said. Townsend shook his head

'You don't want to read it Cam'

'I have to understand, please' I begged 'I never understood why he got married and used his real name'

'Why don't you ask him yourself? He doesn't want to lie to you anymore'

'But he'll skate around the truth!' I snapped standing up 'He told me that Camilla was pregnant but didn't think to tell me that he _wasn't_ the father. He gives me bits of the truth and I'm sick of it!'

'He gives you a thread and you pull Cameron. How many times in this mission have you jumped to conclusions?' His voice remained calm

'I trust my gut'

'And what is your gut telling you now?' He asked. I thought for a moment.

'You shouldn't have let Abby go' He was stunned by my answer. His mouth opened and closed again. 'Goodbye Townsend' I muttered exiting out of his room and out into the open.

 **Author's note: So Cammie may be heading down in a spiral, but will anyone be able to save her? And her conversation with Townsend is probably one of my favourite moments in this story; Edward's getting better at dishing out advice and I felt my heart break slightly when Cam was asking about him and Abby...why is she asking? Next chapter is full of sweet, intense Zammie moments, finally getting to the route of their problems. _And_ Cammie will ask the question Zach has been dreading for years... Find out on Monday! xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Thank you! We will find out Camilla's secrets soon...I can imagine Zach's face as well. His jaw tense and his eyes narrowed. Poor Zach! I know, I like Tom but he COMPLETELY isn't Zach. My heart broke when Cam had to tell Tom the truth, I felt myself cry as she was crying. You won't find out _exactly_ what Cam said just yet, but you will soon! Hands off, Zach is mine. Ah please check out my other stories and let me know what you think! xxx**

 **Smiles180: There were some truths in here, mainly how Cam was affected by Zach xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Same, I feel like Tom was the perfect character to be the love rival with Zach. I'm so excited for both those stories that I just wait for them all week. xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode007: Don't worry, I was crying for Cammie as well. Zammie is my life as well. Zach and Cammie will have a heart to heart in the next chapter and I absolutely love what's to come. I can't wait to share it with you xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Aww thank you! You're awesome too! You're so sweet and I'm glad that you enjoy what I'm writing. I have some new story surprises coming soon! I'm freaking excited! xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: Aww! Don't worry, other people have said that they teared up (and I cried a little as well). Zammie were so perfect in the past, I think this is why they are so ready to snap at one another because they almost blame themselves (and a small part blames the other) for what they lost. You won't die yet...maybe...Don't worry about going MIA, it's still nice to hear from you again xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: YOU'RE BACK! I think if you wait till the end of this story, you'll be waiting for _quite_ a while. I'm not pissed, but I kind of am, that _Foreplay_ has kind of disappeared, AND THAT FREAKING ENDING! HOLY SHIT I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! I'm permanently waiting for all three of those stories to upload; _Addicted To Rock_ is an absolute gem and the author is one of the loveliest humans that I have ever corresponded with xxx**

 **Ms. L: Haha don't worry, I probably would have guessed that it was you! Well, it is possible that Will _is_ the father, but nothing has been confirmed yet. That Golden boy is about to have a tumble from his high horse soon...Well, you'll find her answer soon _and_ she'll face Zach next chapter. Did you think that Cam would have talked to Townsend _before_ talking to Zach? Bless, I hope your new school is going well! Wishing you all the best! xxx**

 **gymnast1150: The feels, the chills and the drama is literally my new catchphrase thanks to you! You're going to have to wait to hear what Cam said to Tom, it's coming in a flashback moment later on. Right now it's Cam and Townsend and the feels, the chills and the drama. There is shit that's about to get stirred soon. You know I've never considered that question...I just always thought that Camilla was a bit of a bitch and that was it...she might have had feelings for Zach, but it would have been lust more than anything else. Camilla does care for Will and maybe Zach was a bit of a distraction. Camilla's secrets are coming out soon. You know you've actually pointed out a lot of the storyline I haven't shared yet, and it just makes the upcoming chapters more interesting. Literally I freaking adore your stories and I'm in awe of you, of course I'm going to bloody well promote you! xxx**


	23. When You Left

**Zach POV**

It was 8:45pm when Cam pulled up at the house. Considering where the hospital was located, she was a lot longer than expected, and her phone call was almost 2 hours ago, a journey that I know only takes an hour max. We were all sitting in the front room playing a board game when the door opened and Cam came in. Immediately I could tell that she had been crying, her eyes had a slight glaze over them and her cheeks were red.

'Hey' She gave a feeble smile.

'Hey' everyone replied

'How's Tom?' Nick asked. Cam nodded

'Good. The operation was a success, he isn't losing more blood but he's getting fed via a drip. He's going to be in there for a while' She didn't look at us, she seemed preoccupied.

'And how are you?' Macey asked, not commenting on the time that she was coming in or her appearance. Cam focused on everyone, again giving a weak smile.

'Good. I'm going to get food, any left?' She gestured to the pizza crust on Jonas's plate.

'Pepperoni, BBQ ranch, and garlic bread. All in the oven keeping warm' Bex said.

'Thanks' Cam left the room slowly almost as if a weight was burdened on her. I felt a pull in my stomach.

'I'm going to get another beer' I stood up and reached for my glass 'Anyone want one?' They shook their heads. Grant and Bex eyed me suspiciously but didn't say anything. I moved off into the kitchen expecting to see Cam dishing out her food, but she wasn't in the kitchen. I looked into the garden and she wasn't there. I guessed that she might have gone up to get changed into comfier clothes. I moved around the kitchen isle and nearly fell over. Cam was sitting on the floor with her back on the cabinet, crying.

'Cam?' I asked confused. She continued to stare straight ahead. 'Hey, what happened?' I sunk down next to her, studying her carefully. She took a deep irregular breath and turned to me.

'Am I a bad person?' She asked. I widened my eyes.

'Why would you believe that?' I kept my voice calm

'Because I've screwed everything up!' She choked 'First it was with Josh and I almost revealed the sisterhood to him, then Boston and Catherine, then it was Joe and _following the pigeons_ which I freaked out about, and Edward and Abby, and then you and the baby and then Tom and this mission. I've fucked everything up'

'Hey, hey' I wrapped my arms around her, she didn't recoil at my touch, I pulled her into my chest. Her tears soaking my shirt. 'A lot of those things weren't your fault'

'Did you know that we stopped Abby and Edward being together?' She looked up at me, vulnerability plaguing her eyes.

'It can't of been us Cam-'

'Yes it was!' She pushed on my chest slightly and adjusted herself until she was practically sitting on my lap, hey eyes now level with mine. Because of how distraught Cam was being, I don't think she realised what position we were actually in.

'Cam, they were over before we got together' I soothed, trying to work out what she was going.

'Even so, they could have been happy together!'

'Maybe, but I wouldn't' I brushed a stray bit of hair behind her head, keeping my hand on her cheek 'Cam, I can't think of a moment in my life when I didn't love you' She bit her lip and looked away from me, her hand that was on my chest fell onto her lap. Silence passed

'Did you blame me?' She looked up, her eyes flooded with emotions 'Did you blame me for losing the baby?'

'Cam-'

'Don't lie Zach. I know you did because I blamed myself as well' She said quickly

'There was nothing we could do' I stroked her cheek 'It happens sometimes, it was not your fault'

'Then why did you leave like it was?' Her voice had more confidence to it. She was regaining control over her emotions. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer into me, our foreheads touched. I could sense that she was looking at me, waiting for me to speak or react or just do something. I held her close to me for what felt like ages, neither of us spoke. I could feel her heartbeat slowly falling to normal, her breathing pattern evening out. I didn't want this to end, I wanted to hold her as close to me for as long as possible. Not wanting to let go. But all good moments must come to an end.

'What happened on that mission Zach?' She whispered, her head rising slightly, I opened my eyes as she slid off of me and sat opposite, her back on the other counter. 'I don't want to read the mission report, I want to hear it from you' Her tears had stopped. She was trying to put a blank mask across her face, but her eyes were still alive with emotions.

'Cam, you don't want to know, it'll only make things worse'

'I want to know' She said bluntly. 'What happened when you left Zach? What happened when you left me?'

 **Author's note: First things first, I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, I've just looked and I have over 10,000 views. HOLY SHIT. I'M SHAKING! Oh my gosh thank each and everyone of you so much! Now, back to the story; So Cam and Zach are having an intimate conversation on the kitchen floor. Was her tearstained face from the hospital, or when she stopped off to talk to Townsend? Her question 'Did you blame me for losing the baby?' Broke my heart and I'm the one who wrote it! Cameron is truly cracking..will the truth of the mission set her free? Or will it cause her to turn for the worst? Next update is Wednesday! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Does this give you some answers? Cam blames herself for Abby and Edward not being together because she wanted everyone to be happy xxx**

 **gymnast1150: Mmmmmmm maybe. That line broke me as well, I can imagine Townsend just staring at her in complete shock not being able to move. I think your heart will need some looking after this week. Poor, poor Cammie... TBH I wasn't going to share Cam's response at all, and leave it completely out, BUT I can tell you that next chapter, you will find out Cam's response (and it's a heartbreaker). That means so much to me! Honestly, I found Townsend a really cold figure in the books, and I kind of warmed up to him in the last book. AHHHHH thank you so much, if I'm a little bit of Ally Carter then I should be ruddy pleased with myself. They aren't over...not completely at least. I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story! xxx**

 **Kailee: Aww thank you so much. I'm glad you're enjoying it! xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Thank you very much! Macey is someone who I absolutely love; I think she's quite and underrated character considering that she acts like two different people (one to the world and one to the girls). In the last book, I think Ally make it seem that Abby and Edward had history and potentially had a future. I decided that they saw how happy Zach and Cammie were and just couldn't break their hearts if they got together. Thank you so much xxx**

 **Ms. L: I guess that's what happens to all of, we thing about ourselves more often sometimes and then the 'Oh Shit' feeling of how things have affected other people. Wow I'm getting deep in the comments lol. I know! I'm worried that Cam may be loosing her way, what do you think? I think Cam needs to have a chat with the girls, a proper heart-to-heart. Will is very protective of his brother and he will be more protective as the chapters go on... Oh no! I'm sorry if that chapter keeps making you cry! I wanted it to be emotional and I think by your response, I have succeeded! You'll find out on Wednesday xxx**

 **AaGallagherGirl: I think Zach knows that Camilla is shady but he's more focused on Cammie at the moment. Aww thank you very much! I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well xxx**

 **OriginalGallagherGirl: These chapters have been very emotional. I think that these are the hardest chapters that I've had to write because they are so raw and the characters are vulnerable, much like Cam in this chapter. Cam will have a little independent time away from the romances soon as she focuses on the mission. If Cam doesn't want Zach then I'll have him! I want to give her a hug as well, poor Cammie. Do you think she's breaking already? The cracks that are beginning to show and grow... Oh don't worry! I hope that school and football (I'm british so I won't say soccer). Thank you so much as always xxx**

 **Chameleondancer: Thank you very much! Cam and Zach are having a much needed heart to heart. Townsend and Cammie are just so cute! I love their relationship. Next update is Wednesday xxx**


	24. I Got Married

**Zach POV**

So there we were, sitting on the floor in the kitchen, facing each other with our backs against the cabinets; Cam's legs sandwiched between mine. She kept her back straight, her hands were on her lap, her thumbs twiddling together.

'What do you want to know?' I ran my hands through my hair and down my face. She looked at me with a neutral expression, but her eyes were wild. I tried not to focus on them.

'Everything' She whispered. I nodded looking at everything but her.

'It wasn't clear what the mission was. I jumped on the task force because they needed someone like me. I took the next available flight to Las Vegas. It was a case on the strip, we needed to infiltrate a casino. Since I was the most experienced with undercover, I got tasked to be one of the casino dealers. Playing with cards everyday seeing thousands of dollars dealt on the table I thought would get my mind off of you, but it didn't. In fact, I kept looking out for you, thinking as if you were in my ear giving me instructions. It didn't work, it just made me miss you more. I didn't really socialise with the rest of my team, I appeared in the morning for the briefing, I put my comms in, I communicated, then at night I went back to my room and drunk myself to sleep' I looked back at Cam, she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at her hands. I couldn't read her eyes. 'I was a mess. I could tell that everyone thought I was a drunk, but I didn't care. When I realised the mistake I made with you, I was already into this mission and couldn't leave' I sighed 'I guess one person on the team took advantage of it. I thought it was all a twisted dream and that I was getting married for a joke but when I woke up, it was real. At that point I didn't care about the mission, I got on the next flight back home, but obviously news travelled faster' Cam didn't say anything, she just sat looking at her hands, I stared at her, waiting for her to respond. She didn't, she just sat there.

'Come on Cam, please say something' I reached for her hand. She didn't pull away from me. I moved my hands further up her arms, she still didn't flinch away. I pulled slightly drawing her into me once again until she was straddling me. I let go of her arms and she voluntarily placed them on my shoulders. She still wouldn't look at me. I groaned inwardly, I'm going to have to tell her the one thing I hoped never to repeat again

'Did I tell you it was a guy?' I muttered. Cam's head snapped up. A confused look crossed her face

'What?' She asked, the first word she's said in ages. I hung my head.

'I got married to a guy' I felt Cam chuckle slightly.

'Was he cute?' She asked. I glanced back up at her and smirked

'You give me so much grief for getting married and now you know who I married, you suddenly find this funny?' I raised my eyebrow amused. She shrugged

'I'm serious Zach, was he cute?' Her tone was light suggesting that she _wasn't_ serious.

'Not hideous' I shrugged. Cam giggled.

'Was he cuter than me?' She asked a playful smile tugging on her lips. My hands were on her waist

'Now you're enjoying this too much' I teased

'Was he a better kisser?' She asked 'Oh my gosh, did you two kiss!' She exclaimed. I groaned

'I hope not' I muttered, hanging my head. Cam let out a laugh that I hadn't heard in awhile. Her hands left my shoulders and travelled up my neck, feather light touches, and rested on my jaw. She then tilted my head up and studied my face. Her eyes twinkling with amusement, with a little sadness.

'Thank you for telling me the truth'

'I'm so sorry for what you went through Cam, I should have been there for you when you lost the baby but I got selfish'

'It's okay' She soothed, her thumbs rubbing my cheeks. I closed my eyes, savouring the moment between us. But only for a moment.

'You know, the others are probably wondering about what's going on' Her hands froze for a moment before continuing. 'What's wrong?' I asked. Cam's smile slipped slightly.

'I broke up with Tom' She whispered. A few days ago it would have pleased me, however now all I could feel was dread.

'Why? I thought you loved him' She sighed, closing her eyes. Her fingers stopped moving.

'He was a safe choice. He was the Josh Abrams of the spy world' She opened her eyes 'We were from two different worlds. We wouldn't have worked out'

'How do you know?' Although I shouldn't be asking these questions, I didn't want Cam to make a big mistake. 'How do you know it wouldn't have worked out?'

'Because if he truly meant so much to me, I'd of been with him in the hospital. I used the mission as an excuse.' Her voice was full of pain.

'Is this because of me? Because we kissed?' I searched her eyes carefully. My fingers flexing into her waist. She sighed and shook her head.

'It's about broken hearts, Zach' She gave me a weak smile. ' _One broken heart does not mean it can't heal again. You only need to find the right person to love'_

'Which wise person said that?' I arched my eyebrow.

'Edward Townsend' She giggled.

'Really?' I asked. She nodded.

'I guess that now the only broken heart will be mine' She shrugged. Cam then leant forward and kissed me on the cheek. Lingering slightly. She then withdrew and clambered off of me. 'Goodnight Zach'

'Did you want the pizza?' I asked. Cam didn't even look back at me, she just shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.

'I'm not hungry anymore'

I sat there, on the kitchen floor, _very_ confused about what just happened. Cam said that she'd broken up with Tom because she knew in the long run they wouldn't work out, yet she sat _on_ me and said that the only broken heart will be her own...I feel as though we were breaking up all over again.

'FYI I'm coming in' Grant said slowly. I heard his heavy footsteps on the floorboards 'So make sure you have clothes on' He added, slightly lower.

'It's just me' I called back to him, pulling myself up from the floor.

'What are you doing down there?' Grant eyed me. I placed my hands on the marble surface spreading my weight. 'Are you alright?' he asked, taking in my disheveled appearance.

'Cam broke up with Tom'

'Oh shit' Grant exclaimed 'Does this mean that you and her…?' Grant raised his eyebrow

'I think she's basically told me that we're never going to happen'

'Really?'

'Yeah. I think my dad told her as well'

'Shit then. Never thought Townsend would dish out advice'

'Neither did I' I grumbled

'So what's going to happen now?' He asked. I stopped and soaked in his words. _What is going to happen now?_

 **Author's note: So now you know! Zach got drunk and got married. And clearly he was taken advantage of, but Zach's so irresistible! And Cam broke up with Tom...so why did she have to talk to Townsend? Does this mean that she was giving up on Zach? I hope not! Thank you all for your continued support and I look forward to sharing with you some more exciting chapters, he'res a look at Saturday's upload;**

'Excuse me, you can't go in there!'

'Watch me' I snapped, marching through the corridors not caring about the distasteful looks I was receiving. I burst through the doors into a small office. My father didn't seem alarmed by my entrance, he remained sitting on the sofa, one leg crossed over the other, reading some reports. 'What were you thinking?' I shouted at him. He flicked over the page not even glancing at me.

'Could you shut the door, it's creating a draft' He said casually. I clenched my fists, did he really not care, I slammed the door with so much force that the glass might have shattered. Sadly, since it was bulletproof, it didn't.

'You gave Cammie advice?' I hissed

'We had a talk, yes' He was still focused on his paper

'And she broke up with Tom' At this my dad put his paper down and looked at me

'What are you talking about?'

 **Next chapter, we see the rest of the conversation between Cam and Tom. Have the tissues at the ready...See you on saturday xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Aww I'm so sorry but thank you for loving all the emotion. I agree, I think Cam wanted to know the truth, but she didn't necessarily** _need_ **to know the truth. I agree that the girls don't help in the same way that they did in the books, I think it's because as they've grown up Zammie seemed to be going strong and then Zach left and Cam kind of reverted back into a shell. Bex gets angry that Cam lies because of how much it affected them in Gallagher. I still think as much as Bex goes hard on Zach, she really wants him and Cam back together. Thank you so much! You've actually made me think a lot about their characters xxx**

 **Smiles180: They finished the conversation here, did you expect this part of his mission? Poor Zach was hurting and so was Cam. xxx**

 **AaGallagherGirl: Tom will be at peace soon...xxx**

 **Monica Mendez: Yay! I'm glad you're back, I have missed seeing your name pop up. Aww thank you very much, (it's hard for me to stop writing lol) xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode007: Zammie do have cute moments, but I love how raw the emotions can be sometimes. Zach has always AND WILL ALWAYS love Zach...but will Cam allow herself to love him and allow him to love her? xxx**


	25. Glass Might Shatter

**Zach POV**

'Excuse me, you can't go in there!'

'Watch me' I snapped, marching through the corridors not caring about the distasteful looks I was receiving. I burst through the doors into a small office. My father didn't seem alarmed by my entrance, he remained sitting on the sofa, one leg crossed over the other, reading some reports. 'What were you thinking?' I shouted at him. He flicked over the page not even glancing at me.

'Could you shut the door, it's creating a draft' He said casually. I clenched my fists, _did he really not care_ , I slammed the door with so much force that the glass might have shattered. Sadly, since it was bulletproof, it didn't.

'You gave Cammie advice?' I hissed

'We had a talk, yes' He was still focused on his paper

'And she broke up with Tom' At this my dad put his paper down and looked at me

'What are you talking about?'

'Cam broke up with Tom after _you two_ had a little chat' I didn't try to hide the anger in my voice. After my conversation with Grant, I realised that I wasn't upset that Cam said she never wanted to be together, I was _pissed._

'Zach, Cam visited me _after_ going to the hospital' Townsend spoke slowly, but his words wrapped around me in a haze, drawing the anger out.

'What?' I whispered

'Cameron came here last night slightly upset, we talked over some things and then she left'

'Was there anything that seemed out of place? A topic or a comment or anything?'

'She blamed herself for me and Abby not being together. She wanted to know _how_ I stopped loving her, when I knew I should _stop fighting_ as she put it'

'If she'd already broken up with Tom, then…' I slumped down on the chair feeling as though a weight was put on me.

'Then she may have been talking about you' He looked at me carefully 'What did she say to _you_ that's got you so fired up?'

'That the only broken heart will be hers'

'Ah' Something melted in his usually cold stare. He leaned over and patted my knee. 'You need to find her' He said slowly

'Why?'

'Abigail and I ended things because of you and Cameron. Our broken hearts are much easier to manage than yours and Cam's ever would be. Take your breakup for example; _you ran away and so did she_. Abigail and I worked on the same task force months after we realised pursuing our feelings would lead to more heartbreak. Sometimes exes can be friends and other times exes can be enemies. It just showed what feelings are involved' He added 'I presume that Cameron has taken it upon herself to bear _two_ broken hearts because she can't bring herself to break yours'

'How can I make this work?' I begged. My father smiled, a genuine smile that I'd only seen a handful of times; times when we really bonded as father and son.

'Finish what you started'

.

'Cam? Cam!' I called through the house. I ran into the back garden where everyone was lounging by the pool. 'Where's Cam?' I asked. The laughter that was filling the air died out quickly. Everyone shared looks. 'Where is she?' I repeated. Grant stood up and put his hand on my shoulder.

'She's gone'

'Gone where?'

'Back to the States. The director wanted her in immediately to talk about the case' He looked over his shoulder at the others. Bex and Nick nodded 'We found a correlation in Camilla and Will's timeline. We informed the director and he's impeaching both of them. Cam was summoned to see how we can clear up the mess'

'And Elijah?'

'In MI6 custody'

'So what's happened with the case?' I asked

'It appears that Will was dirty' Bex said 'He was laundering money to help this drug ring. He could monitor shipments and business stateside, and Camilla could do the same over here'

'Is Tom involved?' I asked. They shared a look again

'We don't know' Nick sighed 'But because of Cam's relationship with him, we think she was called in to be interrogated'

'But she's done nothing wrong!' I exclaimed

' _We_ know that but _they don't_. She just needs to explain herself and it should be over with soon' Bex quipped 'Why are you interested anyway?' There was a glint in her eyes, challenging me.

'Because I love her' I said simply. Jonas fell into the pool, losing his balance on the edge.

'You love her? But I thought that that she said it was never going to happen?' Grant said

'She doesn't want me to break her heart again so she broke it herself. That way neither of us can be hurt'

'Will you?' Bex asked 'Will you break her heart again?'

'No. I regretted it back then and I regret it now. I never wanted to hurt her'

 **Cam POV**

' _Do you still love him?_ ' _Tom's voice was calm, caring._

' _Please don't make me answer that' I begged. Tom looked away from me, he looked outside the hospital window, seeing the dark rain clouds looming closer. 'I love you Tom' I added_

' _But you love him as well?' He turned back to me. If I had this conversation with anyone else, they would be screaming,_ I _would be screaming. But Tom as always was calm. I nodded slowly. I was still in love with Zach. Tom gave a solemn nod._

' _I told you before Cam, we rescue Zach and if you want me to walk away, then I will'_

' _Tom-'_

' _Don't lie to me Cam, if you want to be with Zach then be with him'_

' _I don't know who I want!' I exclaimed 'All I want is to go back in time to Gallagher where nothing can hurt me, when I didn't know the Circle existed and all I had to worry about was handing in extra credit for Professor Buckingham!'_

' _You mean when Zach didn't hurt you and you were both happy together?' He raised his eyebrow and gave a weak smile. 'You've known it all along but all it took was me getting shot for you to realise your feelings' He chuckled 'Like I said, you deserve happiness. I hope you solve it' I nodded again not wanting to say something else. I walked out of his room without looking back._

' _Everything okay?' The nurse named Christine asked coming along the corridor._

' _Um, yeah' I looked back along the corridor thinking that Tom might have somehow followed me out. 'Can you remove me from Thomas Chase's emergency contacts? I don't think I'll be coming back here'_

' _You alright honey?' She touched my arm and this gesture from a complete stranger caused me to break down_

' _No' I whimpered, the tears falling freely_

' _Why don't you come with me and get a coffee?' She enveloped me in her arms and led me down the corridors till we got to the small canteen. I sat down while Christine retrieved two filtered coffees in polystyrene cups._

' _Thank you' I wrapped my hands around the cup, warming me immediately._

' _No worries' she took a sip of her drink 'So tell me, what happened with you and that handsome fella?' I shivered at her words. She raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything._

' _I've made a decision, but I don't know if it's the right decision' I admitted_

' _Is it to do with Mr Chase?' She asked._

' _And someone else' I grumbled_

' _Oh' she didn't deliver it in surprise, she gave a sympathetic tone, almost as if she understood._

' _Yep' I popped the p and took a sip. The coffee wasn't good but it was warm and a distraction._

' _My advice is to clear your head of both and then work out who you want'_

' _But Zach broke my heart and Tom hasn't!'_

' _Well' Christine began weighing up her words 'If you didn't care about Zach anymore, then you wouldn't have ended things with Tom' She said slowly. Her words washed over me. 'What makes Zach appealing?' I closed my eyes, blanking out the noises of the hospital. My eyes immediately summed up images of Zach; his cocky smile, his twinkling eyes, his hair that flicked perfectly. His body that would make anyone jealous, the abs that could break your hand if you punched them. I then thought about the all our time together, the moments that made me laugh, those that made me cry and most importantly, moments that made me smile. I don't think, out of all the years that I was with Zach, that I wasn't smiling at least twice a day. No matter the fights that we had, or how far we were apart, Zach found a way to make me smile. I opened my eyes and saw Christine staring at me expectantly. 'Well?'_

' _I can't imagine my life without him' I said simply_

' _Then Zach it is' She raised her cup to me._

' _Yeah' I took another sip of the hot liquid. That was one person's opinion. I needed to ask someone who knew Zach and me better. Someone who knew us both for almost the exact same time. That someone was Townsend._

 **Author's note: Hello everyone! I just want to say how happy I am for all the lovely reviews about Zach getting married to a guy, I was worried that some people would go against it, but all your reviews reassured me! Thank you all! So we finally know what Cam and Tom's last conversation was, also Zach and Townsend had a nice conversation. I love their developing relationship! Also, funny story, I was at the doctors on Thursday and there was another person _who was called Patricia Buckingham_. I kid you not, I was so happy that all I could think about was telling all of you! Next update will be Monday, Cammie's in for a surprise with the Mission Director and we find out why Camilla was picked for the mission... See you all Monday xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: As much as Cammie wanted to know the truth, I think a large part of her was terrified of what the truth would actually be. Yet Zach was completely honest (or was he...) and it brought her closure on part of her life. Thank you so much! I'm always glad to see your reviews and I love how much you make me think about what I've written and what the characters might be feeling. Well, Zach really wants to get back together with Cam...how much convincing will she need? Camilla is impeached and she's in custody...Cam will come face to face with Camilla soon...awww thank you so much, I'm glad that you are enjoying all of my stories (I'm currently developing ideas for a _An Inside Job_ sequel. I can't say when it'll be out as I don't know exactly where the storyline will go...it probably wont be out till 2018) xxx**

 **Ellie234: Here you go! Zach wants Cam back but she wasn't around to hear it. Tom and Cam had sad goodbye, but he only wants the best for her xxx**

 **Kailee: Aww thank you so much! xxx**

 **gymnast1150: The whole shotgun wedding idea came from _Friends_ where Ross and Rachel got married. I wanted to do something like that where Zach got drunk and got married. I think the twist that he got married to a guy was just an 2017 idea of thinking and not many fanfics would ever place Zach with a man so why not! Zach met Camilla on this mission (you'll see more of Cam's evidence against Camilla next chapter) I don't think Zach was attached to her, I think that after what happened with his previous mission he wasn't going to let a girl get in his head again. I think that they were friends (Camilla wanting to be a little more) and then Camilla confided in Zach that she was pregnant so Zach wanted to protect Camilla and her baby because he couldn't protect Cammie and theirs... Wednesday's update is **_**STEAMY** _**and it will be full of Zammie, Zammie, Zammie. Now do you see why Cammie went to Townsend, she needed to an almost unbiased opinion and Townsend knew both of them for the same time (roughly). Oh don't worry, I'm always glad then I do see your reviews or your PMs, they really make my day! xxx**

 **Smiles180: People do crazy things when they're drunk...I may have done some stupid things as well...oops. Did Zach's conversation with Townsend clear up your question? If not let me know xxx**

 **Ms. L: Aw don't worry, i love when you review because you review in so much detail. I'm glad you liked that bit (It was my favourite as well). I almost permanently have _Friends_ on repeat so I got that idea from the wedding. Thank you! I think that this is my most Zammie fuelled story and I love how raw all the emotions are, to me the characters feel so real. This is also the story that I've cried the most at when writing. Don't worry! I look forward to seeing you whenever xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I know...I miss Tom...xxx**

 **Chameleondancer: A Zammie fuelled chapter is coming next week, it's steamy and probably the most intimate chapter I've ever written. They discovered some of it today! Cammie tells the Mission Director the truth about Camilla, and they'll come face to face soon...Zammie happens soon! Also Joe comes into the story! xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Well Zach is gorgeous and clearly both men and women are attracted to him xxx**

 **Original Gallaghergirl: I felt so bad writing a vulnerable Cam. Aww thank you so much! I love doing a really serious scene and then adding light moments into it. Mwhahahaha Camilla's story is coming soon...and she may have done more than anyone expected...I don't know what d1 colleges mean _but_ it probably sounds amazing so good luck and well done! I can't wait to share the surprises I have in store xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: AHHHHHHHHH You're back! I'm so happy when I see your reviews pop up. PLEASE READ WEDNESDAYS CHAPTER, YOU ARE GOING TO BE SO HAPPY! I miss talking to you as well! I can't wait for you to marathon the story! I LOVED THAT UPDATE! _Dirty Laundry_ is one of my faves. Have you read _Addicted To Rock_? If you haven't you REALLY should! My story won't be over for a while though...I have a lot of surprises to come! xxx**


	26. Recommended Not Chosen

**Cam POV**

'Agent Morgan?' I opened my eyes after going over events in my head. Christine was a massive help for me to realise that Zach was who I wanted...but after talking to Townsend, I knew that my heart was the only one that could afford to be broken. Ending it with Zach couldn't have come at a better time. After mine and Zach's conversation on the kitchen floor, I went up to my room and just sat on my bed, just staring at the ceiling, allowing the tears to silently fall, convincing myself that my broken heart will mend. Yet as I laid there, I could almost hear my heart shattering.

Then the next morning, I got a call requesting my presence at CIA headquarters immediately. I got on a plane and didn't look back.

'Agent Morgan' The voice said again. I shook my head and turned to see a woman dressed in a very expensive suit staring at me over the top of her glasses. 'They're ready for you' She then trotted off, her heels clicking on the floor. I stood up and followed; I've had a million and one debriefings yet for some reason I was panicking, my heart hammering. The door at the end of the corridor was open. The suited woman turned around waiting for me to go in. Once I was in she shut the door behind me.

'Cameron, please take a seat' The man behind the large metal table gestured for me to sit down. He sat next to the mission director (the one that gave me this mission in the first place). I saw that he had large yellow folder in front of him, my agent photo attached to it.

'I thought this was just a debriefing?'

'It is, but we also have a few questions to ask' The man I didn't recognise closed my file and leaned forward 'What happened to Agent Chase on the mission?'

'Thomas was shot. There was an exchange of gunfire. I was not present when the incident occurred, but I can assure you that whatever Agent Baxter and Newman put in the report is correct'

'Where were you at this time Cameron?'

'I was rescuing Agent Goode'

'Tell me, did your past with Zachary Goode affect your mission?'

'Excuse me?'

'Your history with Zachary Goode, did it affect your judgement on the mission?' He eyed me carefully

'No' I answered monotone

'So then why did you not take backup with you when rescuing Agent Goode?'

'The mission was critical. Yes if I could have had assistance then I would of, however there was a cross of gunfire and the other agents covered whilst the operatives outside guided me through the building. They had blueprints of the building therefore I was not going in blind' I rattled off the protocol. This was something that I remembered many times; you can go in alone but you can also go in together. I was by the book. I shouldn't be interrogated, and I guess that's why my heart was pounding and my brain immediately thought of an escape plan.

'And did Zach read classified information?'

'Perhaps' I shrugged

'Did _you_ give him the file on MI6 Agent Camilla Douglas?'

'No'

'So how did he get a hold of it?' He asked. I had a smile tugging on my lips.

' _He's a spy_ '

'This is no joking matter, Morgan' He hissed

'I'm not joking' I snapped back 'Agent Goode _should_ have been allowed access to his partner's file so he could know who he was working with'

'A lot of her file was classified and was only released _once she was taken_ ' I raised my eyebrow and leaned forward to match him.

'How does a graduate from _Birchtree Academy for the highly skilled;_ one with _average_ at best grading and field skills, be allowed on a mission in her condition?'

'That is something you need to ask MI6'

'Oh, I don't need to' I smiled 'You see when MI6 allowed us access into her file, they _also_ included the job offer letter that Agent Douglas received. And she was recommended by none other than William Chase'

' _Recommended_ not chosen'

'But MI6 wouldn't bat an eyelid at _The_ William Chase's recommendation, would they? He's a top agent, squeaky clean track record, worked in partnership with many organisations across the world. I bet if he said _jump_ , everyone would say _how high_ ' I paused, studying his reaction 'He planted her on that mission because they wanted the drugs; Elijah had men he could trust but they weren't aware who Camilla really was. So when she slipped up, they had to get rid of her and subsequently Zach. This could _all_ have been avoided if Will, Elijah _and_ Camilla actually picked a better team'

'You've thought about this for a while haven't you?'

'Clearly more than you have' I snipped.

'Cameron…' The mission director hissed. I shrugged

'It's my job to analyse missions looking for clues and answers, or did you forget?' I quipped back. The MD stared back at me. I turned to the guy asking me questions. 'When we rescued Agent Goode, he was dilapidated, dishevelled and his sleeping pattern was off. Yet when I located Agent Douglas, she was well rested, groomed properly and there were no bruises. Of course I was suspicious of her! So, do you think that I'd _ignore_ that?'

'The amount of evidence proving this mission was corrupt is overwhelming Miss Morgan. Your mission reports may be absolutely detailed, but there are things _missing_ '

'Missing?' I asked

'I've read the Carter team's files on previous missions and on this one...you haven't mentioned the details of any private conversations that you may have had about the mission'

'Everything that we discussed is recorded'

'Well, Agent Douglas said otherwise...she's put on record that you and Zachary Goode had some late night conversations. So I ask again, did your history with Zachary Goode affect your judgement on the mission?'

I leaned forward on the table 'I'm not answering that question without a lawyer present'

'Now there's no need for lawyer Cameron' The guy asking the questions narrowed his eyes.

'I would rather have Catherine Goode watch my back than Camilla Douglas'

'And why would you say that?' the MD chuckled slightly. I smiled sweetly at him

'At least Catherine would warn me before she stabbed me in the back' I placed my hands on the table and hoisted myself up. 'I will not answer anymore of your questions unless there is a polygraph test and my lawyer present' With that I walked out of the room.

'CAMERON' The MD called after me. I stopped and looked at him. He powered down the corridor, slowing as he got closer.

'Yes, _sir_?' I quipped.

'You were right' He muttered 'Nothing that you've done was out of protocol' He sighed and shook his head 'The agency are finding it hard to believe that Will is dirty...the CIA and MI6 are now launching an internal investigation monitored by Interpol' He shook his head again 'This investigation could cripple the agency. William built up quite a reputation among the agencies meaning that if we question his loyalty, other agencies will defend him'

'And it looks like I'm the one that put his brother into the hospital' I grumbled rubbing my forehead. 'Why was he trying to blame me, make _me and my team_ take the fall?'

'My advice, go back to England, gather all the evidence and create a watertight case. Call Solomon and ask him to assist you'

'Yes sir' I turned around to walk away.

'Oh and Cameron' He called after me, I spun on my heels to face him 'Do not let Zach anywhere near anymore evidence, and if he is' He paused, something in his eyes changed 'Then you know what to do'

'Sir-'

'You know what to do' He repeated. Then it was his turn to walk away from me. I stood there watching his disappear feeling as though it would be a long time before I was back on US soil with the rate this case was going. I pulled out my phone and called Joe. He answered almost immediately

 **Cameron, how are you?**

 _Joe, I need your help_

 **What's wrong?**

 _This mission is far more complicated than I thought. I need you_

 **Author's note: SO I did a miscalculation and there will be a small Zammie moment next chapter _but_ the real steamy Zammie chapter will be Saturday. Sorry! So, what did you think of this chapter? Now the mission director just wants Cam to make the case watertight and that should be the end of it, right? And what are the chances that Zach will stay away from the evidence? And JOE IS COMING BACK! Ohhh I hope you liked this chapter, here's a sneak peek at chapter 27; **

'Hey Edward, do you know where Zach is?' I asked. Something passed through his eyes, a slight sparking.

'I've been told not to get involved in your relationship anymore' He took a sip.

'Meaning?' I raised my eyebrow

' _Meaning_ that you need to follow instructions and go upstairs to find out' He answered 'And please take time to remember _how thin these walls are_ '

 **See you all on Wednesday xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: Omg thank you so much! I needed to add the flashback because of something that happens later on in the story (but I can't say what yet...) That was my absolute favourite line as well; she couldn't imagine her life without Zach but had to have a second opinion with Townsend, _how did he imagine his life without Abby?_ So that's how the whole 'how did you get Abby' thing happened in their conversation. Thank you so much! xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Aww I'm so happy that this story is giving you all the feels! Although I am sorry that it's making you cry! I am so connected to these characters that I think this is my favourite story I've written so far _and_ I can confirm that this will become my longest story...so many more chapters to come! MAKE SURE YOU READ SATURDAYS CHAPTER! ZAMMIE ZAMMIE ZAMMIE! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Zach and Cammie will be reunited soon and I'm so excited to show you what's coming up! xxx**

 **Original Gallaghergirl: Yep, Cam loves Zach and Zach loves Cam - SO WHY AREN'T THEY TOGETHER! (Real answer is because I'm a bitch and I like making all of you suffer haha ;D) Tom was a very good character to write, and I'm sad to say goodbye to him...or will we see him again? I'm sorry I made your mascara run! Thank you so much as always xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I had the feeling that as the years went on, Zach and Townsend's friendship developed, and then when Cam and Zach broke up. She stayed in the states and he went to the UK to get away. I reckon that Townsend convinced him that everything would be okay between them. Cam should have taken a step back and thought about her feelings in chapter 1 when she got given the file! Thank you so much! So far I'm developing ideas for _An Inside Job sequel_ (As yet untitled) and it takes place immediately after the last story ended which is something different from my usual stories because I always have a time jump between the stories, did that make sense? xxx**

 **gymnast1150: SAME! I got the box set for christmas one year and I finished the whole ten seasons before the end of January. SAME I can just tell what season it is by how long Rachel and Monica's hair is lol! Zammie will happen, although you will have to wait for Saturday because I went too far down in my document and I missed out a whole chapter, lol. To be honest, I think about 5 chapters ahead, however I will go back and edit continuously until I have a storyline that I love (like right now I'm looking at chapter 30+ and part of me just wants to change them all completely so we shall see...). Creep all the way you want! I FREAKING LOVE those stories, and yours. COME ON WHEN IS _Addicted To Rock_ BEING UPLOADED AGAIN *I say patiently because I know how incredibly busy you are*. READ DIRTY LAUNDRY! THE LAST UPDATE HAD ME IN TEARS OMG IT WAS SO CUTE! AND THE AUTHOR HAS REVIEWED MY STORY AND I'M FREAKING OUT SO BEFORE I REPLY TO HER COMMENT I'M FREAKING OUT TO YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE AMAZING ALSO! Don't worry, reply to my PM whenever :D. Hope you had a good Thanksgiving break! xxx**

 **tce13: This is going to be such a fangirl moment but thank you so much for reviewing! I'm in awe of your stories and I feel so humbled that my story has caught your interest! Zach and Cammie will be reunited soon and it's cute! I was worried what people would have thought of Zach's whole marriage revelation, but I've received a lot of positive feedback so that's a good sign. xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Just read them! I don't want you to miss out on half the story. Aww I hope you like the chapters and if you have any questions let me know. Oh I'm sorry! I should write something at the top of the chapters to warn you if you haven't caught up! I was looking back at _Somebody Knows_ the other day and I found all of your reviews and when you first started using _AllyCarterFan_ as your name. It brought back so many memories and made me cry because I think that you are my longest reading fan and I just want to say thank you over and over again. xxx**


	27. I Need Zach

**Cam POV**

I arrived back on the UK just as the heavens opened and the rain was a sheet over everything. The short walk from the airplane to the car waiting on the tarmac had left me cold and shivering. Somehow Joe had managed to land before I did, he made sure that the car was toasty when I jumped into the passenger side.

'How are you Cammie?' Joe asked, pulling me into a slightly wet hug

'I'm good Joey, you?'

'Confused about why I'm here' He shook his head and gestured to the mission report that I gave him clearance to read.

'I need you to make this case watertight by the time Interpol come'

'How long?'

'Three days' I informed. Joe sighed and rubbed his head.

'This is going to be tricky. It's tight but it can be done; as long as there are no other complications' He looked at me carefully, not solely as my old teacher, not as my dad's best friend, not as my godfather, bot even as my step dad, but all of the above. Joe was everything. 'Are there complications Cam?' His eyebrow raised. I gritted my teeth and cringed.

'Ummm' My voice went high

'Cammie…'

'TomgotshotandthenputinthehospitalturnsoutthatthebulletwasfromanongoinginvestigationandTom'sbrotherWillwasinvestigatingbuthe'sevilandCamillawhowerescuedisevilaswellbutwedon'thaveenoughevidenceandthat'swhyyou'rehereohandfunnystoryisthatIalsokindofsortofbrokeupwithTombecauseImayormaynotstillhavefeelingsforZach' I breathed out. Joe stared at me with slight amusement in his eyes.

'So let me get this straight' He began 'Tom got shot and then put in the hospital; turns out that the bullet was from an ongoing investigation and Tom's brother Will was investigating. But he's evil and Camilla, who you rescued is evil as well but you don't have enough evidence and that's why I here. Oh and there was a funny story about something?' He had a smile playing on his lips 'What was your funny story Cam?' He asked. I gritted my teeth wanting the ground to swallow me up.

'I broke up with Tom because I may or may not still have feelings for Zach' I whispered.

'Took you long enough' He shrugged. My jaw dropped. Joe shrugged again 'I never liked Tom'

'But...bu…'

'He reminded me too much of the Abrams boy' He shook his head 'It was a disaster waiting to happen'

'I can't believe you' I chuckled, leaning my head back on the seat, a smile spreading across our faces.

'I know you Cam, I know your heart. _And_ I also know that you're reluctant to tell Zach how you feel' The smile disappeared from my face.

'There's so much between us Joe. We're both stuck in our past, we can't get our egos out of the way long enough to properly talk!'

'Tell him how you feel before you lose him again'

'You know mom would not give me this advice' I raised my eyebrow at him. Joe chuckled.

'Rachel isn't here, guess your stuck with me kiddo'

'I'm glad I am' I leant forward and kissed his cheek. 'Thank you for coming Joe'

'Don't thank me yet, we have a lot of work ahead of us'

…

When we arrived back at the house, everyone was relaxing in the front room. Apart from Zach.

'Whe-'

'Get your butt upstairs and find out' Bex said without missing a beat.

'Joe's here by the way' I called as I exited the room. Joe and Townsend were in the kitchen already catching up over a few cups of coffee.

'Hello Cameron'

'Hey Edward, do you know where Zach is?' I asked. Something passed through his eyes, a slight sparking.

'I've been told not to get involved in your relationship anymore' He took a sip.

'Meaning?' I raised my eyebrow

' _Meaning_ that you need to follow instructions and go upstairs to find out' He answered 'And please take time to remember _how thin these walls_ _are_ ' I opened my mouth to retort but Joe send me a look, one of those _this is your chance_ kind of looks and I just shut my mouth and walked up the stairs taking them two at a time. My feet seemed to stall on the carpet when I reached the top. Every step weighed a ton. I could see my door at the end of the corner. My heart was hammering that I'm sure those on the international space station could hear. The gap between the door and I was growing shorter and shorter; before I realised it, I was standing outside of it. Do I knock? _No, it's my room_. But Zach's in my room... _why is he in my room?_

I shook my head ignoring the questions swirling around my head. I placed my hand on the door handle, took a deep breath and twisted.

…

When I first met Zach, I thought that he was an ordinary boy...he was a boy that offered me m&m's and took me almost right to the ruby slippers. I should have realised that it was a test, I mean why would a guy like him talk to a girl like me even for a short elevator ride? It was so soon after my relationship with Josh ended and because I'd almost exposed the sisterhood to him, I should have sensed that mom and Joe wanted to test me...yet I can't help but think, what if it happened differently? What if I had sensed that Zach was more than just a boy who offered me m&m's? The exchange between Gallagher and Blackthorne would have happened, but perhaps mine and Zach's relationship would have been different; I might not have wanted to prove myself to him, we might have become friends and perhaps he might have not dipped me and kissed me...maybe we wouldn't have been together...maybe, just maybe, everything could have been different. I feel as though our paths would have crossed in one way or another (I mean his mom was still trying to kill me) but without those m&m's and that damn smirk, my story might have been different. Imagine if we were both in that elevator, a normal boy offering a normal girl some of his m&m's then walking her normally across to the ruby slipper exhibit because that's what normal people do. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that, I might have wanted things to be different with Zach; us meeting in different circumstances, but I wouldn't not want to meet Zach. I can't even comprehend not having Zach in my life, even if we met in different ways, I know that _I need Zach in my life_.

These were the thoughts that consumed me in the seconds that it took for me to open the door, step inside and take in the sight before me, and let me tell you, it didn't disappoint.

 **Author's note: So Zach and Cammie are about to be reunited and it is the cutest setting and moment that I have ever written. So Joe is back and he never liked Tom...was the comparison of Tom and Josh correct or do you think it was unfair? And Cam has come to the realisation that she needs Zach in her life, will she let go of her fears? I read Ally's short story _The Grift of the Magi_ based on Heist Society series and I love it so much! I'm really annoyed that we don't know Hale's first name still! Anyway, see you all on Saturday xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Tom may or may not be involved, but for now we're focussing on Zammie. When Cam is bitchy, not even a mountain can move her and I absolutely love it. I love Joe and Cam's relationship and my favourite part was Cam saying everything superfast, yet Joe was still able to understand her, and teased her just a little bit. I think that Joe will help this mission come to a close (that is if everyone doesn't kill each other first). Thank you so much, I can't stress how excited I am for the next chapter xxx**

 **Smiles180: Thank you so much! What do you think of Cammie confessing her feelings? And everyone else seems to be back on Team Zammie...but will that last for long? xxx**

 **MidnightStories1837: Aww thank you very much, i'm glad that you are enjoying this story! Check out these stories: _Dirty Laundry, Addicted To Rock, More Than A Kiss._ I love all three of these stories and I bet you'll like them as well xxx**

 **Miss L. 2002: YAY I'm glad you have an account! Don't worry I love when your reviews pop up and I know that you're probably busy when you don't review so it's fine! At least I have a few days in between chapters being uploaded so you have time to review if you want. It was the moment that his anger left his body and he had to sit down because he realised Cam was talking about him on the kitchen floor. My heart just broke! I always feel bad when putting Cam into difficult situations because I love Cam a lot and she's the character that I connect with the most so when Cammie cries in the story, it's a 100% chance that I was crying when writing it. I think Cam got defensive when the guy asked if Cam's past with Zach had affected her mission, I could imagine her saying _Excuse me? I am a professional woman and my past relationships should be no relevance to the fact that WILL AND CAMILLA ARE FUCKING CRIMINALS_. I can't wait for Saturday either! xxx**

 **Kailee: Aww thank you! I'm really enjoying this story as well, it'll be my longest _and_ probably my favourite because of the character development. I love the Zammie relationship and how raw all the emotions have been xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: In my 'Lie' series, Cam does die and the last bit was Zach's imagination, he just couldn't let Cammie go. xxx**


	28. Fairy Lights And Caves

**Cam POV**

My room had been lit by fairy lights, draped around the room causing a warm glow to cascade over the walls. All the furniture had been moved and covered with blankets to make a sort of cave. It looked like something you would see in movies. It looked like the night Zach proposed. A slightly uneasy feeling landed in my stomach. Before I had time to dwell on those thoughts, I saw movement in the corner, my balcony doors were open, a light breeze sweeping in, and Zach came strolling in. His hands in his pockets. A smirk on his face. A glint in his eyes.

'Hey' He said

'Hey' I replied 'You did this?' I gestured around the room. His smirk morphed into a smile, he looked down, almost embarrassed.

'The others helped, but it was my idea' He shrugged

'Why?' I asked, feeling my heart begin to hammer. Zach moved towards me; an easy, confident stride. He stopped right in front of me, he took my left hand and held it in his own. He never broke eye contact with me. I bit my lip, yet his gaze didn't waver. The air seemed to stiffen around me.

'Because' Zach began slowly 'I'm still in love with you'

'Zach-'

'Don't Cam' He shook his head slightly. 'Don't think of an excuse because there's no use denying _this_ ' His thumb gently stroked my palm lightly 'I know why you're scared of the past repeating itself and that your heart will be broken again, but I promise you Cam that it won't. I will love you with everything that I have until there's nothing left. I want to wake up next to you, I want to spend every day with you-' His hands moved up and around my waist, pulling me closer. 'I want to have a family with you' He pulled me even closer 'I want _you_ Gallagher Girl'

'I...I want you too' I whispered. Zach smiled, an amazing toothy grin that made my knees go weak. Zach lowered his head and we kissed, it started off slow, we had all the time in the world, just us two in this space. My hands shakily made their way along his arms and around his neck, one of Zach's hands planted itself at the back of my head, pulling both of us impossibly closer. The kiss grew more passionate, almost as if a switch was turned on. Zach began to move backwards, pulling my jacket off in the process. His kisses moved off my lips and onto my neck nipping ever so slightly. An electric jolt began to zing around me.

'Zach' I gasped, everything in me turning to mush, my fingers clawing at his shirt. He grunted in response, his warm body pulled away from me for a moment so he could take his shirt off. I did the same. Our bodies then connected once more, skin on skin. His hands were at the back of my thighs, hoisting them up. Wrapped my legs around him, my arms latched onto his shoulders feeling the muscles tense underneath me. He went back to my neck. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, feeling them roll back ever so slightly. Zach began to lower us both down until we were in the cave, surrounded by the warm glow. My back hit the plush blanket. I opened my eyes as Zach drew back, hovering over me slightly. His eyes looked different in this light, more intense and brighter. His hands were planted on either side of my face.

'You look beautiful' His breath skated across my face. I reached up tracing the edge of his jaw. His eyes closed for a moment and I could feel the tension leave his jaw. I studied his face with my hands, remembering everything as if it was a dream. 'God, I love you Cam' He whispered. I smiled and pulled his face back down to meet mine.

'I know' I replied. Zach opened his eyes, smirked and chuckled. Our chests touching. We stared into each others eyes and then kissed. Our hands roaming on each others bodies. Yet it still wasn't enough. We removed our jeans until we were only in our underwear. The heat inside me caused a nagging feeling low and deep in my body. Our movements were becoming more frantic, more urgent. Zach's hands fluttered to my back, flicking off my bra in one swift movement and ripping it off of me with his teeth. I shuddered from the cold air mixed with excitement. The last item to come off was our underwear. Zach kept on teasing me, pulling the lace down slowly. I wriggled under him.

'You're impatient Gallagher Girl' He whispered huskily into my ear, my heart raced again. I was about to respond when he roamed his hands around my most intimate part.

'Zach' I exclaimed digging my nails into his shoulder, arching my back up. Zach's mouth returned to my neck as his fingers began to work magic. My breathing became laboured. I was so close to the edge. I was already beginning to shake with anticipation. But once again, Zach wouldn't allow me my release. I whimpered as he removed his hand. Zach chuckled low in the back of his throat. His eyes were unmistakably clouded with lust, and I could almost feel as though mine were the same. He studied my body with his eyes, roaming over everything. He then smiled, leaned down and kissed me softly as he sunk into me slowly. I moaned at the contact, everything felt so right, so real. Zach moved at a steady pace, our lips fused together, our hands continued to roam. I hooked my leg over him feeling both our releases coming imminently. I arched my back into him as a spark surged through me, flooding me with euphoria. I moaned against Zach's lips, my toes and fingers curling. Black spots clouded my vision and my eyes rolled back slightly. Zach didn't slow down, in fact, he sped up. By the time Zach got his own release, he'd already tipped me over the edge twice more.

We stayed on the floor cuddling. Zach's hand ran through my hair lazily, his other held onto my hip. We stayed silent, both of us aware of each other's movements, yet neither of us willing to speak first and confront what we'd just done or what would happen next. I decided not to burst this happy bubble that I was in; I would deal with everything else in the morning. I closed my eyes and focused on Zach's steady heartbeat and his hand moving lazily through my hair; soon I was able to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

 **Author's note: And here you have it, Zammie reunited and full of fluff! This is probably one of my favourite chapters I've written and it's the most intimate that I've done. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Here's a sneak peek of Monday's chapter;**

'Ladies and gentlemen, we have an extremely serious problem' Joe looked at me 'Agent Douglas' file is missing'

'Excuse me?' I choked on my sip of coffee

'Her file isn't here' Joe repeated

'Who was the last agent to have eyes on her file?' Townsend asked

'Wasn't me' I answered, shrugging slightly. Grant sighed.

'I gave the folder to Zach' He admitted 'He wouldn't admit that Camilla was suspicious and I gave it to him to prove a point. I left it with him and that's the last time I saw it'

 **See you on Monday xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Zach didn't allow Cam to think of an excuse when it came to her feelings, he just wanted her to act on instinct and take the plunge. I'm so happy for them both! Wait till Zach and Cammie actually discuss their problems...Oh there is a BIG secret coming and we may be saying goodbye to one character...xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: Yeah I completely agree, considering that Joe was Matthew's best friend and ended up marrying Rachel, I really wanted there to be more moments with them together and to talk things through, like the most intense scene was when they were on the bridge and told to follow the pigeons. I loved that whole idea. Zach is a better match, I absolutely love them two together, but can they get through their egos and talk about their feelings...xxx**

 **tce13: Thank you! I feel like no matter how that mini mission went when the girls had to get to the ruby slipper exhibit, I feel that Cam would have met Zach anyway. I wonder what would have happened if Zach was just a normal guy? xxx**

 **Smiles180: I know! I love that Zammie are back together. A bump appears on their road to happiness, it's almost like someone doesn't want them to be together...xxx**


	29. Do You Smoke

**Cam POV**

I woke up against a pillow, not the hard warm body of Zach that I remember. I bolted upright having a dreading feeling that last night was just an _extremely horny dream_. The morning light filled the room, there was a slight chill in the air, I drew the blanket over me. I glanced over to the balcony and saw Zach. He was standing with his back to me, facing the garden. He was shirtless and had put pj bottoms on. I could see every muscle in his perfectly sculpted back and arms. I wrapped the blanket around me and made my way to the outside. I leaned against the doorframe watching Zach.

'Morning' I smiled. Zach turned around sharply, a smile exploded on his face, he came towards me, reaching me in two strides. His arms landing on my waist.

'You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you' He kissed my nose. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me more and held me tight.

'How was the meeting?' He asked. I sighed.

'Internal investigation into what's happened. Joe's come to help fix everything'

'Joe's here?' Zach raised his eyebrow. I nodded

'He's helping with the investigation'

'And...does he know...you know…' There are only a handful of times that I've ever seen Zach nervous.

'He knows' I nodded.

'So...are we…' Zach left his sentence hanging but I could see in his eyes that he was thinking about us, what our relationship was.

'Let's just take it slowly for now' I answered quickly 'We still have this investigation that we need to finish first' Zach nodded 'I need to stay focused' I added. Zach sighed.

'I understand' He said, slightly pulling away from me. Zach then withdrew away from me towards the balcony. He then reached for a small box on the table and pull out something and put it in his mouth. I narrowed my eyes.

'Since when did you smoke?' I asked, Zach ignored my question and looked away from me. I gritted my teeth together and crossed my arms. Clearly Zach was annoyed that I hadn't said we were official. But at the end of the day, as long as I was on a mission, I needed to be focused. Entertaining Zach when he's in a bad mood is like talking to a brick wall. I moved back into my room and picked out some fresh clothes. I then moved into the bathroom and had a quick shower. I willed the tears not to fall; last night had been amazing and then this morning was practically tense and frosty.

I got dressed and practically ran back out of the room. I didn't look back outside to see if Zach was still there, but I could tell that he smoked at least one cigarette. The tobacco hung in the air. I made my way downstairs hearing chatter from the kitchen

'Morning' I called as I walked in. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. 'What?'

'How did it go last night?' Bex asked. Usually I would blush and act all giggly, however after this morning, I wanted to drop the conversation.

'Fine' I muttered moving off to make coffee. I could sense everyone exchanging looks.

' _Just fine_?' Macey asked in a suggestive tone. I slammed my coffee on the table causing a few drops to splash.

'Can we drop it please, we have a very important meeting in a few days that could decide our futures and I want all of us to be focused'

'I completely agree' Joe said walking in with Townsend and dropping a stack of papers in the middle of the table for everyone to see. 'Ladies and gentlemen, we have an extremely serious problem' Joe looked at me 'Agent Douglas' file is missing'

'Excuse me?' I choked on my sip of coffee

'Her file isn't here' Joe repeated

'Who was the last agent to have eyes on her file?' Townsend asked

'Wasn't me' I answered, shrugging slightly. Grant sighed.

'I gave the folder to Zach' He admitted 'He wouldn't admit that Camilla was suspicious and I gave it to him to prove a point. I left it with him and that's the last time I saw it'

'Has anyone else had eyes on it?' Joe asked.

'No sir' Everyone replied.

'Are you all aware that Zach was not supposed to have to folder in the first place?'

'Yes'

'Well, we need to try and find this folder soon, or it will go against us in the investigation' He said. We all nodded.

'Where is Zach?' Townsend asked looking at me

'He went out for a jog about 10 minutes ago' Grant informed. I felt my heart sink slightly. I guess while I was in the shower, Zach made his escape.

'Well when he gets back I need to have a word with him' Joe then picked up the files and walked back into the front room which he made his temporary base.

'I need to make a few calls. Excuse me' Townsend smiled in apology before exiting into the garden. I waited till Townsend was further down the garden path before turning to the others

'Has Zach ever smoked?' I asked.

'What?' Liz looked at me with wide eyes

'It was something I noticed this morning' I shook my head 'when...when I said I couldn't do _us_ right now, he kind of shut me out' I shook my head 'I've never seen him smoke and I don't know-' I shrugged 'It kinda annoyed me' Grant, Jonas and Nick all shared a look.

'What?' Macey hissed noticing the look as well.

'I'm not saying anything' Jonas held up his hands.

'Someone say something now' Bex snapped. Nick and Grant had a silent conversation within a single look. It was Grant that sighed and caved.

'When we were in Blackthorne, as like a graduation present, we were all given a pack of cigarettes. We were told to keep them on us and use them when we were at our lowest point. There was a rumour that when you run out, you return back to Blackthorne for something'

'What?'

'I've never heard of anyone running out so I don't know if it's true' Grant dived into his pocket and brought out a plain box. Nick and Jonas did the same.

'Have you ever smoked them?' I asked them.

'I opened one to see if there was anything laced into the cigarettes, but they're just normal' Jonas shrugged

'I smoked one the night before I met Bex's parents' Grant admitted 'I was shit scared'

'Nope, never' Nick shook his head

'How...How many has Zach smoked?' I asked

'I have no idea' Hearing Zach's voice made me jump. I spun around and saw Zach taking out his headphones, dripping in sweat, his eyes looking lost and hollow...and he was staring at me.

'Joe needs to see you' I found my voice. Zach's eyes twitched slightly. He didn't say anything else. He just turned abruptly and went into the front room. I let out a breath I held in.

'Well he's in a mood' Bex muttered. I turned to everyone raising my hands up in defeat.

'Why can't my relationships be smooth like all of yours' I exclaimed. Everyone had a bashful smile on their lips, glancing quickly at their partners.

'Sex is a big help' Grant said automatically.

'Grant!' Bex exclaimed, throwing a piece of toast at him. He caught it and took a bite.

'I'm being honest' He winked. I began to laugh, everyone was chuckling. Then my phone rang…

 _Hello_

 **Cameron, it's Christine the nurse.**

 _Is everything okay?_

 **There's no easy way to say this...I think you should come down to the hospital immediately.**

 **.**

 **Zach POV**

'You wanted to see me?' I slammed the door behind me. Joe was typing on his computer, he glanced up at me and folded his arms, raising his eyebrow

'Where has this attitude come from?' He asked. I gritted my teeth but didn't answer. Joe sighed and sat back. 'What's happened between you two now?'

'She doesn't want to make us official!' I began to pace, needing to vent to someone. 'All these mixed signals about her having feelings for me and then not wanting her heart broken, _then_ last night she said that she _wants_ me but doesn't _want_ to be with me!' I raised my arms up. 'What the hell am I meant to do?' I asked. Joe sat forward and clasped his hands together

'What you are _meant_ to do is talk to Cam rationally about this and not ice her out like you clearly did this morning'

'I needed time to think'

'And she doesn't?' He asked rhetorically, shaking his head 'Think about it Zach; a month ago she was in a good place, her career was rocketing and she had a boyfriend. Flash forward and she gets told that her ex is missing and only she can rescue him. _Then_ she discovers you kept meaningful posessions and her boyfriend gets shot. _And_ there's another girl in the picture who is set on you. _Next_ , Cam had to deal with you confessing your feelings and her deciding who she loved, resulting in breaking up with the person who has kept her steady and safe for the past 4 years. _Now_ Cam finally has faced her feelings, which scares her, _you_ want to move forward and back to how you use to be and on top of all of this, she's expected to complete a mission. So yeah, I can understand why she's taking her time' I stood there allowing everything Joe said to wash over me. Cam had Tom and she was happy, then I came back and basically made her choose.

'I...I didn't think-'

'No you didn't' Joe sighed 'You've spent the last 4 years acting on impulse and dealing with Cam _is an impulse_ , a natural reaction to you. But you have to give her time Zach. She may have shared last night with you, but it doesn't mean that you're welcome in her bed tonight'

Before I could speak, the door opened, Macey stood there, wide eyes and pale. I could hear voices shouting in the kitchen.

'We've got a problem'

 **Author's note: So Zammie had a little trouble with dealing with emotions of the morning after. Zammie haven't broken up, however Zach doesn't like the idea that they aren't official. I love how Joe put Zach into his place and trying to get Zach to see it from Cam's point of view...so what's happened in the hospital? What's happened with Tom? Wednesday's chapter is so full of drama that I'm not going to give you a sneak peek. Also, currently I am developing 4 new Fanfic stories all of which you should expect to see in 2018! Holy shit, I just can't stop writing! Lol! My favourite line in this chapter was one of Joe's;** She may have shared last night with you, but it doesn't mean that you're welcome in her bed tonight **See you all on Wednesday xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: Aww thank you! I really loved that chapter, it was just Cammie and Zach's honesty with each other and they just gave in on their feelings, SO CUTEEEE! Oops...well they clearly need to talk about a lot of things...but will trouble in the hospital get in their way again... xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Aww thank you so much, and don't worry about not reviewing. I know that you are busy so don't worry xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Thank you so much! Yeah I loved that everyone helped, especially Bex because she's the one that was most apprehensive when it came to Zach coming back. Aww bless ya so much! I'm so happy that it was the perfect balance, I've never gone into intimate detail but I didn't feel like it went too far into detail that it would have changed my story rating. Zach loves Cammie so much that he wants to get back to how they were straight away, but she just needs a little time. xxx**

 **Smiles180: Zach wasn't allowing Cam to think of excuses especially after she broke up with Tom and was trying to bear two broken hearts, clearly if she was taking on that load then she cared about his feelings. Well, do you think that they'll be stronger after this? xxx**

 **gymnast1150: I need a Zach in my life as well...It's so sad that Zammie seems to have one problem after another, but now that they've admitted their feelings for each other, everything should be okay, right? But what's happened with Tom? Christine helped Cam realise that she wanted Zach, so why is she calling her about Tom? Camilla will be sticking around for** _just_ **a little longer. The little flashback moment that she had before her interrogation was also her remembering everythings. I guess all her feelings were bubbling under the surface and having someone from home tell her that she needs to seize the opportunity to be with Zach was a turning point with Cam. I bet she was going into her room just wanting to talk to Zach about everything but he'd surprised her and she was just too full of love that she caved. I loved Townsend's talk because it's unexpected for him to show so much emotion and advice, then I love Joe in this chapter where he was putting Zach in his place. AHHHHH You're going to LOVE heist society, make sure you get the other two books as well! xxx**

 **Original Gallaghergirl: Aww thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed all of my recent chapters, I can't wait to share with you all the surprises I have in store. Yeah, I get you, when there's too much fluff it can be a bit off putting, but I am so happy after all the feedback that I've received from this. I think I'll shock a lot of you with what's going to come soon...Ah, Well Tom is a _very_ interesting character and his reason's behind not going after Cam basically revolves around protecting her, but protecting her from _what_? xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: HOLY SHIT! I didn't think that I missed it! I thought I had replied...I'm _sure_ I replied but I guess that it didn't save properly. Ah I feel shit, sorry! I love your name because I know that it's you. I honestly think you are my longest fan, it's amazing that it's been over a year and you're still reviewing! Aww thank you so much! I can't wait for you to catch up on everything! xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: Yay, I'm glad you liked it! I've read it and re-read it several times to make sure that it was perfect and I'm so happy with how it's turned out. Camilla, Will and Elijah are in custody and they'll be back in the picture soon. I don't know if there will be a Zammie baby or not in this story, you'll just have to wait and see xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Ah right, so Twisted Fate was a story that I began to upload and then deleted altogether because I wanted to change the story and improve on it. It was a hard decision for me to make because I wanted to stick with it. I decided to upload _An Inside Job_ and _Selling Our Soul_ before uploading ****but then I got sidetracked and uploaded them two and then this one...I'm revisiting Twisted Fate making it better and I'm starting to binge writing it. It'll probably be uploaded in Feb/March time but I'm not 100% sure as I've got 3 other new stories in development stages now. I will keep you posted xxx**


	30. Mistakes We Made

**Cam POV**

Tonight seemed to be an exceptionally busy night at the hospital. Nurses and doctors continually walked past as if they were on a loop. A constant stream of highly intelligent and sterile people. I think Christine came past a few times, she might have been the one who handed me a cup of coffee, but I don't remember. I sat in the cold corridor, Joe had his arm across my shoulder telling me that everything was going to be okay. Nick was talking to the doctor trying to determine what happened. Bex and Macey were taking photos, talking to witnesses, trying to comprehend who was where when Tom was killed. Tom was killed. Tom was killed, not by his injuries from the mission, nor from a medical mistake. No, he was killed by someone else. Someone snuck into his room and killed him...and it's all my fault.

'CCTV was wiped' Grant said, I glanced up out of my trance. Everyone had gathered around us, even Zach was there. Silent and keeping his distance. 'It was scheduled to be down for maintenance, it looks like someone took advantage of it'

'Who could have done this?' Bex practically spat

'Someone who knew a hell of a lot about this mission' Jonas commented. 'They knew the most vulnerable time to strike'

My mind drifted back to the last conversation I had with Tom. The last words he ever said to me.

 _Like I said, you deserve happiness. I hope you solve it_

I was so high on emotions that evening that his words didn't click with me. I remembered the look in his eyes, I'd seen that look before, many times in fact. It was the look of someone who trusted you with a secret that would change your relationship with them forever. The look he gave was full of passion and anger and hate and love and hope and want. Yet at the same time he felt nothing, he was an empty shell...and I had made him that way.

'But why kill Tom? That's what I don't understand. I mean he wasn't involved in his brother's plan, we trusted him' Macey pondered. A light bulb flashed in my head. _I hope you solve it._ That's what Tom said. He didn't say _I hope you find it_. The 'it' being happiness. No, Tom said _solve it_. As if happiness was a riddle that needed to be solved. Or was he referring to the case?

'He was involved' I whispered 'In some way he was involved'

'How can you be so sure?' Bex asked. I shook my head.

'I don't know. I just...I just have a feeling...But Tom made a mistake' I stood up and began to move towards the exit, my brain wired and working faster than my body could carry me

'What mistake did he make?' Zach asked, grabbing my arm and forcing me to stop. His eyes full of concern and sorrow, yet I couldn't help but smile. Tom made the biggest mistake anyone could ever possibly make. I mean, everyone makes this mistake, sometimes without realising it. It rips down the walls you build around yourself, exposing you to the elements. Once you've made this mistake once, you are never the same again. You are constantly trying to run away from the horrible memories, or chase down more. You're stuck in an endless paradox of wanting and needing more without having to give or take more than you should. It ends up meaning something to you, no matter how long the fleeting moment lasts, it is something that has meaning and shapes you for the rest of your life. You are never the same. I was never the same. I'm still running from what I had and so was Tom. Tom was trying to better his mistakes and asking _me_ about to _solve it_ wasn't just a passing comment. It made meaning. _We had meaning_. So you're probably wondering what this big mistake Tom made was, and let me tell you, it isn't a mistake until someone breaks your heart, and in that moment I realised something; breaking up with Tom was meant to make my heart break, but in doing so, I realised it made Tom's role in the mission expandable. He was a liability that had to be dealt with. Yet he didn't try and win me back, the mistake was too big to be undone...

'What mistake did he make Cam?'

'He loved me'

 **Author's note: So Tom was killed...I did say a while ago that we would be saying goodbye to one character...and we might be saying goodbye to some more...Tom was involved but he loved Cam and that's where he slipped up...what will Cam find? And will she bring herself to find out the truth...Here's a sneak peek;**

'What are you doing?' I spun around to see Bex standing in the doorway glaring at me.

'I was just-'

'Just what? Snooping through a dead man's belongings? Jesus Zach, you can't get involved'

 **Also, I just wanted to say how grateful I am for all of you. This is chapter thirty and in my 'Know' Series, I knew that there were only two chapters left to upload, however, with the rate that this story is going, it is possible to be around 40 chapters. And I'm freaking out about how happy I am! In addition, this story has over 15,000 views! OMG thank you all so so much! See you all on Saturday xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I agree, Zach is usually so controlled but when he's lot Cam a few times, his whole attitude changes and he's more vulnerable. I love that line as well, it's so true; just because they had sex the night before has no impact on if he's allowed in there tonight. Exactly! Cam was in a bubble of love with Zach and now that bubble's burst. Poor Cammie. Yes it will affect Zammie, yes Will/Camilla are involved in some way...but someone else is as well...xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: How Joe saw Zach's attitude change and then just went 'what's happened between you two now?' Like obviously Joe knows something happened between Zammie to cause Zach to be angry. Ohhhhhh the file is not forgotten but it was taken and the person who has it isn't playing easy...and you might be right about twisting the investigation. A LOT of new stories next year, I'm so happy! xxx**

 **Smiles180: DRAMA IN EVERY CHAPTER! I'm looking forward to sharing will you a load of surprises! Zammie have a little heart to heart next chapter, there's a ring involved, then Zammie argue, then Cam faces Will and Camilla has her baby! Ah, lots of drama in the next few weeks! xxx**

 **AaGallagherGirl: I haven't thought about finishing the cigarettes yet...maybe I'll add that in...xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Thank you! I'm so looking forward to the new stories coming your way! _Twisted Fate_ will be the next story uploaded xxx**

 **GallagherGirl33: Aww thank you! After everything they've been through, and with Tom in the picture, Cam wasn't thinking properly and I would of hated writing their story as all happy-romance-lovey-fluff because that's not true in their relationship, even in the books nothing was easy for them. Tom and Camilla never had a relationship, it was Camilla and Tom's brother Will. Aww thank you, I'll add the cigarettes into it because someone else has asked for them, although it won't appear for AGES because I have a lot of chapters already written and waiting. I can't wait for 2018 either! xxx**

 **Kailee: Thank you so much! xxx**

 **Guest: We will see the other characters and the interation between them. We also see Cam and Bex having a cute friendship moment xxx**


	31. Dead Man's Belongings

**Cam POV**

I practically raced through the streets back to the house. Zach came back with me. Everyone else stayed at the hospital. He remained silent in the seat next to me, the occasional intake of breath when I took a corner sharply or ran a red light. We arrived back to the house faster than I expected. I leapt from the car and ran into the house (after unlocking the door obviously). I bolted up the stairs, straight to my room and began to comb through his belongings. I was rummaging through his clothes and I stopped. A chill ran through me.

'Are you okay?' Zach stood in the doorway, his arms folded and watching me carefully.

'He's dead Zach' I said the words aloud. I sat back from his belongings, wrapping my arms around me. 'He's dead' I repeated, feeling the words wash over me in a completely different way. I shouldn't be going through his belongings as a spy, trying to find evidence, I should be going through it as a grieving ex making the necessary arrangements for his belongings (and his body) to be shipped back home to his family. 'I...I shouldn't be doing this' I shook my head, my voice breaking.

'Come here' Zach held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me out of the room. Zach led me along the corridor into his room. He pulled back his duvet cover and began to lay down.

'What are you doing?' I asked

'Like I said before; you are drained, emotionally and physically. This whole mission has been hard on you and I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with-'

'That's putting it mildly' I grumbled

'-and with what's happened with Tom, you need to relax and not go through his belongings until you've had time to think'

'Who are you and what have you done with Zach?' A smirk played on my lips. Zach chuckled and kissed my cheek lightly. Zach backed further into the bed, he pulled me against him and draped the covers back over us. Zach hadn't forced me to face him, he was spooning me but kept distance between our bodies. I could hear his breathing but not feel the warmth of his chest. I missed his warmth. I spun in his arms to face him. His green eyes were focused on me, almost as if he was waiting for me to turn around.

'I'm sorry I upset you this morning' I whispered. Zach furrowed his brow

'That was my fault. I thought that after last night, we were both on the same page and you not wanting to make it official...well, it's just that I finally have you back and I don't want there to be anything that stops us this time'

'There will be _nothing_ that comes between us now' I reached forward and moved hair out of his face. 'We just need to finish this case and you need to stay on the sideline'

'Ca-'

'The mission director knows, Zach. He knows that you had the file and now we need to make sure that you aren't involved in anything going on'

'I won't be Cam, I promise' Zach pulled me closer until our noses were almost touching.

'Zach...I'm scared. If this mission is corrupt and if someone went after Tom...I...I don't know what will happen next'

'We'll work through it' Zach brushed hair out of my face. His voice and his eyes were so sincere, mix that with the warmth radiating off of him. I would have believed anything he said to me. So I told him just that.

'I believe you' I whispered. Zach smiled, pulling me closer. He placed my head on his shoulder, his head on top of mine. I closed my eyes and listened to Zach's steady heartbeat. He was right, I was emotionally and physically drained. I wasn't allowing myself time to grieve. I was trying to distract myself like Zach had done all those years ago. I might have shed a few tears in that moment, dampening Zach's shirt. He didn't say anything. I didn't say anything. We laid there in the semi-darkness, Zach's arms wrapped around me, cocooning me into a sleep.

 **Zach POV**

I waited until I was sure that Cam was asleep and wouldn't wake up. I don't think she truly realised what was going on. The whole journey to the hospital she was blank; she remained numb even when the nurse came and told her what had happen. She allowed the words to wash over her but never fully sink in. Then in a lightbulb moment, she was up, running around focused on finding something. Then seeing her look at his belongings, I would almost see the words hitting her, penetrating her hard outer shell. Tom was dead. These were his belongings. She wasn't grieving.

At least, for now, she was in my bed sleeping. Not thinking about the next step, just allowing her body to shut down and rest. I slid out from the covers making sure not to disturb her. I then crept along the corridor back into her room. I shouldn't be doing this, but I needed to help in some way. I began to go through his belongings until I reached a small box. I lifted the black leather box out. It was light. I opened it carefully and saw a dazzling diamond ring. More stunning than the one I picked out for Cam. This one was a famous Tiffany's cut. The gem was elevated and captured the light any which way you held it. This was beautiful. This was something that probably was made on a special order, Tom taking his time to get it just perfect. Perfect for the perfect girl.

'What are you doing?' I spun around to see Bex standing in the doorway glaring at me.

'I was just-'

'Just what? Snooping through a dead man's belongings? Jesus Zach, you can't get involved'

'He was going to propose Bex' I held the ring out for her to see. Her eyes widened, her shoulders slumped and she looked the exact same way that she did when we realised Cam had left through the tunnels. She was scared.

'Where's Cam?' She whispered

'Asleep in my room' She nodded.

'Bring it downstairs'

.

'What are we going to do?' Liz asked staring at the ring.

'We can't tell her, can we? I mean this changes _a lot_ of things' Grant commented

'Cheers buddy' I grumbled

'Not in that way' He hit my arm 'I mean in terms of the investigation. If Tom was going to propose, then it means that he trusted Cam, and she may or may not know more than the CIA think she does'

'I need to speak to Camilla' I announced.

'Hold on' Bex held her hands out 'How have we gone from _Tom might have double crossed us all and wanted to propose to Cam_ to _I need to speak to the bloodsucking leech who double crossed us_?'

'She's in a vulnerable position' I pointed out 'She might not have wanted to share who the father was, but she won't give up the baby. If we just-'

'I'm not using an unborn baby as leverage Zach' Bex snapped 'I might want to kill this bitch but this child has nothing to do with what's going on'

'I can get Camilla to talk to me'

'How are you going to explain to Cam that you are going to see Camilla to talk about Tom and the engagement ring he was going to give her?' Macey asked

'Easy. I'm not going to tell her' I shrugged

'You are playing with fire Goode' Bex hissed. Grant and Nick held her back

'Zach, think about it' Jonas placed his hand on my shoulder 'You've just got Cammie back, are you seriously ready to risk what you have again?'

'This investigation might cripple the agency and could damage all of your careers. I've already fucked everything up by reading Camilla's file, so why don't I keep fucking up and then the blame will be put on me.'

'Speaking of which, where is Camilla's file?' Jonas asked

'Joe _really_ needs it' Nick added. I closed my eyes thinking back to the night that I had it.

'I put them back on the kitchen counter' I moved over to the island looking high and low for the file. But it was nowhere to be seen.

'Who had access to the kitchen after Zach read the file?' Grant asked

' _Literally everyone'_ Bex said

'Camilla, William, Peter, Charlie and the other henchman, whatever his name was' Macey waved away

'Robert' Liz added.

'So everyone who is shady and could be a bad guy had access to this kitchen and subsequent file...great'

'The fact that we can't find this file should help the case right? I mean they had access to this kitchen and they most likely took it'

'Did you hit your head when you were taken?' Bex glared at me. ' _They most likely took it_ , but _we_ still have access to it'

'But we didn't!' I exclaimed

'We need to prove it Zach!' She snapped back 'We have no proof and they won't take our word for it'

'There must be something we can do!'

'Well...there is…' Liz whispered. We all turned to face her, she grew red under our gaze, she began to twiddle with her thumbs.

'Lizzie...what aren't you telling us?' Bex asked.

'Well...um..you know I have a photographic memory...well...I read Camilla's file so I can piece together all the documents'

'That's brilliant! Surely this helps!' I exclaimed

'It'll buy us some time _but_ without it being complete, it'll be harder to credit'

'As long as we have some time whilst I talk to Camilla'

'Are you seriously back on that?' Bex snapped. 'Jesus Zach, when will you realise that seeing Camilla is a _bad idea_ '

'It actually isn't'

 **Author's note: Ohhhhhhhhh so Cam told Zach to stay away and he didn't. Who said 'It actually isn't'? I have to say that the next two chapters are _very_ dramatic then the two after are full of Zammie so bare with me in the next week. I'm so excited for what's to come. Here's a sneak peek at Monday's chapter; **

Everyone was treading on eggshells around me. Like I was one tear away from shattering.

'Are you sure you want to do this Cam?' Jonas asked. His hand hovering over enter key. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. Tom wanted me to find this for a reason. He could have tried to win me back but didn't...We both could have done so many different things, but we didn't.

'Yes' I whispered, opening my eyes and nodded. Jonas nodded and pressed enter.

 **See you all on Monday xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I actually cried when I realised that Tom had to go completely out of the picture for Zammie to succeed. Will hated Cam and he believed that she was a distraction to Tom. Camilla's file isn't lost _but someone has it_. xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Yay, I'm so happy that you've caught up. Tom just had to die...but he does know his killer...how will Cam work it out? I look forward to sharing with you my new stories; some are long awaited sequels whereas others are brand new. Ahhh so excited! xxx**

 **Smiles180: I will not make any promises about who could die...There is lots of drama coming soon xxx**

 **Guest: Aww thank you very much, this has definitely been my favourite story to write so far xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: I know, it was such a brutal way to die - he was in a place that was considered safe...Thank you very much, I didn't want to dwell on how he died too much but wanted to focus on the shock it would have had on Cam. Aww thank you so much! I feel so connected to these characters and I feel like they are so real and their emotions have to be so realistic and raw xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: _Twisted Fate_ will be either a Zammie or a Tammie or just plain old Cammie story but I'm not saying which...xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: This chapter's a lot longer so I hope it makes up for it! xxx**

 **RocksRain3: Awww thank you so much! I'm really looking forward to these upcoming chapters, I feel so sorry for Cam with what's coming up...xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: Love is such a fragile thing and he loved her so much that he protected her and let her find happiness. But did he expect to die? We've already met the killer...and it might not be who you think..ohhhh. Aww thank you I have mentioned before but I really do think that this is my favourite story that I've ever written _and_ it's my most viewed/reviewed xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode007: Aww I've missed you! I hope that all your family troubles are sorted and if you ever want someone to talk to then drop me a PM. I honestly didn't want Tom to die and I did begin to develop a storyline where he got better and then proposed but I couldn't bring myself for Cam to be proposed to again or for her to break off her engagement to be with Zach...so I killed him instead lol! xxx**


	32. No One Get's Hurt

**Zach POV**

'It actually isn't' Cam said standing in the doorway. We all turned to face her. She's stopped crying but was still tired. She was avoiding my gaze. 'I think we should talk to Camilla and Will. It'll help bring this case closed. Elijah as well. We need to try and pinpoint their stories and see if there's a silver lining'

'Cam, you shouldn't be doing this' Bex said coming forward 'You've just dealt with a massive trauma'

'I need to do this Bex. I need to do this for Tom'

'But he double crossed you' I said 'You admitted yourself that he's involved in this'

'We don't know if he's involved or not!' Bex snapped

'Enough' Cam snapped, she looked at Bex and me, thunder in her eyes 'Can you both just stop? Tom is dead and nothing can change that. I don't know what his involvement was, but he was involved' She held up the watch, twisted a few buttons and out flashed a USB. She handed it to Jonas. 'Find anything you can'

'Cam-' I began

'What gave you the right to snoop through his things?' She snapped at me 'I know that Tom had a ring and I know he was going to propose, why do you think breaking up with him was so hard! I was happy with him Zach, and I'm risking everything I had for you.' She stepped towards me 'You are not on this mission and you need to stay away. If you don't, I have permission to court martial you'

'And who gave you that?' I asked defensively

'The mission director. So don't for one fucking second think that you can step out of line anymore. You are not going to see Camilla or anyone else. You are on house arrest'

'Cam-'

'Go' She ordered. I could see that she was pissed and right now nothing would change her mind. I pushed past her back into the corridor.

'I told you' Macey called after me. I stopped and spun around.

'Told me what?'

'I told you that Cam loves both you and Tom. Those feelings won't go away in a heartbeat like you want them to'

'He double crossed her! He's dead!'

'And she's grieving!' She exclaimed 'You might not see it because you're in a little bubble of you and Cam, but she is hurting and she is angry. The best thing to do is to let Cam do Cam. She'll work this out'

'At what cost? It's either the mission or me' I said. Macey shook her head

'If you've just given her that choice, then she picked the wrong person' And with that Macey walked away, leaving me with a heart that was slowly breaking.

 **Cam POV**

Things just keep going wrong recently. Ever since I chose Zach, the whole universe seems to be out to get me. I've had more arguments with Zach than Swiss cheese has holes in. Nothing seems to be going right with us. It's one wrong thing after the after. I guess that's what motivated me to try and solve this case as quickly as possible.

I sat with everyone in the kitchen. Bex had make me a cup of tea. No one addressed the conversation I just had with Zach. Everyone was treading on eggshells around me. Like I was one tear away from shattering.

'Are you sure you want to do this Cam?' Jonas asked. His hand hovering over the enter key. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. Tom wanted me to find this _for a reason_. He could have tried to win me back _but didn't..._ We both could have done so many different things, _but we didn't_.

'Yes' I whispered, opening my eyes and nodded. Jonas nodded and pressed enter.

There were several files that popped up on the screen. Jonas looked at me as if to say _Can I look?_ I nodded. He began to click on the files. His eyes scanning the information quickly.

'Oh wow' He exclaimed

'What?' Liz asked looking over his shoulder. She scanned the information as well 'Oh wow'

'Oh wow what?' Grant asked

'There is everything about Elijah's drugs in here. The plans for the cars, the phones, the guns, the bullets. Everything. Literally the whole empire'

'So we have a case' I breathed out

'We have a case' Jonas repeated. He began to look through the other files. 'We have the bank accounts. Honestly Cam, Tom had everything sorted'

'Does this mean he was involved?' Macey asked. I bit my lip.

'It looks like he was…' I admitted.

'Oh' Jonas said.

'Oh what?' Grant asked. Jonas turned the screen to face me. There was a file in the corner. _Cammie_.

'Oh' Was all I could say.

'Do you want to be left alone?' Bex asked. I nodded. Everyone left the kitchen. I stared at the screen. _I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be left alone. I shouldn't be putting myself through this. Tom was not the man I knew. Tom had secrets and so did I. Tom's dead. Tom's dead so I_ have _to do this_.

'Cameron?' Joe walked into the kitchen 'What are you doing up?'

I glanced at the clock. 2 am. Had I really been sitting staring at this screen all night? My body clock really was messed up.

'We have them Joe...everything about the drugs, the weapons, the drug chain...we have it'

'That's brilliant! How?' He asked

'Tom' I admitted 'He had everything'

'I'm so sorry Cam'

'That's not all...he's also um…' I cleared my throat 'He's also got a file for me... _of me_...I don't know. I've been debating about whether to open it or not'

'Do you want me to sit with you?' He asked. I nodded. Joe came round the table and sat next to me, his arm draped across the chair behind me. 'Do you want me to do it?'

'No, I should be the one to do it' Joe nodded. He didn't pressure me, he just sat back and waited. I took a deep breath and clicked on the file. It felt like a strange yet familiar feeling of invading something meant for me but at the same time so private. Zach's letter to me and now this secret file...I just...don't know how to feel. _Here goes_. I pressed enter.

There was several more files that popped up. A conversation between a Tom and someone.

Person A (Who I guess is Tom): I can't do this anymore

Person B: Why not? Please don't tell me it's the girl

Person A: I said I could help move some stuff around, but she's important to me, I'm not dragging her through this

Person B: You actually _care_ about her?

Person A: I want to marry her

Person B:...

Person A: I am going to marry her with or without your approval.

Person B: You don't know about her past with Zach Goode do you?

Person A: I don't _care_ about her past with him. _I'm_ the one who'll have a future with her

Person B: Well, we've just had to get rid of Goode

Person A: What do you mean?

Person B: There was a mess so we needed to get rid of them both. Or make it look that way. The CIA will probably declare him MIA soon. Don't worry, we've made sure to cover our tracks.

Person A: I don't want to know anymore about this.

That was the last transaction of this certain conversation. Then about a month later, there was another conversation.

Person A: Have you killed Goode?

Person B: Thought you weren't going to get involved.

Person A: _Have you killed him_?

Person B: No. Why do you ask?

Person A: CIA are sending the Carter Team to find Goode...

Person B: Why are you telling me this?

Person A: Because we're family and if you go down, I'm going down as well.

Person B: I'll notify my agents to look out for Morgan

Person A: If you hurt her, I will fucking kill you.

Person B: We have to make it believable...as long as she plays fair, she won't be hurt.

Person A: This is too risky, I feel like something will go wrong.

Person B: Keep me updated on everything. I'll notify the crew that if we see the Carter team, it is shoot to disarm, not kill. No one will be hurt unless I say so.

There it was. Tom and a family member, most likely Will, plotting and warning. No wonder Elijah knew me, he was told to look out for me. The thing that stung the most was that Tom was concerned about me. Tom didn't want me involved and he didn't want me hurt...instead, he got hurt and he was killed.

'I'm sorry Cammie' Joe placed his arm across me giving a small squeeze. I didn't speak, I let this feeling wrap around me. The case was almost solved. All we needed were some confessions. And I knew how to get them

'I need a car' I said

'Not tonight, you need to sleep'

'I know the truth, I don't think I'll be able to sleep until they get brought to justice. Please Joe...I need to do this for Tom'

Joe nodded reluctantly, going into his pocket and finding his car keys.

'I drive, you call Townsend'

'Thank you' I whispered

'I'll go wake the others, let them know what's happening. Get everything you need' He patted my arm and then moved off. I turned back to the screen. My tears were all dried up, my eyes now stung with adrenaline and pure power. This was going to end soon. They were going to pay. I read the last line once more feeling my fingers curl and my eyes turn to fire.

' _No one will be hurt unless I say so_ '

 **Author's note: Hello lovely people! Zammie are facing quite a few problems so far. Poor Cam, she just can't catch a break with this mission. And I can't believe that Zach gave an ultimatum. Poor Cammie now knowing about Tom's secret. He was involved but tried to protect her. So who was this Person B that Tom was talking to? Next chapter we see both Will _and_ Camilla _annnnnnnnd_ there is a baby! Find out more on Wednesday xxx**

 **Smiles180: You were right, Cam woke up and snuck into the conversation. Poor Zammie. Did you expect there to be hidden secrets from Tom? xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I feel so horrible for putting Zammie through the works after their really cute moment. I honestly didn't think about the parallels with Cammie's reaction when her dad died. Did you expect her to snap at Zach? She's reverted back to being completely focused on the mission and therefore not allowing her heart to be hurt. The friendships have got stronger after everyone has realised that Zach and Cammie are each other's endgame (or as Phoebe from _Friends_ would say 'She's his Lobster!'). I guess Cammie has gone to the absolute extreme to stop Zach getting involved in the mission. This mission is more than they bargained for, and this whole story is way more than I ever expected it to be! I am in absolute awe with everyone who has read this story and everyone who has commented. Truly it is my absolute favourite story I've written xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: Aww thank you! I'm so looking forward to showing everything that is to come. THE DRAAMAAAAA. I love that 'He's dead, not competition' Ally Carter is just amazing and if she ever found my stories I would literally DIE. I hope that my next few stories will be as eye catching as this one. MORE MORE DRAMA TO COME xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Are we talking about _Twisted Fate_ or this story? Sorry I've just got very confused. Um if we're talking about _Twisted Fate_ then perhaps Zammie is endgame, I'm still developing the story and re-writing a lot of it to find a storyline that I love. With this story, Zammie are about to get a whoooooole lot more interesting xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I know! I feel so sorry for Cammie right now, She was happy with Tom and then had to rescue her ex and then when she rediscovered her feelings for Zach she broke up with Tom and then as she was moving forward with Zach, Tom dies. I honestly feel so sorry for her, but things aren't going to be as easy to Cam any time soon in these last several chapters (yes this story will be coming to an end soon and I'm going to cry). Zach was showing his softer side and I really loved it. Thank you so so so so soooo much I'm so grateful for people like you in my stories and I honestly do love you for how much you've brightened my day when I've seen your reviews and how you've followed me through over 10 stories! Bless you sooo much! xxx**


	33. Golden Gallagher Girl

**Cam POV**

The long journey gave me time to think. I managed to get my emotions in control (for now). Well, I thought my emotions were under control until I was actually in the room opposite them.

'To what do I owe this visit Cameron' Will smiled at me as he sat down. I felt my breath hitch. _He doesn't know about Tom...or does he but he doesn't care…_ I didn't say anything, I just slid the yellow folder across the table. He looked at it and then looked back at me, a small smile on his lips. 'What is this? _Scandalous Pictures_ '

'In a way' I muttered. He chuckled and opened it. The smile was wiped away as soon as he realised what was going on. I felt the tears prick in my eyes. I decided to let my emotions show. Let him know how much he was hurting me.

'Where did you get all these?' He asked, surprise and shock in his voice.

'Tom had everything saved. Maybe it was all to save his own skin, but he had _everything_ and you aren't getting away with this' My voice cracked. I didn't care that I was showing him weakness.

'Where is he?' Will banged the table. Anger fueling his body, causing his nostrils to flare and his body to shake. I let his question hang in the air, making him feel the weight of the silence wrap around him.

'He's dead' I felt a tear cascaded down my cheek. Will stared at me.

'What?' He muttered, almost in shock.

'He was killed in the hospital'

'Did you do it?' He glared

'I loved Tom'

'BULLSHIT' He slammed his hand on the table again 'My brother should have stayed away from a dumb slut like you. I warned him, I fucking warned him about you being fucking shady but he wouldn't listen to me. He was probably addicted to the sex' Usually I would do a witty response or a snide comment; but both of us were high on emotions, him spouting out anything he could think of to subside his anger, and for me, I was letting my emotions build and build. Then finally I snapped. My right hand rose from my side and quickly connected with the side of his face. He snapped back in shock, but didn't say anything.

' _No one will get hurt unless I say so_ , that's what you told Tom, isn't it? Tom tipped you off and then he was shot by _your_ men using _your_ bullets. And even after that he was killed in hospital after me and my team cracked down on the case' I shook my head 'Tom trusted you and you betrayed him-'

'NO' He shouted 'I didn't want him to get hurt, I _told_ everyone to not hurt him or you'

'How noble' I quipped. Will glared at me

'He was the only family I had left Cam, why would I kill him?'

'I don't think you did kill him, but I think that you betrayed his trust. I might not have chosen him, but he chose me and you couldn't accept it'

'Can you blame me?' He exclaimed, gesturing his hand to look at me 'You were a risk even before you joined the CIA! I mean the circle were going after _you -_ a _Gallagher Girl_. You and your friends swanned in getting a sweet office and the newest tech. It was unfair! I worked my ass off to get to where I am in the CIA-'

'And you ruined it all for some drugs' My words seeped with disgust and venom. Another tear rolled down my check.

'I was thinking about my future'

'Well, you don't have one now. Get used to concrete walls, you'll be seeing a lot of them from now on' I stood up and moved towards to door.

'Cam' Will's voice was softer, a slight crack. I turned around and saw tears forming in his eyes 'Find my brother's killer and make them pay' I nodded, feeling as though for the first time in forever, William Chase and I actually agreed.

I left the room, the door slamming behind me. Joe stood opposite me.

'Well?' He asked

'He's admitted it' I felt my voice crack. Joe enveloped me in his arms.

'It's okay' He soothed. I wiped my eyes.

'No it's not Joe' I shook my head 'I didn't know the truth about the guy I spent the last few years with. I've been played'

'Cam, none of us saw this coming' Joe held onto my shoulders looking at me carefully. 'We trusted Tom and clearly he lost his way slightly, but he protected you, he loved you Cam, those feelings weren't wrong'

'I just want answers now' I bit my lip

'We will get answers. I promise you'

My phone rung, a slight relief to the flood of emotions swirling inside of me.

 _Hey Bex, now isn't a goo-_

 **Cam...you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you**

 _What is it?_

 **Jonas and Liz managed to recover some of the security footage from the hospital around the time that the cameras went down...and you're not going to believe what we've just seen...**

 **.**

So here I am now sitting opposite the person I needed to speak to, but with the extra information coursing through me, waiting to explode. But I couldn't. I couldn't explode just yet because of the small bundle in front of me sleeping soundly.

'Have you thought of a name?' I asked. Camilla was laying in bed, staring at me.

'Not yet' she clicked her jaw, clearly annoyed at my presence.

'You're right' I nodded 'It's probably best not to name him, let the adoption agency do that' Camilla didn't move or react. She was calm.

'You don't think that you can keep him, do you? Camilla you're a _criminal_ , you risked the lives of operatives _and_ your own child purely for the money'

'You don't understand'

'I understand what it's like to lose a loved one. Why did you kill him?'

'I don't know what you mean' I slid the photo Liz sent me towards her. Camilla stared at me for a moment before glancing at the photo. She chuckled 'Not the best angle of me but my highlighter looks amazing' How fucking ridiculous was she acting? She didn't seem to care at all that she killed another person _whilst pregnant_.

'You're unbelievable' I hissed. Camilla shrugged

'You act like you know everything but you don't Cam. You don't know anything. You haven't the faintest idea about how much bigger this whole thing is'

There was a knock at the door, I glanced to see Joe with two men and a woman.

'It's time' He said. I nodded and turned back to Camilla

'Camilla Douglas, you are under arrest for the murder of Agent Thomas Chase' Camilla didn't blink. She actually smiled at me

'I hope Zach has told you the whole truth, you know I'd _hate_ for you both to break up again' My hands clenched into fists 'You're quite a snake Cameron Morgan, you're so sure of your own abilities that one day, it's going to be your downfall' She chuckled 'And I can't wait for the _Golden Gallagher Girl_ to fall from grace'

'We'll see about that' I muttered. Camilla gave me one last smile and then held out her hands, waiting to be cuffed. The woman came around and picked up the baby who began to cry. My heart pulled, yet Camilla seemed numb. I recalled how maternal she was, her hand skating across her stomach. Something wasn't right. I checked the drip bag hooked by her bed. I sniffed the valve.

'What's wrong?' Joe asked

'Truth serum' I muttered. 'No wonder she was calm' I closed my eyes and remembered how strangely calm Catherine was when we interrogated her...right when she revealed who Townsend actually was...there was a spark in her eyes that I saw in Camilla's. 'Someone came in here before we did' I looked at Joe.

'Do you know who it could be?' He asked. There was a nagging feeling in my gut that I hoped was absolutely wrong, Camilla's words swimming around _I hope Zach has told you the whole truth._

 **Author's note: Sorry for the late upload, there is just so much to do around the Christmas period and this year has just snuck up on me so fast. On a side note it's 3:30am in the UK and I've just got back from watching Star Wars. Literally I'm a massive nerd lol. So what do you think of this chapter? Did you expect Will's reaction? What do you think will happen next? Also, I've finished writing this story and there will be 40 chapters...so not long left...I feel emotional just thinking about all the twists and turns that are coming your way! Ahhh! See you all on Saturday xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: I don't think Tom knew that she was going to get kidnapped, I think he was aware that William's henchmen and Elijah would be aware of her. Remember that Tom was in hospital when Cam got kidnapped so he couldn't save her. Tom didn't know about** _ **everything**_ **..and when they entered the building, all of them were in protective gear and helmets. so from the enemy's pov it would have been hard to tell which one was Tom and who wasn't. I do think it was a mistake for Tom to get shot. THE FILE IS COMING SOON. Hope you liked this chapter xxx**

 **Smiles180: They may or may not be out of danger now...although you never know what I have up my sleeve... (BABY DRAMA COMING SOON!) xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Thank you so much, I love trying to make the story real and all their emotions real. I do know that** _ **gymnast1150**_ **has been in the middle of finals so she hasn't been uploading and I don't blame her because she needs to slay her exams (which I'm sure she will because she's amazing). Also it's near the Christmas holidays and a lot of people are away or busy xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGodde007: Not necessarily, the case may be over soon but this quite possibly could only be the beginning. Although there will be 40 chapters so yes, the story will be ending soon...BUTTTTT I have surprises (new stories) coming to you very soon in the new year. Watch this space...xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Thank you so much! I think I should change my middle name to 'drama' lol! You may be right about the Zammie relationship...Aww thank you so much! When I read your review I was finishing chapter 40 and began to cry. I have loved sharing with you the character's individual and collective journey's through this story and I hope that these last several chapters are just what you hoped they would be xxx**

 **RocksRain3: Basically Macey was trying to say to Zach that if he was making Cammie chose between the mission and him, then he wasn't the guy she thought he was and probably isn't what Cammie should have. And she's almost saying in a way that if he made her choose, then Tom might still be alive. I hope that made sense...Thank you so much! xxx**

 **gymnast1150: Heyyyyy! I think that Tom getting shot was an accident because it was an exchange of gunfire, and everyone was trying to protect their own life so he got hit...I don't think Tom was in charge, he might of had a role in the operation and the bad guys respected his decision to keep Cam out of it, but it still made him a liability. Zammie are definitely in a weird Limbo state. Part of me does think that Cam might chose nobody...but you'll just have to wait and see...What did you think of Camilla being back? Did you expect her laidback attitude? And who gave her the truth serum? Aww thank you so much as always xxx**


	34. What Would Catherine Do

**Zach POV**

These last few days have been an absolute shitshow. I've been stuck in my room for the last few days on Cam's orders. There has been a lot of hushed conversations from the others that always stops when I entered the room. Apart from one night. We were all in the kitchen eating dinner, Liz and Jonas were on their computers, talking in a sort of code between them. I was trying to ignore it, focus on Grant, Bex and Nick debating about who would win in a fight; Liam Neeson's character from _Taken,_ Jason Bourne or Batman.

'IT HAS TO BE BATMAN' Grant slammed his fist down

'And why is that?' Bex held back a laugh

'Because he's batman' Grant took a bite of his garlic bread

'Not a good enough reason to go against two government trained assassins' Nick raised his eyebrow

'Okay, so how about this' Grant began 'Who would win between me and Batman?' His eyes lit up excitedly.

'Batman' Bex answered automatically. Grant looked hurt

'You think I can't take on a billionaire with a cape?'

'No' Bex shrugged

'And why not?'

'Because he's batman' She mocked. Everyone laughed. I missed these moments with all of us together, it felt like the old days.

'Oh my god' Liz muttered, the laughter died down. Liz's face was pale.

'What have you found?' Bex asked, all trace of laughter gone. Liz was still frozen. Jonas's eyes were wide, his jaw slack in shock.

'We...um' he began 'We managed to piece together some of the footage that was erased...um...you're not going to believe who it was'

She turned the screen around. And there it was, clear as day, Camilla holding a gun, waddling through the halls. Macey gasped. Bex grabbed her phone and ran out of the room.

'Zach, you need to leave' Grant grabbed my arm and began to drag me outside. The joking from earlier all gone.

'We've just worked out that Camilla is the killer! No I'm not going anywhere, I need to find Cam'

'We will work this out' Nick joined in dragging me upstairs and locking me in my room like I was a little kid. I banged on the door.

'YOU DON'T KNOW CAMILLA LIKE I DO! SHE'LL HAVE A PLAN IN PLACE, YOU CAN'T TRUST HER' My shouting was met by silence. I knew that Camilla would have had something planned, as scheme of some sort in play...she'll say anything, _do_ anything to make her look innocent, buy herself more time...and I'm worried what that'll do to Cam.

 **Cam POV**

When Joe and I got back. Townsend was pacing in the kitchen co-ordinating with MI6 and CIA. He stopped when we entered the room.

'We have their confessions tape. Elijah filled in the blanks of both Camilla and Will's story so we have a clear picture of what happened. A watertight case just like you wanted' He patted me on the shoulder and smiled. 'Truly impressive Cameron, well done' _I can't wait for the Golden Gallagher Girl to fall from grace_

'Where is everyone else?' I asked

'I've given them all the night off. They've gone to bed early'

'Where's Zach?'

'In his room I still believe. Earlier he was locked in' He said. I opened my mouth but Townsend shook his head 'Don't ask'

'I'll go and check on him. Night' I gave both Townsend and Joe a hug before climbing up the stairs. I went to Zach's room and opened the door. He wasn't asleep like I thought he would be, but he was sitting by the window staring off into the distance.

'Hey' I said.

'Hey'

'Can we talk?' Zach shrugged his shoulders. I nodded, coming further into the room and closing the door behind me. 'I wanted to apologise for how harsh I was on you earlier. There were just too many emotions and I didn't want to deal with you at that moment'

'I understand'

'Camilla and Will are going to jail'

'Good'

'Come on Zach, please talk to me' I begged. Zach looked away for a moment and then back at me

'Did Camilla say anything to you?' The change in topic threw me off guard.

'I know she was trying to get into my head' I waved it away. _I hope Zach has told you the whole truth... I can't wait for the Golden Gallagher Girl to fall from grace_

'Clearly she's gotten to you'

'What do you mean?' I asked

'When you try to brush a big deal off, you wave it away, _literally_ ' He moved forward and sat on the bed, patting the cover for me to sit. 'So tell me, what did she say?'

' _I hope Zach has told you the whole truth_ ' I couldn't meet his gaze. I stared at my hands. I heard him sigh. 'What did she mean by that Zach?' My voice cracked. He was silent for a moment. _Too silent_. He took a deep breath.

'One night I got a bit drunk and poured everything out. _The Wizard of Oz_ was playing on TV. I started crying at the movie. It's sappy but it brought back memories of you and...and at that point I was beginning to get over you. It felt like a kick in the teeth because...because I felt like the house fell on me and you followed the yellow brick road back home' I looked at him. He too was looking at his hands 'You know I nearly called you that day, just wanting to hear your voice or you giving me a sarcastic comment or giving me absolute hell for what I did to you…' He paused 'I just wanted to know if you still cared'

'Out of every decision that I've made. You were the best and worse one. God I wanted you so much and anything exciting that happened to me I just wanted to tell you, to see your fucking dipshit smirk' Since we were telling truths, I guess I should tell him something that the others don't know 'When you left I went back to Nebraska, it was out of the way and I could think...I just...I broke. I wasn't sleeping or eating or doing anything that felt normal to be because without you in my life nothing felt normal! I felt lost and scared and I…' _Come on Cammie, you can tell him_ 'I finally realised how alone Catherine must of felt for all those years...rage was building up inside me and it consumed me. I realised what made her snap and that the scariest thing of all. I found myself thinking _what would Catherine do_ ' I felt the tears falling 'I did some bad things Zach, _really bad things_ '

'You don't need to tell me' He whispered. I ignored him

'Abby was the first to visit, she popped in on her way back from a mission and I...I pointed a gun at her, I screamed at her, tried to make her feel as worthless as I felt. Said things that I know would hurt her because all I was doing was hurting myself...I saw the look in her eyes' The tears were streaming 'She was _scared of me_. My own Aunt though that I was going to kill her and there was a part of me that would have pulled the trigger. I was _so close_ to pulling the trigger'

'What stopped you?' He asked. I looked at him.

'Abby said that my dad would be ashamed of me. I have always tried to make him proud, even when I went away that summer, I wanted to finish what he started. Hearing those words, it was a slap in the face. So when mom and Joe came, I told them everything. And I decided that my dad wouldn't want me to be broken, because when you are broken you don't have to stay broken. So I came back to the CIA and threw myself into work. But there are moment when I still feel like I'm slipping and I'm scared' _I can't wait for the Golden Gallagher Girl to fall from grace_ Camilla's words swirled around me.

'I won't let you slip' Zach's words were like a knife cutting through the haze. I became aware that his arms were around me, holding me tight. 'It's you and me Gallagher Girl. Good or bad I still love you and I will stick by you' He kissed my forehead

'Have you told me the whole truth?' I choked out.

'Not all of it, but tonight you need to grieve; for your dad, for me, for our unborn child, for Tom. Let it all out Cam. I'm here and I'm not leaving'

 **Author's note: So, now we finally know about Cammia's little breakdown. She began to turn into Catherine...I guess some of what the circle did to her never left...Is the mission nearly over? Yes. Is there more drama coming Zammie's way? Yes. And Are there some old faces coming soon? Yes. I can't wait to for what's going to come! Ahhh so excited! Here's a sneak peek at the next chapter;**

'We tie him to a chair and interrogate the shit out of him until he tells us the truth'

I laughed. 'You know we can't do that'

'You might not be able to do that, but trust me when I say Macey, Liz and I are just waiting to pummel that face of his'

 **See you all on Monday! xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: That's what I was thinking. I felt like although Will was such a shit character, he deeply cared for his brother and I reckon that if Tom and Cammie got together, then he'd finally accept her xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Hope all the revision for you exams goes well! I felt as though Tom was just put onto the wrong path and followed his brother aimlessly. I loved Will's little bit of vulnerability does show his soul and I can tell that he regrets his actions...Camilla...not so much xxx**

 **Anna Banana: You never know what Zach could be involved in...he's clearly hiding something...but what? xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: To be perfectly honest, when I started writing this story, I never though that this mission would become this messy. Camila knows something about Zach that could potentially disrupt Zammie...although will Cam be brave enough to ask? What did you think of Starwars, I've got mixed feelings about it...xx**

 **Smiles180: I don't think _any_ of my stories would exist if it wasn't for drama. That's the only think that I live for in my stories. I finally know what's coming and I just want to apologise ahead of the drama that will unfold...xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: I don't think I would have forgiven myself if I made Tom evil because he was actually a good choice for Cammie and he came into her life in a very difficult part. Tom's involvement will be made clearer soon...I think...I've written the rest of the story and I don't think I'll be adding new ideas in...if I don't clarify then please let me know...This story may be ending, but I'll be around with new stories coming sooooooooon xxx**

 **Original GallagherGirl: I hope that you are okay! Jesus, I don't think I could survive without the internet for that long. But I'm glad that you are better and you've caught up with the story. You are 100% correct, Zach needs to realise that Cam is grieving and she likes throwing herself into finding answers (like when she lost her memory, instead of dwelling on the torture she might have received, she wanted to recover her memories as quickly as possible). Thank you so much as always! So good to have you back (and well), take care of yourself sweetie xxx**


	35. Do It Shirtless

**Cam POV**

Recently, whenever I have shared a bed with Zach, I'd woken up to him being gone and a feeling that perhaps everything was a bad dream. Not this morning. My eyelids fluttered open against the morning haze, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and a pair of green eyes looking lazily over at me.

'Morning' He muttered

'Morning' I gave a small smile.

'How are you feeling?'

'Okay I guess' I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. 'The mission's over' I said aloud

'Yeah' Zach agreed

'I should be receiving the coroner's report on Tom today. And Interpol will be over to ask a few questions. I need to pack up all of his things, putting them into evidence bags and th-'

'Breathe Cam' Zach cut me off, his arms still around my waist. I did as he said, taking steady, sure breaths. 'Feel better?' He asked nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck. I nodded. 'Good' He placed a small kiss there before removing his arms and head. 'Why don't I go downstairs and cook some breakfast?'

'Can you do it shirtless?' I responded automatically. I clasped my hand over my mouth feeling my cheeks darken. Zach chuckled and kissed my nose. He then got off of the bed and left. I crawled out of the warmth and instead of following, I tiptoed down the corridor and knocked on Bex's door.

'Come in' She called. I opened the door to see Bex picking out a few outfits. She glanced up at me and immediately a smirk exploded across her face. 'What are you wearing Cammie?' She asked. I glanced down realising I was just wearing one of Zach's shirts.

'Um…' I began. Bex threw a pair of socks at me

'You are unbelievable' She chuckled

'I'm happy' I replied, throwing the socks back at her. 'The case is coming to a close; Will, Camilla and Elijah all get what's coming to them-'

'What about the baby?' Bex asked. I stopped.

'I...I don't know. MI6 are dealing with it'

'Poor little kid' Bex shook her head 'He's going to grow up not knowing that his parents were criminals'

'Maybe that's for the best' I shrugged 'Sometimes it's best not to know' I remembered my mother's words from all those years ago

'So what is the _real_ reason that you are here?' Bex placed her hands on her hips. I shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

'Camilla said a few things…'

'What things?'

' _I hope Zach has told you the whole truth_ and she also said _I can't wait for the Golden Gallagher Girl to fall from grace_ '

'They were just sayings of a crazy person Cam, don't think too much about it'

'She was on truth serum Bex' I waited for the words to sink in 'Maybe she did it to herself because she knew that she'd be caught or maybe someone else is working in this whole operation, I don't know' I exclaimed 'But last night I asked Zach if he has told me the whole truth and he basically said no' I shook my head 'What am I going to do?' I sunk down on her bed, Bex sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulder

'There are a few options Cam; like you said moments ago, sometimes it's best _not_ to know and if Zach's kept it a secret, then maybe you don't _need_ to know'

'What's the other options?'

'You wait for the mission to be completed officially _then_ speak to Zach'

'What else?' I asked, Bex smiled wickedly

'We tie him to a chair and interrogate the shit out of him until he tells us the truth' I laughed.

'You know we can't do that'

' _You_ might not be able to do that, but trust me when I say Macey, Liz and I are just _waiting_ to pummel that face of his' She teased. I chuckled. 'I'm serious Cam, try not to worry about this, you and Zach have proven that you find your way back to each other. It'll just take a bit of time'

'You're right' I sighed

'I know I am' Bex quipped. I laughed again.

'Cam!' Grant called up the stairs 'Interpol are here!'

'Coming' I called back. I turned to Bex and opened my mouth

'Don't worry' She cut me off 'Macey and Liz are going to bag up Tom's belongings and record everything. Jonas is copying all the data from Tom's watch/flash drive and Nick is going over the coroner's report. Joe and Townsend are speaking to the mission director. All you have to do is speak to Interpol'

'What are you and Grant going to do?' I asked. Bex rolled her eyes.

'Grant wants to practise his explosives _expertise_ as he puts it, so he's disarming bombs in the back garden...or throwing them in the pool' She shrugged 'I'm babysitting you, making sure that interpol don't overstep a line' I giggled.

'Thank you Bex' I gave her a hug.

'No problem' She squeezed 'Although, do make sure that you don't lose your temper with Interpol'

'Me?' I gasped 'When have _I_ ever lost my temper?' Bex and I both smirked knowingly

'Watch yourself Morgan' She spun me around and pushed me to the door 'Oh, and you might want to get changed first! You absolutely _stink_ of Goode'

.

When I got downstairs, the smell of bacon wafted through the kitchen making my mouth water. I glided into the room to see Grant gnawing on a bacon butty whilst Zach glared at him. And yes, he was shirtless.

'What's going on?' I asked. Zach turned to me

'I went to the fridge for one second to get orange juice and this guy eats your breakfast!'

'Not my fault it was abandoned, my stomach found a home for it' Grant said between mouthfuls. I chuckled. 'Oh, Interpol are waiting for you outside' He added.

'Thanks' I began to back away

'Cam' Zach came after me and held my hand 'Be careful, okay?'

'Zach, you're acting like I'm facing the executioner' He glanced over my head at the closed door behind me.

'You might be' He muttered. I reached up and held his face, forcing him to look at me

'Everything will be okay. I promise' Zach nodded and planted a small kiss on my forehead.

'Alright lovebirds, time to go' Bex had come down the stairs and was waiting.

'I'll see you later' Zach looked at me carefully then nodded.

.

The journey to Interpol's base of operations took a lot longer than expected. The security checks for us to go through were different to usual procedures...it could be because Interpol are so advanced in technology...but still, it left a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and not just because Grant ate my breakfast.

'Follow me' A man said, he had the usual navy blue suit and squeaky clean shoes, he had a close cropped haircut and his gun was in its usual place. He led me and Bex down a corridor. She stopped as the agent in the suit held the door open for me. There was one other agent in the room, there was also a chair placed in the centre and a polygraph machine.

'What's this?' I asked, my voice slightly higher than usual, still holding the door semi open. Bex was a little further down the corridor but I could tell that my tone had stopped her. I could sense her behind me. 'I thought I was answering a few questions, not being polygraphed?'

'It's just a formality Agent Morgan' One of the agents said 'Please, come in and shut the door'

'Joe' I heard Bex whisper, clearly she was on the phone 'We need you ASAP, Cam is with Interpol and-' I shut the door behind me. I knew I couldn't upset these agents. Bex would know what to do.

'Fine' I shrugged moving over to the chair and sitting down, allowing them to attach wires.

'Shall we begin?' One of the male agents asked. I nodded. 'Tell me miss Morgan, what were your impressions of Camilla Douglas?'

'I wouldn't trust her with a kitten'

'And did you find anything interesting in her file?' One person asked. Was it just me or had the air shifted in the room

'There was a photo...her holding onto some guy. But nothing in her file stood out'

'You mean this file?' They slid it across the test, I could feel my heart rate spike, they both shared a look.

'How did you get this?' I hissed.

'It was found' One of them said quickly

'Well then everything you know about her is what we know as well' I shrugged. Counting how long I'm in here and how long it'll take for the others to come. I can imagine Bex looking at exit plans, assessing the threat around here.

'Is there anything more you need to tell us?' One asked, growing impatient.

'No' They shared a look.

'So now let's move onto Tom. Did you know that he betrayed you?'

'No. Surprised was an understatement'

'But you betrayed him, didn't you? You chose Zach over him. Why did you do that?'

'When it's love, it's love'

'So you had no remorse when you killed him?'

'Excuse me?' I gasped

'You killed Tom. We have evidence' They slid another photo across the table. It was a CCTV clip but it was me. It was clear as day.

'This is impossible' My hands shook 'I was in bed when he was killed'

'With Zachary Goode?' One asked. I stared up at them.

'Listen Cam, we can cut a deal. There's a way to get around this, you know, pass the blame onto one person. We were thinking of blaming Will. A jealous rage and a family feud gone wrong. It's easy to convince the guards that he _slipped_ out of custody...all we need to know is where Tom's watch is'

'I...I've never mentioned a watch' There was silence. My heart was surprisingly calm. They shared a look. 'You're not Interpol are you?' Without waiting to hear their answer, everything clicked into place. We were not at Interpol. These were not Interpol agents. These people could have drugged Camilla. _These people could have killed Tom_. These people wanted to frame me. I reacted instantly. I ripped myself out of my seat, pulling the wired with me. I hoisted the table up and threw it back, tipping it over. They both leapt out of the way and I dived towards the door.

'BEX' I shouted. I could only open the door a small amount before I was pulled back. Immediately I shifted my weight to throw them over my shoulder. Bex had heard me shouting and had come in. She took on one person and I took the other. He took as swing at my head, connecting slightly. I stumbled back but braced myself to kick his side. He caught my foot and pushed me to the ground. I swung my body so I didn't land on my back but on my front, I was then able to perform a cartwheel, connecting my feet with his head. The satisfying snap. He held onto his nose. Yep, definitely broken. I grabbed the man in the navy suit, twisting his arm around.

'Who do you work for?' I hissed. He didn't say anything so I twisted his arm further causing him to cry out. 'WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?' I barked. He still wasn't answering. Bex had taken down her target as well. I got the gun out of his pocket and slid it across the room so he couldn't reach. 'I'm giving you three seconds to answer before I rip you apart'

'CAMMIE, BEX' There was calls from the corridor.

'IN HERE' I shouted back. Joe and Townsend burst into the room, guns at the ready.

'Are you both okay?' Joe asked

'Handcuffs' I said simply. Once the two fake agents were secured I stepped back, wiping the blood off of my forehead.

'What the bloody hell is going on?' Bex snapped

'They're private hands. Like the guy we found in Zach's apartment' I shook my head 'They had Camilla's file' I picked it up from the floor 'Camilla, Will or Elijah. It _has_ to be them'

'MI6 are taking over' Townsend said

'Really?' I whirled on him 'Because this mission seems to changing hands faster than money in a casino'

'This was not my fault Cameron. What's happening in the agencies in this modern era is hard. The enemy that we face has moved from an identity with a picture and an address to a _screen name_ and an address on the dark web. There are far more moles and leaks through the agencies because people get greedy. _This case_ involves _three_ different agencies and right now these agencies have all failed you' Townsend studied me carefully 'CIA asked you about your relationship with Zach, Interpol have clearly had a leak...and MI6... _I_ haven't protected you'

'Edward, please tell me that this is over' I begged.

'The Mission director is happy with the report. We were officially closing the case when Miss Baxter phoned'

'I don't think they're working alone' I glanced over at the two in handcuffs. 'They had fake evidence to say that I killed Tom' I picked up the photo handing it to Joe and Townsend

'It's convincing'

'But we know where you were when this happened. Whoever is planning this is running out of options' Bex jumped in 'I mean, they _faked_ CCTV footage just for you to give them information. This is bonkers'

'Joe' I began 'I want to go home' I didn't care if I sounded like a little kid, I was tired and drained and all I wanted was to crawl back into my bed and sleep for the next 10 weeks.

'I promise you Cameron. This will be over soon'

 **Author's note: Ohhhhh so there was a lot to pack into this chapter, I think it's the longest I've written so far. I love Zach and Cammie at the beginning, it felt like old times. _And he was shirtless so that makes it all the better_. Then there are some fake interpol agents who just might stop this mission being completed. **

There was silence. Bex's words flew through the cables and connected to the people on the other side of the world.

'I don't agree with your tone young lady' Helen said. Bex chuckled

'Young lady?' She rolled her eyes 'P-lease Helen, I could whoop your ass with one hand tied behi-'

'Thank you Rebecca' Townsend cut her off

 **See you all on Wednesday. Make sure you check my profile for update dates over the Christmas holidays xxx**

 **Smiles180: I loved that Zach had finally listened to what everyone had said and just thought about Cammie...but there's still something, truth of some sort, hanging over both of them xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Aww thank you so much, it's so nice to see your reviews again! Zammie fluff will be coming soon...and some Zammie drama! I really don't want this story to end either, I keep re-reading the final chapter and crying almost every single time xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: The Wizard of Oz is my absolute favourite film and I watch it at least once a month. I can sit there and quote it as well! I think after seeing that film, Zach realised how broken he really was. I do love that we found out more about Cam, because everyone kept alluding to how they don't want her to 'slip' again, so it was interesting xxx**

 **Chameleondancer: Don't worry, I understand how busy you are (I'm so busy when it comes to christmas; so many presents to wrap, so many people to see, so little time...). The Zammie moments are cute and I can't wait to show you what's going to come up! Ahhhh I'm so excited! I'm not doing a Christmas chapter purely because I haven't thought of where this story fits in time. I might do a oneshot Christmas chapter, so keep your eyes out xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Same! I really think that because Zach and Cam were together for so long that even the simple task of making breakfast was almost unbearable for her. I love how protective Zach is, and Cammie didn't wake up alone for once! Oh happy days! xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Aww thank you so much! Your opinion might change, what do you think of this chapter? Will the case finally close? I saw Starwars with my brother and then I'm seeing it again on New Year's eve with my dad. I need to PM you to discuss what happened in the film, I just need someone to fangirl with because all of my friends don't watch it. Sad times. xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I do feel so sorry for Cammie, especially in this story because I feel like everytime she turns a corner (both physically and metaphorically) there is another problem. Camilla will not hurt Cammie ever again...Poor baby indeed...but what will happen to the baby? Fluff and rainbows soon I promise! Thank you so much xxx**


	36. Threats And Promises

**Cam POV**

Instead of heading back to the house, we went to MI6 headquarters; Townsend called ahead and everyone was expecting us. We were ushered into one of the conference rooms, almost a mirror image of the one one my team is based in (although without a ping-pong table). There was a video conference link up with the mission director from the CIA, the head of the CIA and the head of Interpol.

'What is the meaning of this Edward?' The head of Interpol groaned in a bored, unbothered tone. She tilted her glasses and slumped back into her chair

'Excuse me?' I snapped

'Cameron' Joe and Townsend warned, I ignored them.

'Who are you?' She asked, narrowing her eyes.

'I'm the person who pissed with the shit-show you call Interpol' I folded my arms

' _Excuse me?_ ' She sat forward, thunder in her eyes.

'What Agent Morgan means is that she's just encountered threats posing as Interpol agents who have information on an ongoing CIA/MI6 investigation' Joe said. He was calm and confident; _a professional_. Something I wasn't being right now.

'That's impossible!' She gasped

'Not quite' Townsend held up the mugshots of those we just arrested. Her eyes widened as she scanned the photos. The Head of MI6 looked on, almost amused.

'Well Helen, looks like your agency is up the creek'

'I wouldn't speak so soon Walter. Weren't _you_ the one that paraded William Chase around?' She raised her eyebrow and smirked 'Looks like you don't have the best selection either'

'Enough' Bex snapped 'Both of you for one bloody moment put your sodding egos to one side and fucking focus on the fact that both you screwed up! And now both of you need to fix the mess _your_ agencies created _and_ the agent's lives that you've endangered through your incompetence!' There was silence. Bex's words flew through the cables and connected to the people on the other side of the world.

'I don't agree with your tone young lady' Helen said. Bex chuckled

' _Young lady?_ ' She rolled her eyes 'P-lease Helen, I could whoop your ass with one hand tied behi-'

'Thank you Rebecca' Townsend cut her off

'Agent Morgan and Baxter have been working on a case and today was meant to be a debriefing with Interpol' The mission director (who had remained silent this whole times) slid in.

'Why was I not informed about this?' Helen asked

'Maybe it's because you had a mole?' I suggested. Joe and Edward threw me a look. I smiled back at them.

'You were informed Helen' The MD said 'I personally emailed you myself'

'Can we just skip to the part where you all admit that you fucked up?' I snapped, growing more and more impatient

'Agent Morgan' The CIA director said 'I do not agree with your tone'

'With all due respect sir' I began 'You haven't the faintest idea about what I've had to deal with in this mission' I stepped forward so all three had a better look at me...a look at how broken I was. 'Thomas Chase was my partner in more ways than one, I heard through the comms that he was shot and I watched as the blood poured from his stomach on the kitchen table in our safehouse. Then he was carted off to hospital. After that I have to go undercover to rescue Agent Douglas, _who none of us knew existed_ , and I was taken to an undisclosed location. After rescuing Camilla I realised how suspicious she was, and I'm _still_ suspicious of her. Then we get William Chase and his band of merry men coming in asking fucking shit show questions. Then I break up with Tom, _then_ get called back to the US _for an interrogation_. When I return to England, Tom dies. No-' I shook my head 'He doesn't just _die_. He is killed. He is killed by a drugged up bat shit crazy girl who gave birth to a kid who will now grow up without a mother or a father, and _I'm_ the reason why. Finally I get told that the mission is wrapping up and all I have to do is answer a few questions from Interpol. Turns out they were just hired hands wanting more information' I shrugged 'I completely agree with Agent Baxter that both of your agencies screwed up, and I'm holding you both accountable. So what are _you_ going to do?'

There was silence. Both of these bosses were so shocked to be spoken to in the way that I did, that they were stunned into silence. I smiled.

'If either of you need to need me in the next 30 days, then don't. I'm going away and I'm going to relax. You have thirty days to clean this shit show up, or I'm walking and I'll expose all of your secrets along the way'

'Are you threatening me Cameron?' Helen asked. I smiled

'No. I'm giving you a promise'

 **Zach POV**

'I WARNED HER!' I shouted pacing up and down the kitchen

'Zach, calm down, Cam's safe. Bex said that they were going to talk to all the agencies and _end it_ ' Macey said, giving a slight shudder 'I would not like to be on the receiving end of Bex, Cam, Joe _and_ Townsend all at once'

'At least she didn't go with those fake agents alone' Jonas added 'Imagine what would have happened'

'No thank you' I snapped

'Camilla's been transferred to a secure location' Liz said, typing away

'No sympathy for that bitch' Grant grumbled

'She has a kid Grant' I said 'I know it's stupid, but I promised to protect her and her child' I shook my head 'I don't like the idea of the kid going through the system. I mean, I know my mom was insane, _but I had her_ and I would have gone through the system if she wasn't there. Who knows, maybe I wouldn't have met you guys or Cam...I would have probably been part of the circle and-' I cut myself off, not wanting to think about the horrible things that could have happened if I'd never gone to Blackthorne, if I'd never met Joe or if I'd never met Cam...

The door opened. I snapped my head up to see Cam, Bex, Joe and my dad coming back.

'Cam' I began, instead of speaking I enveloped her into my arms, holding her tightly and not wanting to let her go. Not ever again.

'I'm okay Zach' Cam reassured. I pulled back and studied her face, the small cut just above her eyebrow. The blood was dry. 'Bad guy' She shrugged.

'I told you to be careful'

'And I was. Bex and I were suspicious, she contacted Joe, then when things got messy she was there'

'I should have been there' I ran my fingers along her jaw

'The hero doesn't always save the girl' she reminded me. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

'What did CIA and Interpol say?' Macey asked

'Ohhhhhh' Bex's smile filled her entire face, her eyes were wild with amusement 'You should have _seen_ Cammie dishing it all out to them. She basically gave them thirty days to sort their shit out or all hell will rain down'

'Why thirty days?' Grant asked. Bex's smile (I don't know how, but it did) grew even wider, she beamed at everyone

'We have a thirty day, fully paid vacation all thanks to Cameron Ann Morgan' She exclaimed. Cam smiled

'Thirty days' I echoed. Cam blushed slightly 'I guess this means we can go on holiday?' I raised my eyebrow

'That depends on something' Cam rested her hands on my chest

'What?' I asked

'Where the hell can fit all 8 of us'

 **Author's note: Whoop whoop, it's beginning to feel a lot like Christmas. Cammie was not holding back when she talked to the mission directors of all the agencies. I respect her so much to pick herself up from being broken. I can't wait for the fluff filled chapters to come your way. So next chapter will be out Saturday, make sure you check my schedule on my profile for uploads over Christmas xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I love that every time I upload you love this story more and more. I love how you find parallels in my story that I never noticed... unless you're talking about him being shirtless BECAUSE THAT WAS TOTALLY PLANNED. The Circle aren't back. I can't wait to share with you what's coming up! xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode007: Shirtless Zach is just perfect! You will find out about Camilla's baby soon. Everything changes when a baby is involved...xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: Grant is the male version of me, always thinking through his stomach. The worst thing is when my stomach rumbled in exams and I just had to sit there, knowing that everyone could hear my stomach having a party. I wanted to ground to swallow me up. Zach with his abs and cooking...yum...This story might be ending but I have so many coming up in 2018. Maths is the worst. Maths should be banned. I don't just have _a_ new story, I have about 5...possibly more... I don't think this story will have a sequel, it might just be a stand alone. I've got plenty of curveballs still to come your way xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Thank you! Ummm I have thought of writing my own story and I am currently writing one, but I find fanfic SOOOOO much easier to write because I can read back over the story and think about what I could turn into a story. And I feel like I know the characters so well so yeah...maybe one day I'll have my own story xxx**

 **Zachgoodet: Aww thank you. I just wish a shirtless Zach existed in my life 24/7 xxx**

 **Smiles180: I just love how we seem so similar in our opinions. I hope you liked this chapter xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I loved that Bex didn't leave Cam. And I love Bex's reaction in this. Love ya lots too xxx**

 **Chameleondancer: Aww it's so good to hear from you again. Thank you so much, I try to upload on time and it's kind of easier now that I've finished the story. Cammie and Zach deserve some time to themselves...or in this case with everyone else on a holiday lol! Don't worry, answers will be found. Tom had _everything_ on his watch/USB. See ya xxx**


	37. Caves And Cars

**Cam POV**

The idea of us all going on a group holiday felt like old times. The stress of the mission rolled off my shoulders as we hit the coast. It was Macey's idea to use her beach house, she said her parents were away and won't be back till July 4th.

Zach and I still need to have a conversation about what he isn't telling me, but Bex was right. I needed to wait for a moment when we're both calm and we can both talk. But for right now, I'm here. I'm here in the front of a audi sitting next to the man who makes me happy.

'I love the smell of the ocean' I took a deep breath sinking into the plush leather seat. Zach chuckled

'Remember when we took the trip to Thailand and we went cave diving?'

'You call it cave diving, I call it jumping into freezing water to retrieve a bomb before it caused a cave-in' I smiled across at him. Zach smirked

'I don't remember that part of it, all I remember was how hot you looked in that green two-piece' His smirk widened, his eyes glazed over slightly as if remembering how I looked. I felt my cheeks darken. I bit my lip and looked away from him.

There was silence that passed between us. It was as almost as if there was a crack of electricity coursing through us that both were aware of but neither of us responded.

The next 10 minutes was a series of stolen glances and quick smiles.

Zach then pulled off at the side of the road.

'What are you-' My question was cut off my Zach's lips on mine. There was a slight hunger from this kiss, Zach bit my bottom lip a few times. His hand caressing my cheek before making its way down to my lap, unbuckling my belt. He then pulled me over onto his side so I was straddling him. Zach's hands were resting on my waist and mine were on his neck, running from his jawline down his neck and then along his shoulders. A continual loop that I know he would have enjoyed.

'God Cam' Zach muttered against my lips 'What are you doing to me?' He asked. I rotated my hips ever so slightly; He sucked in a breath and bit my bottom lip. His hands disappeared from my waist and up my shirt. I dropped my head into the crook of his neck, trying to hide the pleasure radiating through me. Zach's chest rose and fell in shuddered breaths. His hands roaming everywhere. Then one slipped into the waistband of my jeans. My grip tightened.

'Zach' I whispered in a shuttered breath. He tilted my head.

'Can I?' He asked. His eyes clouded with lust. My heart soared with the fact that despite us being back together, he still asks. I loved that he respects me so much that he won't pressure me into anything. I nodded. Zach gave me a slow, mellow kiss whilst his fingers slipped into my underwear. I moaned as his fingers moved around and into my most intimate part. My head returned to his neck. Planting kisses as heat radiated through me. Zach held me against him, his fingers moving rhymically. I moaned as Zach found a particual spot. He worked in that area for a little while. My body squirming against his in desire. I gasped as euphoria filled me, my core feeling warm. Zach withdrew his hand, planting a small kiss on my forehead. Allowing me time to compose myself whilst he held me tightly against his chest. I pulled away first, knowing that the lustful look in Zach's eyes would have matched the look in mine.

'We should go' I whispered.

'Do we have to?' Zach asked, nuzzling my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation. _Maybe just a few more minutes._

'Y..yes' I stuttered 'We really need to go' I slid off of Zach and back onto my seat. My head was already swimming with emotions. Zach and I were finally moving into a good place, it wasn't like how we were before. This time we were just invested in each other, our body's doing things that words couldn't. It's been 2 days since I closed the case and since then, Zach and I have barely come up for air. Zach just wouldn't let me out of his sight. For the first time in a _long_ time I felt like I was Zach's priority, even before the miscarriage, Zach seemed...I don't know... _Zach_. He still seemed like the guy who would turn around and say 'spy' with a wink before disappearing into the shadows. But now, now Zach was there and I'm not worried about him going away again.

.

'What took you two so long?' Bex asked when we finally arrived at the beach house.

'Car trouble' Zach shrugged picking up our suitcases and strolling into the house. I kept my head down, scurrying into the room. Bex caught my arm.

'Car trouble?' She echoed, raising her eyebrow.

'We had to stop at the side of the road. You know, have a look at the car' I shrugged. Bex smiled and let me go

'Have it your ways Cam' She began to saulter off 'Oh and by the way' She turned around 'You have a hickey right here' She pointed to her neck. I immediately put my hand over the spot, scrambled to the mirror, there was nothing. Bex smiled 'Got ya' She winked.

'You are dead Rebecca' I glared at her

'Honey, the least you could have done was buttoned your shirt right' I glanced down and realised that my shirt _was_ buttoned wrong...Whoops. She smiled and began to walk away 'Grant and Nick are setting up a barbeque, come out when you're sorted'

.

The sky was bursts of orange and pinks when I made my way down to meet the others. Music was blaring, the fire was cracking and everyone genuinely looked relaxed.

'Here you go' Zach handed me a drink, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

'Thanks' I took a sip of the cold liquid, allowing the last rays of the sun to warm my skin. 'This is exactly what we needed'

'I agree, although I _would_ have enjoyed some time to ourselves' He said faintly. I glanced up at him.

'Do you really think we are ready for that?' I asked

'Do you think we aren't?' He eyed me carefully.

'It's just...nevermind. Let's enjoy ourselves' Zach didn't say anything but he reluctantly nodded his head. There's no point in us getting into a fight within the first 5 minutes of arriving.

'Food's ready' Nick called. We all migrated to the wooden picnic benches which was laid out. Liz and Macey were pouring drinks

'Oopsie daisy!' Liz squealed as she spilt lemonade all over the table. Bex, Macey and I shared a look. Here's the thing, Liz is a clutz, there is no denying that; but when it came to experiments and pouring chemicals, Liz had the steadiest hands in the entire world. It's the exact same principle with pouring drinks, _Liz just doesn't spill anything_.

'Liz…' I began, edging out of Zach's grasp 'What's going on?' I asked. Liz looked up at me, her mouth dropping slightly like she'd been found out. Her cheeks darkened.

'What's wrong Liz?' Jonas asked. I looked at the girls again. If Jonas doesn't know, then it's something BIG.

'Um...well..'

'Spit it out Sutton' Bex reverted into interrogation mode. Liz played with her hands

'We're not talking about the case on holiday so there's no point asking' Liz answered quickly

'What's happened with the case?' Macey asked gently. Liz looked up and around at all of us.

'Nothing's happened. _Literally nothing_ and that's what's worrying me'

'It hasn't been thirty days yet Liz. It's fine' I said. She shook her head

' _There's been no chatter_ ' She whispered; as if, on this secluded beach, we were going to be overheard at any moment. 'No communications between the agencies, no files being documented or evidence been checked in or out! It's like they've all gone radio silent!'

'That's because Cam told them that they needed to sort themselves out _and_ she said that none of us should be contacted in these thirty days' Bex said softer than before.

'Liz' I covered her fingers with my hand, momentarity stopping her shaking 'It's fine. There is absolutely nothing to worry about'

'What if you're wrong?' She asked, her eyes wide and fearful. She didn't look like the girl I'd seen hack into the FBI purely because she wanted to book concert tickets and she didn't look like the woman that she's become. No, she looked like the vulnerable friend wondering if I was going to jump off the roof. She was terrified. It felt like a knot in my stomach. I couldn't let her know that I'd seen just how vulnerable she was, so I smiled. It was a weak, half hearted smile but one that was full of meaning.

'But what if I'm right?'

'What if they break the team up-'

'Liz…'

'-What if you get arrested-'

'Liz…'

'-and you get put in jail or you had a burn notice on you or...or you had a black list and couln-'

'Lizzie' I squeezed her hands making her stop 'You know that this team won't break up. We're sisters. Us four are bonded with each other whether we like it or not'

'What about us?' Grant asked over my shoulder.

'You're just the eye candy' I winked. Liz giggled. 'And me getting arrested?' I whiggled my nose 'Let them try. I know that you'll hack into their system and I'll be out quicker than you can put pi to 20 decimal places' She laughed 'Trust me Liz. Us eight aren't going anywhere. I mean, you know too many secrets' I teased, I glanced up and made eye contact with Zach 'And secrets are reserved for people we love' I watched as my words washed over Zach. His eyes twitched momentarily as if remembering his earlier promise that he would tell me the truth some day...And I hope that 'someday' is soon...

 **Author's note: 20,000 VIEWS. 20,000 VIEWS! HOLY SHIT! Thank you so much to each and every one of you who have read this story and I can't wait to share with you all the surprises that I have to come in 2018! Okay, so here is a cute bit of Zammie fluff. I had to add in the bit with Zach asking for permission purely because I hate it when people assume that just because you're in a relationship then it's acceptable to just do what you want to your partner. It disgusts me and has actually become an issue in my personal life. I just want a Zach tbh. Should we all be worried like Liz, why is there nothing from the agencies, are they actually respecting Cam's wishes for 30 days of silence...or is something coming just around the corner. These next three chapters that you will read are FULL of emotion and drama. The end is near everyone... Anyway, hope this is a fluff filled chapter that helps you through till the 27th! Also on the 27th I will have a special announcement to make! Ahhhh I'm so excited. Hope you all have a good Christmas and I'll see you in a few days xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Aww bless ya very much! I will let everyone know if I ever start writing my own original stories. Thank you very much! Zach is there for her, and I can't wait for what's about to come Zammie's way. NOT WHAT YOU ARE EXPECTING! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Hope you enjoyed this fluff chapter, but there is still some underlining issues for Zammie...what secrets will be revealed! Ahhh I feel so evil. xxx**

 **gymnast1150: No worries, as long as I know that it's you then I'm good. Bitchy/feisty Cam has always been my favourite. Yeah, I feel like in other stories I've shown their friendship a little more and this has probably been my Zammie story, that I've actually promised _and_ delivered on Zammie. Lol. I know! I can't believe that it's nearly over, butttttt I've made sure that this story goes out with a bang xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: Yep Zammie are going on holiday and having fun! Hope you enjoy your christmas break xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: ohhhh, although Zammie are together, they are not safe yet...There will be a Zach shirtless moment, I can promise you that! Aww thank you so much xxx**

 **Kailee: I will keep going only until Chapter 40. This story has to end somewhere. Aww thank you so much xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode007: Well, you'll see a lot of their holiday time...before the drama sets in. Fluff, fluff, fluff xxx**


	38. Please Just Don't

**Cam POV**

The rest of the night was a blur. Liz had finally calmed down and we all had a pleasant evening.

The fire crackled on, the orange flames dancing in the faint wind, a beautiful image against the ink sky. Zach was skipping stones at the water's edge.

'Hey' I wrapped a blanket around me and trotted to the edge. The water was surprisingly warm even though the sun had gone. Zach stopped skipping stones and wound his arms around my waist

'Hey' He kissed my nose

'Do you think Liz is right... _should_ we be worried about the silence?' I asked. Zach looked off into the horizon.

'I don't know Cam. It's weird, so yes we should be worried. However, my dad and Joe know how to reach us if there _was_ something to be worried about. So we shouldn't worry' I nodded, Zach looked back at me 'But something's worrying you, isn't there?' I bit my lip and looked away from Zach. 'Please tell me Cam' He begged. I sighed

'There are still some things you haven't told me...and I think to avoid repeating the past, we need to lay all our cards out on the table' I looked back at Zach. He was studying me carefully. He lowered his forehead till we were touching. I closed my eyes already feeling my heart hammering.

'I don't know how you're going to take it Gallagher Girl' He whispered. I ran my hands up his chest, up his neck resting them at the base of his head.

'We've been through worse' I tried to keep my voice light.

'No Cam' Zach's hands found my face, forcing it up to look at him, I opened my eyes to see how vulnerable he was. 'I don't know how you'll trust _me_ again'

'What are you going on about?' I withdrew from him. Zach didn't say another word. He just grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the house, past the others sitting round the fireplace, through the corridor and up the stairs all the way to our room. Zach shut the door behind me.

'Zach, you're scaring me' I whispered

'You know I went looking for you over the summer?'

'Yeah...you were with Bex for some of it and other times you were on your own...and you went crazy'

'Well when I was on my own I did some really bad things Gallagher Girl...I...I killed someone' It was barely a whisper yet the words hit me like a truck.

'Zach-'

'Don't' He shook his head 'Please just don't' He ran his hands through his hair 'I didn't know the person, he was one of the grease monkeys that the Circle used. He probably knew that his days were numbered and I just shortened it. I. Killed. Him. I don't even know his name but I held the gun and I saw his life flash before his eyes. The colour drain and disappear completely' The tears were rolling down my cheeks, I just didn't know how to react.

'Zach, it's okay'

'No it's not!' He snapped. His eyes were misted with emotions 'I killed him Cam. I turned into my mother just to try and find you and I just kept seeing red trying to get to you!'

'We're okay' I soothed 'Zach I know how much this burden would hurt you, but what I don't understand, is _how_ did Camilla know about this?'

'I thought I could trust her. She entrusted me with her secrets and I got drunk and she clearly used it to her advantage…'

'Is that...is that all?' I choked out. Zach shook his head and my heart dropped slightly.

'Do you want to know about these?' Zach took the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. I nodded.

'There's 10 in a pack. I had my first one when I was 14. I'd just come back from spending time with my mom. It wasn't really thanksgiving nor was it a christmas, I was just _there_ and in her way. We got into an argument about my combat grades not being good enough and I just needed to relax. My next one was after a conversation with Joe; he wanted to make sure I was okay and that I wasn't alone. My next one was after Boston; it scared the shit out of me that my mom was so close to getting you and that in the process both Macey and you were hurt. Then I had 2 over the course of the summer. It was just something that calmed my nerves. Especially after I...I killed that man. My nerves were everywhere. Then I had one the night I was going to propose to you, I was so nervous' He chuckled 'The next one was when we broke up, actually I had two, I don't remember...It was either the cigar or a bottle of something… then as you know, I had one the other night'

'So you've had 9' I counted. Zach rattled the box

'Only one left'

'Are you...are you going to smoke it?' I asked. Zach chuckled ever so slightly

'Well that depends on how you still feel about me' He stepped forward and held my hand.

'Is this all of the bad news, or is there more?'

'More' He answered begrudgingly. I closed my eyes

'Just get it all out, please' I rubbed my head and sat down on the edge of the bed. Zach paced around the room. I waited, allowing him to work it out in his own time. I tried to predict what he was going to say.

'We need to adopt a baby' He blurted. For a moment Zach just stared at me, his arms out wide waiting for me to reply. I burst out laughing. Then I stopped, realising that Zach was serious.

'You..you want us to adopt?'

'We can make a big difference in a kid's life' Zach's eyes were full of excitement now. He kneeled in front of me 'What do you say?'

'I say-' Then a thought struck me 'This wouldn't be Camilla's baby you're referring to...is it?'

'Well…'

'No' I stood up and created distance between us 'No, no, no, no, no'

'Cam-'

'I am not taking care of that bitch's kid!' I shouted

'I made a promise to her-'

'AND SHE BETRAYED YOU! I am not under any circumstances looking after that kid'

'We've ruined his life, it's the least we could do'

'Do you think I don't know that? Zach I _know_ how much this kid's life is going to be affected. His mom is a murderer and his dad's a crook. But I will _not_ be able to raise that kid in good conscious'

'You're being selfish'

'Yes I am. And I don't care. I don't want to raise Camilla's baby! I want to raise ours'

'Are you-'

'No' I shook my head 'But I want to be. I want _you_ Zach. And I am so sorry for what's going to happen to Camilla's baby but I can't because of Will and Tom. I can't do that to either of them'

We stayed in silence. I knew that if we continued arguing or thrashing everything out tonight then we'd end up saying things we may regret in the morning. I moved over to Zach slowly my hands grabbed his face and soothed his cheeks. He wasn't looking at me in the eye. His jaw was tense.

'I'm so sorry if this is an ultimatum for you' I whispered 'But I just can't Zach' I bit back more tears 'I love you' my voice cracked. Zach still wouldn't look at me. 'And I hope...I hope than we can fix this' I reached up and kissed his lips. He didn't react to my touch. He just stood there, stiff. I pulled away and quickly left the room. I went into the bathroom and sat on the floor. My hand over my mouth stopping my sobs from escaping. Had I...Had I just lost Zach _again?_

 **Author's note: I told you that there would be drama in the Zammie department...Did you expect any of this to come out of Zach's mouth? The revelation that he killed someone and then he wanted to adopt? I bet Cam was going to agree to the adoption but then she remembered about the baby. Was she being selfish? What will happen next? I told you that these chapters will be full of emotion and drama...the next one shows Cam in a way I always hate her to be...broken. Chapter 39 will be out SATURDAY! Also, as promised I have an announcement to make; I was going to tell you in the new year, BUT I COULDN'T WAIT! So my NEW STORY '** _Twisted Fate_ **' IS OUT TODAY! Ahhhh so excited that I've been working on this for about 2/3 months on and off trying to make the story as amazing as possible (I still haven't finished writing it lol.) So please go and check that out! Hope everyone is having a good festive season! xxx**

 **MaddieMorganGoode007: Thank you so much! I literally couldn't believe that I've had 20,000 views and my story isn't even over yet. With my first story I managed to get 10,000 views when I uploaded the last chapter so this is a whole new experience for me. Lots and lots of drama will be unfolding soon! Ahhhhhh I really really want to share with you what's to come! xxx**

 **Smiles180: I thought that this Zammie fluff was a bit risky but I'm glad that that you enjoyed it. Did you expect these secrets? xxx**

 **Chameleondancer: Thank you so much! I'm glad that the 'fluff' was to your standard. Hope you've had a good Christmas as well xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: THANK YOU! I've known people who have taken advantage of relationship situations and to me it's just unacceptable. Like I know sometimes there are signs that show acceptance yet I still feel like you need to ask just to clarify. Aww thank you very much xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: Aww thank you. I've never written about them on holiday and after the stress of the mission, I wanted these last few chapters to mean so much to me and to everyone. I think Liz was just over-analysing the situation and ended up panicking about it. Do not worry...yet...hope you had a good christmas as well xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: I know! I'm so sad that this story is ending soon as well. But I've got a new story out now so yay! If you do check it out (and please do) make sure that you have read _Twisted Time_ and _Twisted Reality_ to understand what is going on. There is forever drama in my stories and the Zammie fluff will be here soon...I hope... I'm glad that you enjoyed that part! Bex is one of my favourite characters and I think that because we are both British (and share the same name) that I understand her more/the british sense of sarcasm. I'm glad that she's become a better friend to Cam as well. Happy Holidays xxx**

 **Guest: Aww thank you very much. I never knew that about the FBI or the CIA so thank you for clearing that up for me! Happy Holidays xxx**


	39. Toothpick

**Cam POV**

That horrible gut wrenching moment when you feel as though something's missing stayed in my stomach the whole night. I stayed outside all night, sitting in a deck chair staring out at the ocean with a blanket around me. I don't think I slept, I just watched the waves crashing slowly into the shore and the inky blue sky melt away and mix with pinks and pale blue.

'Cam?' Bex's voice drew me away from the shore. She took one look at her face and I saw the colour drain 'What happened?'

'I've messed up Bex' I choked, a fresh wave of tears coming and taking over. Bex enveloped me in her arms not saying another word. She didn't tell me that things were going to be okay, she could see that I was broken and quite possibly, things were not going to be okay again…

'Cam, there you are!' Grant called. I lifted my head. He stopped, taking a look at my red and teary face. He didn't speak, he just knelt down in front of me and Bex, my hands covered by his paws. He looked at Bex quickly and then looked back at me. His expression was soft, like I was a wounded animal. This was the exact same look he gave me 4 years ago; so I asked him the exact same question I did all those years ago.

'He's gone, isn't he?'

Grant nodded. I felt my heart shatter again. The tears falling. Bex enveloped me once again, and this time so did Grant. The others had come out and guessed what was going on. Macey was the next to join the hug and then slowly everyone joined in. These people around me were not just people from my past or friends I'd met at school, nor were they just my mission team, these people were my family. They were people who I could have a fully blown conversation with in the middle of the night half way across the world. They were the people that spent all summer trying to find me and then spent the next year trying to piece my memory back with me. A phone began to ring inside the house, but no one moved. No one judged me as my tears continued to flow. No one judged me when my nose began to run. And no one judged me when I explained what had happened. Zach and I were over once again because of a baby. And once again I can't help but blame myself. The phone rung again.

'I'll get it' Nick trudged off back into the house.

'I'll get breakfast sorted' Jonas moved away.

'I don't think I can eat anything' Liz gave a small chill 'This feels a whole lot like deja vu'

'But this time Cam isn't going away' Macey squeezed my arm 'And if she is, then we'll be right there with her'

'I don't know what I want to do' I whimpered 'I was _happy_ '

'We know' Bex reassured 'But sometimes certain things are deal breakers'

'Look at me and Preston, we broke up because he wanted my cover to remain real' Macey shrugged 'I just couldn't give up on you guys'

'And the FBI wanted me to work for them but they didn't have the Hart code breaker 4000...or any of you' Liz added. I gave a small laugh. These were my sisters. And with them, nothing was impossible.

 **Joe POV**

The phone just kept on ringing and no one was answering. I wanted to talk to them all to see how they were doing, especially update Zach on what was happening with the kid. There was a family in Scotland that was willing to adopt, they knew the past but were promising a better future. MI6 also wanted no ties connected, so fake documents were issued and the real ones destroyed. This child would lead a normal life.

'Come on pick up' I sighed as the phone kept ringing. I hung up and dialled again. I waited.

 _Hello_

 **Nick, it's Joe. Is Cammie there?**

 _She is...but now isn't a good time_. There was a catch in his voice, something that send alarms ringing.

 **What's happened?** There was a pause at the other end, a pause that felt like an eternity.

 _Zach's gone. Him and Cammie talked through a lot of things last night and by morning he was gone_.

 **How...how is she?** I felt my heart pull for Cam once again. All I wanted to do was give her a hug, fix her heart, stop her from slipping away from us again.

 _She's broken Joe._

The pain in Nick's voice was clear.

 _None of us can believe it. We thought...we thought this was their chance. Their happily ever after._

There was a knock at my door. I wasn't expecting company.

 **I have to go Nick, but I'll be in touch soon.**

I hung up and made my way to the door. Standing in front of me, dripping wet was Zachary Goode.

'You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you've done to my daughter'

' _Step-daughter_ technically' He smirked. I didn't hesitate, I grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall, locking him in place.

'Explain yourself or I will rip you to shreds' I gritted my teeth 'And I know 50 ways to do so with only a toothpick'

'I need to ask you a question'

 **Author's note: After a lot of thought over the last 24 hours (and a lot of PMs to some of you) I've decided that I just can't end this story yet when I feel like there is at least a few more chapters to go through. Basically...THIS STORY IS CONTINUING! Chapter 40 won't be the last chapter! I don't know how many chapters there actually will be, but I am sure that I will be continuing. Everytime I read the final chapter I kept going back and changing it so I've decided to write a little more...Hope you like this! I will upload the next chapter on New Years Day (hopefully) and then from then on this story might be once a week so I can actually write more of the story. There will not be a sequel to this as I feel like this story on it's own is good enough...however, you never know...I seem to be in the mood of writing sequels so I will not confirm or deny anything. Woah! Finally got that all out! So...what did you think of broken Cam...and what do you think of Zach and Joe? WHAT DID HE NEED TO ASK? Find out Monday xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: I'M CONTINUING THIS STORY AHHHHHHHHH! Zach was always noble in my eyes and when he promised something then he usually delivered...but this I guess was a promise that he couldn't keep...not if he wanted Cammie...What do you think of Cammie here? Do you think there is some hope? Awww thank you very much. My new story has a different cover to this one so make sure you check out my profile for more info xxx**

 **Smiles180: I hope they fix their problems. But now we have more time for drama and possible fluff! Ahhhhh I'm so happy that I'm continuing! xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Thank you very much! I really have enjoyed making this story more emotional and diving into the character's feelings more...I feel like my writing style/execution has improved...but that might just be me lol. Thank you so much as always! Hope you like my new story! xxx**

 **Gymnast1150: In hindsight at least Zach asked Cam before adopting the kid! Imagine if he just brought the baby home and was like 'Oh yeah, by the way Gallagher Girl, we're parents! Whoop!' Like...imagine! I completely agree with Zach being selfish. To be honest he didn't even ask properly, he kind of just went 'We need to adopt a kid' and almost expected her to agree straight away. I think Zach has a natural instinct of loyalty purely because of how he was raised in the Circle. Like he knew Cam was in danger but didn't say anything to Cam in the books. Aww thank you so much! I hope that you do check out my new story, it would mean so much to me! xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: Yep. I feel so sorry for Zach and Cammie...poor them. They can never catch a break. I feel bad for the baby too, and I feel a little bit of pity for Will as well. So much anger and so much of his life now wasted...Ahh I'm glad you've started them! It would mean so much to me if you read them! Ahh please tell me what you think! Yep. I'm British and I'm Rebecca. I feel like I've known you for so long as well! Ah! Hope you had a good Christmas and Happy New Year xxx**


	40. Loop Of Love

**Cam POV**

It's hard to stop something once you've started. It's a habit that you can't break. An addict that can't quit. A spy that can't stop looking over her shoulder. A girl forever loving one boy...that's how I felt my life was going. I was stuck in a continual loop of love; no matter how many guys walked in and out of my life, it would still only be Zach who I would want to stay. But Zach didn't stay. Zach left me. Again.

I decided that I couldn't wallow in self-pity and I had to do something. I don't know what motivated me to leave the house, but it wasn't a sensation of running. I wasn't running away like Macey had feared. Nor was I chasing down Zach. I just woke up one morning and knew what I needed to do…

'Are you sure about this Cam?' Grant asked. 'I mean, technically we're still on holiday so it doesn't make sense to be-' The only reason Grant as with me was because he'd seen me sneak out of the house...and Bex probably would have killed someone if I'd gone missing again.

'I need to do this Grant. I need to do this for me, and for him' My heart was pounding in my chest. Grant nodded and stepped to the side allowing me to enter the room. Liz mentioned earlier that she had a feeling of deja vu. I was finally realising what she meant as I slid into the chair.

'Hello Cameron'

'Hello Will' I muttered

'So I take it you found Tom's killer then?' He asked. I noticed how nervous he was.

'We did' I swallowed

'And?' His eyes widened 'Did you kill the bastard?'

'No' I shook my head 'They've been taken into MI6 custody, and won't be getting out'

'Why didn't you kill them?' He growled. My heart was now rocketting, the truth right at the tip of my tongue, waiting to drop...so I let it.

'Because I felt pity for her. She'd just given birth and she was doing this out of greed and spite...if I'd killed her, then I'd be the same' I slid the piece of paper I had with me across the metal table. Will turned it over. His expression softened

'This is the only photo that exists of your son Will. You will not be able to find him' Will was unusually quiet. He was studying the photo as if the baby was real. I flicked my lighter and leant it towards the paper. Allowing the flames to lick the side and finally ignite. Will let the paper drop on the table. Both of us sat in silence as we watched the photo crumble and burn.

'You weren't at Tom's funeral' William said at last. I glanced up at him. He wore a blank expression that matched his tone 'He would have wanted you to be there'

'I know' I bit my lip and looked away

'They read his will out as well...he left you a lot'

'I don't want his money or his belongings' I snapped. The emotions bubbling up inside me.

'He gave you a plot of land...did you know that?' He asked

'No' I shook my head 'I didn't know he owned any properties. I thought everything was taken in by the agency'

'A lot of it was...but Tom bought this land before this whole messy business. He actually got it only after dating you for a month' He chuckled

'Where is it?' I asked. Will shrugged

'Now where's the fun in tell you?' He smirked. He thought for a moment 'It's nice to have a little power over you, just once again. I know that you can just call up the lawyers and find out. But until you do, I know something you don't' He shrugged 'Please don't tell me when you find out...I...I want to hold onto this feeling' He gave a sheepish smile. I nodded and began to leave

'Cam' I glanced back and saw he was wearing a sincere and honest expression. 'Thanks for this' He gestured to the ashes of the photo

'You're welcome' I gave a weak smile heading towards the door once again.

'You know. I think you and Tom would have been great together' He added. I nodded.

'So do I. Goodbye Will'

I stepped out of the room. The air felt fresher. Pure. I slumped against the wall taking deep and heavy breaths.

'Are you okay?' Grant asked. I shook my head, sliding further down the wall. Grant came and sat next to me. Immediately I rested my head on his shoulder.

'Why did he have to be so good yet so bad at the same time?' I asked. Grant sighed

'None of us knew who Tom really was Cam. You shouldn't blame yourself'

'I didn't go to his funeral' I shook my head 'I didn't even know he had one' I choked. Grant sighed a heavy breath again.

'Usually for disgraced agents, it's a quiet affair'

'How do you know?' I asked, glancing up at him. Grant stared directly ahead of him but his eyes were lost. Almost as if instead of looking at the brick wall in front of him, he was looking back in time.

'There are bits of my past that not even Bex or the boys know...and I'd like to keep it that way' I let it slide, but an earlier comment of Grant's came back to me; _When we were at Blackthorne, as like a graduation present, we were all given a pack of cigarettes. We were told to keep them on us and use them when we were at our lowest point. There was a rumour that when you ran out, you return back to Blackthorne for something_.

'How many cigarattes have you actually smoked?' I stared up at him. I felt his breath still for a moment before returning to normal.

'More than I'd like to admit' He muttered.

'Zach killed someone' I admitted 'The summer he was trying to find me. He killed someone'

'We've all done things we regret Cam' He sighed again

'Who did you lose?' I found myself asking. Grant shook me off his shoulder and stood up, walking down the corridor 'GRANT' I called after him, scrambling to my feet.

'If you want to know, then come on'

 **Author's note: Happy 2018 everyone! I'm so looking forward to this year and everything that is to come (especially new stories coming soon!). So...I'm developing the story to go in a different direction. We'll learn a little bit more of Grant's past and how there are some parallels with Cammie and Tom. Did you expect Will to be back? I thought I'd show him in a bit more humane way purely because he lost everything so quickly and never got proper closure...Now, my schedule for this story has changed; this story will be Mondays and Saturdays! See you on Saturday! xxx**

 **22Carstairs: Aww thank you so much, I'm looking forward to what's coming up! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Thank you very much xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: Ohhhhh Zach's reason is verrrrrrry interesting...it was in the original chapter 40 that I wrote but since I've continued, it's not going to happen for a while...xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: We should. Zach's always smirking in the wrong places. I wish I could see Zach smirk. I think Cammie's going to be more calm this time around. But if she needs saving, I'm sure that Zach will be there. When Zammie reunite, their feelings will be all over the place. I have a little while left I think...xxx**

 **Guest: HAPPY NEW YEAR! xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: Aww I'm glad that you're enjoying the continuation! It's weird. I love writing about Cam when she's broken because I feel like I can write her raw emotions and show how vulnerable she can be, however I do hate writing it because I always feel bad and I always want to give her a little hug. JOE IS JUST AMAZING! If I was _anything_ like Ally Carter I would DIIIIIIIE! I really want to meet her as well! Oh Hi! I really don't know where those places are (I'm shit at geography). Literally I did have a water scene in the original chapter 40...that's so weird that you knew...I'm glad I saw your review before i uploaded this chapter! xxx**


	41. Grave For The Disgraced

**Cam POV**

Grant was quiet for the whole car journey. I didn't dare speak. I knew that whatever he was going to show me was something he hasn't shown to anyone. He turned left. I watched as the fences and railings grew higher, towering over us. The trees hung low, almost sad. A familiar chill ran through me.

'We're at the cemetery' I whispered aloud, mainly as confirmation to myself. Grant got out of the car and marched on ahead. I wound my jacket close around me and followed him. This weather was horrid and the sooner we get back to the beach, the better. The path was almost completely overgrown and everywhere looked the same. Yet Grant marched on ahead as if knowing the way from memory. The ground began to level out and that's when I gasped. Rows upon rows of headstones.

'What is this place?' I asked. Grant didn't look at me.

'A grave for the disgraced' He said.

'Grant, you don't have to do this' I touched his arm. He glanced down at it as if it was alien to him. I kept my hand in place.

'This way' He walked a little further. He then walked along the isle and stopped in front of a grave. I couldn't look at the stone. I kept looking at Grant, watching the pain edged onto his face. 'This is my brother' He said

'Your brother?' I gasped 'But I didn-'

'No one does' He looked at me with teary eyes. _Never_ had I seen Grant like this. So...so...alone.

'What happened?' I found myself asking. I knew I was treading on dangerous ground but I needed to know. Grant turned away from me and looked at the stone.

'He um...he was reported to be killed in action and then 15 years ago, a video from Iraq emerged showing him loading a gun. Facial recognition was a 100% match. I had just started Blackthorne and didn't know the guys enough to tell them'

'So what happened? How did he end up…' I trailed off.

'Drone attack. He was working for a terrorist group. 7 others were killed. One was a British terrorist, the others were from Iraq' Grant shook his head 'When they brought his body back, he didn't even get a flag' Grant's voice cracked 'He did two tours of Afghanistan, took a bullet to the shoulder and they treated him like this' He pointed to the grave 'He was my big brother' Grant spat 'And the government treated him like he didn't matter' I've never seen Grant so angry before. But I was stuck, unable to comfort him or speak.

'You know, you're the only one I ever felt like telling' He said calmer than before 'I feel like you understand better than anyone. You know what it's like to lose the most important person in your life'

'Yeah' I sighed 'I guess I lose them a lot' First my dad, then the baby, then Zach, then Tom, then Zach again.

'What I really brought you here for is probably this way' Grant offered me his arm and led me past more gravestones until we got to the newer marble and the fresher dirt.

 _Here lies_

 _Thomas Patrick Chase_

'Is that it?' I asked bewildered. There was no mention of his date of birth nor date of death. There was no mention of the fact that he was a son, brother and friend. There was no mention of his contribution to the Agency or the fact that he was part of the Carter Team. It was just his name on a slab of rock.

'Like I said; the government treated him like he didn't matter' Grant placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. A calming reminder that I wasn't alone for once. 'The funeral would have only involved immediate family. William was the only one around, so he probably got the day out to say goodbye'

'He was my partner' I whimpered through gritted teeth. I was disgusted with the way he was being treated. Tom was far to great to be awarded two lines on his stone.

'I know'

'He was killed by someone he trusted'

'I know'

'He was betrayed'

'I know'

'He loved me' I whimpered, feeling the anger leave me and be replaced with a tidal wave of guilt. Grant engulfed me in a hug allowing me to cling onto his jacket. My sobs mixing with the gusty wind.

'I know' He muttered into my hair 'I know'

Grant held me in his arms until my cries subsided.

'Can I...Can I have a moment?' I asked. Grant nodded

'I'll be in the car' He gave me a kiss on my forehead before moving back down the path.

I stared up at the sky, seeing the sun trying to poke through the thick layer of clouds. I took a shuttered breath, swallowing my tears before turning around and facing Tom's grave.

'Hi' I began 'I can imagine you rolling your eyes and wondering why it took me so bloody long to get here' I chuckled to myself 'The truth is I didn't know. I've had a lot of things on my mind recently and I guess I forgot about you. Harsh I know...but true….Why am I telling you the truth? Well, it's because you told me not to lie to you and that's a promise I want to keep' I rocked back and forth on my heels

'I remember the first time we met...I was at target practise working on my bow and arrow skills. I didn't know you were watching. In fact, I don't think I ever asked how long you were watching...but I guess it was long enough for you to call me _Katniss_ and ask if I was hungry' I smiled 'That was one of the cheesiest pickup lines I have ever heard...and it's probably one of my favourites. That and some stranger offering me M&M's in an elevator' I admitted, a small smile on my lips remembering the first time I'd met Zach.

'You took me out on a hike for our first date and we wondered over this ridge into that abandoned fairground with that carasel being the only thing left. You acted like such a boy scout wanting to go and investigate. That was sweet. You made me laugh more than I had in a _long_ time...and then you pulled me up and we were having fun just roaming among the wooden horses...then we watched the most gorgeous sunset I have ever seen. So beautiful.' I paused to remember the explosion of colours in the sky.

'And then you leant in to kiss me and I turned away. I told you it was because I didn't know you. But the truth is, I was scared of what would happen if I kissed you back. At that point, I still had hope that Zach would come back...but you took that pain away...and I guess I'm here today for that again. Because now, you've left me and so has he...so I feel really alone right now' I pushed my hair behind my ears and closing my eyes

'I so wish I could hear your voice again. You telling me that you need a shirt ironed or that you're picking me up in 10 minutes or...or just seeing you again. I want to look in your eyes and I want you to tell me that this isn't it for me. I want you to tell me that I'm strong and I can get over this and that bigger and better things will come my way…I want...I want you back Tom. I don't care that you helped your brother, I don't care that you were stealing money, I just want you back and alive and….and I'm sorry that i didn't love you better…' The tears were streaming down my face but i didn't care. This was one of the hardest moments of my life, right up there with finding my dad's grave, losing the baby, losing Zach the first time and then losing Zach the second time. I was forever saying goodbye to people and I don't know how much my heart could take.

'And you know what?' I wiped my eyes 'I'm sorry I chose Zach over you'

 **Author's note: So this was a bitter sweet chapter, I enjoyed the fact that we could learn about Grant's past more and the sad reality of disgraced soldiers being treated like they didn't matter. I Love Grant as a character and I always felt that he was hiding something. I also love how Grant could comfort Cammie when she needed it and gave her time to grieve...so is Cam getting over Zach? Did she mean everything that she said? Is she just saying it because she's angry that he left? Find out on Monday xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I agree that the other characters can be underrepresented but I think that comes from the fact the stories are told from Cam's POV therefore it's easier to connect with her character. I feel like Cam visited Will for closure; she seems to be on a mission to tie up all loose ends and to close doors in her life...I just hope she doesn't do this to Zach... xxx**

 **Guest: Aww thank you! I'm really glad that you like how Grant has been shown! I always saw him as a teddy bear compared to some of the others. xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: ohhhhhhh lol, I didn't think of that, I was just like 'THIS GIRL KNOWS ABOUT THE WATER SCENE' So I was slightly shooketh. Same. But I feel like Cammie find strength in her vulnerability and makes herself a better agent as a result. I guess prison changed Will...perhaps it's also because he's literally lost everything. STOOOOOOOP! I would DIE if I was anything like Ally. She's queen! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Happy 2018! I know it's sad that I'm doing 2 days, but it's because I haven't had an endless supply of chapters waiting for me to upload like I did for ages, so it's taking a little while to write the chapters and to flow along with the storyline. I can also say that this story will end by the end of January...sad times ahead...xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Aww thank you! I'm glad I'm continuing this story as well! I'm looking forward to what I have planned out (I just have to write the chpters now lol). I thought that Grant would lose a brother because it would explain why he's so concerned with everyone else's welfare above his own. xxx**

 **Guest: Awww thank you very much! xxx**

 **Gymnast1150: Don't worry about it! Glad that you're back...although I do PM you a lot so I feel like I haven't missed you for too long. There will be an intense Joe-Zach conversation coming up (with handcuffs as well). Zach is always a smart ass...but he's my smart ass so it's acceptable! So far everyone has been loving the idea of Grant having a backstory and I'm hope that I've done it justice! Ah thank you so much! I can't wait to share with everyone where this story is going to go! HAPPY 2018 AGAIN! I agree...I have a feeling tht this year will be good for both of us ;) xxx**


	42. Actually Serious

**Cam POV**

'You okay?' Grant asked when I slid into the passenger seat.

'Mm' I muttered. Grant didn't ask any more questions, he just handed me a box of tissues and turned the engine on.

'We have a long drive ahead of us' He commented to fill the awkwardness.

'Do you think I made a mistake choosing Zach?' I asked turning towards him. Grant stopped the car.

'Do _you_ think that you made a mistake choosing Zach?' He raised his eyebrow. I remained silent. He gave a weak smile 'Thought so. Listen, Cam, Zach loves you and has always loved you. He's just not good at saying goodbye, especially to you. So he leaves'

'We were happy though! It's only the talk about Camilla's baby that stopped us'

'No it wasn't' Grant shook his head 'It was talking about the future that scared both of you'

'Meaning?' I folded my arms across my chest.

'Ever since you and Zach got back together, you've allowed your bodies to do the talking for you. But you and Zach have just been through hell and back but didn't talk about your feelings or everything else that happened. You skatted around it and eventually both of you emploded' Grant looked at me carefully 'It's a harsh reality Cam but it's the truth. You and Zach were, and still are, too stubborn to admit defeat'

'At least I didn't leave' I muttered. Grant glared at me.

'Yes you did. You left over that summer because you didn't want the Circle to defeat you. You left after Zach broke up with you because you didn't want your broken heart to defeat you. _And_ you were going to leave this morning because you didn't want Zach to defeat you. I'm right aren't I?' His gaze continued to burn. I looked over at the hill I'd just walked down, Tom's body and hundreds of other disgraced agents lying on the otherside forgotten.

'Is that going to be my legacy?' I muttered ' _Cameron Ann Morgan, the girl who left_ '

'It's not leaving that's hard. It's who you leave behind' Grant replied. I turned back to look at him, he gaze was trained in the same place mine was. In that moment, I felt like Grant wasn't talking to me, but to himself. His brother left and Grant was the one left behind.

'This isn't what I want' I shook my head 'They shouldn't be remembered in this way'

'That's the point of this place; _the government don't want them to be remembered_ '

'Do you come here a lot?' I asked. Grant finally looked back at me

'This is my first time since his funeral' He shook his head again 'There's a lot more bodies added since I was last here'

'Why haven't you come back?' I knew I should stop the questions, but I couldn't. They were on my tongue and I had to ask.

'Do you go and visit your father?' He asked pointedly. I shook my head feeling regret sink in.

'It's hard to. The reality that-'

'-That he's actually gone' Grant finished for me. He placed his hand on top of mine and squeezed. 'If I was strong enough, I would visit my brother more. But I'm not, so I don't'

'I understand' I gave a small shiver 'When Catherine showed me my Dad's grave, I broke. Right there on the mountainside. I probably would have told her anything she wanted because right then, I'd lost all hope'

'But you didn't tell her Cam. Therefore, you found hope'

'Or I escaped' I pointed out.

'You're missing the point' He told me, squeezing my hands once again 'You're here. You didn't tell them any names, and you certainly aren't there' He pointed to the hill 'They kept you alive for a reason. Count your blessings that you didn't end up like your father'

Grant's words sunk into me. He was right. I was lucky to be alive, we all were. The things I've done could fill a book...or several.

'Yeah...I guess you're right'

'Oh I know I'm right' Grant smiled

'How so?' I asked. Grant's smile transformed into a smirk

' _Spy_ ' He pointed to himself. I laughed. It was such a Zach thing to do. If it came from anyone else, I might have got angry, but Grant was Zach's best friend. So he can use it...just this once.

'Should we go back?' He asked.

'Yeah. I think we should' Grant began to drive off. I slumped back further into the chair. Glad that I could share my pain with someone else.

.

It was gone midnight when we got back to the beach house. Looking out to sea, it was hard to tell where the water ended and the sky began. Both appeared to match seamlessly. The air was still. There was no breeze at all, which meant that every sound appeared to be amplified; the crunching of gravel underfoot, the shutting of the car doors and the key sliding into the hole. Perhaps it was just my imagination, but something didn't feel right...it just felt...wrong.

When I entered the house, I realised my bad feeling was right.

'Well, who is going to tell her?' Jonas asked.

'Don't look at me!' Macey exclaimed 'Why do me and Bex always have to break the bad news to her, hm? Why can't you do it?'

'She always takes bad news better when it comes from you three' Jonas countered.

'BULLSHIT!' Bex responded 'You're just too chicken to tell her because this is _actually serious_ '

'Hey!' Grant boomed as we walked into the room. Everyone stopped and stared at us both with wide eyes. 'What the fuck is going on?' He asked. They all shared looks. The conversation we had just overheard, they were now sharing with single glances. They all fell on Bex. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

'Don't sugar coat it Bex' I whispered. Bex gave a brief nod.

'Do you remember Helen? The head of Interpol?' It was now my turn to nod. 'Well, there's been a new development in the case, and she's coming her, tomorrow'

'Why?' I asked. Bex glanced back at the others

'We don't know Cam' Macey took over 'But she requested to see you and only you' Macey looked at the others and took a deep breath 'And she requested it to be _off record_ '

 **Author's note: WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?! Poor Cam! But at least Grant and Cam can have an intimate conversation sharing each other. And why is Helen coming into this? What is there left to know? WHERE IS ZACH! You'll find out on Saturday :D xxx**

 **22Carstairs: Aww thank you so much! I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I'm so excited for what's to happen! Zach's chapter is interesting...xxx**

 **Smiles180: I wish that I could keep continuing this story, but I feel like it'll just be too much to continue...but it will be ending on my birthday so that's a positive! I really love the relationship between Grant and Cam. I love it so much! I think she was just too much into emotions. Honestly I think she was just upset xxx**

 **gymnast1150: So sorry that your little heart is hurting. I was writing and I kept going, then that line came out, I was shocked at myself. I took it out and but it back several times because it was full of such raw emotion for Cam. A Zach interrogation (by Joe and Rachel) is coming up and then a potential Zammie reunion xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: The tears were falling when I was writing this. I feel so emotionally connected to Cam. Part of me wants to go to Ypres and see the trenches, but part of me doesn't because my Grandfather on my mum's side, came back from the war a completely different person and he never talked about what he experienced with anyone. I can't wait either! xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Don't feel bad. I cried when writing it. She won't be over Zach just yet...there will be a reunion soon! xxx**


	43. Still Stands

**Zach POV**

When I left Cam, I knew there was one place that I needed to go. Joe. I needed to see him, I needed to talk to him, and I needed him to tell me that I wasn't a bad person. I needed him to tell me the truth. However, news of what happened had clearly travelled faster than I'd expected and Joe was anything but hospitable.

'Are these really necessary?' I held up the cuffs that bound my wrist. Joe gave a small smirk but kept his eyes focused on the road.

'Not really, but they are fun'

'Look. I told you why I left Cam, I've answered all of your questions. No matter how ridiculous and completely personal they were' I glared at him 'So where are we going?' I asked. Joe paused.

'You may have talked to me, but there is someone _far more important_ that you need to talk to'

He turned the car and we began to climb up the winding path towards the school that I'd come to love. Standing at the bottom of the steps, glaring at the car was my worst nightmare. And all I could feel was absolute fear.

'Shit'

 **Cam POV**

When you are going to go for a meeting or an interview or indeed an interrogation. You want to have something in your arsenal to support you. Whether it be a fact, a name or a toothpick. Every little bit that gives you an advantage helps.

Joe always taught us to know more than the enemy, even if what you know may be worthless information (i.e. the time you woke up), it may still be useful to you.

However, nothing prepared me for when Helen from Interpol arrived in an old cadillac in a pristine navy suit and dark rimmed sunglasses.

'Is this time for me to whip her ass?' Bex came up next to me and muttered low.

'She's here for something more than just the mission' I replied, my eyes never wavering from the woman who was coming down the path.

'Do you think it's about Zach?' Bex looked at me carefully. I didn't grace her with an answer. Helen covered the short distance between us.

'Hello Cameron, Rebecca' She nodded at us respectively. She removed her glasses and admired the house, squinting at the sun 'I hope you girls have been enjoying your holiday'

'We were, until someone decided to interrupt us' Bex folded her arms across her chest

'This is important'

'So important that it has to be _off the record_ and you haven't informed MI6 _or_ the CIA about your visit?' Bex quipped. Yep, she'd done her research. Helen smirked and turned to me.

'Do you let your guard dog off her leash very often?' She quipped.

'I still owe you a butt whooping' Bex hissed 'And believe me, I'm read to deliver'

'I don't doubt that one bit. Sadly, I can't indulge in that right now. I need to speak to Cameron'

'Follow me' I said, turning on my heels and walking through the house.

We were about to get to the back door towards the stretch of secluded beach where we could have a private conversation, when Grant turned the corner and froze when he say us.

'Hello Newman' Helen nodded at him

'Sharp' He nodded back. So Helen _does_ have a last name. Information I need.

'How are your parents?' She asked

'Why do you care?' He said bluntly 'You haven't cared all this time so don't try and start now' He pushed passed her and out of the way. Helen watched as he disappeared, she wasn't surprised by his tone. She seemed to expect it.

'This way' I muttered again leading out into the sandy path and further down the shore line.

'Now' I whirled on her, crossing my arms 'Care to tell me why you're ruining my holiday?'

'I came to apologise' She said I raised my eyebrow, waiting 'My agency failed to comply with standards and as a result, your life was in danger'

'It's nothing new' I muttered. Helen picked up on this but didn't say anything. She just turned out to shore.

'I heard you visited Mr Chase. That too was _off the record_ '

'He needed to know about his son' I answered 'It's the least I could do'

'He lost the right to seeing his child once he committed a crime'

'And yet no one stopped me' I looked at her carefully 'You didn't travel all this way just to apologise. So tell me, what's _really_ going on?'

'Camilla's file was analysed. We are aware that it some bits were replaced by Miss Sutton but the agencies have agreed that we will not press charges of fraud considering what happened to all of you.'

' _And…_ ' I prompted feeling that there was more to her visit than just an update and an apology

' _And_ I'm here to offer you a job'

'What?' I said in shock. Helen smiled.

'I want you to join Interpol. You'll be heading your own division, a chance to travel around the world. Gain access to highly sensitive information as well as meeting dignitaries from all over the world. You'd even get a seat at the UN'

'Why me?' I asked

'Why not? You are one of the most talented and detailed spies I've ever come across. This mission proves that the CIA has failed to monitor its own agents'

'And yet Interpol had fake agents to try and kill me?' I rolled my eyes

'Again, I apologise. My agency is as you so eloquently put it; _a shit-show_. Therefore I hope that you'll be able to help bring the agency into a new era. What I'm offering you is a once in a lifetime opportunity. _Never_ in the history of any agency was an agent given this opportunity this young. You've left a legacy with the Carter Team and the CIA...it's time for you to create another' I remained silent. Helen sighed and slipped her sunglasses back over her eyes 'At least think about it Cameron. The offer won't be open forever' She turned in the sand and began to walk way.

'Helen!' I called. She turned back. 'How do you know Grant?' I asked. Her head dropped slightly, her shoulders curled in and she pushed her hair behind her ear. She was nervous.

'I've known Grant and his family for a long time'

'So you knew his brother?' Helen's head snapped up. 'You knew him, didn't you?'

'Graeme was an exceptional agent' She said slowly, a smile on her lips 'We were partners in the agency. Much like you and Tom. Then we went on a mission and he went missing.' She shook her head 'I never knew that he'd joined the other side. And when I did...it was too late. The drone attack had been ordered and completed. I didn't talk to the Newman's after that. I couldn't work at the agency either. That's when I left to join Interpol.'

'And you haven't left since' I commented. She gave a small smile.

'Exactly'

'Have you been to his grave yet?' I asked. The thought popping into my head.

'No. I can't bring myself to go'

'You should. It's not what I expected' I muttered. She nodded.

'My offer still stands Cameron. You never know what might happen next'

'I'll think about it. Honestly.' Helen slipped her glasses back on,turned away and I watched her disappear along the beach. I wrapped my arms around me. Things were going to be really different from now on.

 **Author's note: Hello! Sorry there wasn't much on Zach, there will be more on Monday which will all be from his POV. What do you think of the little connection between Helen and Grant's brother? And the job offer! Will Cam turn a new leaf? What will the girls say? Find out what Zach's been up to on Monday xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I know! Zach and Cammie's reunion will be explosive! (Or so I plan). Thank you so much! I'm glad that I've shown more of Grant in this story...and the girls will be shown more soon - I'm focussing more on their friendship. xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Same, I think that Grant and Bex have always been the perfect reality checks for Cam, they rarely sugar coat it and are just willing to go anything for their friends. THEY ARE COUPLE GOALS! I won't kill you...yet...but Zach and Cam are everything...I hope...xxx**

 **tce13: I hoped that people found that line funny. Thank you. I think that backstories need to still have mystery to them and surprise people. I've always thought that Grant was protective of the others and I saw it as he lost someone close to him and didn't want to go through that again. You'll have to wait till Monday! Sorry! xxx**

 **Smiles180: What did you think of the exchange between Helen and Cam? What do you think Rachel has planned for Zach? xxx**

 **Camster97: (Love your username by the way!) Thank you so much! I can't believe how much I've actually written (and how much I am yet to write). xxx**


	44. Settles It

**Zach POV**

The grounds of Gallagher were just as I remember. The school shone like a brick beckon against the green grass that surrounded it. One of the large doors was open, and standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms folder, was Rachel Morgan-Solomon.

'You do realise how harsh she's going to be on me, don't you?' I turned to Joe quickly. My voice catching slightly, the only sign of fear. He smiled as he killed the engine. He looked at me for the first time.

'That's what I'm hoping' He winked and then got out of the car. He came round and practically hauled me out.

'Honey, I'm home' Joe embraced Rachel, giving her a kiss on her cheek. 'Have you heard anything more from her?' He asked. Rachel shook her head.

'She hasn't spoken to me yet' Rachel sighed 'Abby went ahead and messaged her but only got a short reply. The girls have promised me that they'll keep an eye on Cam for us'

'How is she?' I asked. Rachel glared at me.

'You lost the right to ask about Cam when you left her' She snapped

'Rachel…' Joe placed a reassuring hand on her back. Se looked back at him 'Why don't we take him to the sublevels?' Rachel smiled wickedly. With that smile and the mischievous look in her eyes, it was easy to see why people got Cam and Rachel mixed up.

I gulped, knowing that whatever Rachel had planned was not going to be good for me.

.

Once we were down in the sublevels, Rachel and Joe had chained me to a chair, hooked me up to a lie detector machine.

'Is this necessary?' I asked. Rachel remained on the other side of the room, staring at me. It was Joe who was moving around making sure everything was in place.

'We need to make sure you aren't lying' Joe said

'I lost too much when I lied. I'm not doing that again' I muttered. Joe glanced back at Rachel but she remained stoney faced.

'Take this' Joe offered me a cup of tea. I glanced at it and then looked at Rachel with a raised eyebrow

'Seriously? You want to drug me with truth serum?' I asked

'Drink' She hissed. The first word she's spoken in ages. I followed her orders, feeling the liquid seep through my veins, numbing me.

'Okay, Zach. We'll get started' Joe sat opposite me, folded his arms and crossed his legs. 'Tell me, where did you first meet Cammie?'

'Elevator in Washington D.C. She was trying to get away from her tails. She slid into the elevator without checking her surroundings. I handed her M&Ms then walked her back to where she needed to go' I shrugged 'Kinda sloppy actually'

'I remember' Joe gave a small nod.

'What is Cammie's favourite colour?'

'Depends on what season; she loves burgundy in the autumn, light grey in the winter, blue in the spring, and khaki green in the summer' I smiled at Joe 'Going to have to do better than that Solomon' Joe raised his eyebrow, almost as if to say _challenge accepted_.

'When did you and Cammie first become intimate?'

'What?' I choked out. Joe had a smirk tugging in the corner of his mouth

'You heard' His voice slid over me. He was calm and in control.

'After we both turned 18. But we'd done some stuff before' The words burst out of me. I saw Joe's smirk drop. He sat forward

'What kind of _stuff_?' He scowled.

'Joe…' Rachel warned.

'Stuff too inappropriate to repeat in her mother's presence' I quipped back. That was honest.

'Before of after graduation?'

'After obviously' I rolled my eyes 'Both of us were being watching like a hawk since that summer. We couldn't even sneeze without three different people saying _bless you_ '

'Was the pregnancy planned?' He asked

'Of course it bloody was! Me and Cam had been talking about starting a family for ages! Sure the timing wasn't exactly what we wanted, but we were ready to embrace the baby. I was going to propose to prove that I loved her'

'Yet as soon as the miscarriage happened, you ran away'

'I WAS SCARED!' I shouted 'How would you feel if you lost Cam and had to console Rachel? I WAS A SPARE PART!'

'And you got married'

'I got _drunk_ Joe. If you'd bothered to ask about how I was then you might of known that, and you might of stopped me from fucking everything up! Because it wasn't just Cammie who lost the baby, it was me as well' I looked directly at Rachel 'But both of you seemed to have forgotten that' Her expression didn't waver at my comment.

'Why did you want to adopt Camilla's child?' Joe asked. I looked back at him.

'Why do you want to adopt Cammie?' I shot back at him. His eyes widened momentarily.

'How did you-'

'Spy' I pointed to myself, chuckling all the while. 'You think I didn't know? Ha! Joe, I know you want Cammie to be more than just your step-daughter. But recently, there just hasn't been a good enough time to do it' My eyelids were starting to droop as the serum began to swim around my head.

'Why did you come to my house?' Joe sat forward, his hands clasping together

'We've already talked about this. I needed to talk to you since I can't talk to...well you know…' My head felt extremely heavy.

'Why won't you let Cammie go?' Joe asked, his voice slicing through the dizziness.

'Because I love her!' I screamed with all the power left in my weighed down lungs.

My words hung in the air. Joe looked back at Rachel. Rachel's expression did not change. Almost as if the words washed over her without penetrating. She continued to stare for a moment before moving towards the door. She looked back at me.

'That settles it then' She muttered before walking out. My eyes finally gave up fighting, and I fell asleep.

 **Author's note: So Rachel and Joe finally got to talk to Zach in an interesting way. What did you think of some of the questions? I bet Joe didn't think he'd get _that_ kind of answer from Zach, lol! Sooooooo BIG NEWS, I'm going back to three days a week! See you all on Wednesday xxx**

 **QueenMadz: I wish I'd added Abby in here. But Abby's gone to see Cammie so we'll see the sister-tag-team in a different way. xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I loved that bit as well! I can imagine Joe running through all the different ways to kill (or seriously harm) Zach in his head, just for fun. Joe is like a dream dad. I did feel sad for Zach when he said 'it wasn't just Cammie who lost the baby, it was me as well...But both of you seemed to have forgotten that' because it's true! He left to grieve and no one asked if he was okay...poor Zach. xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: They will be reunited soon! It pains me that they've not been together for a while. BUT THERE REUNiON WILL BE WORTH IT, I PROMISE! xxx**

 **Smiles180: I didn't really know what to say about Helen...I felt like there was more to her so I thought tying her story to Grant's in a way would be interesting. What did you think of Rachel being quiet and present in the corner? xxx**


	45. Going Going Gone

**Cam POV**

Helen's offer haunted me for the rest of the night and most of the following day. Was I _really_ thinking about leaving the CIA? I don't know...It is something that I am considering...I emailed Abby last night telling her my concerns. She'd messaged me before asking if I was alright (clearly Joe or mom had contacted her), so I thought it was a reasonable decision to message her back. Here is how our conversation went;

 **Abby,**

 **No, I'm not dead and no I do not want you to send a missle to Zach's last known location.**

 **I'm fine...or at least I will be.**

 **Anyway, I have some news. Interpol have offered me a job. Usually I would say no straight away because it would mean leaving everyone behind...and I just can't do that right now. I should be saying that, but instead, part of me really wants to go. Am I crazy?**

 **Love you always,**

 **Cammie.**

And here was her reply

 **Squirt,**

 **Sometimes we have to do things that aren't always easy, but are right in the long run. Think about what is best for you and everything else will fall into place.**

 **Love you always,**

 **Abby**

I'd stared at her reply for what felt like ages. I just couldn't believe how calm and mature Abby was being. I expected her to tease me, make fun of me, tell me to grow a pair and stop acting like my dad. I _wanted_ her to tell me those things. But Abby was being mature, and it was alarming because that's how I needed to act. I needed to be mature and I wasn't. I needed to make decisions and I wasn't. I needed to move on from Zach and I wasn't... _I couldn't_...I couldn't move on from Zach no matter how hard I tried.

'Cammie?' Bex's voice knocked me out of my daydream. I looked up at her, she smiled. 'What are you thinking about?'

'I have a lot of stuff on my mind' I bit my lip

'Do you want to talk about it?' She asked. I nodded. 'Just me or like old times?'

'Old times' I smiled.

'I'll get the supplies' She winked at me before walked off. I looked back at the ocean. The waves were rougher today than they had been since we arrived. For some reason this felt like a bad omen. This felt like a sign.

'Okay. Spill' Macey folded her arms and sat on my bed. Bex had brought in cookies, marshmallows, and a whole load of goodies. Liz was biting her nails, nervous about what I'm about to say. _Glad I'm not the only one._

'So' I began, 'I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with recently, _and_ I haven't talked to you all properly...but I feel that I need to now' They all looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath 'Helen offered me a job' I blurted. Liz looked at Macey. Macey looked at Bex. Bex kept looking at me.

'A job?' Bex raised her eyebrow. I nodded.

'She offered me to head a team at Interpol'

'Are you going to take it?' Liz asked. I rubbed my head

'I have no clue...Abby was no help. She told me to _think about what's best for me_ ' I shook my head 'The best thing for me right now is this team'

' _Right now_ it's best for you, but maybe not for the long run' Bex said.

'Bex is right Cam. Maybe it's time to move on from the CIA' Liz agreed

'Are you serious? You're giving me permission to leave?' I raised my eyebrow. Liz shrugged.

'It's what's best for you' She said

'Macey?' I turned to her. She'd been unusually quiet in all of this 'What do you think?' Macey looked at me carefully.

'Do you _really_ want my opinion?' She had a small smirk playing on her lips. Daring me. I opened and closed my mouth. Macey flipped her hair over her shoulder.

'Well' Macey clasped her hands together 'I think that the reason why you didn't jump at the chance to join Interpol, _even though it's always been on your life plan list_ , is because it means your letting go of Zach' Her smirk disappeared and now there was a sad smile on her face. 'The reason you've stayed at the CIA isn't because of us. It isn't because of Joe or Rachel or your dad's legacy. And don't you _ever_ say that it's because of us because it isn't. After Gallagher, Bex was going to go to MI6, I was going to join the Secret Service and Liz was going to join the FBI or stay at Gallagher. But we changed our plans because that's what _we_ as individuals wanted' She reached out and held my hand 'The CIA stopped being your dream and started becoming yours _and_ Zach's dream. Now, if you cut ties with the CIA...potentially it seems like your cutting ties with Zach' She squeezed my hand 'Are _you_ ready to move on, Cammie?' She asked.

'I don't think I ever will be' I muttered.

'Don't worry about us Cam' Bex came and sat on the bed as well. Her hand on top of mine and Macey's. 'We can take care of ourselves. And if you ever have a problem, you know that I'll be on the next bloody plane out to wherever you are!'

'Me too!' Liz added placing her hand on top of ours

'Ditto' Macey added

'You, Morgan signed an eternal bond as soon as you began sharing a room with all of us. You're crazy; bonkers even' A smile burst out across Bex's face 'And we wouldn't have you any other way'

'I can't go to Interpol. Not without you lot' I said. Each of my best friends bore the same sad smile.

'We will always be sisters, no matter where we are or what we're doing'

'I love you girls' I engulfed them in as much of a hug as I could muster. There might have been a few tears spilt from all of us at some point but we didn't judge. We were all happy and we were all together.

'There is one more thing I need help with' I withdrew.

'What is it?' Bex asked. I twiddled with my fingers.

'Well...Tom left me a piece of property in his will...and I don't want to visit on my own' I looked up at the girls. They all shared a look.

'When do we go?'

 **Author's note: Chapter 45! I can't believe it! There's only 5 CHAPTERS LEFT! AHHHHHHH! I can't believe it! So Cam and the girls had a serious heart to heart. Macey was the one to see through Cam's reasoning. Was she right, does Cam leaving the CIA mean that she's leaving Zach behind? NEXT UPDATE ON SATURDAY! Here's a sneak peek:**

This was nothing like I remembered it to be. The last time I was here with him, I felt as though life would never get as good as that. There was promise on the horizon. But now, now all I have is a cold, calming sensation running through me. A single tear rolling down my cheek. This is over. This is closure.

 **Find out more on SATURDAY xxx**

 **22Carstairs: What do you think Rachel meant? Thank you so much! xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I love it too! Thank you as always! Joe's questions were the right balance of serious and funny. I liked how Rachel was a silent figure in the background almost as if she's restraining herself. _What do you think Zach meant?_ I can't wait to share with you what he meant! xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I love Abby's character as well, and I will be showing her more in other stories of mine. Zach and Cammie not being together breaks my heart but when they get back together, IT WILL BE EPIC! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Zach was on truth serum and was answering honestly. I love that even if he's drugged up, he can still be cocky and smug xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyRowFan: Aww thank you so much! I'm glad that you are enjoying this story xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Glad that you've managed to catch up with everything! I love Cammie and Grant's friendship, I feel like it's such a close bond and especially if both of them have lost someone (or they were MIA) it made so much difference. Zammie in my stories is never the easiest thing and I always make it very tempting for the other love interest to actually win Cammie over. But I always return to Zammie purely because Zammie is just EVERYTHING! What if she _did_ get memory lose? What if there was a way for her to forget Zach completely, and just him...ohhhhhhh...my mind is now working overtime! Don't smack yourself! Cliffhangers are just what I do! I feel broken too...xxx**


	46. Nothing Missing

**Cam POV**

'Are we there yet?' Macey groaned. I smiled to myself as I continued to climb further up the path.

'We're close' I called back. Despite my smile, my heart was racing. This path was all too familiar. I had rushed on ahead of the others, Macey was lagging behind and Bex was even further down the path trying to make sure that Liz didn't stumble. I continued to climb until I got to the clearing. My laboured breaths stopped. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I felt Macey come up next to me, she too was shocked by the sight before her.

'Cam...is this-'

'Yeah' I choked out, feeling the tears pricking my eyes. 'It is'

When Bex and Liz had finally joined us, the wind had settled casting an eerie atmosphere over the space.

'Tom left you this?' Bex asked in shock. I nodded.

'Cam, this is pretty' Liz whispered. Pretty was not to word to do this place justice, if I remember. Not by a long way. Tom had left me the last thing on earth I ever would have imagined he would leave me; the fairground where we had our first date. The carousel remained in the middle of this clearing, the mountain range caccooning it. The sky was a basic blue colour.

'Why would Tom leave you this?' Bex asked stepping forward, running her hand along one of the wooden horses.

'We had our first date here. We almost had our first kiss here' I looked around again, part of me just waiting for him to step out and yell _surprise_.

'According to the documents, he bought this plot of land not long after you two went out' Liz flicked through the legal pack the lawyers gave me.

'Has Zach ever done anything like this?' Bex asked

'P-lease, the best thing he ever did for Cam was _leave_ ' Macey quipped

'MACEY!' Liz gasped. Macey shrugged

'It's true. The many times that he left, Cam was sad, then when he returned, he looked like a hero. It's a basic male ego thing' She then looked at me 'No offense' She added. I shook my head

'The best thing Zach ever did was love me' I muttered back. I stepped forward, tracing the flaking paint on the horse.

'And Tom?' One of them asked 'what was the best thing he ever did?'

'He loved me too' I smiled 'But he also mended my broken heart. He came into my life at the right time'

'Do you miss him?' Liz asked

'Of course she does!' Macey exclaimed 'I mean she chose Zach over him and then Zach broke her heart! Anyone can see that Cam is better of-'

'That's enough McHenry' Bex snapped. I could feel that they were glaring at each other, shooting daggers across the space.

'What _Baxter_? I'm just saying what needs to be said. I mean, _look around_! We're here in the middle of a place that Tom bought for Cam _months_ into them dating, and Zach couldn't even make her fucking breakfast in bed in all the years they were together!'

' _Enough Macey_ ' Liz hissed, her voice hitching ever so slightly. I kept my back to them. Bex is probably clenching her fists, Macey's got that determined look in her eyes, and Liz is probably nervously standing in the middle of both of them. I glanced up at the sky. It was still a basic blue. I was almost willing it to change with my stare. _Become beautiful, please_. But it didn't.

'I think it's best if we leave Cam alone for a little bit' Liz spoke up. There was a humph and a sigh in return before retreating footsteps.

'Cam?' She said. I glanced back. Liz gave me a small smile 'I think you were very lucky'

'With what?' I asked.

'Love' She shrugged 'You fell in love with two...no _three_ people, because we _have_ to include Josh in this, who loved you when you needed it the most. I think you were lucky with who you loved and what happened in those relationships, no matter how big or how small for any amount of time, because each of those experiences moulded you into the person you are today' She moved her glasses back up her nose 'And speaking personally now, I'm glad all these things happened to you, because I don't know who else would be strong enough to keep going after it' I smiled at her

'Thank you Liz' I whispered, truly touched by her words. She nodded.

'I'm going to go and make sure tweedle-dee and tweedle-duh don't kill each other' We both gave a light laugh. Liz walked away a few paces before spinning round, flying towards me and embracing me in one of her bone-crushing-Liz-speciality hugs.

'Um, LIz'

'Hm?'

'Can't. Breathe'

'Oh! Oopsy Daisy' She leapt back from me, blushing profoundly. She gave me one last smile before walking back the way we came. Stumbling just slightly.

I stood where I was and waited for the silence to engulf me. The wind seemed to have stilled. My breathing more audible than normal in my ears. I turned back to the carousel, soaking it up. In the daytime and upclose, it looked nothing more than dishevelled and dilapidated. The paint on the horses had faded and was chipping away. The metal posts were rusky and broken. This whole place looked like it was going to collapse.

It probably looked the same when I first came here with Tom, but I was probably seeing it through some haze or a rose-tinted stereotypical filter that people say happens when you're in love. But I wasn't in love with Tom when I came here, I was still in love with Zach. I highly doubt that I was looking at this place in a _loving_ way, but more in a _lonely_ way because that's what I was. I was lonely...and I guess...things come go in circles...because right now, I feel very alone.

I stare back up at the sky and it's darkened slightly, but isn't the explosion of colours that I remembered so vividly.

Maybe it was Tom that made me look at this whole place through a rose-tinted looking glass, but right now, the whole thing seems _basic_. Seems standard. Seems grey.

I wait for a little while longer; waiting for something to happen, a feeling to erupt inside of me or just _something_ to occur. Nothing happens. Nothing changes. Nothing feels missing.

The fact that nothing feels missing proves that this was nothing like I remembered it to be. The last time I was here with him, I felt as though life would never get as good as that. There was promise on the horizon. But now, now all I have is a cold, calming sensation running through me. A single tear rolling down my cheek. This is over. This is the closure I not only needed, but wanted. Liz was right; my past has shaped me into who I am today, and I finally feel ready to let Tom go. He walked into my life when I was at my lowest and brought me back to my strongest. It wouldn't have lasted. _We wouldn't have lasted_. Not with the rest of my past looming over me, nor with his checkered past. We were both, for the briefest moment in time, destined to fall in love and then fall apart. If it wasn't for Zach, I might have been ready to have a life with Tom. But it _was_ Zach that came back and had caused things to happen, caused things to change and caused me to feel as though a life without Zach would feel as though there was _something missing_.

My thoughts drift back to the message I received from Abby;

 _Sometimes we have to do things that aren't always easy, but are right in the long run._

The cogs began to turn in my head.

'Oh my god' I muttered to myself. A revolation hitting me. I turned away from the carousel, away from my past with Tom, and ran full pace towards the girls.

Loving Zach was anything _but_ easy, yet it was right. It was always right. It _is_ always right. And let me tell you one thing...Loving Zach was Goode.

 **Author's note: Very sorry that this is a day late, I had a family emergency that had to be dealt with. But I'm here now so yay! Next update should be tomorrow, but after things that have happened, I'm slightly behind with my writing. BARE WITH ME! xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Aww thank you so much! I'm looking for the Zammie reunion, especially after Cam's confession right here xxx**

 **Brittishbombshell101: Glad you're enjoying this xxx**

 **Smiles180: I don't know if Cam is actually going to leave Interpol, but she's definitely considering it so that's something. xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: The case is closed/closing and therefore there isn't much to talk about. But if Helen can find Cammie and talk to her...then why aren't the CIA? Surely they would know about the job offer? I really hope that the wait will be worth it. I've got some more emotional chapters coming up. Some bonding moments between Townsend and Cammie & also bonding moments between Zach and Rachel. So there is a lot planned and VERY excited xxx**

 **gymnast1150: I love the friendship between the girls, I really wish that I was with them. Again, I never saw any parallels when I was writing it, but I'm glad that you could find similarities! What Rachel said/meant is a secret close to my chest...I CAN'T WAIT TO SHARE IT! I hope you are enjoying your catch up xxx**

 **GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan: I don't think she's ready to move on yet xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: I know! I feel like it has been a while since I've last spoken to you. I hope that everything is good with you! Cammie and Grant's relationship seems to have gone well with everyone and I'm glad that you enjoy it too! This has to be my most honest story in the sense of feelings and just events, the characters are blunt and opinionated. It's lovely. Joe is just amazing! xxx**

 **BritishBombshell007: I completely understand, exams are so stressful. My snippet wasn't talking about Zammie...but I think it helped Cam understand that it's Zach and always will be xxx**


	47. Rookie Mistake

**Cam POV**

'You can't go in there!' The receptionist yelled

'Are you going to fucking stop me?' I whirled around glaring at her. She backed away. I smiled sweetly before knocking on the door. Ever since I've gone on this 30 day holiday, I've spent most of my time not actually relaxing. First it was Zach, then it was the grave, then it was Helen, then it was the carousel and now here I am at a hotel room, in the middle of New York city, banging on the door at 3 am.

'What is the meaning of this? Townsend yelled as he opened the door. His anger disappeared when he registered it was me. He composed himself. 'Cameron, what can I do for you?'

'Do you know where Zach is?' I asked. Edward gave me a sad smile that made my heart drop.

'I suggest you come in' He opened the door wider. I followed him inside. 'Would you like some coffee?' He offered casually.

'Where is he, Edward?' I asked again. Townsend had his back to me as he moved over to the side table which housed the kettle and the coffee.

'How is Helen?' He asked 'A little birdy told me that she came to visit you'

'She offered me a job'

'Are you going to take it?' His back was still facing me.

'That depends on Zach' Once those words had left my mouth, I saw Edwards movements still before continuing again.

'And why would that be?' He was trying very hard to keep his voice light.

'I shouldn't have let him go. I love him' I admitted. Edward finished making the coffee, turned around and offered me a cup.

'Drink' He said. I followed orders, drinking the hot liquid. 'Sit' He gestured to the table and chairs in the corner.

'Edward please, where is Zach?' I tried once more. Townsend took a long sip of his drink, staring out at the view of the city that doesn't sleep.

'Your guess is as good as mine' He said slowly, turning back to me. I placed my coffee down.

'You don't know where he is?' I whispered. He shrugged.

'Zach's an adult, he doesn't need his father checking up on him all the time'

'But _have_ you checked up on him?' I enquired. Townsend shrugged.

'I phoned him to ask how the holiday was going. He explained to me what had happened and asked said that he needed to _sort things out_ and _talk to important people_ '

'Is he going to adopt Camilla's baby?' I asked, dread creeping over my shoulders. Townsend shook his head.

'The baby situation has been taken care of. There is no need for you to worry about him anymore'

'Edward' I sighed/pleaded, needing more information than the criptic signals he was giving me.

'I'm sorry Cameron, but I do not know where my son is. I _do_ know that he is hurt with what happened between you two and he needs some time to himself. I would hope that if he got himself into trouble, then he would contact me. Therefore, since I haven't heard from him, I have to assume that he is safe' He took another sip of his drink 'Or locked away somewhere' he winked at me. I groaned, rubbing my head.

'This is _the worst_ vacation I have ever been on!' I exclaimed

'Even worse than Peru?' He raised his eyebrow at me. I looked up at him giving a slight shiver.

'Those giant spiders were _gruesome_ '

'How did you manage to fall into the pit?' His eyes glistened in amusement.

'Zach was showing off and he ended up slipping and landing in some sort of poo; it got all in his hair and down half of his face' I smiled at the memory 'I was laughing so much that I wasn't watching where I was going and I fell backwards into the pit'

Townsend laughed. We then dissolved into comfortable silence. Townsend took another sip of his drink.

'Have you tried calling him?' He nodded to my phone on the table. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped slightly. Townsend smiled 'Rookie mistake Morgan' He winked standing up 'I'll be back soon' He patted me on the shoulder, grabbed a towel and left the room. I stared at my phone as if it had suddenly sprung arms and legs. _Come on Cammie, just phone him, hear his voice and tell that dipshit that you love him._

I grabbed my phone and dialled his number from memory. I held my breath waiting for the dial tone to kick in.

 _ **The number you have dialled has been disconnected.**_

I looked at the phone. Why would Zach disconnect his phone?

I dialled again. _Maybe he was just busy?_

 _ **The number you have dialled has been disconnected**_ **.**

Zach has probably disconnected his phone to spend some time to himself. _Or maybe he doesn't love you_ ; the doubt monster whispered in my ear. I shook my head, determined to not let my fear get the better of me.

I decided to call Joe, perhaps he's heard from Zach. They were always close..

 _ ***Ring ring* *Ring ring* *Ring ring***_

 _ **The person you are calling is unavailable**_

I tried once more.

 _ ***Ring ring* *Ring ring* *Ring ring***_

 _ **The person you are calling is unavailable**_

The feeling of doubt consumed me, swimming through my body. This has never happened before. Joe _always_ answers his phone.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep that I have had these last few days, or maybe it's the sudden dread of not being about to contact anyone, but I suddenly wanted to cry. And the only people that I ever wanted to speak to when I was sad was mom and Zach.

I pick up my phone once more and call my mom.

 _ **Hi you've reached Rachel, I'm not available at the moment but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you soon**_ **.**

I didn't want to leave a voicemail, but the tears were brewing and I needed to vent to someone.

'Mom?' My voice croaked 'Um...I guess you already heard about what's happened and I...I really need you right now' The tears fell and I didn't try to stop them 'What I'm trying to say is that I love Zach...and I probably won't love anyone else in the same way...I didn't love Tom in that way either.' I wiped my eyes 'I miss you by the way. I think I miss you way more than I realised. It's just hard right now. I don't really know what I want, but I love Zach and I want him. I _want_ him, but I don't necessarily _deserve_ him right now; at all in fact.' I paused for a moment, looking out at the landscape wondering what kind of view Zach was looking out at right now. Was he alone? Was he happy? Was he moving on? Those thoughts set off a new wave of tears to come 'I'm trying to be strong but I can't because I've never been this broken before. I love him and I always will. Mom please pick up. _Please, please, please_ _pick up_. I know that Zach annoys the crap out of me and I just want to punch that stupid smirk off of his perfect face. Mom I need you. I don't know what's left for me to do'

I decided enough was enough and I hung up. I sat there, looking at the New York skyline, lost in my own thoughts.

 **Author's note: This may not be the best chapter I've written considering that I've only had a few hours. Anyway, there should be a chapter on WEDNESDAY! Hope you guys are looking forward to Zach's POV. _AND_ he hears Cam's voicemail message...two words; heart breaking. Looking forward to it! SEE YOU WEDNESDAY xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: Everything has been sorted (for the time being). Thank you for baring with me! xxx**

 **Smiles180: Cam doesn't know whether she wants to leave to join Interpol or not. Her friends are saying that she should leave because she could have a better opportunity with Interpol, but at the same time, if Cam leaves the CIA then there's a chance she's leaving Zach as well. Hope that cleared it up for you xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I know how it's going to end, and I've waited an extra 10 chapters to share it with you lol! I have 2 more chapters to write and then I have chapter 50 all sorted out for you all! xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Thank you, everything seems to have been sorted for now. I love tying in my story titles into the actual story, so it was a nice little moment for me to add it in especially towards the end of the story. xxx**

 **GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan: Thank you very much! I love Cam's little moment about Zach as well! xxx**


	48. Fucked It Up

**Zach POV**

' _Mom?'_ Cammie's voice filled the silence

' _Um...I guess you already heard about what's happened and I...I really need you right now'_ There was a short pause ' _What I'm trying to say is that I love Zach...and I probably won't love anyone else in the same way...I didn't love Tom in that way either. I miss you by the way. I think I miss you way more than I realised. It's just hard right now. I don't really know what I want, but I love Zach and I want him. I want him, but I don't necessarily deserve him right now; at all in fact.'_ There was another pause. When Cammie came back to the phone, it was clear that she's been crying more. ' _I'm trying to be strong but I can't because I've never been this broken before. I love him and I always will. Mom please pick up. Please, please, please pick up. I know that Zach annoys the crap out of me and I just want to punch that stupid smirk off of his perfect face. Mom I need you. I don't know what's left for me to do'_

Rachel hung up from the message. I moved over to the punching bag in the corner and began to beat the crap out of it. The rest of the room was silent. I punched even harder, trying to block out Cam's words. _I love Zach...and I probably won't love anyone else in the same way...I want him, but I don't necessarily deserve him right now_. I kept punching and punching until the only words I heard were _I love Zach_. I performed a right-hook sending the punching bag slamming into the wall.

'What did the bag ever do to you?' Abby quipped entering the room. I glared at her. It was bad enough dealing with Joe and Rachel, but adding Abby to the mix would tip me over the edge.

'What are you doing here Abigail?' Joe asked

'Can't I see my darling sister and brother-in-law when I want?' She smiled. Joe smirked back.

'Only if you want something' He said

'I'm not here because I _want_ something, I'm here because of Squirt' Her eyes involuntarily looked at me.

'What's happened?' Rachel spoke for the first time all day. Abby shook her head.

'She's been offered a job at _Interpol_. Interpol of all places' Abby sighed dramatically 'I thought the only traitor in this family was you Rachel, leaving the CIA to become a _teacher_ ' Abby shivered, again doing it dramatically 'And now Squirt wants to leave to join _Helen_ and her merry band of the ornate pricks!'

'Abby' Rachel sighed disapprovingly.

'Cammie wants to leave?' I muttered. The three other adults turned to me

'I'm sorry Zach' Joe said

'You don't get it; _I'm_ the one who's making her leave the CIA. She would _never_ leave the girls, or The Carter team. They are _living_ CIA legends; Cam wouldn't just _leave,_ only if she had a reason _to_ leave'

'And you believe that the reason for her leaving is _you_?' Joe raised his eyebrow

' _Did you hear her voicemail?'_ I hissed 'She has never been this broken and that's because of me! I. Broke. Cam.' I said slowly. The realisation then slapped me in the face 'I broke Cam' I repeated. Joe and Abby shared a look, not knowing what to do with me. It was Rachel who still remained calm and as distant as she had been towards me for the last few days.

'Come with me' She muttered, she turned and began to leave. I was stunned into silence. 'Are you going to follow me willingly, Zach or do I have to use force?' She called back, without turning around. I quickly scurried out of the room after her.

Rachel led me from her office, through the school and then to the Observatory tower. She moved towards the window and looked out. I stood there awkwardly, not sure why we were here or what I was meant to say.

'Speak then' She ordered, as if she could read my thoughts

'I...I don't know what to say'

'How about you start with why you blame yourself? Why do you think that you _broke_ my daughter?' She didn't look back. She was braced at the window's edge.

'First of all she was happy with me and I fucked it up. Then she was happy with Tom and _I fucked it up_. Oh and don't forget about us getting back together and then me, once again, _fucking it up_ because I wanted more from the relationship than Cammie was willing to give!'

'What else?' She asked. Without looking at me, Rachel single handedly ripped down all the walls that I'd meticulously built around me. I swallowed, biting back the tears that suddenly appeared.

'I'm worried that I'm going to disappoint her again. But this time, there will be something bigger at stake. I-' I swallowed again, ready to admit my biggest fear 'I'm worried that I won't be a good dad. I'll be a disappointment'.

'Is Cammie pregnant?' Rachel asked. Her tone neutral.

'No' I shook my head despite her back being to me 'I don't think so'

'Then you have nothing to worry about' She shrugged her shoulders. 'It's a bridge that you cross when you get to it'

'I think this problem is bigger than a metaphorical bridge' I quipped

'Don't you get it Zach?' She snapped, her hands gripping the window ledge tighter. 'You shouldn't blame yourself. Many before you have done worse to us Gallagher Girls...yet we always seem to forgive them' Rachel said calmly

'I don't follow Rachel'

She turned around and looked at me. There was sadness on her face.

'There was a time in my own relationship that was similar to what you and Cam are going through right now'

'I still don't follow Rachel' I said confused. Rachel looked back at the view.

'I knew Matthew was the person I wanted to be with...but it took us a while to be together'

'What happened?'

'Matthew slipped up. We'd had a massive, explosive argument about...God knows what. But it was so bad that he went to a bar and got drunk. He'd kissed a waitress or some girl and knew that what he'd done was unforgivable' I couldn't believe what Rachel was saying. Matthew Morgan, _the Matthew Morgan_ had slipped up badly...not as bad as me but still. He did it to Rachel and I did it to Cameron.

'But you forgave him?'

'Not easily. I broke up with him' She looked back at me. Smiling at my open jaw.

'Then what happened?'

'My father died. I'd found out and weeped for months. Matthew was there every minute of it. Some of my friends, even Joe, was there for a little bit but eventually stopped caring about my grief. Not Matthew. Matthew didn't care about what time I'd called him crying down the phone or the fact that I wanted to go to a bar and drink. He cared about me so much that he turned down a promotion just to stay close to me. I didn't find out about _that_ until after Cammie was born' She chuckled at the memory 'Cameron loves you so much Zach that it hurt her deeply when you betrayed her trust. It's taken her a long time to mend it and now she knows what she wants. I reckon this time, she will give you all of her heart and will be willing to face the consequences if history were to repeat itself'

'It won't' I said confidently

'Oh, I bloody well know it won't, because if it does then _you_ will be hunted down' She smiled at me before walking towards the door 'Breathe a word of this story to anyone, and you will find yourself back in the sublevels, doosed up my memory loss tea before you even break a sweat' She smiled wickedly.

'Noted' I swallowed

'Good. I suggest you leave now' She walked towards the top of the stairs. 'Oh, and Zach' She turned, giving me a genuine smile 'I noticed the daffodils on Matthew's grave'

'How did you-'

'He would have loved them. Thank you' She then walked away. I stood there watching where she'd walked away from. _How did she know I visited Matthew's grave?_ I wondered. I shook my head, smiling. Rachel Morgan truly was badass.

 **Author's note: TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! AHHHHH! Saturday and Monday...This is getting serious right now...ohhhhh...So what did you think of Zach and Rachel's little bonding moment? ZAMMIE WILL BE REUNITED VERY VERY VERY SOON! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Can you tell that I'm excited?! The next two chapters will be the two longest chapters that I have ever written. This time next week...it'll all be over. Okay, now I'm getting sad. See you on Saturday xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I know, but when I make a promise, 95% of the time I stick to it xxx**

 **Anna Banana: Hope you enjoyed Zach's POV! xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: Thank you so much! I hate it when Cam's broken, but she's realised how much she actually wants to be with Zach. It's true, all those emotions are hard to handle...Zach hasn't cried...yet...xxx**

 **Smiles180: I hope Zach's reaction was what you expected! xxx**

 **GallaghergirlEmbassyrowFan: Thank you so much! I hope that this chapter was amazing! I'm looking forward to what's to come in the next two final chapters xxx**

 **ZAMMIEEEE: Awww thank you so much! I hope it didn't take you too long to binge! Thank you again! xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: It is true, all Zach ever does is leave her but his natural instinct in 'fright or flight' is to run...I think it's something placed into him from Catherine; if things go wrong, run...so Zach just runs from everything. Monologues are my absolute favourite thing in the whole world! Dipshit and Shooketh are my 2018 words. xxx**


	49. Something Romantic

**Cam POV**

After my talk with Townsend, I came straight back to the house. I ran upstairs, past the others and their questions. I ran into my room that I shared with Zach and began to go through his things.

'Cam' Bex banged on the door 'Cam, what's going on?'

'I'm fine, Bex. I'm just a little tired' I replied

'That's bullshit. We both know it' She tried the door handle. It wouldn't budge. 'Cameron Ann fucking Morgan open this door right now' She barked

'You didn't say please' I called back. Bex kicked the door.

'Open this fucking door!'

'Nope' I popped the _p_.

'Fine. Have it your way' I heard her stomping away. I knew that she'd be back. Bex always comes back. Unlike some people…

Pushing that thought out of my head, I began to rummage through the few belongings that Zach had left behind. I hoped, _begged_ that I wouldn't find what I thought I would find.

But I was wrong. I found it.

I found the bag that was in Zach's apartment all that time ago. It was the plastic bag that was full of photographs of us, his shirt that I always used to sleep in, my favourite book (the one I threw at him), but there wasn't the small, blue velvet box that I was so surprised to see again...Zach had taken it. The one thing he said was for me and me alone was gone. I slumped back onto the floor, staring at all of the belongings, knowing deep in my heart, that no matter how much I love Zach...he couldn't wait for me.

Then there was several loud noises from the other side of the door. Some whispers, some banging and a blow torch….wait….a blow torch?

I looked up at the door.

'Liz are you sure about this?' Grant whispered

'Positive, I've calculated the mass of the door and the temperature of the torch and I've come to the conclusion that we have ab-'

'CAMMIE OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE LIZ RAMBLES ON ABOUT THIS ANY LONGER!' Bex pleaded through the door

'Also, a reminder that this place is _rented_ and any damages, including fire, will be coming out of everyone's pockets' Macey added. Immediately I stood up and unlocked the door. I opened it and almost everyone fell into the room.

'Where the bloody hell have you been for the last few days?' Bex asked angrily

'I...I was trying to find Zach' I admitted. The mood in the room changed.

'Did you find him?' Grant asked. I shook my head.

'Townsend doesn't even know where he is'

'So he's really gone' Liz said. I nodded.

'Yeah, and he's also taken the ring with him' I gestured to the pile on the floor.

'I'm so sorry Cam' Bex came and gave me a hug

'It's fine. I mean now I can move on with a clear head. Start afresh' I gave a week smile.

'Are you going to take the job at Interpol?' Macey asked

'I don't know' I shrugged.

'Wait' Grant held his hands up 'I'm missing a _massive_ chunk of information right now. _You got offered a job at Interpol_?'

'When Helen came, she wanted to talk about it with me' I stepped out of Bex's hug

'And are you going to take it?' He eyed me carefully. For some reason having this conversation with Grant made the job offer more interesting.

' _I don't know_. If it means I can move on and prosper in my career, then why not?'

'Just think about what you're going to gain, and what you're going to lose' He turned around and left the room.

'What's got his knickers in a twist?' Macey asked.

'It could be-' I was about to say everything that Helen told me about his brother, and then I'd have to mention his brother and his grave and that all would potentially open a can of worms for Bex and Grant 'It would be his time of the month' I corrected myself 'You know how guys get' All three girls nodded, accepting my answer.

...

After lunch, I decided to go for a little walk into the village that was nestled close to the sandy shore. It was like something out of a storybook. The houses were symmetrical with window shutters painted brightly. There were flowers on the window ledges and there was an energy around everyone. They were living a quaint little life and the quaint little life suited them. The shops were all independent and quirky. The bookshop was where I headed to first, it just appeared to have everything there. The smell of paper and leather bound books filled each nook and cravis of the shop. It was a place where you could spend your evening or a rainy day in, just snuggled up lost in a book. The words on the page sucking the reader in, the unexpected plot twists that make your heart race and a smile to creep across your face. Those are the books that I enjoy the most, _especially_ when the drama is too much to handle. There were books that I found pulling off of the shelf, books that I'd read many years ago and my hands just wondered along the spine as if I could feel the words seeping into my fingertips and radiating through my body. Yep, books are my happy place. I'd rather spend my life with my head stuck in a book than dealing with reality.

As I exited the shop my phone rang. It was my mom.

 _Hey mom, how are you?_

 **I'm good Kiddo. Sorry I didn't get your call earlier. I heard about Interpol.** I groaned

 _Abby told you?_

 **She did Cammie. I'm so proud that other agencies are looking out for you! What do you think you're going to do?**

 _I don't know mom. Everyone seems to be putting more pressure on it, especially since me and Zach kind of seem to be over_.

 **I'm so sorry. I know how much he means to you.**

 _He's a boy, it's not like I haven't got over them before_. I tried to make it lighthearted

 **But it's Zach.** And there it was, the truth bomb from my mom. It's Zach and it always will be Zach.

 _So how's Gallagher?_ I tried to change the subject

 **Oh it's the same. A little boring on Sunday evenings though.**

 _Yeah, I really do need to come home and spend some time with you soon. This break...it was needed. Hey, have you heard from Joe at all?_

 **Joe's been slightly..** _ **busy**_ **recently** I didn't like my mom's pause _nor_ her choice of words. I was going to ask her about it when she interrupted me **I'm glad I got to speak to you today. I miss you Kiddo.** Today? I thought. What's today? I glanced around seeing if I could find a newspaper or something. And there it was, printed in black and white November 19th. Suddenly the feelings came flooding in.

 _I...I miss you too mom...and Dad...oh my God, I'm not home for his birthday…_ There were only two times that I'd missed spending this day with my mom. One was when I went on a date with Josh, the second was when I lost my memory…

 _I'm so sorry mom_ I apologised.

 **I understand kiddo, I know how hard this mission was on all of you. I'm so proud of you Cammie, and I know your father would be** _ **so**_ **proud of you too!**

 _Thank you mom_ I choked out

 **So what are your plans for the rest of the vacation?**

 _Well Abby was meant to come but she's been pulled on a last minute operation. Did you know about it?_

 **Abby _may_ have mentioned something...You know how she is Cam, always moving about. No one can control her. Anyway, what else are you going to do?**

I _don't know, I guess I'll just relax, stay by the beach. Read._

 ** _And_ stay out of danger **My mom added. I chuckled

 _You know I can't make any promises_. She laughed on the other end.

 **Make sure you keep me updated, okay kiddo?**

 _Yes mom._

 **I love you Cameron**

 _I love you too_

 **Bye sweetheart**

 _Bye._

After I hung up from my mom, I felt a fresh wave of tears prick my eyes, but for a totally different reason. I'd once again forgotten one of the most important days of the year. This day for me and mom was more important than Christmas or Thanksgiving or our own birthdays... _this was Dad's birthday._ Every year since he passed me and mom would spend the day together, watching shitty spy films that my dad absolutely loved, dressed in his old shirts and imagining what he would say whilst crying over tubs of Ben and Jerry's.

Since Mom and Joe got married, Joe respects the importance of this day for us both and leaves us alone. He insisted on buying the films and the ice cream; mom and I were both grateful for this. And recently I've asked for more stories about my dad, so Joe has joined us and so has Abby; let me tell you it's a sight to see three trained spies laughing, crying and arguing over stories of my dad. But it felt like I was keeping him with me.

I never missed this day, no matter where I was, I was _always_ back for this day...but this year I was busy...so was Abby...and Joe was unreachable. My heart went out to my mom, all alone in the walls of Gallagher on the hardest day…

I walked back up the beach. I'd spent a good portion of the day in town just sitting and thinking of what I have to be thankful for. Zach may have left me but I'm still here. I'm still breathing and fighting and I can learn to love again...right? The sound of a car horn shot me back to reality. I spun around fully taking in my surroundings. I had been walking along the beach but not really paying attention to where I was going. This part of the beach was more like a broadwalk, and there were fairy lights laced around the railing. There were petals on the floor. Clearly someone had planned something romantic. I wanted so badly to turn around and not go down this way, but it was the fastest way back to the house and if I wasn't back by dark I knew Bex would send out a search party. Begrudgingly, I made my way along the boardwalk trying not to disturb the romantic setting that someone clearly spent ages planning. I turned the corner ready to see the stretch of sand and ocean that lead back to the house. But instead, there were more petals, more fairy lights, and a _very_ familiar sight.

Zach.

 **Author's note: I'm cutting it very close to make sure this was uploaded on Saturday. I have had a busy few days, and I know that it will only get busier! Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Are you prepared for Zammie reunion? There will be water and tears and swearing all in the next and final chapter uploaded on Monday (My birthday whoop whoop!) See you all soon! Alsoooooo, I am VERY close to having 30,000 views on this story! xxx**

 **Dreamer0704: I really don't want this story to end either, but it has to at some point. And there will not be a sequel, I can guarantee that now. This is it. xxx**

 **Smiles180: Thank you very much, I loved that even Rachel had doubts about her relationship with Matthew xxx**

 **ZAMMIEEEE: Thank you very much! I hope the eventual Zammie reunion is everything that you hoped for and more xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: CONGRADULATIONS! You figured it out! *party poppers going off* Whooooooooo! Yes, Zach went to Matthew's grave to talk to him about Cammie...but instead he went to Joe...what did he have to ask the father of Cammie about hmmmmmm? xxx**

 **GallaghegirlEmbassyrowFan: I really liked the moment between Zach and Rachel because Zach has never had a strong parental bond with Catherine or Townsend (but with Townsend it seems to be developing slowly) xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: There are plenty of surprises coming soon to my FanFic page, so keep your eyes peeled. I am a firm believer that things happen for a reason in your life (more so recently than I ever would have imagined) therefore what Catherine did to Cammie has shaped her into the person she is today (whether that be good things or bad things) and Cammie wears her scars with pride, both metaphorical and physical scars. xxx**


	50. Something Found

**Author's note: Happy Birthday to me! So here it is...the last chapter. I can't believe that I've extended this story an extra 10 chapters, and this ending is pretty much the same as when I first wrote it, but with a few little tweaks. Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I am happy to announce that _Selling our Soul_ sequel entitled _Fixing Our Soul_ is on it's way very, very soon! 30,000 views! OMG Thank you guys so so so so much! I'm looking forward to what's next! xxx**

 **Britishbombshell007: I think your feelings were right! I'm really sad that this story is ending, but it had to end at some point xxx**

 **Kailee: Ahhh, home this is good xxx**

 **Smiles180: I hope that this last chapter meets your expectations! I hope that the Zammie reunion will be good also xxx**

 **gymnast1150: So glad that I can hear from you! Zammie will always be dramatic and romantic. Lovely! Out of all the stories that I've written, yes this is probably my baby and probably the one I'm most proud of. I am so glad that I've got to know you through the last few months of 2017 and I hope that we can go through 2018 together as well! I'm so excited! xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: I'm not prepared either! I'm more attached to Cam in this story compared to all the other Cam's that I've written about. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for your continued support through everything that I do xxx**

 **GallaghergirlsEmbassyrowFan: I absolutely love Zammie and I hope that their reunion is what you expect! xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you very much! xxx**

 **4EverAGallagherGirl: I'm so glad that you worked it out! The significance of Zach going to Matthew's grave is so important because Cam even mentioned that she hasn't been to his grave in a while. And Rachel obviously goes there a lot more than Zach expected if she knew he left flowers. xxx**

 **Emilyh7: Me too! I hope you like it! xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002: Thank you very much for both! I do think that you might need tissues...and cookies...cookies always makes thing better! I had to go back over the original stories to find her dad's birthday. It didn't take me too long. I did mention that these two would be the longest two chapters. And I think that this is the longest one xxx**

 **Co-LA: This will not be a series. Sorry to disappoint! xxx**

 **So here it is...Chapter 50...**

* * *

 **Cam POV**

I love Zach. I love him. I want to be with him. Yet, in this moment when I saw him clean shaven and smartly dressed, and having a great big god damn smirk across his face, all I wanted to do was punch him. _He left you Cammie,_ a small voice said, _What's to say he won't leave you again?_

'You've got to be kidding me' I groaned

'Hello to you too Gallagher Girl' Zach smirked wider

'What the hell are you doing here?' I snapped

'I came to talk'

' _To talk_?' I scoffed 'And what makes you think that I'll be so willing to listen after you left _again_ '

'Look, I know what I asked of you was stupid and I'm so-'

'You're _sorry?_ You're sorry' I laughed 'I don't want to hear it Zach! I've been _crying_ over you for days and if a disagreement over a _baby_ causes you to run then what's stopping you from running again?' _There are at least a thousand reasons to make him leave...and that's just reasons beginning with A._

'I'm not running this time Cammie' Zach said calmly.

'How do I know for sure?' I asked. Zach smirked, his lazy, casual smirk that always sent of the signal _spy_.

'Because Gallagher Girl' He moved towards me 'I'm going to make you mine' He then dropped down on one knee and produced a small gold ring with a few diamonds. This wasn't the ring he proposed with the first time and kept. This isn't the ring that Tom was going to propose with. This was new. It was simple. Simple for a simple girl like me. Yet all I could think about was how un-simple mine and Zach's life usually is.

'Cameron Ann Morgan, will you-'

'No' I interrupted. My brain and heart running a mile a minute.

'No?' Zach looked confused, an expression that rarely crosses his face.

'No' I shook my head 'I'm not doing this; not here, not now and most certainly _not with you_ '

'Cam-'

'Go drown in the ocean for all I care Zach! You made it perfectly clear when you walked out that you didn't choose me. And I am no one's second choice' I turned around walking back up the broadwalk.

'Fine!' Zach called after me 'If that's what you want, then so be it' I didn't turn around, I kept my head high and continued to walk. I only stopped when I heard a splash in the water. I turned and there was no Zach. I moved to the edge looking out in the ocean and there were ripples fanning out from one particular spot.

'Haha very funny' I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I waited for him to resurface but he didn't. 'Okay...jokes over Zach' Still nothing 'Zach?' nothing. My heart began to race, _is he actually trying to drown himself_. 'Shit' I muttered bracing myself on the edge. I looked and although the water was clear, I still couldn't see Zach. I twisted my hair into a ponytail, took my sandals off and dived into the water. I couldn't see Zach. I resurfaced and began to tread water. 'ZACH' I shouted, looking at all my surroundings. 'ZACH!' I screamed. Then two hands wrapped around my waist and spun me around. There Zach was smirking at me in amusement. His face glistening from the water, his wet eyelashes clumping together framing his eyes.

'YOU. MOTHERFUCKING. DICKHEAD. YOU. COMPLETE. AND. UTTER. ASSHOLE!' With every punctuation beat I punching his chest. 'What the fuck were you thinking?'

'I was just following orders'

'You scared the crap out of me' With all my anger gone, I wound my arms around Zach's neck and pulled him into a hug. Our bodies pressed together. 'Don't ever scare me like that again' I withdrew, our foreheads touching, eyes connected, and lips just mere inches apart.

'I'm sorry Cam. Not just for scaring you but for everything. I'm sorry that I kept secrets from you when we were in Gallagher. I'm sorry for not making it to your graduation from Georgetown in time. I'm sorry for not cleaning the dishes or doing the laundry when we moved in together. I'm sorry for falling asleep during _the Notebook_. I'm sorry for constantly trying to make you blush. I'm sorry for seeing the hockey game with Grant when I should have fixed the shower. I'm sorry for not protecting you when we lost our baby. I'm sorry for getting married to a man instead of marrying you first. I'm sorry for trusting Camilla when I should have trusted you. I'm sorry for making you choose between me and Tom. I'm sorry that Tom died and I didn't give you time to grieve. I'm sorry for the arguement we had and that I left you and I'm sorry for scaring the crap out of you just now' His smirk widened 'I'm _not_ sorry for dipping you in front of the whole school and giving you a kiss, _my_ first kiss in fact. I'm not sorry for loving you with every inch and ounce that I can give, even when it could be argued that I need to love you more. I'm not sorry that this was the second proposal that you said no to. And I'm not sorry for doing this' Zach leant in, capturing my lips with his. I gasped slightly at the contact and Zach took advantage. His hands changed position holding me impossibly closer, running up and down my sides making me shiver in anticipation. I gripped his neck and my hands drifted to his hair, winding my fingers into his damp curls. We stayed lip-locked in the water. Our bodies once again doing the talking for us.

When we eventually pulled away, neither of us could wipe the smiles off of our faces. Zach pulled us both onto the shore, he wrapped his dry jacket around me to stop me from shivering.

'Okay Gallagher Girl, I'm going to ask you this question again. Now this will be the third time and I heard that third time is the charm' He winked at me. I smiled. Zach held my hands, got down on one knee and produced the ring again.

'Cam-'

'Yes' I squealed. Zach's smirk grew

'Can I finish?' He asked. I nodded 'Ca-'

'YES' I interrupted again. Zach let out a low chuckle. 'Go on' I smiled. My heart racing.

'Cameron Ann Morgan, will you marry me?' Zach smiled up at me. One of those rare smiles when he's not hiding behind a mask or trying to act like someone he isn't. This is the Zach that I know and love

'Yes' I whispered.

'Sorry, I didn't quite hear that' He teased. I threw my head back

'YES' I exclaimed as loud as I could. Zach smiled and stood up. He placed the ring on my finger then picked my up and began to twirl us around. Both of us giggling rediculously.

'Oh, I have a little surprise for you'

'There's more?' I raised my eyebrow.

He winked taking my hand 'Close your eyes'

'Zach…'

'No peeking' He ordered. I closed my eyes dramatically. Zach kissed me quickly and I giggled.

'Where are we going?' I asked feeling the boardwalk disappear and be replaced by sand

'Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it'

'Fine' I grumbled. Zach led me along the beach further and then stopped.

'Okay ready?' He asked. I nodded. His arms wrapped around my waist from behind and his head rested on my shoulder. 'Open your eyes' He whispered, his breath fanning my neck. I opened my eyes and gasped. There was a massive projection screen ready to play my dad's favourite film. There were deck chairs laid out. And the most important people in my life

'SURPRISE!' Bex, Grant, Macey, Nick, Liz, Jonas, Abby, Townsend, Joe and Mom all said.

'Oh my God' I exclaimed. 'You did all this?' I spun around to look at Zach. He shrugged, suddenly becoming sheepish

'Well with _a lot_ of help from Joe and your mom. I knew how much this day means to you all'

'Thank you' I gave him a quick kiss. I was so full of emotions that it was hard to speak. I turned back to the others and was immediately engulphed by my three best friends who all spoke rapidly

'Let me see the ring' Macey said

'When he came to the house today I was so ready to punch the shit out of him' Bex said

'Cammie, I hope I got the right film' Liz said nervously. I laughed at all three of them as they overlapped each other.

'Hey girls, you think I can speak to squirt?' Abby asked. The girls backed away.

'I thought you had a last minute mission' I teased.

'I did' She smiled mischievously 'I was at this old place, you might of heard of it, it's called _Gallagher_ or something like that' She waved it away with a wink 'Anyway, there I was lying in bed when I got woken up by a young Zachary Goode asking me to wake up the best craftsman in the world to make a one of a kind ring as soon as possible' She teased. I glanced over at Zach who was in deep conversation with his dad. He must of sensed I was looking over because he turned and flashed me a quick wink before turning away again. 'He sure is a keeper squirt'

'I know' I smiled back at her, Abby smiled too and pulled me into a hug, squeezing tight as if forcing my heart to mend, which luckily, it was. Joe cleared his throat. My mom and him were holding onto eachother, smiling proudly.

'Sorry Abigail, but could we have a talk to Cam?' My mom asked. Abby flicked her hair

'Sure thing Rachel' She then walked towards one of the deck chairs. I turned back to my parents.

'How-'

'All Zach, Kiddo' My mom said 'He truly thought of everything'

'And Cammie, he didn't run away because he didn't love you. He ran _because he loved you_ ' Joe said

'I don't follow' I answered

'Zach came to me and asked for my permission for your hand' Joe chuckled 'I had him in a choke hold when he asked'

'And Joe wisely told him he had to ask _me_ first' Rachel added. 'So he spend some time in Gallagher. I gave him a truth serum tea just in case'

'Seriously mom?' I rolled my eyes

'Hey, I had to check his best intentions!'

'You'll also be pleased to know that he past every single one of his polygraph tests' Joe added

'He also left flowers at Matthew's grave' My mom added

'Really?'

'Daffodils. You're father's favourite' She gave a sad smile.

'He really loves me' I said to myself, banishing the evil thoughts looming over my shoulder. I felt lighter. Fresher. Loved.

'You two are the best parents a girl could ask for' I pulled both of them into a hug 'And I also feel like dad is here as well' I looked up to my mom.

'He sure is' Her voice cracked slightly. Joe squeezed us both into him.

'Ah, it's good to have my two favourite girls together' He teased. I hugged back

'Thank you for everything Joe. Truly, I can't imagine you not being in my life... _and_ I know that Zach had to ask mom for permission...but I was wondering if...when it comes to it...would you, would you walk me down the aisle?' I looked up at him. Joe smiled, his eyes welling up and his bottom lip quivering.

'It would be an honour'

'Hey' Bex said 'Should we get the movie started?' She asked. Everyone nodded. Zach found his way back to me and pulled me onto a deckchair with him. Laying kisses on my neck in the process.

'Stop' I giggled

'I'll never stop' He whispered. 'You're mine now Gallagher Girl. Forever and Always'

'I like the sound of that'

When I started this journey, I felt like something was missing. But right now, sitting among the people I love as the sun began to set. I feel like something was found. And it's only the beginning...

 **The End**


End file.
